Reliquia
by PrimulaD
Summary: Shiki  OC  anda en busca de un misterio que sólo puede develar investigando ruinas de civilizaciones desaparecidas. Sarutobi decide enviar un equipo ANBU a apoyarlo.
1. Un encuentro fortuito

**Título: **Reliquia**  
>Rating: <strong>M+**  
>Resumen: <strong>Shiki anda en busca de un misterio que sólo puede develar investigando ruinas de civilizaciones desaparecidas. Sarutobi decide enviar a su equipo a apoyarlo.**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> Naruto y compañía le pertenecen al Sr. Kishimoto, la historia, mi interpretación del mundo ANBU y los personajes originales son sólo míos. No gano dinero, sólo satisfacción personal.**  
>Notas de autor: <strong>Otro fic ANBU del equipo Lobo que también transcurre en el pasado. Dentro de la línea de tiempo de mis historias está ubicado después de "Persiguiendo un sueño", quienes lo hayan leído encontrarán algunos personajes y referencias a sucesos narrados ahí, sin embargo se pueden leer independientemente.  
>Nuevamente mi advertencia: adoro a Kakashi, si el personaje no te gusta no leas esta historia<p>

**RELIQUIA**

_"Es preferible vivir en un universo donde la vida está rodeada de misterios, que en un mundo pequeño y abarcable en su totalidad por nuestra mente." Harry Emerson._

**CAPÍTULO 1: Un encuentro fortuito.**

"¿Cómo llegué aquí", pensó Genma mirando el cuerpo desnudo de la chica que dormía con la cabeza posada en su pecho. Una belleza, cierto, la recordaba vagamente del bar. Comenzó a recordar la parranda nocturna y soltó un suspiro resignado.

Si la despertaba podía haber problemas, y se quería evitar la fatiga de decirle que tenía que irse. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo rayos habían terminado en la cama y explicarle que probablemente había sido el subidón de adrenalina que causaban las cápsulas de soldado y había que bajarla a niveles tolerables de alguna manera un poco más… agradable era demasiada información para alguien que ni siquiera sabía lo que él era.

"Maldito sake y maldito Kakashi que tenía que aceptar mi reto".

Tragó saliva y, con sumo cuidado levantó uno de los dedos de la chica, deslizándolo la mano hacia la cama, luego jaló la almohada e hizo un montoncito, acomodándola bajo la cabeza para después echarse encima la túnica, sandalias y huir a toda prisa. Con excepción de los de Gai, Kakashi nunca aceptaba retos.

–Oi, Genma.  
>–Shiki, ¿qué mal viento te trae por estos lares? –preguntó, aún haciéndose un lío con la prenda que se negaba a permanecer sobre el rubio cabello, el movimiento le causó una jaqueca espantosa.<br>–Escuché que andaban por aquí en misión jounin. ¿Tres ANBU para una escolta? No soy tan ingenuo –dijo, acercándose lo suficiente para que sólo él lo escuchara.  
>–Tch –escupió Genma, no le gustaba que indagaran sobre sus trabajos.<br>–Kakashi y Tenzô andan por allá, si los estás buscando –señaló con la cabeza– al contrario de ti, se ven bastante descansados.

Antes que pudiera contestarle, Shiki había desaparecido, con ese alarde de velocidad que solía hacer de buenas a primeras. Sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo la resaca pasarle la factura. Había días así, se dijo, cuando lo único que querías era convertirte en avestruz, esconder la cabeza en la tierra y sacarla cuando todo hubiera pasado. Pero no era posible, tenían que salir ese preciso día del territorio de Kaze.

La misión les había tomado casi una semana para llegar al país de las Olas y una semana más navegando hasta el país del Mar, en un trayecto que podría haber sido más corto si no hubieran tenido que rodear Kiri. Su escoltado debía recorrer un itinerario específico que se les había entregado, pero él en definitiva era quien elegía las rutas a tomar. Una semana más y por fin alcanzaron Yoru, cruzando la mayor parte del territorio de Kaze. Con excepción de un par de fallidos intentos de asalto por parte de ladrones comunes, todo había estado tranquilo.

El problema había surgido cuando llegaron a la frontera de Yoru. Entonces se desató el infierno, esta vez contra nukenin. En la directiva de misión no les habían especificado gran cosa; los altos mandos eran así, su misión estaba asentada como escolta clase A y asegurarse de que lo que fuera que portaba su escoltado, llegara a destino. Kakashi tampoco había explicado por qué tenían que parar en la capital antes de abandonar Kaze, eso era un desvío absurdo de la trayectoria lógica.

Tras la batalla y el final de la misión, lo único que Genma quería era terminar de sacar de su sistema los últimos y muy molestos efectos secundarios de las píldoras de soldado que habían tenido que tragar para mantenerse despiertos tantos días seguidos. El calor de Kaze lo traía en jaque, la arena, que se colaba hasta donde no debía y luego Kakashi… no quería ni pensarlo, el mundo parecía haberlo parido para molestar al prójimo.

–Maa, Genma, podría aprovechar esa nube negra que traes encima para acumular electricidad.  
>–Tch… cállate –gruñó.<br>–Pero si me ganaste.  
>–Ajá… ¡no es gracioso, Tenzô!<br>–Perdón, Gen, es que traes una cara…  
>–La que he traído toda la vida –respondió, aún enfurruñado.<br>–Ouch –dijo Kakashi, sonriéndole con la mirada.

Genma decidió dejar pasar la expresión, prefería continuar el camino que hacerle el juego, avanzó a largas zancadas. Kakashi lo emparejó, con ese andar desgarbado que causaba un efecto confuso en quienes lo conocían. Tenzô lo flanqueó por el otro lado sin pronunciar palabra, notaba el mal humor de su compañero y tal parecía que Kakashi también. Por otro lado, Genma no era alguien que permaneciera de malas mucho tiempo, el remedio invariable era dejarlo en paz.

Eran días festivos en la aldea del Viento, nombrada así por ser la capital del país del mismo nombre; los puestos adornaban las aceras uno tras otro, creando un paisaje multicolor salpicado de aromas, de destellos de vida que les asaltaban los cinco sentidos. Genma se detuvo un momento para ajustar la bandana sobre el shemagh, aflojándola un poco, seguía con un dolor de cabeza que parecía que le iba a durar por la eternidad. Kakashi se paró frente a él y se la quitó en un solo movimiento. Genma lo miró con irritación.

–Es mejor así –afirmó, guardándola en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón– te dolerá menos.  
>–Tch.<br>–Iré por un helado –dijo Tenzô, dirigiéndose hacia el puesto callejero.  
>–Es la primera vez que lo veo tan animado en mucho tiempo –comentó Genma, rompiendo el silencio que mantenía su compañero, sonriendo muy a su pesar por la alegría infantil de Tenzô.<br>–Uh… es difícil decir cuando está animado –contestó Kakashi rascándose la nuca.  
>–Igual que tú. ¿No te cansas de fingir?<br>–¿Quién finge? ¡Hey! –exclamó, echando a correr hacia el rumbo que tomara Tenzô.

Era una escena bastante pintoresca. El puesto yacía despedazado ante un aturdido Tenzô que hacía malabares con 3 conos de helado, dos hombres en el centro del corrillo y una media docena de parroquianos que soltaban groseras palabras de aliento para uno u otro de los contendientes.

–¡Suelta los malditos helados! –recriminó Genma, derrapando junto a él, poniéndose en actitud de combate al instante. Kakashi ya estaba del otro lado, parado en seco, sin hacer un solo movimiento.  
>–Quieto, Genma –Kakashi señaló con un ligero movimiento de cabeza al centro del desastre.<p>

Genma enderezó la postura de inmediato, el salvoconducto expedido por el daimyō no les permitía más que la libertad de circular por el país, se recordó que ello no incluía el uso de sus habilidades en peleas callejeras.

Kakashi observó la escena en silencio por un rato, viendo que no paraba, movió la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el par que estaba enfrascado en una sucia pelea callejera. Estiró la mano y de un solo movimiento detuvo el puño de Shiki, separando con la otra a su oponente; tomó a su paisano de la muñeca y lo arrastró consigo ante las exclamaciones de protesta de los presentes.

Shiki acomodó los pliegues del _thawb, _sacudiéndose la arena y ajustó el shemagh justo por debajo de la barbilla; al contrario de Kakashi, no sentía la necesidad de cubrirse el rostro. El intenso sol del país le había puesto roja la piel, delatándolo como extranjero.

–¿Quién va a pagarme? –exigió el dueño del puesto.  
>–Tch… esto cubrirá los gastos –respondió Shiki, tendiéndole una pieza de oro que el comerciante tomó de inmediato.<br>–Mantener un perfil bajo definitivamente no es algo que sepas hacer –murmuró Genma.  
>–¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Tenzô, entregándole un cono a cada uno, excepto a Shiki.<br>–¿Y el mío?  
>–Eh…<br>–El gatito no pensó en todos –dijo Shiki, desdeñoso.

Tenzô enrojeció, deseando por una vez tener la habilidad de Kakashi para taparse la cara con cualquier objeto que sirviera para tales fines; lo había intentado, pero desistió cuando descubrió que no era tan sencillo atar la prenda como debía, la maldita cosa no dejaba de deslizársele en los ojos obstruyéndole la visión. Tras un rato decidió dejarla como Kakashi se la había puesto.

–No lo molestes Shiki, repito… ¿qué mal viento te trajo a Kaze? –preguntó Genma.  
>–Misión para el Kazekage, al parecer requiere mis habilidades. Es un dolor de trasero todo este asunto, los hijos mayores siempre metiendo la nariz en mi equipo y el más chico parece matar con la mirada, me pega cada susto que… ¿y por qué estoy contándoles esto?<br>–Ni idea, sólo pregunté, pero tú no necesitas más cuerda –dijo Genma, encogiendo los hombros.  
>–Estás en misión de excavación, supongo –dijo Kakashi, avanzando con el grupo hacia el centro de la aldea.<br>–Exacto. Y ya no hay helados –Shiki miró alrededor en busca de otro puesto de helados.  
>–¿Y decidiste matar el puesto sólo porque querías un helado…? –inquirió Genma.<br>–No decidí matarlo, sólo se atravesó. ¿A dónde vamos?  
>–Nosotros hacia Suna, tú… no tengo la menor idea.<br>–Oi Genma… ¿qué tienes contra mí? Más bien, ¿qué tienes contra el mundo?  
>–¿Quieres mi helado, Shiki? –preguntó Tenzô, viendo el color aflorar en el rostro de Genma.<br>–Nah, está babeado. Vine por… provisiones, la capital está mejor abastecida que Suna –encogió los hombros–un mercader listillo me quiso robar y se armó la pelea. El puesto de helados fue sólo daño colateral.

Caminaron en silencio, observando el movimiento de la aldea. Al encontrarse alejada del núcleo ninja del país, la mayor parte de los habitantes eran civiles, los únicos shinobi eran aquellos que guardaban al daimyō local, que tenía su residencia permanente en la capital y los visitantes. Las peleas ninja estaban prohibidas por decreto y cualquier shinobi que utilizara sus habilidades era arrestado de inmediato y enviado a los calabozos de Suna. El viejo temor de los señores feudales era más que evidente, ninguno quería arriesgarse a perder el control sobre un sector de la población potencialmente capaz de dar un golpe de estado.

–Dijiste que los hijos del Yondaime Kazekage te importunan ¿Estás en Suna, Shiki? –preguntó Tenzô.  
>–No del todo. Los impertinentes mocosos se dejan caer de cuando en cuando para observar mi trabajo... aunque últimamente el más chico no se aparece, escuché decir que… –se interrumpió– eso es otra historia, Suna se encuentra relativamente cerca de unas ruinas. Se dice que sus ancestros poseían tecnologías muy avanzadas basadas en la aplicación práctica del chakra. ¿No es algo riesgoso que entres a Suna, Kakashi? No hace mucho tuviste una escaramuza en la invasión.<br>–Salvoconductos –contestó, estaba habituado a los extraños giros de conversación de Shiki.  
>–Supongo que el trapo es suficiente. ¿Cómo le haces para no enredarte con estas faldas? –preguntó Shiki, alzando poco delicadamente los pliegues para descubrir sus pies, lo que ocasionó las risitas disimuladas de los aldeanos.<br>–_Thawb_ –corrigió Kakashi– una túnica excelente para el desierto, mantiene la humedad corporal e impide que tu ropa termine empanizada de arena. Aunque creo que es demasiado tarde para ti.  
>–Tch… por esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, Shiki, sólo en este lugar del planeta los hombres visten enaguas –dijo Genma– estas malditas cosas no permiten que uno camine rápido y este… chal… –refunfuñó, enderezando la prenda que se había deslizado hacia un lado de su cabeza.<p>

Tenzô miró su propio atuendo haciendo un gesto de sorpresa. Kakashi le había ayudado a vestirse los ropajes civiles y también le había acomodado el shemagh, ajustándolo alrededor de cabeza y cuello como si fuera algo rutinario, Genma se había negado rotundamente. Sólo al ver el desaliñado aspecto de sus dos camaradas se dio cuenta de que en efecto, ellos dos parecían lugareños.

–Podrías haber optado por una casaca, la abertura central permite que des pasos largos –dijo Kakashi sin inmutarse.  
>–¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? –protestó Genma.<br>–Maa, quería verte con faldas –Genma le tiró un puñetazo que él esquivó sin problemas.  
>–Aunque el riesgo de tormentas es mayor, lo mejor es viajar de noche… –dijo Shiki con voz ausente– pero necesito regresar.<br>–¿Algún progreso? –preguntó Tenzô.  
>–Muchos, pero la mayoría de lo obtenido es confiscado de inmediato. Mi nivel de tolerancia a la frustración está cayendo en picada.<p>

Abandonando la aldea el paisaje cambió radicalmente, haciéndoles recordar que la capital se encontraba construida alrededor de un oasis, al igual que el resto de los asentamientos del país del viento que se encontraban por esas latitudes. Las piedras salpicaban la superficie en claroscuros rodeando la capital y más allá, las dunas se extendían hasta el horizonte; el calor que acumulaba la arena lanzaba fantasmales emanaciones que distorsionaban la vista, creando ciudades habitadas por espectros y paraísos inexistentes en la lejanía.

Ir a Kaze era algo que la mayoría evitaba. Se veían forzados a avanzar a velocidad moderada para evitar la deshidratación. Luchar sobre la arena era una muy mala idea si los adversarios eran del país, los músculos se agotaban y las piernas se convertían en dolorosos recipientes de alfileres. No por nada los shinobi de Kaze eran de lo mejor que producía el mundo ninja. Después de horas de avance silencioso ante un infinito paisaje arenoso salpicado con uno que otro cacto, Shiki les indicó a señas que se detuvieran.

–Maldita sea, viene una tormenta… creo recordar que hay una cueva hacia mi derecha ¿o era a la izquierda?  
>–¿Tormenta? ¿cuándo? –preguntó Genma, mirando hacia todos lados– lo único que veo es arena y más arena.<br>–No he estado en este caldero del infierno sin aprender un par de cosas. Derecha, definitivo.

Lo siguieron un tanto dudosos de su sentido de la orientación; habían escuchado que las tormentas de arena del desierto profundo eran capaces de desollar vivo a cualquier desprevenido que se aventurara a enfrentarlas. Aunque la bendita cueva implicaba una desviación de varios kilómetros era preferible a la alternativa. Shiki arrojó la mochila y un par de signos después había erigido una barrera de rocas en la entrada.

–Es esto o te entierras, como los avestruces, pero completo –dijo. Kakashi ya había encendido un pequeño fuego con las pequeñas tablas que Tenzô había conseguido hacer brotar de la estéril tierra.  
>–¿Cuánto tiempo dura?<br>–Si tenemos suerte tal vez se deshaga por la noche. Comprenderán que sólo la podremos encender un rato –señaló la hoguera–, a menos que quieran agotar el oxígeno de este agujero, aprovechen para comer y descansar.

Se sentaron alrededor del fuego, sacando las raciones alimenticias de las mochilas.

–Es extraño no ver a Gai con ustedes.  
>–Tres jounin ya era demasiado para una escolta. Gai quedó a cargo de la seguridad de Sandaime-sama –respondió Tenzô.<p>

Shiki se quedó pensativo con el comentario. Algo gordo estaba sucediendo en Konoha si Gai estaba asignado a la seguridad personal del Hokage.

–Pero a fin de cuentas hizo falta –dijo Genma, sin pasar por alto el silencio de Shiki– las cosas se pusieron feas.  
>–Esa parece ser la marca de los últimos tiempos. No los había visto desde el incidente del dignatario.<br>–Sí, tu artefacto funcionó justo como debía, Hokage-sama estaba complacido –dijo Tenzô.  
>–La mayor parte del trabajo la hizo ese –señaló a Kakashi– sólo monté fuegos artificiales como fondo.<br>–Asumo que llegó sano y salvo a las bóvedas de Inteligencia –afirmó Kakashi, tirándose en el suelo de la cueva.  
>–Mi hermana debe haberte contagiado su locura, o sus cabellos te petrificaron el cerebro.<br>–¿Ahora es la Medusa? Tienes serios traumas, amigo –dijo Genma, riendo.  
>–Sobreviví a su comida, tengo justas razones. Hora de apagar la fogata, esta cueva es bastante grande, pero no tiene ventilación más que del otro extremo y a estas alturas debe estar taponado de arena. Les aconsejo que duerman todo lo que puedan.<p>

Asintieron, también les había tocado vivir situaciones similares. No necesitaban mucha insistencia, estaban francamente agotados. Pronto el sonido de respiraciones regulares llenó la cueva.

–¿Qué es lo que no estás diciendo, Shiki? –preguntó Kakashi en un murmullo.  
>–¡Maldición, casi me matas de un susto! –siseó.<br>–Estás despierto, eso significa que hay algo que te está preocupando. _Y estás hablando bajito_.  
>–Esos dos necesitan el descanso, ¿viste la cara de Genma? Y hoy en la mañana…<br>–Shiki...  
>–Estoy haciendo una excavación dentro de lo posible en este terreno infernal –suspiró–, lo que consigo dragar en un día el viento lo entierra al siguiente, eso es todo.<br>–Una explicación demasiado simple viniendo de alguien como tú.  
>–Escucha… ando tras la pista de algo. Necesito terminar esta asignación…<br>–¿Y no has informado a Hokage-sama por…?  
>–<em>Sabía<em> que tu presencia aquí tenía un motivo, ese viejo verde tiene orejas hasta donde no. Aparte esperaste a que estuvieran bien dormiditos…  
>–Sabe de tu afición por esos juguetes.<br>–No son juguetes y no planeo quedármelo. De cualquier modo no puedo salir de aquí y abandonar la misión, este proyecto presupone millones de ryu que ingresarán a las arcas de Konoha y a los bolsillos del daimyō.  
>–Transmitiré tus palabras a Sandaime.<br>–Tenía la intención de enviarle el reporte pero… –sacó de entre los pliegues del thawb un pergamino que parecía haber sido envuelto y desenvuelto demasiadas veces. Kakashi se guardó su opinión, pero sospechaba que Shiki _realmente _estaba considerando no enviarlo.  
>–Lo llevaré.<br>–Tch... incluso el clima se pone de tu parte –se lamentó Shiki, aun en la cueva el sonido de la arena golpeando el exterior conseguía ahogar sus palabras.

**Unos días después, en Konoha:**

–Como era de esperarse, Kakashi –Sarutobi tomó el pergamino y lo puso a un lado–. Espero que no te haya costado mucho trabajo convencerlo.  
>–En lo absoluto.<br>–Puedes retirarte. Gracias por tu buen trabajo.

Kakashi no pudo evitar pensar en la premura del viejo en deshacerse de él. Ante todo había considerado como prioridad el pergamino del informe de Shiki, sin siquiera dar pie para que iniciara el reporte de la misión de escolta. Hizo una reverencia y salió, saludando a Gai de paso.

–¿Bar de Kaia? –preguntó Gai con rapidez, asintió.  
>–Una cosa, Sandaime-sama, Shiki desea abandonar Kaze <em>cuanto antes<em> –comentó, deteniéndose ante la puerta y saliendo sin volver la vista.  
>–Mocoso impertinente –bufó Sarutobi.<br>-¿Perdón? –carraspeó Gai, pensando que se refería a él.  
>–Nada, tienes el resto de la tarde libre, Gai. Ve con tu amigo.<br>–Sandaime-sama, cumpliré con mi deber hasta el final de mi turno–afirmó Gai enfático, ruborizado.  
>–No es necesario. Retírate.<p>

Gai no se atrevió a contradecirlo una segunda vez, salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Suspiró aliviado, estar parado todo el día sin hacer nada más que escuchar conversaciones de dignatarios, embajadores, visitantes y reportes operativos era demasiado para él. Escuchó la risita ahogada de su Hokage y enrojeció aún más. Aceleró, cortando camino por los tejados para dirigirse a la casa de Kakashi.

Era una morada austera con paredes desnudas. La puerta de la recámara revelaba un escritorio con una lámpara, silla, un librero con bastantes libros sin título en el lomo, cortinajes azules y la cama individual cubierta con el cubrecama azul con estrellas que le gustaba. Todo en estado de ordenado abandono. Sonrió, Kakashi no deseaba que nadie supiera algo de él, se dijo. Escuchó el sonido del agua corriendo en la ducha. Se dirigió a la cocineta a poner un poco de té, en realidad la generosa dádiva del "resto de la tarde" había sido una exageración, ya la tarde había caído, pensó. Se despojó de los accesorios ANBU y se tiró en el sofá, se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta, lo despertó el silbido de la tetera.

–Maa… creía que nos veríamos en donde Kaia –comentó Kakashi, frotándose el mojado cabello con una toalla.  
>–Sandaime-sama me despidió con pocos honores –respondió Gai, adormilado, se levantó e hizo una línea recta hacia la tetera–. Es extraño que no estén los otros aquí –comentó.<br>–Después de tantos días juntos…  
>–Entiendo, probablemente Genma esté con una bella dama y Tenzô haciendo las compras. ¿Té?<br>–Por favor. ¿Alguna novedad?  
>–Problemas con el jinchuuriki. Como ANBU nos es difícil intervenir en líos de chiquillos –encogió los hombros– va en la misma clase que el crío de Shika. Les enseña Umino. ¿Qué tal la misión?<br>–Como era de esperarse se complicó. Konoha no tiene precisamente un club de admiradores.  
>–Nada que la juventud no pueda arreglar, mi estimado rival.<p>

_Nada como Gai_ para hacerlo sentir en casa, pensó. Su amigo podía ser extravagante pero sabía que podía contar con él. No importaba hacia qué rumbo se dirigiera Konoha o el mundo, no había diferencia, el destino lo había rodeado de buenos amigos, aunque él era el más cercano, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos lo expresara nunca. Con Gai se permitía tontear y sentirse chiquillo nuevamente, aceptando apuestas absurdas sólo por diversión.

–Genma pronto se retirará del escuadrón –comentó Kakashi. Gai había sacado una de sus botellas de sake y habían pasado del té al alcohol sin pensarlo mucho.  
>–Así lo manda el grupo de renombrados doctores de la mente que poseemos –respondió Gai.<br>–Loqueros.  
>–Especialistas.<br>–Si tú lo dices…  
>–Eso es lo que lo tiene malhumorado.<br>–¿Está malhumorado?

Gai miró a Kakashi como si fuera extraterrestre. Por supuesto que estaba malhumorado, sólo un ciego podía no verlo. Apuró su taza de sake y sirvió otra ronda.

–No me tomes el pelo, Kakashi.  
>–¿Sería capaz?<br>–¿Por qué comienzas una conversación si no quieres terminarla? –preguntó.  
>–¿Qué comencé?<br>–Qué remedio… –suspiró Gai– ejerzamos el puño borracho –se dirigió a sacar el resto de botellas que había en existencia en la casa de Kakashi.

Kakashi le dedicó una sonrisa de ojo y se dispuso a beber hasta la inconsciencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario:<strong>

_Thawb:_ es una especie de toga/túnica que llega hasta los tobillos. Es usada en el desierto.

_Shemagh_: es una especie de pañuelo que se utiliza para proteger la nariz, boca y ojos ya sea del sol o del frío, también se usa en el desierto.


	2. Cavadores

**Capítulo 2: Cavadores.**

"_Donde quiera que miro veo algo sagrado"  
>Carpe Yugulum. Terry Pratchett.<em>

–Debería darte vergüenza, Gai.  
>–¿Mande? –preguntó Gai, mirando dos muy serios y muy altos Tenzôs.<br>–¿Cuánto bebieron?

Gai no le hizo caso a sus visiones y se dio la vuelta en el sofá. Un sonoro ronquido le contestó la pregunta.

–Por Kami… ¿podrían bajar la voz? –preguntó Kakashi con voz rasposa.  
>–¡Ni siquiera estás vestido, senpai!<p>

Kakashi miró desorientado su atuendo o falta de él, en efecto, todavía tenía anudada la toalla a la cintura, la misma con la que remotamente recordaba haber salido del baño. Se preguntó por qué Tenzô hacía tanto alboroto. Trató de levantarse del sillón pero le ganó la gravedad.

–Me rindo, es más fuerte que yo… vestido… ¿Cómo para qué?  
>–Tienes audiencia con Sandaime, y ya llevas dos horas de retraso ¿acaso no viste a Takamaru?<br>–Creí que lo estaba soñando –respondió Kakashi rascándose la cabeza.  
>–Por Kami… estás totalmente fumigado. ¡No te rías!<br>–Te ves muy gracioso enojado.

Tenzô contó hasta diez y respiró hondo. Sandaime lo había enviado a buscarlo y no podía regresar sin él. Lo ayudó a levantarse y prácticamente lo empujó hacia la ducha.

–Me bañé anoche –protestó Kakashi, señalando la toalla.  
>–Apestas a alcohol.<br>–Maa… está bien.

Kakashi luchó por recuperar la sobriedad aunque parecía misión imposible. Tenzô le encasquetó la máscara ANBU y se transportó sin miramientos directo a la oficina del Hokage arrastrando consigo a su maltrecho jefe, se mantuvo junto a él. Sarutobi los miró, despedir a Tenzô no le parecía una buena opción, él mismo en su época había cometido unos cuantos excesos.

–Esta vez rompiste tu propio récord de retrasos, Lobo.  
>–Me perdí luchando contra la gravedad –respondió.<br>–Imagino que perdiste.  
>–Sonoramente. ¿Procedo al reporte?<br>–Tenzô ya me dio una crónica detallada, por cierto, no necesitabas ponerle la máscara. –Tenzô carraspeó incómodo y Kakashi ahogó una risita. – Vaya, es un cambio escuchar reír a Lobo… Rin ha solicitado ingresar a ANBU.  
>–¿Y su decisión? –preguntó, sintiendo encima la mirada de ambos hombres.<br>–Entrará en periodo de evaluación dentro de un par de meses, en cuanto el hospital decida su reemplazo, no hay suficientes shinobi que quieran tomar el entrenamiento médico. Tiene suficiente experiencia de campo como para no necesitar tutor, después de todo estuvo en tu equipo.

Sarutobi se quedó en silencio, esperando algún comentario de Lobo, Tenzô los miró a ambos con incomodidad, pero el silencio se extendió por algunos minutos. Sandaime había ido directo al grano y Kakashi parecía no tener respuesta a eso.

–Permiso para retirarme.  
>–Concedido.<p>

Apenas recibió la contestación y desapareció de la vista de ambos.

–Está cabreado –afirmó Sarutobi.  
>–Lo está –respondió Tenzô–. Considera que Rin no pertenece a ANBU.<br>–Tal vez así sea, pero es decisión de ella. En los últimos meses hemos recibido más solicitudes que nunca para entrar al escuadrón. Es posible que lo viera como la oportunidad para hacer un cambio en su vida. Negarle el derecho de ingreso a una kunoichi de su nivel es inaceptable. Estoy seguro que él también lo entiende –agregó con suavidad–. Acompáñalo.  
>–Entendido.<p>

Sarutobi sabía que Kakashi quería preservar la seguridad de Rin, ellos dos eran los únicos sobrevivientes del equipo de Minato. En una misión ANBU las cosas podían ir realmente mal, por lo general los miembros del escuadrón enfrentaban shinobi de alto nivel en verdaderas batallas, no eran simples zafarranchos que incluso un chūnin podía afrontar sin mayor problema.

Tenzô lo encontró en el cuartel, ante el rimero de papeles acumulados durante su ausencia y la corta entrevista con el Hokage. Se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio, tomando un altero de documentos para ayudarle a despacharlos.

–¿De dónde saqué la efímera idea de que quería hablarme de una nueva misión? –masculló, más para sí que para Tenzô, los humos del alcohol lo habían abandonado en muy mala hora.  
>–Sabes que te informó por consideración.<br>–De hecho.  
>–Haremos hasta lo imposible por protegerla, senpai.<br>–Lo sé.

Desde que él tomara el mando del escuadrón las pérdidas humanas habían disminuido, aunque seguían existiendo. Eso era algo que aún le molestaba. Era inevitable, cada cual tenía su destino y era imposible luchar contra él. Aceptar la propia muerte no resultaba tan difícil como aceptar la de aquellos a quienes amaba.

* * *

><p>El pequeño heredero del Yondaime Kazekage lo miraba con esos ojos aguamarina vacíos de emoción que le causaban sentimientos encontrados, un niño no debía tener esa mirada. El cabello rojo sangre enmarcaba un rostro que evidentemente veía poco la luz del sol, resaltando unas ojeras que parecían imposibles en alguien de su edad. Sus hermanos lo acompañaban a distancia, sirviendo de escolta poco confiable. En sus caras podía leer el terror que les causaba.<p>

–Joven Gaara, imagino que viene a supervisar mi trabajo –dijo Shiki, sonriéndole. Los ayudantes que le habían asignado se apartaron, dejando un espacio exageradamente grande para el pequeño. Shiki había visto esa reacción antes, ojos huidizos con expresiones de terror visceral, cuerpos tensos que parecían estar dispuestos a salir huyendo en cuanto vieran alguna especie de señal.

El niño no le contestó. Se limitó a dejar el bule a un lado y a sentarse a examinar el producto de su larga jornada de trabajo. Shiki ya se había acostumbrado a su silenciosa presencia y aunque había ocasiones que se ausentaba por semanas, siempre terminaba regresando. Poseía una curiosidad natural que disimulaba malamente, como si le estuviera prohibido entretenerse con algo. Manipulaba con cuidado los objetos, como si temiera romperlos o al castigo por ello.

–La arena me obedece, ¿quieres que le ordene que se aparte para que puedas sacar más de estas cosas? –preguntó, señalando una urna metálica que estaba cuidadosamente catalogada.  
>–Nnn-o es necesario –contestó Shiki, sobresaltado de escuchar la vocecita por primera vez. Casi se dio de topes cuando vio la decepción en el rostro del niño. "¿Qué era eso de que la arena lo obedecía? Imaginaciones del gurrumino", pensó.<br>–Gaara, no molestes a Shiki-san –reprendió la jovencita rubia desde lejos. El niño volvió la vista hacia ella haciéndola palidecer. Sin embargo se levantó y tomó el bule, asegurándolo en el arnés que rodeaba su cuerpecito.  
>–No me molestas, puedes venir a regañar a la arena cuando quieras, <em>sin esa regañona<em> –le dijo rápidamente en voz baja mientras pasaba a su lado. No supo si lo imaginó o realmente el niño le dedicó una efímera sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, muy de mañana, la pequeña presencia hizo huir literalmente a sus supuestos ayudantes que corrieron en desbandada como si fueran perseguidos por los perros del mal. Miró desconcertado un poquito más del metro hacia abajo para ver la rizada melena roja levantar la vista hacia él.

–¿Le diste la vuelta a la regañona? –preguntó. Gaara asintió y Shiki se preguntó si había sido buena idea abrir su bocota ya que de súbito se encontraba sin ayudantes y acompañado por un gnomo terracota del que dudaba que tuviera la fuerza suficiente para siquiera sostener una pala.

Un segundo pensamiento le hizo decidir que después de todo no era tan malo. Si encontraba al menos una de las piezas que le faltaba para completar su rompecabezas, sería mucho más fácil separarla del resto del tesoro sin la presencia de los expertos de Suna. Suspiró hondamente y se dispuso a preparar sus jutsus de tierra para ahondar la excavación. Excavar en ruinas era un trabajo delicado que requería una larga serie de signos suficientemente fuertes para abrir la tierra y con la necesaria delicadeza como para no reventar construcciones que aún pudieran quedar de pie. Gaara lo distrajo al darle un pequeño tirón en la larga casaca que había adoptado desde su encuentro con Kakashi.

–Sería buena idea que regañaras a la arena _ahora_ –refunfuñó, reiniciando su secuencia de signos.

Para su sorpresa el niño se paró delante de él, descargó su bule, quitó la tapa y sacó un puño de arena que esparció frente a sí, extendió los brazos y abrió las manos, como si agarrara algo que sólo era visible para él, cerró los puños, los abrió y comenzó a mover los brazos en delicados círculos haciendo una serie de elegantes movimientos que lo dejaron hipnotizado por su belleza. Un instante después la arena _literalmente se apartó_, alargándose en delgadas cascadas hacia el cielo. Se quedó estupefacto al ver que formaban capas sobrepuestas por encima de ellos, consolidándose en una sólida masa suspendida en el aire en tanto el suelo parecía ir disminuyendo bajo sus pies, dejando tras de sí un terreno cubierto de enormes baldosas de terracota.

–Uh… ¿a dónde le digo que se vaya?  
>–¡Donde sea! Pero que no se te ocurra dejarla caer –dijo Shiki, se dio cuenta que su tono pareció hacerle perder la concentración– Sólo… hazla a un ladito –dijo con suavidad, señalando hacia su izquierda, Gaara asintió y movió los bracitos hacia donde le señalara.<p>

Shiki percibió por primera vez el inmenso chakra del niño, causado sin duda por la movilización de la gigantesca masa, era una fuerza apabullante que lo tomó por sorpresa dejándolo momentáneamente sin aliento. La arena se desgranó en una lluvia de partículas a lo lejos, respiró hondo, al menos no la había dejado caer de sopetón.

–¡Son unos malditos cobardes! –gritó Temari agitando el puño, se dio la vuelta y se tiró sobre el estómago mirando hacia la profunda fosa que había abierto Gaara– Shiki-san, ¿se encuentra usted bien?  
>–Todo bien, Temari-chan –respondió.<br>–Gaara, te llama Yondaime. Baki no puede empezar la práctica sin ti –vociferó, haciendo una bocina con ambas manos.  
>–Esa es la entrada, <em>la arena me lo dijo<em> –murmuró el pequeño, escondiendo su boca de la vista de su hermana.  
>–Gracias –musitó Shiki al ver al pequeño afianzar nuevamente su bule. Gaara bajó la vista y comenzó el ascenso, formando escalones en las paredes de arena.<p>

"_Maldita sea, la arena de verdad lo obedece" –pensó Shiki, aún impactado por semejante despliegue de poder, "me has ahorrado meses de arduo trabajo, pequeño gnomo"._

El sentimiento de maravilla lo inundó, internarse solo en lo desconocido era algo que siempre había deseado, algo en lo que los pocos especialistas en excavación soñaban desde que decidían hurgar en el pasado. Avanzó con solemnidad hasta encarar el amplio atrio. Un elevado arco que había permanecido intacto ante la erosión eólica le dio la bienvenida, restos de muros yacían despedazados hacia donde quiera que volviera la vista, algunos marcados con quemaduras que sabía no podían haber sido causadas por chakra natural. Sus jutsus de viento le abrían un precario camino entre pedazos de mampostería y pilares derruidos. El niño le había dicho que ahí estaba la entrada, pero la entrada ¿exactamente a qué?

Sacó de la mochila un viejo pergamino, su visita a la capital había resultado fructífera, si el comerciante del mercado negro no lo había engañado. Unos pocos sellos revelaron el contenido del papel, uno que desde que había regresado al territorio de Suna había leído una y otra vez, tratando de encontrar algo que le diera sentido a lo que decía. Había entendido una parte, pero los antiguos solían expresarse con metáforas cuyo significado se le escapaba, las metáforas tenían sentido sólo en el lugar y época en que eran utilizadas.

–¿Quieres que lo lea? –la voz nuevamente lo sobresaltó, los grandes ojos aguamarina estaban fijos en él.  
>–¿No te habías ido con tu hermana? –preguntó, no habían pasado más de dos horas.<br>–Mandé un clon en cuanto se distrajo.  
>–¿Eres un shinobi?–preguntó, considerando que había presenciado la combinación de viento y tierra, dos elementos en un pequeño de no más de 8 años, sin contar con que era muy posible que controlara la gravedad hasta cierto nivel, era probable que ya tuviera rango jounin.<br>–Baki me enseña.  
>–Tienes buen maestro entonces. Aunque supongo que habrás aprendido algunos trucos por ti mismo, ¿de verdad puedes leer esto? –Gaara asintió.<p>

Le tendió el pergamino. Gaara se sentó a un lado de él extendiendo el tejido sobre el suelo, a Shiki casi le da un infarto, ese enano no trataba con el debido respeto los restos del pasado.

–Es una crónica. Habla del fin de la guerra entre magos y mecanos –Shiki asintió y el niño lo miró, inmutable– _ya lo sabes_.

La pregunta implícita en su afirmación era ¿qué es lo que realmente buscas?

–¡Vaya con la inteligencia! Está bien pequeño gnomo, hay partes que no entiendo, muchas, lo admito… pero me interesa concretamente ésta –señalo con el dedo un párrafo.

"Los dioses decretaron que no pudiéramos hacer uso del karma que nos habían entregado, se nos ordenó encerrarlo en lo más profundo, en el cubo Aryabha, guardado con siete sellos. Yace en el Santuario, escondido de los comunes. Sólo yo sobrevivo, último de mi linaje, he sido perdonado porque ya no existo, destinado a desaparecer cuando se acabe mi misión." –leyó Gaara, deteniéndose en el final del párrafo.

–¿No existe? –murmuró, esa frase lo había confundido desde la primera vez que trató de descifrarlo, el chico alcanzó a escucharlo.  
>–Un clon póstumo.<p>

Shiki se quedó en silencio, sabía que en Suna existían técnicas prohibidas, la leyenda decía que los ancestros habían jugado con la chispa vital y habían creado golems que con el tiempo se habían perfeccionado hasta luchar contra sus creadores. No cabía duda de que la experimentación no había terminado con la muerte de los ancestros y había ido más allá de reanimar cerámica, el viejo anhelo de la inmortalidad, así fuera algo fugaz seguía atrayendo a los humanos como la luz a las cigarras. Pero el conocimiento siempre encontraba la forma de sobrevivir al exterminio, era un don que los dioses antiguos habían dispuesto para sus creaciones.

El pergamino hablaba de cosas que la tradición oral, principal fuente de sus investigaciones en Suna no registraba, algo llamado "karma" y algo llamado "cubo Aryabha". Las tres palabras que no tenían sentido para él. El Santuario, podía imaginar que se refería al objetivo de su misión: la Biblioteca de Thopar, el resto de la historia le daba sentido a su hipótesis ya que el linaje se refería a los historiadores.

–¿Qué es un gnomo?  
>–Un pequeño duende. ¿No te cuentan historias de hadas? –preguntó, Gaara movió la cabeza negativamente. – Bien, un duende o gnomo a pesar de su tamaño es un ser muy sabio y poderoso que... ¡Hey! ¿a dónde vas? Cuando preguntas algo esperas a que terminen de responderte ¿sabes?<br>–Buscas el cubo –respondió Gaara encogiendo los hombros.  
>–Está bien, te sigo. Tengo una hermana mayor, Kaia –dijo para hacer plática; el niño no era muy hablador–, también es regañona, cocina horrible y me obliga a comer sus potajes, tiene seis brazos y ocho ojos, es una araña.<br>–La puedo matar.  
>–¡No entiendes mi punto, gnomo! –Gaara volvió el rostro hacia él–. Quiero decir que aunque sea un monstruo me quiere, como Temari-chan te quiere a ti, nada de matar a las hermanas ¿eh? –agitó el dedo frente a él.<p>

Gaara asintió y siguió su camino hacia el interior de las ruinas, separando la arena que les obstruyera el paso con suaves movimientos de sus manecitas.

"Sin signos" pensó Shiki, era como hacer un encantamiento sin pronunciar las palabras que abrían los caminos.

–¿Los humanos quieren a los monstruos?  
>–¿Qué es esa pregunta?<br>–Eres un humano pero quieres a tu hermana aunque es una araña.  
>–Oye…<br>–Temari me quiere.  
>–¡Por supuesto que te quiere, por eso te regaña!<br>–Oh. Es por ahí –señaló una oscura entrada que conducía al sótano de la torre.  
>–¿No vienes?<br>–Entrar ahí es tabú –negó con la cabeza.  
>–Escucha, si sientes peligro grita fuerte para que te escuche y venga por ti, ¿de acuerdo? O cuando regrese el equipo te vas con ellos.<br>–No vendrán. Le temen a la arena.

Shiki se sintió momentáneamente dividido entre quedarse con Gaara hasta que Temari o alguien más viniera por él o entrar a buscar aquello que anhelaba. El niño podía ser un shinobi de alto nivel, _pero seguía siendo un niño_. Gaara se quedó parado ante él, esperando que se decidiera, sus ojos aunque alienígenas se veían serenos, como si no existiera nada en ese mundo que pudiera asustarlo. Sacudió la cabeza, _él se sentía asustado_.

Descendió con cuidado, palpando en la penumbra el muro pegado a la escalinata. Un corto descenso y la luz del sol del atardecer que iluminaba su camino dejó de hacerlo. Sacó de la mochila una antorcha encendiéndola, el haz de luz le mostró más adelante una porción de la escalera que se había derrumbado dejando una brecha que consiguió saltar sin mucho esfuerzo. El olor a moho se hacía más intenso conforme bajaba, indicándole que había un yacimiento subterráneo de agua. El profundo silencio era roto tan solo por sus pasos y un goteo de agua que se escuchaba muy por debajo de donde él estaba. Desde tiempos antiguos, era práctica común en Kaze construir cisternas subterráneas que acumulaban la poca agua que caía en época de lluvias, algunas moradas incluso contaban con captadores de humedad ambiental que también canalizaban el líquido hacia su almacenaje, las capas de arena servían de filtro y los dueños se beneficiaban de tener un suministro de agua potable a la mano.

Varias brechas más y se encontró finalmente en terreno plano. El círculo de luz que emitía la antorcha proyectaba sombras absurdas y el humo del aceite comenzaba a picarle los ojos.

Por lo general ese tipo de excursiones las hacía acompañado de su equipo, era la primera vez que hacía a solas algo que amaba y ese sentimiento lo llenó de euforia. Ancló la antorcha entre un par de bloques de argamasa que seguramente habían formado parte de la escalinata y sacó un par más, las colocó de manera que proveyeran una iluminación adecuada y comenzó su larga jornada de búsqueda.

Había varias cosas interesantes que llamaban su atención, pero su pensamiento estaba centrado en encontrar el karma y el cubo. Se maldijo internamente por no haberle preguntado más a Gaara, el chico había dicho "tabú" y esa palabra siempre que era usada por alguien nativo de la zona era la barrera más poderosa que pudiera existir. ¿Dónde guardarías algo que estaba prohibido tocar? Se preguntó. "Despeja el camino" se dijo, y comenzó a apartar metódicamente los pedazos de argamasa, verificando cada pieza de apariencia extraña que encontrara. No había un tesoro que pudiera llamar la atención de alguien aunque las paredes estaban cubiertas de armarios repletos de pergaminos. Un santuario de conocimiento, evidentemente.

Extendió un pergamino contenedor y dibujó los sellos de almacenaje, uno a uno fue colocando los rollos más conservados sobre el tejido, cuidando que desaparecieran correctamente. Repitió el procedimiento con otro contenedor, destinado a almacenar a aquellos hijos lastimados que necesitaban la ayuda de un buen restaurador. Cuando por fin terminó con ese lote, calculó el tiempo que había pasado ahí, bastantes horas, su estómago se lo decía y sus ojos se cerraban por el cansancio acumulado, se preguntaba si el pequeño había regresado a Suna o se habría quedado ahí.

"Siete sellos" se recordó, sería bastante estúpido de su parte pensar en intentar una secuencia de sellos que ni siquiera tenía idea de qué tipo eran. Respiró hondo, primero a encontrar el "cubo" del que también carecía de información, podía ser que ni siquiera tuviera _realmente_ forma de cubo. Lo único que podía hacer era localizarlo y llevarlo consigo. "Piensa" se dijo, tragando una cápsula alimenticia y un par de cápsulas de soldado. Miró hacia las estanterías, ya casi vacías. Se decidió por las baldosas, en muchas investigaciones anteriores había aprendido que podían guardar secretos.

Se retiró los guantes y con la paciencia de su profesión comenzó a palpar uno por uno los tabiques. Una suave depresión semejante a una muesca recompensó sus esfuerzos, estaba casi al nivel del suelo, clavó los dedos, empujó y tiro con suavidad, la posición del tablón del estante le impedía retirarla, sacó su cuchillo de campo imbuyéndolo con chakra y retiró con cuidado el borde de argamasa, trató de sacarlo nuevamente pero el tablón seguía siendo un estorbo. Tras revisar la estructura del mueble se decidió a cortar la madera y retiró la baldosa. Una inscripción en la parte oculta de la misma rezaba "aquello que no debe existir es la base de la existencia".

–¡Maldición! –exclamó, en tanto a su alrededor comenzaba un crescendo de crujidos. Metió la mano rápidamente, escarbando el hueco, sintiendo sólo el vacío. Decidió que lo que fuera debía estar en el interior del bloque que tenía bajo el brazo, si no era así… mala suerte.

No tenía más tiempo. Tras dedicar una mirada desolada a los documentos más arruinados que restaban en las estanterías, empacó la baldosa en un pergamino, envió chakra a sus pies y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo. Era en esas ocasiones cuando envidiaba a Tenzô y su capacidad de apuntalar cualquier cosa, también envidiaba el sentido de orientación de la población en general, Kami había olvidado integrarlo a su persona. La ventaja, pensó con cinismo, es que ahí solo había una ruta posible: hacia arriba.

Alcanzó la salida sin mirar atrás. El día comenzaba a asomar en el horizonte sin que él notara el paso de tiempo, sin embargo Gaara permanecía de pie en el mismo lugar donde lo dejara, enmarcado por el resplandor plateado de la luna llena, inmutable, carente de miedo. Sin pensarlo corrió hacia él y lo levantó por la cintura, continuando la loca carrera hacia el extremo del claro que había abierto el chico y trepó, echando rápidos vistazos que le indicaran cuando la arena dejara de hundirse para poder detenerse.

Casi por quedarse sin aliento vio que por fin había alcanzado la zona rocosa, terreno duro, pensó. Depositó a Gaara en el suelo y lo palmeó, sacudiéndole el polvo.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó, los grandes ojos lo miraban con expresión de espanto, una que nunca le había visto.  
>–Shiki-san…<br>–Vamos, no estés asustado, ya se detuvo –dijo, echando un rápido vistazo a la zona hundida.  
>–Shiki-san…<br>–¿Estás herido?, por Kami, si algo te pasó dudo que me permitan vivir –miró confundido la ropa del niño, amplias manchas de sangre cubrían sus ropajes, ¿cómo podía haberse lastimado?  
>–¿Qué hiciste Gaara? –el grito provenía de un alto shinobi, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto a medias por un shemagh.<br>–No hizo nada –protestó Shiki, mirando desconcertado hacia el hombre. Entonces perdió la conciencia.  
>–Aún vive. Lo transportaré al hospital. Gaara, regresa a la torre –ordenó, levantando en brazos el cuerpo de Shiki.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario:<strong>

_Gurrumino:_ Shiki utiliza esta palabra en su acepción de "chiquillo" aunque tiene muchas otras.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.<strong> Este capítulo está dedicado a Andy-sensei, gran amigo, arqueólogo y maestro de Iaido, (alguien que me dice cuando mi imaginación rebasa los límites de la credibilidad en cuanto a armas se refiere y me da mis zapes cuando uso mal una palabra en japonés). Cuando escribía "Persiguiendo un sueño" le consulté sobre la actitud de Shiki respecto al artefacto que utilizó en el final de la historia, su respuesta fue lo que me inspiró a escribir este fic ya que no podía desarrollarla dentro de la trama. Parte de la personalidad de Shiki, sus habilidades con el manejo de la katana y su pasión por la arqueología están basadas en la personalidad de él.

_Koishiteru Andy-sensei. Arigato._


	3. Cambios

**Capítulo 3:** **Cambios**

"_Porque a la gente no le gusta el cambio. Pero has que el cambio suceda lo suficientemente rápido y pasarás de un tipo de normalidad a otra".  
>Making Money. Terry Pratchett.<em>

–Los tiempos están cambiando, –afirmó Asuma dando un hondo jalón al cigarrillo que había abandonado en el cenicero, fijando una mirada seria en el chico que tendía el pergamino hacia su amigo.

Kakashi echó un rápido garabato en el documento, se lo regresó al muchacho y volvió la vista hacia él. Asuma _había cambiado _desde su regreso del servicio con los Doce;tal vez su visión del mundo ninja derivaba de ese hecho; aunque era cierto, el mismo Hokage había platicado con él sobre ello. La inclusión de un Uchiha en ANBU había alborotado no pocas plumas entre los clanes, así que se apresuraron a solicitar la autorización de su prole para ingresar al escuadrón. Como resultado, el cuartel abundaba en asustados rostros de jovencitos que ni siquiera habían soñado pertenecer ahí, aunque era cierto que otros se alegraban de romper hasta cierto grado el control paterno y gustosos se mudaban al edificio.

Los conflictos recientes habían inclinado la balanza a favor del reclutamiento, ya que el daimyō veía con aprensión los movimientos de grupos radicales que parecían estar brotando como mala yerba, no sólo en el país del Fuego, sino en todo el mundo ninja. Existían grupos de choque que practicaban la guerrilla y eso aunque solía incrementar el comercio también elevaba la ansiedad del sector civil en general.

Para Kakashi el incremento de la población élite sólo suponía logística adicional y un papeleo interminable que ya comenzaba a irritarlo. Forzó una de sus sonrisas de ojo en pro de su amigo.

–Maa Asuma, ¿creí que era una visita social? ¿Por los buenos tiempos?

Asuma rió del comentario, Kakashi tenía una manera peculiar de manejar situaciones estresantes. Aunque sí había ido tan solo a visitarlo.

–Esperaba encontrar a Shikaku por aquí para una buena partida de Shogi –lo provocó.  
>–Shika está asignado a Inteligencia, lo puedes encontrar con Inoichi.<br>–A falta de… ¿interesado?

Extendió el tablero sobre el escritorio sin esperar la respuesta de Kakashi que sólo lanzó un dramático suspiro. Comenzaron a mover las piezas.

–Encontré a Sora hace unos días, Raíz también está reclutando. Cambios, Kakashi –miró a Asuma con desaliento, no pensaba dejar el tema.  
>–El equilibrio de poder lo exige, aunque la población civil está viendo este… ligero cambio… como un augurio de tiempos interesantes –respondió casi sin pensarlo.<br>–Interesantes _las palabras _que elegiste para plantearlo.  
>–Todo movimiento genera una reacción, Asuma. El ingreso de Itachi no fue <em>tan<em> bien aceptado y no es mi papel cuestionar la decisión de Hokage-sama_. _La facción fundamentalista de la aldea es un factor a considerar pero… los juegos de poder_ son algo que no me atrae_ _particularmente_.  
>–Lo sé. Sin embargo estás involucrado.<br>–Ciertas decisiones no me son consultadas ¿sabes? –rió suavemente.  
>–Mi padre difícilmente consulta a alguien en estos días –respondió con desdén, haciéndole pensar que aún había cosas por solucionar entre ambos.<br>–Siempre se suele escoger el menor de los males, ¿no? Pero… no soy un estratega. Jaque-mate.  
>–Uff, podrías haberme engañado. Supongo que hiciste algunas proyecciones.<br>–Aasumaaa…  
>–Ya, no quieres hablar de ello –guardó el tablero.<p>

En efecto, no quería hablar de política. Era algo que consideraba engorroso e interminable. Asuma había emprendido su propia búsqueda y había regresado a su hogar, más maduro, más centrado, dejando atrás el impulso revolucionario de la juventud. Todo estaba cambiando, era cierto, los aldeanos cada vez veían a ANBU con más temor, incluso entre la población shinobi se estaba generando una atmósfera de exclusión. Asuma quería averiguar la postura que él tomaría, aunque el motivo se le escapara.

–Mantengo la neutralidad, Asuma –le dijo. Su amigo se detuvo en la puerta y le sonrió.

Asuma temía una guerra civil. El equilibrio entre las fuerzas ANBU y Raíz debía mantenerse, a pesar de lo opuesto de sus premisas. Vio a su amigo salir de la oficina y miró ausente por la ventana, Sarutobi lo había convocado la noche anterior ante un par de tazas de excelente sake. Llegó a la Torre deseando que la conversación no cayera en el tema de Rin, ella había tomado su decisión y él sólo podía hacer lo que hace un verdadero amigo: apoyarla sin dudar. Las primeras palabras del Hokage lo aliviaron hasta cierto punto.

–_Es posible que desaparezca el puesto de comandante, Kakashi –comentó, el humo de su pipa lanzando sombras tenues sobre el tatami._  
>–<em>¿Tendré que buscar empleo? –Sarutobi rió de buena gana, había que confiar en Kakashi para obtener respuestas extrañas.<em>  
>–<em>No te estoy despidiendo.<em>  
>–<em>Me había hecho ilusiones. Imaginaba un sabático en el país de las Aguas Termales.<em>  
>–<em>Sé que liderar un escuadrón no forma parte de tus ambiciones personales.<em>  
>–<em>Maa, creí no tener ninguna –se rascó la nariz.<em>  
>–<em>Quería saber tu reacción.<em>

_Kakashi lo miró, con el filo acerado que le aparecía en los ojos cuando alguna de sus proyecciones había dado en el blanco. Sarutobi rió, el muchacho no cambiaba, no expresaba ninguna opinión ni precipitaba ningún movimiento aunque comprendía a la perfección sus palabras, sus motivaciones. Su siguiente respuesta fue más reveladora que las evasivas que le estaba dando. _

–_Sólo significa que cambiaré de una clandestinidad abierta a una oculta –dijo en tono bajo. Asegurándole con esa respuesta que él seguía siendo fiel a su juramento, que su lealtad hacia él era inamovible como su lealtad hacia la Hoja._

–_Sabes que tengo planes para ti, aunque no son a corto plazo –dijo Sarutobi en tono más serio._

–_Sus deseos son órdenes, Hokage-sama –posó a rodilla en el suelo, apoyando la mano sobre el corazón y bajando la vista._

–_La situación va a empeorar. Eres uno de mis mejores guerreros, comprendes lo que más poder en manos de un solo hombre significa._

_Asintió. Lo entendía. Significaba peligro hacia aquél que esgrimía semejante poder. Si el rumbo de los acontecimientos se mantenía fijo, el Hokage no sólo estaría en la mira de Raíz, sino también en la del daimyō y en la de viejos enemigos que aspiraban a ese mismo poder. Sarutobi quería cerciorarse de que no olvidara que tendría que entrenar al jinchūriki, enseñarle las bases para controlar al poder más grande sobre el planeta, estuviera él o no. Kakashi tragó saliva, pensar en la ausencia de Sarutobi le causaba un hueco en el estómago._

El movimiento percibido por el rabillo del ojo lo sacó de su divagación, siguió con la vista al halcón blanco del Hokage que sobrevolaba el cuartel, la elegante ave hizo una amplia aunque veloz maniobra y entró por la ventana para posarse en su brazo. Desató el pergamino que tenía atado en la garra izquierda y lo descifró rápidamente con la serie de signos que únicamente conocían los miembros del escuadrón. Un signo más y un montón de cenizas cayó sobre el cenicero que Asuma dejara atiborrado de colillas.

Extendió el brazo y tomó la mochila, se caló la máscara, abandonando el edificio un instante después que Takamaru. Llegó a la puerta norte de la aldea y disimuló la sorpresa que le causó la presencia de los tres compañeros de su propio equipo. Eran contadas las ocasiones en que todo el equipo era enviado a misión. Todos ellos estaban asignados a "solos", como les decían a las misiones solitarias, los habían hecho regresar exclusivamente para _esa _misión. La otra sorpresa era la medi-nin que acompañaba a su equipo.

–Miko… ¿dónde está Hikari? –preguntó.

–El hospital no puede prescindir de ella en estos momentos –respondió– me enviaron en su lugar.

Movió la cabeza, asintiendo, comprendió que la responsable de sustituir a Rin sería Hikari. Aunque extrañaría a su médico favorito, Miko era un excelente sustituto, pertenecía a la rara clase de médicos de combate. La chica le entregó un pergamino con el sello de Sarutobi, él lo tomó y lo abrió con rapidez. Lo vieron leerlo y quemarlo.

Salieron de la aldea muy callados, destruir un pergamino de asignación era algo que entraba dentro del protocolo de máximo secreto, la presencia de Miko era todavía más preocupante. Sarutobi no asignaba a su médico personal a una misión bajo ninguna circunstancia. Apenas habían abandonado el bosque cuando una rápida sombra emparejó a su capitán.

–Tráelo vivo, Lobo, si no, no podría matarlo por idiota –dijo Kaia, la voz traicionando su preocupación.

–Así será –respondió él, continuando su camino sin volver la vista.

* * *

><p>Suna era una aldea hermosa, con sus murallas altas y el estilo único de sus construcciones. Como en todo el país las noches eran frías y ellos arribaron al día siguiente por la noche ya que habían viajado sin descanso. La "escaramuza" como la había nombrado Shiki, les hizo tomar la precaución de despojarse de las máscaras, adoptando el atuendo jounin estándar antes de entrar al territorio de Suna. Una escolta les llevó directo a la torre Kazekage, el jefe del equipo los guió ante la presencia del mandatario en persona. El hombre se levantó y saludó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.<p>

–Hatake Kakashi, eres idéntico a tu padre.  
>–Kazekage-sama –hizo una ligera reverencia, seguido por sus compañeros.<br>–Debido a un infortunado accidente en la excavación, Shiki-san está gravemente herido, nuestros médicos le han mantenido sedado para evitarle un shock a causa del dolor. Están haciendo todo lo posible.  
>–Miko se encargará de él de ahora en adelante –afirmó Kakashi, si el Kazekage no se andaba con preámbulos, él tampoco tenía la intención de hacerlo.<br>–No es recomendable, dada su condición.  
>–Los resultados de su investigación le serán entregados como está convenido en el contrato en cuanto él sea capaz de extraerlos físicamente de los contenedores.<br>–Considero tu respuesta ofensiva Hatake-san, no se han utilizado métodos de interrogación en él.  
>–Sería diplomáticamente impropio que yo me atreviera a sugerir tal cosa.<br>–Acepto tu disculpa.  
>–Pero comprenderá que de nuestros tokubetsu nos encargamos nosotros.<p>

El Kazekage miró duramente al insolente muchacho y asintió de mala gana; la presencia de cuatro jounin escoltando a un médico recalcaba la importancia que tenía Shiki para Konoha. Sarutobi había sido lo bastante astuto como para hacerle llegar una advertencia en la forma de un equipo élite liderado nada menos que por el hijo del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha, un joven que ya era leyenda.

–Baki, escolta al equipo de Hatake-san al hospital.  
>–Si mi señor.<br>–Hatake-san… –la voz del Kazekage sonaba dudosa.

Kakashi hizo una seña a sus compañeros y ellos asintieron, siguiendo a Baki. Era evidente que el Kazkage deseaba hablar con él a solas. La guardia personal abandonó el recinto sellando el lugar con una cúpula de silencio.

–Envié a Sarutobi-sama un informe detallado de lo sucedido, comprenderás que quiero evitar un incidente mayor. Mi hijo es un jinchūriki, Shiki-san hizo algo equivocado y el bijū se salió de control.  
>–Asumo que no le advirtieron. –El Kazekage carraspeó incómodo– Shiki es un tokubetsu muy diestro, pero jamás enfrentaría solo a un bijū.<br>–No es algo de lo que estemos orgullosos.  
>–Lo tomaré como un sí.<br>–Shukaku defiende a Gaara por instinto de supervivencia –declaró el Kazekage, esforzándose en dejar pasar las impertinencias–, si él muere el bijū morirá con él. Es una situación difícil de explicar –suspiró con cansancio al ver la mirada fija en él, era evidente que Hatake esperaba _algo más_– No estoy culpando a Shiki-san, mi hijo fue el causante.

Kakashi se quedó en silencio. No conocía al jinchūriki, aunque por la edad del Kazekage era evidente que era muy joven; desde su punto de vista el no advertirle a un aliado de la presencia de un _jinchūriki inmaduro_ era una irresponsabilidad, pero sus órdenes eran dar por terminada la misión en Suna y regresar con Shiki a Konoha.

No se le había enviado a juzgar o a buscar un culpable ya que toda misión ninja implicaba arriesgar la vida.

–Cubriré los gastos adicionales que se hayan generado.  
>–No le entretengo más, Kazekage-sama –dijo Kakashi. Se dio la vuelta y se retiró, dejando al hombre con la sensación de haber visto antes esa actitud.<p>

Uno de los guardias lo escoltó hasta el hospital. Su equipo lo esperaba justo afuera del cuarto que ocupaba Shiki. Tenzô comparaba los pertrechos y armamento que Shiki llevaba consigo contra la lista de inventario que Baki le había entregado asegurándole que todo estaba completo. Gai montaba guardia con Genma, flanqueando la puerta, ambos con los brazos cruzados.

Se sentó al lado de Tenzô, las esperas siempre eran agotadoras cuando estaba en riesgo la vida de un compañero. Fueron largas horas de expectación mientras Miko trabajaba a puertas cerradas. Sin embargo se mantuvieron justo ahí, sin moverse, aceptando los tarros del fuerte y famoso café de Suna que les llevaban las enfermeras junto con platitos de dátiles y pasas secas que les llenaron el estómago mientras velaban. Finalmente Miko salió de la habitación y le indicó a Kakashi que la siguiera, se apartaron del grupo.

–¿Lo conseguiste?  
>–Sólo terminé de reparar el daño interno. Los médicos locales ya habían hecho muy buen trabajo, también eliminaron los residuos de arena, parece ser tóxica, le aplicaron un antídoto específico muy efectivo, al parecer tienen experiencia en este tipo de… incidentes.<br>–¿Algo más? –preguntó, viendo la duda en el rostro de la medi-nin.  
>–La hija mayor del Kazekage me explicó la situación. Al parecer Shiki alejó a su hermano del derrumbe. La defensa instantánea del chico fue lo que hirió a Shiki, ella dijo que era posible que la arena haya visto el súbito movimiento como una amenaza. Está sorprendida de que haya sobrevivido, al parecer el chico reaccionó a tiempo y detuvo a su arena. Ella parecía muy preocupada.<br>–Suena muy extraño –dijo él, moviendo la cabeza– nunca había oído hablar de la arena como un ser pensante.  
>–Lo sé, a mí también me lo parece.<br>–Coincide con lo que me dijo el Kazekage. ¿Ya está fuera de peligro?  
>–Los médicos de Suna poseen medicinas regenerativas muy avanzadas, estoy segura de que Tsunade-sama estaría fascinada de echarles mano –guiñó un ojo– no hay daños externos, Kakashi, una de la enfermeras me dijo que hicieron lo imposible para que no quedaran marcas.<br>–¿Y aparte de conservarle la belleza…?  
>–Hay que esperar a que recobre la conciencia para eliminar la posibilidad de daño neural por la toxina de la arena –dijo ella, algo desinflada de su fallido intento de broma, procedió con tono más profesional, recordándose que tenía enfrente a Lobo, no a Kakashi– después de eso debería estar inmóvil al menos un día más para que cierren bien las suturas internas, anulé parte de sus nervios para que no haga movimientos bruscos.<br>–Buena decisión.

* * *

><p>El lugar estaba muy iluminado, la luz alcanzaba a atravesar el grueso de la piel. No recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, sólo podía recordar el resplandor de la luna llena bañando de plata las dunas de lontananza, soledad, silencio rodeándolo a él y al pequeño. Abrió los ojos. Tal vez lo había soñado. De cualquier forma, su tienda de campaña difícilmente tenía semejante iluminación.<p>

–¡Gracias a Kami! –exclamó una voz desconocida hacia su derecha.  
>–¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó, tratando de aclarar la bruma que le llenaba el cerebro.<br>–En el hospital militar de Sunagakure, ¿dónde más podías estar animal?  
>–Ah, te extrañaba. Dueles como una maldición Kakashi.<br>–También te amo.  
>–¿Quieren dejarse de amoríos por un momento? –dijo Genma– esto es serio.<br>–Uhh… celos. Dime Shiranui, ¿no te bastaron tantas semanas con él en alta mar?  
>–¿Qué diablos te pasó? –preguntó Genma, sin reconocer que se sentía aliviado de que siguiera siendo el mismo dolor de trasero que siempre.<br>–No sé de qué hablas. ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?  
>–Regresándote del inframundo, de hecho Miko-san –contestó Kakashi, señalando con el pulgar a la dueña de la voz.<br>–¡El gurrumino! –exclamó, volviendo la cabeza a derecha e izquierda, esperando ver una cama más junto a la de él.  
>–¿El qué? –preguntaron casi a la vez.<br>–El gurrumino, el gnomo terracota, ¿dónde está? Lo que sea que me golpeó debe… Oh por Kami… soy shinobi muerto, escuchen, el hijo de Kazekage-sama…  
>–Cálmate Shiki, hasta donde sé él está bien –afirmó Kakashi. Tenzô ya comenzaba a hacer su secuencia de signos, Kakashi lo detuvo con una mano, "no puede moverse" dijo con rápidas señas.<br>–Temari-chan me dijo que la arena te atacó –intervino Miko.  
>–Ah ya, vaya… si fue la arena, entonces<em> él <em>está bien –dijo, cerrando los ojos.  
>–Creo que <em>sí <em>se le dañó el cerebro –comentó Genma.  
>–¿Qué sucedió, Miko-chan? –preguntó Gai, mirando la inmovilidad de su compañero.<br>–Sufrió un trauma múltiple, la intensidad del mismo provocó que su cuerpo neutralizara el dolor casi al instante, pero al disiparse esa adrenalina ha quedado noqueado. Ahora si me disculpan…

Adrenalina era una palabra que les resultaba comprensible aplicada a Shiki, poseía la habilidad de generarla por reflejo. Se hicieron a un lado, dejándola trabajar, el equipo médico de Suna invadió la habitación casi al instante. No cabía duda de que Miko había dado instrucciones muy precisas para ese momento, ya que venían preparados con sueros, vendas y cantidad de bandejas. Salieron de la habitación a acomodarse nuevamente en la banca de espera, los medi-nin de Suna cerraron la puerta, poniéndolos en una tensa alerta.

Esa vez la espera no fue muy larga. Escucharon voces discutiendo y protestando, cuando estaban a punto de levantarse para intervenir, un tambaleante Shiki salió, para su sorpresa, caminando, con un brazo apoyado en Miko. Kakashi clavó una mirada fría en la medi-nin y ella sólo negó con la cabeza. Le hizo una seña a Gai sin despegar la mirada de la mujer y éste de inmediato se acercó a ellos.

–Yo lo sostendré, Miko-chan –dijo amable.  
>–Sí, el idiota no sólo es pesado de maneras –refunfuñó Genma, colocándose del otro lado.<br>–Sabía que en el fondo me amabas –dijo Shiki, la voz algo pastosa.  
>–¿Hacia dónde? –preguntó Gai, confundido.<br>–A la Torre Kazekage, por supuesto –respondió Shiki– esta bella dama me ha echado de la cama sin miramientos.

Miko enrojeció, evidentemente incómoda por la mirada fija de Kakashi que se limitó a seguir a sus compañeros cuidando la retaguardia. La escolta que los había llevado al hospital se les unió con aprensión, formando un pequeño grupo que atraía las miradas de los civiles en su trayecto hacia la torre.

Entraron a las estancias y un momento después el Kazekage apareció en su atuendo formal de dignatario. El experto de Suna que había acompañado a Shiki durante todo el tiempo de su estancia en la excavación estaba presente, así como el mismo equipo que saliera huyendo noches atrás ante la presencia de Gaara. Shiki desprendió el abrazo de sus dos compañeros y se dirigió hacia él, Tenzô le acompañó, llevando su mochila y armas.

–El objetivo de la excavación ya no existe, Kazekage-sama, por ello me es imposible continuar mi misión en Suna.  
>–Shiki-san, el contrato especificaba…<br>–Desafortunadamente las ruinas ahora yacen en un ataúd de arena –dijo realmente entristecido, por alguna razón su dramática elección de palabras pareció congelar el discurso del Kazekage–. Pero la misión ha sido un éxito, conseguí rescatar la mayoría de los documentos de la Biblioteca de Thopar. –Declaró con orgullo, le hizo una seña a Tenzô que abrió por él la mochila y extrajo con cuidado los pergaminos contenedores, le pidió que los colocara en el suelo e hizo sus rápidos sellos de abertura–, el derrumbe me impidió extraer una pequeña cantidad de los más maltratados.  
>–¡Sorprendente! –exclamaron los expertos, el júbilo ahogando cualquier otra cosa a su alrededor.<p>

Olvidando del todo el rígido protocolo de Suna, se precipitaron hacia las pilas de pergaminos que brotaban de los contenedores, haciendo que el Kazekage retrocediera para abrirles paso. El alivio en el rostro del Kazekage no pasó desapercibido. Shiki hizo un vano intento de detenerlos.

–¡Pedazo de burros! –gruñó frustrado, al instante el grupo se detuvo, conocían sus arranques cuando se trataba de objetos que consideraba valiosos–. _Esos _son delicados, necesitan restau… –un agudo dolor lo paró en medio de la frase.

Shiki continuaba doblado sobre sí con un brazo apoyado sobre el estómago y el rostro crispado por el sufrimiento. En tanto, los expertos de Suna comenzaban sin demora a recoger los documentos y uno que otro objeto que Shiki había incluido a toda prisa.

–Los productos de la investigación han sido entregados como lo estipulaba el contrato. Si no hay nada más, la misión ha terminado –afirmó Kakashi, adelantándose para ayudar a su compañero a mantenerse vertical.  
>–Espera Kakashi, <em>sí hay algo más<em> –dijo Shiki, Kakashi volvió el rostro hacia él, interrogante– ayúdame _¿quieres?_ –siseó, los dientes apretados, Kakashi le dio apoyo para recorrer la distancia que los separaba del hombre, poniendo en alerta a la guardia oficial. El Kazekage les hizo seña de que todo estaba bien. – Me disculpo por haber puesto en riesgo a su hijo –dijo, haciendo un inútil intento de inclinación.  
>–Dis-culpa aceptada –murmuró el Kazekage, confundido– su muestra de respeto es reconocida y aceptada, Shiki-san. –Baki se acercó a él, entregándole un estuche alargado que tomó y extendió hacia Kakashi.<br>–Kazekage-sama… por favor despídame del gurru… de Gaara-sama –corrigió Shiki.

Eran una tropa extraña, al menos despertaban la curiosidad de los aldeanos ya que parecían guerreros maltrechos retirándose del campo de batalla. Shiki avanzaba flanqueado nuevamente por Gai y Genma, Tenzô atrás de ellos con Kakashi y Miko.

Shiki sintió la familiar marca de chakra y volvió la vista hacia la muralla, un par de ojos aguamarina lo miraban. Levantó la mano y la agitó. Unos cuantos días después Gaara comenzó a usar casaca.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.<strong> ¡Perdoooón!, no pude evitarlo *rubor* siempre me pregunté por qué razón Gaara usaba casaca militar.


	4. Fantasmas

**Capítulo 4:** **Fantasmas.**

_Somos nuestra memoria, somos ese quimérico museo de formas inconstantes, ese montón de espejos rotos.  
>Jorge Luis Borges.<em>

Estaba francamente enojado, ninguno de sus acompañantes trató de hacer algún intento de conversación; las primeras palabras que dijo fueron órdenes de que montaran un campamento. Tampoco trataron de protestar a pesar de que habían avanzado sólo lo suficiente para salir del territorio _de Suna_. Lo miraron acercarse a Miko y hacerle una perentoria seña de que la siguiera, apartándose hasta una distancia respetable. Creó una barrera de silencio que los dejó atónitos.

–Dijiste un día y lo echaste fuera en menos de cuatro horas –dijo con voz gélida– cualquiera puede darse cuenta que apenas se puede mantener de pie por sí solo. ¿Te importaría explicar?  
>–Shiki necesitaba salir de Suna, mis órdenes fueron…<br>–Me importan un carajo tus órdenes. Es evidente que no tienes experiencia de campo Miko, le pudimos haber comprado al menos un día más de reposo _antes_ de entregar el reporte al Kazekage. Y no me interesa lo que te haya dicho ese idiota para convencerte.  
>–¡Cometí un error, Lobo!, lo admito… me di cuenta cuando...<br>–Termina de curarlo, _esta vez del todo _–ordenó, interrumpiéndola de tajo– nadie se muere en mi guardia –se dio la vuelta, deshaciendo con un ademán la barrera.

Caminó hasta las tiendas de campaña.

–Gallo, Ardilla, guardias 6/4, Gato crea algo decente para él. Y Shiki… tú te callas si quieres llegar entero a Konoha.  
>–Pero Lobo… –comenzó éste, deteniéndose en seco. Lobo había echado el brazo hacia atrás, doblando el codo, aferrando amenazador el mango del ninjatō.<br>–Me encargaron regresarte vivo, no completo –declaró.

Se alejó de las tiendas, sentándose junto a la fogata que habían preparado. Era mala hora para acampar, la noche caía en pleno desierto y las temperaturas bajaban drásticamente, pero el Sharingan le había indicado que los niveles de chakra de Shiki estaban demasiado bajos, también había sufrido pérdida de sangre y era probable que las suturas internas se hubieran roto. Maldijo en silencio, aún enojado por la decisión que, estaba seguro, habían tomado Shiki y Miko. Garabateó apresurado un informe e invocó a uno de los ninken, con la orden expresa de entregarlo a Sarutobi.

–Senpai.  
>–¿Qué sucede Tenzô? –preguntó, ya más calmado, escribir el reporte le había bajado el enojo.<br>–¿Té? –le tendió un termo.  
>–¿Tienes alguna idea de qué es lo que Shiki quería sacar con tanta prisa de Suna? –preguntó, sorbiendo un gratificante trago de té verde.<br>–Difícil de decir con tanto pergamino codificado como trae en su mochila. Pero lo que sea, lo consideró más importante que su bienestar. Estará bien, senpai.  
>–Sí, dudo que quiera morirse tras encontrar algo que estaba buscando. Apuesto a que el hijo del Kazekage tuvo algo que ver con que decidiera salir de inmediato. Durmamos Tenzô, esta espera puede alargarse.<p>

Miko trabajó en silencio sobre un maltrecho Shiki que hacía lo imposible por permanecer quieto en el improvisado camastro que Tenzô creara. La verdad es que deseaba abrir su tesoro y ver si había conseguido lo que quería, pero difícilmente podía moverse y el pobre intento que hizo de acumular chakra le había dolido en el alma. Se preguntó si su acto de fuga había sido buena idea, en Suna lo habían mantenido alejado del dolor, lo más lógico era que Lobo demorara su partida hasta que él estuviera, si no bien, al menos parcialmente recuperado. Apretó los ojos, Lobo_ sólo _había cedido porque habían estado en presencia de extranjeros, era inaceptable mostrar una disensión interna. Pero no arriesgaría su misión por nada y en ese momento, vaya si lo sabía muy bien, no era la misión del Hokage sino la de su hermana.

–¿Lo dijo en serio?  
>–Uh… Lobo no es alguien que amenace, simplemente <em>lo hace, <em>no te asustes –respondió Shiki tratando de alzar los hombros.  
>–Eso me asusta más.<br>–Lamento haberte puesto en su mira Miko-chan, perdóname.  
>–Durante muchas generaciones mi familia ha estado a cargo de la salud de los líderes de la Hoja, Shiki-san. Lo que me dijo dio en el blanco, no tengo experiencia de campo, es ridículo estar entrenado para batalla si nunca enfrentas una real.<br>–Lo siento. Él no mide las cosas que dice cuando regaña…  
>–Nnoo, no me dijo que fuera ridículo yo… es que él es diferente como Kakashi yo…<br>–Ahhh te gustó Lobo-sama.  
>–¡No digas tonterías!<br>–¡Te gusta! ¡auch! cuánto tiempo crees que…  
>–Por el estado de tus músculos un par de días más. Lobo tiene razón, me equivoqué, debí negarme como dijo Lobo y dejarte encamado un día más, aquí no hay el equipo necesario, corres riesgo de infección, seguro que Lobo lo sabía… quién sabe lo que podía haber en esas ruinas y no sé nunca he atendido a un Uchiha, ¿el Sharingan puede ver los virus sin microscopio?<br>–Caray… oye… no soy tan viejo como para que un simple bicho me haga daño y no toqué nada con las manos desnudas, no soy estúpido… y sigo viendo un patrón, creo que has dicho Lobo al menos tres veces en esa fra... ¡Auch!  
>–Es mi venganza.<p>

Miko no se atrevía a alejarse de su inquieto paciente. Se sentó en el suelo, dispuesta a vigilar el progreso de sus esfuerzos. Gai le había llevado un par de frazadas y le echó encima su propia capa de viaje. Un termo de té le fue entregado por Tenzô. Se suponía que un médico de batalla debería soportar esas ligeras incomodidades, pero su preparación estaba muy lejos de ser perfecta, el equipo que la escoltaba lo sabía y eso la hacía sentir peor; podía funcionar muy bien en un ambiente controlado, cerró los ojos sintiendo el cansancio terminar de vencerla.

Shiki se incorporó con cuidado, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. En numerosas ocasiones había estado lesionado, no era la primera vez y con el tiempo el cuerpo aprendía que su propietario no era tan cuidadoso con él, solía enviarle dolorosas advertencias cuando estaba rebasando los límites de su resistencia. En ese momento su cuerpo parecía estar en _ese_ estado aprensivo, aunque curiosamente no sentía dolor. Se movió con cuidado hasta la mochila que Tenzô había dejado cerca de su lecho.

"_El gatito debe haberlo previsto",_ murmuró para sí. Extrajo el pergamino que contenía su botín y lo extendió sobre la cama. Hizo los sellos muy despacio.

El bloque apareció ante él, escasamente iluminado por la luz que emanaba el pergamino. Precaución que Shiki había tomado imaginando que tendría que abrirlo clandestinamente.

–Sabía que no podrías resistir la tentación.  
>–Maldita sea… parece que te has propuesto causarme un ataque cardiaco –rezongó en voz muy baja. Lobo estaba ahí, sentado en una silla, los antebrazos posados sobre los muslos, en una postura engañosamente relajada, para nada acorde con el atuendo de asesino.– ¿Desististe de..? –se interrumpió.<br>–¿Mutilarte si es necesario? No.  
>–Cielos… tu sentido del humor es aterrorizante.<br>–No tanto como… arriesgar el pellejo ¿para qué… robar un tabique? ¡Debe ser importante! Un Hinorobu no haría algo así a cambio de su vida, pero olvido que tu hermana es más inteligente, tal vez debería perdonarte.  
>–No es un tabique, –protestó achicando los ojos– es <em>EL<em> tabique, shhh, baja la voz, ¿quieres?  
>–Francamente ya comenzaba a preocuparme.<br>–¿Del tabique?  
>–Por ti, idiota. Te quedaste en lalaland dos días seguidos.<br>–No sé de qué hablas, sólo esperé a que Miko se durmiera.  
>–Miko ya debe de estar en Konoha –señaló a su alrededor, en efecto ahí no se encontraba su médico y no era una tienda de campaña–, ya sabes, sus deberes de geriatra.<br>–Maldito.  
>–Antes de irse me aseguró que tu humanidad estaba a salvo. Hora de encender la luz –dijo Lobo, accionando el interruptor–. Bien, escúpelo.<br>–¿Acaso pasaste tiempo con el equipo de Ibiki? –preguntó Shiki, eliminando el ahora inútil resplandor de pergamino.  
>–No, pero me defiendo –se levantó la máscara y Shiki pareció respirar en paz–. Interesante modificación a un pergamino contenedor.<br>–Tch. Pasé un tiempo en el reino del cielo, ya lo sabes, poco antes de que me encontrara con el orbe y con tu equipo. Volaste mi fachada en pedacitos, ¿recuerdas?  
>–Si no recuerdo mal el que la voló fuiste tú.<br>–¡No podía quedarme sólo mirando! Mi hermana me habría matado…  
>–Escudarte tras las órdenes del Hokage te liberó de la duda en Suna, aunque sospecho que hubo causas de mayor peso. Buena maniobra, Shiki.<br>–Oi oi, me concedes un crédito inmerecido –dijo ruborizado, rascándose la nuca.  
>–No parece que hayan extrañado el… tabique.<br>–No vas a dejar de insistir con lo del tabique, ¿verdad?  
>–¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Es divertido fastidiarte.<br>–Tch. Eres peor que mi novia.  
>–No tienes.<br>–Por eso lo dije… verás, desde hace tiempo estoy armando un digamos… rompecabezas.  
>–Con razón.<br>–¡Ya veo que lo entiendes!  
>–Con razón se te rompió la cabeza.<br>–Enviaste de regreso a Miko porque esperabas una represalia –afirmó, bajando la cabeza– descuida, no se puede echar de menos algo que no existe –murmuró– ¿Dónde estamos?  
>–En la aldea de la frontera con Ame.<br>–¿Los demás?  
>–Tenzô y Gai escoltando a Miko de regreso. Genma está haciendo guardia.<br>–¡Estamos en la tierra del Fuego! ¿quién podría atacar?  
>–No es para defensa, es para evitar que huyas.<br>–Cumplí mi misión, ¿no? Lo que haga con mi tiempo libre es asunto mío.  
>–Tu tiempo le pertenece a Konoha.<br>–Vamooos Kakashi, tú no eres así.  
>–Hokage-sama ordenó que no me separara de ti hasta entregarte en Konoha, –deslizó la máscara a su lugar– seré tu chaperón. Empaca tu… tabique y vámonos.<p>

En el momento en que volvió a cubrirse el rostro con la máscara de porcelana, Shiki supo que no tenía la menor oportunidad de negociar. Desconocía las órdenes concretas dadas por Sarutobi, pero era posible que fueran la oportunidad de abandonar Suna bajo su amparo porque hasta cierto punto había deducido lo que perseguía, no es que le hubiera dado toda la información, pero el viejo era un zorro. Por otro lado, Lobo ni siquiera se había molestado en cuestionarlo sobre su botín, exhibiendo la famosa neutralidad de ANBU.

* * *

><p>Los jóvenes chūnin registraron su entrada por la puerta norte sin que aminoraran el paso. Alcanzaron la torre Hokage llevaron a Shiki hasta la oficina principal. Un "Gracias por su buen trabajo" dicho a toda prisa por Sarutobi y ambos se retiraron, dejándolos a solas. Genma se despidió con un ligero ademán. Kakashi tomo el rumbo de a su casa, eran pocas las ocasiones en que podía hacerlo, pero el día siguiente lo tenía libre, siempre se les otorgaba uno tras una misión de varios días, esa había tomado más de una semana.<p>

Encaminó sus pasos al bar de Kaia, no podía llevarle a su hermano, pero al menos podía hacerle saber que estaba bien.

El bar de Kaia era la guarida favorita de la población shinobi, a pesar de ello su llegada levantó no poco revuelo entre la clientela. La máscara del Lobo jamás era vista en sitios públicos. Caminó hasta la barra y levantó una mano hacia Kaia, señalándole las habitaciones superiores. Ella asintió y lo siguió.

–Vaya ocurrencia la tuya, podías haberte cambiado –dijo, sonriendo.  
>–Démosles de qué hablar –respondió, levantándose la máscara y sentándose en la cama.<br>–Siempre tan atento… dime que no está enfrentando una corte marcial en este momento.  
>–A menos que se le ocurra robar la bola de Sandaime, lo dudo mucho.<p>

Kaia respiró con alivio, la broma sobre la "bola de Sandaime" era su manera de decirle que todo estaba bien; se sentó a su lado, adoptando la misma postura que él. Kakashi le narró todo lo sucedido desde la llegada al hospital sin decorar las cosas con un barniz de suavidad, la conocía muy bien, sabía que siempre prefería la verdad por cruda que fuera y también estaba consciente de que Kakashi omitiría detalles secretos, revelándole sólo lo que era importante para ella y eso era su hermano.

–Estuvo delirando una de las noches, Kaia; mencionó algo sobre siete sellos, ¿alguna idea de a qué se refería?  
>–Jamás había escuchado algo por el estilo.<br>–Ni yo.  
>–Pero si son sellos ninja puede ser peligroso –dijeron a coro. Kakashi volvió el rostro hacia ella, sonriéndole.<p>

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, mirando el tatami, acompañándose mutuamente por acuerdo tácito.

–Cuando te sientas así, me recuerdas a alguien –dijo, la mirada perdida en algún recuerdo lejano.  
>–Espero que sea una memoria agradable.<br>–Lo es. Gracias, Kakashi.  
>–Ni lo menciones, de todos modos quedaba por mi rumbo –le guiñó el ojo–. Maa, es hora de retirarse –regresó la máscara a su sitio y se incorporó–. Me avisas si no viene a verte –agregó, deteniéndose en la puerta.<br>–Oh sí, vendrá. Perderse mi magnificencia es algo que sólo podría hacer una vez antes de morir.  
>–De hecho –respondió él. Salió por la ventana, no pensaba crear más alboroto de lo que ya lo había hecho.<p>

Los hermanos eran así, se dijo, lo había visto muchas veces aunque no le hubiera tocado vivirlo. Existía un vínculo que los unía más allá de la sangre y la genética. Él, en cambio tenía una pequeña familia que consistía en sus compañeros y el grupo de invocaciones ninken que heredara de su padre. En ocasiones pensaba que su vida era extraña y cuando eso sucedía optaba por dormirse.

Arrojó la máscara sobre la cama y dejando un reguero de ropa por el camino, se dirigió a la ducha, el verano estaba en pleno apogeo y el calor estaba imposible. La lluvia todavía no comenzaba a caer presagiando precipitaciones tardías que tal vez alcanzaran a humedecer el otoño. Casi podía imaginar que en cuanto le cayera el agua encima se evaporaría. Abrió el grifo del agua fría y comenzó a llenar la tina, templándola con caliente sólo para hacerla soportable. Se metió a la bañera, descansando los brazos sobre los bordes, echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que el agua le llegara al cuello y nuca y cerró los ojos, relajando el cuerpo, tratando de fluir con el agua.

"_No te duermas, Kakashi" la advertencia provenía de Sakumo, su padre. Miró la figura en cuclillas, al borde del río, los ojos grises fijos en él. "Te puede llevar la corriente", añadió, sonriéndole._

–¿Qué rayos fue eso? –preguntó, incorporándose con rapidez en la bañera. Miró hacia uno y otro lado, sintiéndose desconcertado.

La imagen había sido muy vívida para ser tan sólo un recuerdo.

"Hay disparadores, Kakashi. La memoria funciona de manera muy peculiar, recordamos con los 5 sentidos". Esas eran palabras de Inoichi; lo había estado preparando específicamente para una misión de infiltración, donde esconder los recuerdos ante un mentalista era importante. "Nuestra mente absorbe toda la información de lo que nos rodea, pero también tiene un mecanismo que la archiva para que no nos veamos abrumados por tantas memorias, quedan selladas, hasta que encuentran un disparador, esos disparadores son circunstancias, situaciones similares que ya vivimos, olores, colores, texturas, sabores, palabras".

Abandonó la bañera, sintiéndose acosado, pensando que tal vez la legendaria paranoia de los élite por fin comenzaba a convertirlo en su presa. Los recuerdos tenían la mala maña de aparecerse en cuanto bajaba la guardia. Apoyó ambas manos en el lavabo, sonriendo de sus propios pensamientos, el espejo le devolvió otro recuerdo.

_La sonrisa de su padre. Era muy parecida a la de él._

* * *

><p>Tanto Genma como Kakashi se habían mantenido en un empecinado silencio durante todo el trayecto, comunicándose de cuando en cuando con su código secreto de señas, eso finalmente había terminado de ponerlo de nervios, <em>no era como si no los entendiera<em>. Pero era su manera de mantenerlo a raya. Kakashi podía ser aterrador si se lo proponía y Lobo era peor. Pero Konoha era sólo Konoha, nada oculto en la aldea oculta de la Hoja. Todo parecía igual desde que saliera a la prolongada misión en Suna, aunque había percibido cierta hostilidad hacia sus acompañantes ANBU, algo que no tenía precedentes. Sandaime se veía cordial, como siempre.

–Hokage-sama –saludó.  
>–Bienvenido, Shiki-kun. Kazekage-sama quedó sumamente complacido con tu trabajo. Envió un par de millones extra de ryu en compensación por el <em>incidente<em>.  
>–No recuerdo nada de ello, Hokage-sama –dijo sonriendo– se ocuparon de que no despertara.<br>–Tuviste un encuentro con el bijū, deberías recordarlo –dijo Sarutobi, la pipa entre los labios– aunque a decir verdad creo que es mejor así.  
>–¿Un bijū? No, para nada –movió la mano desechando la idea–, fue la arena del gurrumino, creo que me agarró manía.<p>

Sarutobi rió hasta que le salieron las lágrimas ante un atónito Shiki que no sabía qué sacar de ello. El viejo definitivamente estaba comenzando a chochear, se dijo. Entre lagrimones lee señaló el cojín frente a sí y él se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, esperando que le pasara el ataque de risa.

–El pequeño Gaara es el jinchūriki del ichibi, –dijo cuando recuperó la compostura.  
>–¿Qué? Con razón… ¿Queeeé?<br>–Eres afortunado, pocos sobreviven al ataque de Shukaku. Cuando salgas de aquí ve a ver a Kaia-chan.  
>–Sí, mi señor.<br>–¿Encontraste lo que estabas buscando?  
>–Desafortunadamente perdí unos cuantos libros que no alcancé a recuperar cuando se hundió la biblioteca. Sin embargo, estoy seguro que los de cifrado tendrán bastante trabajo, –le tendió los pergaminos que habían servido de contenedores– confío en que la modificación que hice haya funcionado, el contenido debe haber sido copiado con exactitud.<br>–Uhh… eso suena peligroso, nos ocuparemos que nuestros aliados no lo averigüen nunca. Sin embargo, Shiki-kun, no has contestado mi pregunta.  
>–No, señor, aún no encuentro lo que busco –contestó.<br>–Oh. ¿Tienes alguna idea que es lo que buscas?  
>–No… –bajó la vista, visiblemente ruborizado– ¡Pero estoy seguro que es algo importante!<p>

Sarutobi sonrió benevolente. Shiki era empecinado y al contrario de los pocos arqueólogos que existían en el mundo ninja, él perseguía quimeras, sueños que los demás desechaban por increíbles. Sin embargo esos sueños locos habían proveído a los armeros de Konoha con técnicas avanzadas en la canalización del chakra en varias ocasiones.

–Tsuchi solicita tus servicios –le tendió un pergamino. Te estás volviendo famoso.  
>–Hokage-sama…<br>–Descuida, lo tengo todo previsto. Tómate unos días de descanso, cuando estés completamente repuesto partirás.

Shiki abrió los ojos muy grandes. Sarutobi también era famoso porque podía usar jutsus de mirón, pero dudaba que la clarividencia fuera uno de sus dones. Lo miró con recelo. El viejo sólo arrugó los ojos y volvió a reír. Tenzô, que cubría la guardia, hizo hasta lo imposible por mantenerse quieto y controlar la risa que le causaba la situación. Hokage-sama sin duda era alguien de temer.

* * *

><p>–Y simplemente me dijo que cuando esté repuesto partiré. O sea… ¡Tsuchi ni siquiera es nuestra aliada! Y no quiero ni recordar la escena que hizo Kaia. ¡Me recibió con una lluvia de armas! Sólo quería un refugio hasta que sanaran mis heridas pero no, tenía que entrar en modo dramático y amenazar con cortarme en pedacitos. ¡Es contradictorio! Quiero decir, le interesa que esté a salvo o… ¿Qué?<p>

Kakashi había estado viéndolo fijamente, pero volvió el rostro hacia Genma quien sólo alzó los hombros.

–¿Me quieres decir por qué lo trajiste aquí? –preguntó.  
>–¿Qué querías que hiciera? Miu-chan está… pasando unos días en mi departamento –respondió Genma, el rubor coloreándole las mejillas.<br>–¿Y yo qué culpa tengo?  
>–Pero Kakashi… comprende, ¡no podía dejarlo en la calle!<br>–Hay hoteles… pensiones. Gana más que tú y yo.  
>–Además, te vendría bien un poco de compañía.<br>–Oi oi, no hablen de mí como si no estuviera –protestó Shiki, achicando los ojos.  
>–Me retiro –dijo Genma, desapareciendo al instante.<p>

Shiki miró confundido a Kakashi, que volvió a clavar la vista en el sospechoso libro de portada naranja que estaba leyendo cuando él y Genma llegaron. Se quedó muy quieto, echando ojeadas a la casa, sin saber exactamente qué esperar de esa actitud.

–La ducha está a tu izquierda.  
>-¡Oye!<p>

Tras protestar asintió, retirándose directo hacia el cuarto de baño, su aspecto debía ser terrible.

Dejó que el agua le lavara las heridas; aún tenía furiosos moretones en la blanca piel que seguían causándole extrañeza. Gaara era un niño precioso, a pesar de su mirada vacía y las profundas ojeras; no había querido hacerle daño, estaba seguro de ello, aunque no comprendía en qué momento la arena –se corrigió- el bijū lo había atacado. Sonrió, esperaba que el pequeño tuviera mejor suerte que la que solían tener los jinchūriki, el pequeño Naruto incluido.

Genma había sido su opción, después de todo eran amigos, tenían la misma edad. Kaia lo había llevado a su primer día de clases a la Academia y ese mismo día había peleado a puñetazos con Genma. Ambos pasaron el examen genin sin mucho problema y aunque con diferentes sensei seguían en contacto. Hasta que Genma optó por ANBU y él por la arqueología, especializándose poco después de cubrir los requisitos jounin. Pero Genma tenía compañía. Una bella rubia que parecía la pareja perfecta para él.

Genma lo había escuchado y lo había arrastrado en su jutsu de transportación, apareciendo de súbito en la casa de Kakashi. Se sintió un poco culpable de allanar ese lugar. Kaia no lo había echado, en realidad él había declinado la invitación a quedarse en la que había sido su propia habitación porque estaba huyendo de fantasmas. Lo reconocía, Kaia era mucho más fuerte que él en ese sentido, él no podía soportar vivir en el lugar donde habían vivido sus padres y sabía que su hermana lo entendía.

Suspiró, jamás lo echaría a la calle aunque eso significara una molestia para él. "Tal vez sí debería irme a un hotel" –pensó en voz alta, mientras cerraba la llave de la regadera. El ruido de la puerta le llamó la atención, volvió somnolientos ojos hacia ella. Kakashi estaba ahí, tendiéndole una toalla.

–Muchos matarían por pasar la noche conmigo, Shiki-kun.  
>–Te estás juntando mucho con mi hermana –respondió, tomando la toalla.<br>–Maa, espero que eso sea un cumplido. Quédate el tiempo que desees. La cocina está a tu derecha y el dojo al fondo. _No toques las espadas _ –dijo, retirándose–. Puedes ocupar la habitación de arriba a la derecha, quizá tiene un poco de pelo de los ninken, no he limpiado.


	5. Leyendas

**Capítulo 5: Leyendas.**

_Probablemente el último sonido antes de que el Universo se repliegue sobre sí mismo, será alguien diciendo: "¿Qué ocurre si hago esto?" Terry Pratchett._

Shiki lo acompañó hasta el cuartel ANBU, no tenía qué hacer y quedarse en la cama era algo que estaba muy lejos en su mente. El grupo lo miró, algunos reconociéndolo, otros no, era el precio por estar casi siempre lejos de la aldea. No le importaba, la presencia de un tokubetsu era permitida como si formara parte del escuadrón. Había estado ahí varias veces, ese día tenía interés en acceder al área de sellos, quizá eso le diera alguna idea sobre el cubo ya que ir a Inteligencia era algo que quería evitar, al menos hasta que satisficiera su curiosidad personal. Todo mundo sabía que ANBU poseía técnicas prohibidas en todas las áreas.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacer cualquier cosa, una chica apareció ante ellos.

–Recibí tu mensaje, Lobo –dijo la joven.  
>–Hazte cargo –le ordenó–, no des problemas Shiki. Utiliza fuerza letal si es necesario para controlarlo, Hikari –se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la oficina.<br>–Entendido.  
>–Oi oi…<br>–Escuchaste a Lobo, no querrás caer de su gracia –dijo la joven, mostrándole un afilado bisturí que radiaba chakra.  
>–¿Todos aquí están locos?<br>–Soy medi-nin, no loquero. Aunque supongo que sí están un poco locos. Sígueme.

La siguió hasta la enfermería más por curiosidad que porque realmente se sintiera amenazado. La joven abrió la mochila y sacó los pergaminos de trabajo, señalándole la camilla. Shiki soltó el arnés que sostenía la larga espada y recostó con cuidado su espada contra la pared. Trepó a la camilla, comenzando a descubrirse el torso lentamente.

–Por Kami. ¿Qué te hizo eso? –preguntó Hikari, sorprendida.  
>–Un bijū o algo así. No me mires así, también me acabo de enterar –dijo Shiki, ante la mirada incrédula de ella.<br>–No deberías estar de pie. Recuéstate… bueno, he visto heridas peores. Hicieron muy buen trabajo, aparte de los moretones no hay daño interno –afirmó, recorriendo con finos dedos la piel.  
>–Miko-chan dijo que la coloración desaparecería a la larga.<br>–Oh… Miko. Eliminaré tu dolor.  
>–No he dicho que me doliera.<br>–Es necesario que estés vendado.  
>–No lo es y no me duele. ¿Acaso no escuchas?<p>

Hikari presionó con suavidad la parte baja del intercostal derecho, causándole un dolor intenso que le hizo apretar los dientes.

–¿Ves cómo sí te duele?  
>–¿Ves cómo sí están locos los ANBU? ¿Cómo no me va a doler si me pellizcas?<br>–Te recomiendo que no la contradigas, incluso Lobo obedece sus indicaciones –dijo Ishin, que observaba la escena divertido, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, los brazos cruzados– y ella no es ANBU.  
>–¿Obedecerme? Ja… no siempre –gruñó Hikari.<br>–No eres ANBU.  
>–No. Ishin…<br>–Pero es quien repara a Lobo cuando está averiado –dijo Ishin, acercándose a ellos, sacó varias agujas muy finas y las clavó con rapidez en el torso de Shiki– un par de segundos nada más, no te muevas.  
>–Ishin es experto en acupuntura, eso que hizo ayudará a estimular la circulación del área y deshacer los moretones. Si no escuchas a tu cuerpo éste se cansará de ti –dijo Hikari, extendiendo un ungüento sobre el torso de Shiki– analgésico –aclaró– y aclaro: no te pellizqué, sólo presioné un poco, no sé cómo puedes tolerar la ropa.<p>

Shiki la dejó hacer. Su umbral del dolor era elevado, siempre lo había sido. Su sensei solía decirle que eso era peligroso, porque el dolor era un aviso de que algo andaba mal, el tomar riesgos por ese simple hecho le había costado múltiples coscorrones. Se puso a escuchar la conversación de ambos médicos mientras lo examinaban, untaban su cuerpo y lo vendaban a conciencia.

El chisme de moda era que Genma dejaría ANBU, aunque no sería sino hasta seis meses después. Ambos jóvenes platicaban sin cesar de las posibles repercusiones para el equipo principal, aunque Ishin opinaba que no importaba, después de todo, eran continuamente enviados a misiones solitarias, había de suceder algo muy gordo para que Sandaime convocara al equipo completo y Genma siempre podía ser llamado, al igual que todos los ex ANBU, después de todo no era un retiro por edad avanzada.

Todos los que comenzaban muy jóvenes en el escuadrón, eran retirados también muy jóvenes. No era una tradición, era una necesidad. El mundo ninja era intrínsecamente violencia y muerte, pero quienes más expuestos estaban eran los miembros del escuadrón de operaciones encubiertas, los asesinos élite. Las evaluaciones sicológicas periódicas a que eran sometidos medían si existía o no un riesgo, y los expertos habían determinado que diez años era lo máximo que el alma humana podía resistir sin resquebrajarse. Algunos lo conseguían, otros no. ANBU era el colador definitivo para los shinobi.

Shiki salió de la enfermería tras preguntarle a Ishin en dónde se encontraba el área de sellos. El medi-nin lo acompañó hasta el lugar, dejándolo nuevamente sorprendido de la amplitud del cuartel y de la cantidad de jóvenes que ocupaban las barracas. No recordaba que fueran tantos, por lo general había no más de una veintena acuartelados y el resto en misiones.

–Estamos de moda –comentó Ishin, siguiendo su mirada.  
>–¿Qué dem…?<br>–Muchos de ellos renunciarán –afirmó– llegamos.

Ishin se retiró al momento, dejándolo frente a la puerta de la habitación. Era una biblioteca en miniatura, con libros y pergaminos cuidadosamente alineados en limpias estanterías. Un joven shinobi registraba y devolvía a su sitio los pergaminos que habían dejado los usuarios sobre las mesas de lectura. Le pidió un catálogo; el chico le entregó un rollo sin más preguntas.

No sabía qué buscaba. Podía aventurar que para abrir el cubo se requerían sellos de alto nivel de naturaleza indefinida en una combinación que sólo podría abrirse con un elevado conocimiento _en sellos_, una habilidad que no poseía. Suspiró, quizá le tomara años conseguirlo y tiempo era un lujo que no tenía ya que Sandaime –y Lobo– parecían empeñados en devolverlo rápidamente a la circulación.

Se sentó en una de las butacas, acodó los brazos en la mesa y posó la barbilla sobre manos entrecruzadas, leyendo títulos y resúmenes de contenidos que no le decían nada. Una sombra se proyectó sobre él.

–Gracias, Lobo.  
>–No sé de qué hablas –montó a horcajadas sobre la silla que enfrentaba a Shiki.<br>–El orbe formaba parte de un equipo muy antiguo –declaró, cerrando los ojos.  
>–Tanaka, fuera, sello B nivel 5 –ordenó Lobo, dirigiéndose al joven que abrió mucho los ojos, dejó caer los pergaminos que traía en los brazos y salió corriendo de la estancia.<br>–El primer indicio que encontré fue ese orbe que ya conoces– continuó Shiki en cuanto Tanaka salió de ahí; sonaba cansado–, parecía ser una misión simple: recuperar un artefacto prohibido en poder de unos mercenarios. Al parecer no era sólo un objeto aislado.  
>–Por eso querías impedir que fuera destruido.<br>–Sí, el mecanismo de apertura tenía conexiones aparentemente inútiles. Después de terminar la misión con ustedes hice una investigación y encontré algunos documentos que hacían referencia a otros digamos… componentes.  
>–¿Un arma?<br>–No lo sé. Aunque por sí solos son destructivos. El uso del orbe estaba documentado en las guerras del pasado, no así este –señaló el bloque–. Mi teoría es que diferentes aldeas participaron en la elaboración de algo, no sé de qué, algunos dicen que fue un regalo de los dioses otros opinan que todo fue un complot para destruir lo que hoy es Sora. No lo sé, no he conseguido reunir las piezas, ni siquiera sé cuántas son o cómo son, lo único que sé es lo que dicen las leyendas, que reunidas tienen el potencial de cambiar el mundo ninja como lo conocemos.  
>–Las leyendas son sólo eso, Shiki.<br>–Te equivocas, todas las leyendas tienen parte de verdad. Tú eres una. Te puedo ver a futuro, cuando Sharingan-Kakashi se haya ido pasarás a ser Lobo, el dios del trueno.

Chasqueó la lengua, desechando la idea con un ademán impreciso; pero Shiki parecía hablar en serio, lo miraba fijamente sin continuar la broma pesada que él esperaba, no sucedió, sonrió, moviendo la cabeza, nada le llamaba menos la atención que _llamar la atención_.

–¿Sabes de qué están hechas las leyendas? Mírate, las crean gente como tú de carne y hueso que poseen emociones: dudas, temores, alegrías, pesares, éxitos y fracasos, pero en la historia sólo se registran los hechos aislados que ese conjunto de huesos y carne hacen que sean notorios. Y esa parte de verdad es lo que me interesa.  
>–Buscas l<em>a verdad<em>… no sé si en realidad esto sea bueno pero… echémosle un ojo a tus siete sellos.

Shiki achicó los ojos, no recordaba haberle dicho algo al respecto. Extrajo el pergamino y sacó el tabique, colocándolo sobre la mesa. Lobo lo examinó desde distintos ángulos, sin tocarlo.

–Existen 7 niveles de sellado _conocidos_, –explicó, como si diera una cátedra– un experto puede elevar la combinación a la misma potencia, duplicándolos o cuadruplicándolos en distinto orden, siempre en series pares. Si son 7 sellos los que encubren la… cosa.  
>–Karma-cubo.<br>–Bien… el karma-cubo… ¿no se te podía haber ocurrido un nombre mejor…? Entonces las posibilidades de combinación pueden ser infinitas. ¿Estás seguro que los sellos _son la protección del bloque?_  
>–Se llama cubo Aryabha –chasqueó la lengua con fastidio– y no, no estoy seguro, aunque he considerado que...<br>–Humm… si mi suposición es correcta afuera debe haber un montón de curiosos, subiré un poco el nivel de la barrera –veloces signos volaron de sus manos creando una nada alrededor.  
>–Oye, no pensarás… ¡espera Lobo!<br>–No lo sabremos hasta intentarlo, ¿cierto? Tenzô…  
>–Sí, senpai –Tenzô produjo rápidas protecciones para los estantes y extendió la mano derecha hacia Shiki, sosteniéndola con la izquierda.<br>–Y dicen que el maldito adicto a la adrenalina soy yo… –protestó, sacando de la funda el pesado cuchillo de campo– ¿y a qué hora llegó el gatito?  
>–Ha estado aquí desde que entraste. Has tu magia, Shiki.<p>

Kakashi lo había leído a la perfección, sabía que intentaría abrir el bloque aunque no tuviera ni la más ligera pista de cómo hacerlo. Era posible que lo hubiera estado observando todo el tiempo desde que hizo su movimiento de convencer a Miko para salir de Suna. Había previsto hacia dónde se dirigiría para comenzar su investigación, Tenzô y él simplemente estaban ahí para limitar el área de daños. Respiró hondo y comenzó a raspar con cuidado los bordes, tratando de descubrir si sólo era una cobertura de mortero o algo más. La dureza de la superficie le obligó a imbuir chakra a la hoja del cuchillo, tampoco podía hacer mucho esfuerzo con el vendaje y los medicamentos que le habían untado la chica e Ishin.

Comenzó a desprender trozos pequeños de material común. La hoja del cuchillo con su chakra era como una extensión de su cuerpo, sus sentidos, incluso podía percibir las diferentes texturas de los minerales. Echó un vistazo a ambos hombres, que no despegaban la vista del bloque y tomó un hondo jalón de aire, mientras más desbastaba la superficie más tensión sentía, al igual que sus compañeros. El movimiento de Kakashi al descubrir el Sharingan sólo aumentó la sensación de peligro. Esa sacudida era embriagante, lo llenaba de una especie de júbilo que no podía explicarle a nadie, porque sabía que nadie lo entendería.

Sintió el metal chocar contra algo una fracción de segundo tarde. El jutsu de tierra apareció ante él como una pared con relieves de buldog, haciendo pedazos la mesa al mismo tiempo que Kakashi lo tomaba de la muñeca y lo hacía retroceder hacia la puerta, mientras Tenzô producía un capullo de madera que los protegió a ambos al instante. Un segundo después la onda de choque se había desvanecido dejando atrás sólo astillas y polvo. Shiki se deshizo de la mano que lo aferraba y se precipitó hacia los restos de la mesa, separando con ansiedad los restos hasta encontrar un cubo metálico perfecto. Sonrió.

–En cuanto hiciste contacto se disparó un mecanismo externo de defensa que tiene efectos parecidos al del orbe –dijo Kakashi, sacudiéndose la tierra– reaccionó al contacto con tu chakra, parece que ya está inactivo.  
>–Oh no, ¿Tenzô? –preguntó Shiki, buscando alrededor con la mirada.<br>–Clon de madera, aunque ahora mismo el original debe estar en la enfermería. Comprenderás que tendrás que cubrir los gastos de esta destrucción –señaló alrededor.  
>–¿Qué?<br>–¿Te importaría explicarme, Lobo? –la voz les hizo volver la cabeza, atrás de ellos estaba la pequeña figura de Hiruzen.  
>–Sandaime-sama.<br>–Creo que esto te pertenece –afirmó Sarutobi, llevaba de la oreja a Tenzô, mientras Hikari se apresuraba a aplicarle chakra en las costillas, protestando en voz baja de que le hubieran quitado así a su paciente y Gai se mantenía a su espalda– Barrera de nivel 5 reforzada, convocaste a tu medi-nin _sabiendo_ que _esto_ podía pasar, pusiste en riesgo a este… sub-comandante.  
>–En realidad…<br>–No te estoy preguntando. Y tú Shiki, deberías saber mejor que nadie que existen habitaciones más apropiadas para hacer experimentos con artefactos desconocidos, además de personal calificado.  
>–Sandaime-sama, ¿podría soltar un poquito a Tenzô-kun? –intervino Hikari con timidez.<br>–¡Y tú Nara Hikari…! –la joven palideció, pero sólo se limitó a soltarle la oreja a Tenzô, que la masajeó apresurado.  
>–Sandaime-sama… ¡iba a decirle! –protestó Shiki.<br>–¿Cuando destruyeras media aldea?  
>–Todavía ni siquiera hemos intentado abrirlo –masculló Shiki.<br>–¿Hemos, ahora son equipo? –Sarutobi movió la cabeza, evidentemente divertido, Shiki enrojeció y Kakashi abrió mucho los ojos– Lobo, quiero tu reporte de todo lo que hayas registrado, Shiki-kun, tú… me debes _una explicación detallada, ahora_. –Sarutobi se dio la vuelta y salió con un revuelo de ropajes hacia el pasillo–. Arreglen este desastre– ordenó.  
>–Es aterrador, más que mi hermana –gruñó Shiki.<br>–¡Escuché eso Hinorobu!  
>–Y tiene muy buen oído, así que mejor cállate –dijo Tenzô, Shiki asintió, saliendo en pos de su líder.<br>–¿Hikari? –preguntó a la medi-nin.  
>–Golpes leves Lobo, andará un poco magullado, parece que deshizo la técnica un poco más tarde.<br>–Estoy bien –protestó Tenzô, le calaba más la vergüenza por el tirón de orejas que los porrazos en las costillas.  
>–Vaya ahora sí la hicieron buena jefe, ¿te falló el cronometraje? –dijo Anko, recostada sobre el marco de la puerta.<p>

Afuera, como había supuesto, se apilaba una pandilla de mirones que estiraban la cabeza para ver el interior, la mayoría de ellos novatos o solicitantes.

–Ya escucharon a Sandaime-sama, a limpiar –ordenó Lobo, al momento se precipitaron al interior, más por curiosidad por ver la extensión del desastre que por la orden en sí, Lobo sonrió. Salió con Hikari, Tenzô y Anko en fila india tras él.

* * *

><p>–Se supone que tenías el día libre –afirmó Genma, sentado frente al escritorio– y esto está muy concurrido –señaló alrededor, Anko, Tenzô y Hikari estaban también en la pequeña oficina– tal vez no fue buena idea llevarlo a tu casa. Ahora Hokage-sama te dará el sermón.<br>–Era eso o tener que perseguirlo durante todo el día –respondió Kakashi, mirando a través de la ventana, la pequeña figura de Sandaime seguida por la alta de Shiki.  
>–¿Comprendes que ese viejo zorro maneja los hilos a su conveniencia?<br>–¡Anko!  
>–Vamos Hikari, hizo parecer que todo fue decisión de Lobo, ¿no ves un patrón?<p>

Kakashi miró al grupo en silencio mientras Anko despotricaba. Sus órdenes eran vigilar estrechamente a Shiki, su misión no terminaría hasta que el Hokage se lo ordenara. Ir al cuartel era la mejor maniobra para mantenerlo a la vista, Shiki no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de husmear, su nivel de confidencialidad lo permitía ya que un tokubetsu sólo era inferior al Hokage y al Consejo. Tanto Tenzô como Anko habían sido llamados a su oficina en cuanto Shiki estuvo en la enfermería. Le ordenó a Anko que preparara el interior con varias de sus invocaciones para registro y que se mantuviera a la espera, el clon de Tenzô había estado camuflado en las estanterías.

–Hiro no podría crear una barrera de ese nivel, Hikari –dijo Anko rodando los ojos–, y estar cerca de Shiki siempre implica que alguien salga maltratado. Por eso querías que estuviera afuera –ladeó la cabeza.  
>–¿Es así?<p>

Anko suspiró resignada. Lobo no iba a reconocer nada, aún ante ellos.

–Ondas sónicas, logaron romper la parte interna de la barrera y volar en pedazos tu muro aparte de abollarle las costillas a Tenzô –reportó.  
>–Sabía que no me defraudarías.<br>–Tenían un componente adicional que no pudimos deducir, tal vez te hubiera servido más la presencia de Inoichi o Atsui. Envié el equipo de muestreo a recoger residuos de chakra o… lo que sea, es algo que jamás había visto. En cuanto tengan algo…  
>–Lo sé, gracias.<p>

Anko salió de la oficina, era evidente que también sentía curiosidad, a pesar de que no preguntara ni cuestionara órdenes. Él mismo tampoco había podido elaborar algo sobre la naturaleza del "componente adicional" que ella mencionara, ante su Sharingan sólo aparecía como una serie de emanaciones diferentes al chakra que impulsaba las ondas sónicas, algo que no podía describir pues carecía del vocabulario para expresarlo. Sintió las miradas de sus compañeros fijas en él, volvió la vista.

–Abandoné mi guardia… mi tío me matará… –murmuró Hikari, mientas por fin le vendaba el torso a un Tenzô todavía mosqueado.  
>–Le explicaré a Shikaku –le dijo.<p>

* * *

><p>–Y entonces Miko decidió que lo mejor sería no volver a vernos –explicó Genma, estirando la mano para tomar la cerveza que Kaia le plantara enfrente.<br>–Quizá si trataras a las damas como las flores que son, conseguirías una relación estable –afirmó Gai, estirándose con inquietud. Se acercaba la hora en que tenía que regresar a su turno de guardia.  
>–Uh, eso suena extraño –respondió Genma, dándole un apurado trago a su bebida– ¿Entonces Kakashi te dejó quedar en su casa? –preguntó, no le interesaba discutir sobre ese tópico en particular.<br>–Supongo que no le dejé opción –respondió algo abatido.  
>–Mi estimado rival es solitario, pero si realmente no quisiera compañía te echaría a la calle sin miramientos –comentó Gai, alzando su taza de café para puntualizar sus palabras.<br>–A decir verdad, no ha cambiado –comentó Shiki.  
>–Me retiro, el deber me llama –Gai se despidió, partiendo a la carrera hacia su guardia.<p>

Shiki se estiró, tratando de acomodar no pocos nervios torcidos por las largas horas de tensión en la Torre Hokage y las instalaciones de Inteligencia. La experiencia no había sido muy diferente de las que había vivido en ocasiones anteriores, aunque sí había olvidado lo que era sentirse magullado por intentos fallidos. A fin de cuentas no habían podido descifrar los sellos y el cubo regresó a su mochila a petición suya. La sensación de fracaso no lo dejaba en paz.

–Creo que es hora de regresar a casa –dijo, incorporándose, se dirigió a la barra a pagar las bebidas.  
>–Llévate esto –dijo Kaia.<br>–Gracias, hermana.  
>–No es para ti, es para Kakashi.<br>–Lo imaginé –respondió, achicando los ojos; tomó el paquete de comida y se dio la vuelta, siguiendo a Genma.  
>–Sería bueno que echaras algo más que alcohol en la barriga –murmuró ella, sonriendo.<p>

Genma sonreía. Él, por su parte, no tenía ánimos de enredarse en el familiar intercambio de bromas. Kaia era así, él era así, no había más que decir. Sus varios intentos fallidos de abrir el cubo le habían dejado cansado, sin muchos ánimos de hacer algo. Sintió la mano de Genma posarse en su hombro y un instante después estaban en la salita de Kakashi.

–Imagino que el uso de puertas es inútil en una aldea shinobi –murmuró Kakashi, desviando sólo ligeramente la vista hacia ellos.  
>–Córrete –dijo Genma, acomodándose en el sofá, Kakashi gruñó algo y encogió las piernas, regresando a la lectura de su libro– Miu-chan me dejó.<br>–Crea fama…  
>–Eso no es justo Kakashi.<br>–Eres alérgico al compromiso –afirmó Shiki– Kaia te envió esto Kakashi, lo pondré en el refrigerador.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina.

–Todos lo somos, ¿no? –protestó Genma.  
>–Enredarte con una y otra mujer, sólo demuestra tu necesidad de afecto. ¿Qué no le das cariño, Kakashi?<br>–Nahh, se niega –respondió Genma– me retiro, sólo quería asegurarme de que realmente llegaras aquí –sin que lo percibiera, hizo una rápida serie de señas codificadas a Kakashi, que asintió fijando la vista en el libro.

Genma se dirigió hacia la puerta, subrayando así su afirmación. Shiki se quitó el arnés de la kodachi y la apoyó contra la pared, se deshizo de la casaca poniéndose cómodo, dejó caer su humanidad en el sillón. Kakashi seguía enfrascado en su lectura, tras meditarlo un poco decidió ocuparse en algo, extrajo el cubo y lo colocó en la mesita de centro, examinándolo en silencio durante largo rato, sin tocarlo.

–¿Crees que si lo miras fijamente lo puedes convencer?  
>–Uno nunca sabe. ¿Por qué no me prestas tu sapiencia oh dios del trueno?<br>–Si resumimos lo que sabemos del cubo tal vez te pueda dar una idea –respondió Kakashi.  
>–¿Olvidas que Sandaime me sacó de la oreja? Aparte de la maldita polvareda que armaste ¡No me enteré de qué es lo que sabemos!<br>–En realidad a quien jaló del apéndice fue a Tenzô.  
>–¡Es retórica! ¿Te importaría decirme tus observaciones <em>ahora<em>?  
>–Maa maa, podrías haberlo preguntado en vez de tratar de hipnotizar al cubo.<br>–Serás…  
>–No es gracioso cuando no contestas con algo agudo –suspiró dramáticamente–. La defensa sónica se activó al contacto con tu chakra, aunque la hoja no llegó a tocar la superficie… parecía <em>flotar<em>. Lo que nos golpeó fueron ondas sónicas, diferentes al orbe. Las invocaciones de Anko reportaron unas irradiaciones, las describieron, aunque afirman que no existe palabra en el lenguaje humano para denominarlas. El equipo de investigación está en ello.

Shiki se sumió en el análisis de los extraños grabados que cubrían cada una de las facetas.

–Leyendas… si pudiera ubicar el tiempo exacto de elaboración… –murmuró.  
>–Sigues con eso.<br>–Las leyendas contienen casi siempre un núcleo histórico, aunque admito que incluyen elementos imaginarios.  
>–Asumo que andas en busca de la simbología arquetípica que originó los grabados –bufó Kakashi, volviendo a echarse en el sofá.<br>–La representación que contiene algo más que su significado inmediato… ¡Sabía que serías de ayuda!  
>–¿Ayuda? La interpretación del pasado es tu especialidad, no la mía.<br>– ¿Qué te parecerían unas vacaciones en Tsuchi?


	6. Hechos

**Capítulo 6: Hechos.**

"_La verdad es tu propia experiencia, tu propia visión. Aunque yo haya visto la verdad y te la cuente, en el momento de contártela se convertirá en mentira para ti". Osho._

Se encontraba en ese estado en que la piel estaba demasiado sensible, el contacto con las sábanas era insoportable y parecía que cientos de bichos estaban empeñados en abrirse camino entre los finos vellos de su cuerpo.

Estaba familiarizado con el campo electrostático, Kami le había condenado con el chakra del rayo, pero la sensación era diferente, una especie de desazón que lo mantenía en vilo. Se levantó del lecho, demasiado alterado como para poder dormir. Descendió la escalera con ese sigilo característico de su oficio, bastante consciente de que no estaba solo aun cuando sus pasos estaban siendo ahogados por el constante golpeteo del chaparrón sobre el tejado y la tormenta eléctrica que azotaba la aldea. Caminó hacia el refrigerador y sacó el cartón de leche, tomó un vaso de la alacena y se dirigió hacia la salita.

–¿Tampoco puedes dormir o hice mucho ruido?... Lo siento –Shiki estaba acomodado en el sillón, las piernas cruzadas.  
>–¿Leche?<br>–Prefiero sake, –le mostró su taza, Kakashi vertió algo del alimento en el vaso, dejando el cartón sobre la mesa– gracias. ¿Ves algo, Kakashi?  
>–¿Quieres que encienda la luz? Creí que con tanto relámpago era innecesario.<br>–No me refiero a eso…  
>–No, no veo nada, el Sharingan no ve fantasmas –se señaló el ojo cerrado–, por otro lado, sabes que no puedo desactivarlo a voluntad.<br>–Fantasmas.  
>–Es un decir –replicó, irritado. La mayoría tendía a atribuir cualidades casi divinas a un ojo que para él sólo representaba forzar al propio a realizar las funciones de dos. Sus reservas de chakra eran superiores al promedio pero el Sharingan las agotaba con facilidad. Poseerlo le había dado ventaja, pero no lo era todo. La gente podía estar tan equivocada…<br>–Hoy no pareces Lobo, pareces gato –refunfuñó, Kakashi le dirigió una gélida mirada – quiero decir que me pareció extraño que hayas escogido esa palabra.

A él también le pareció raro haberla utilizado. Dio un sorbo a la leche y se quedó mirando al vacío, los relámpagos seguían iluminando intermitentemente la habitación. Se sentó en el sofá.

–¿Por qué lo llamaste karma-cubo?  
>–¿Recuerdas cuando nos encontramos en Kaze? –Kakashi asintió–. Acababa de conseguir un pergamino que se refería al objeto que… <em>recuperé<em> de las excavaciones en Thopar, la traducción literal decía: "los dioses decretaron que no pudiéramos hacer uso del karma que nos habían entregado".

Kakashi volvió los adormilados ojos hacia él, estaba en un estado de semi-vigilia, deseando dormir y a la vez temiendo hacerlo. Se recostó en el sofá, acunando entre las manos el vaso. Recordaba haber leído algo sobre las religiones antiguas de Kaze.

–Acción y reacción –pensó en voz alta.

"_Eres libre de elegir, Kakashi, pero recuerda que tienes que afrontar las consecuencias de tu elección, sean cuales fueren". _La voz se escuchó claramente entre uno y otro estruendo.

–En efecto, la elección del bien o el mal tiene consecuencias que se deben afrontar, sean buenas o malas.  
>–¿Qué dem…! ¿Qué dijiste? –saltó del sofá, derramando la leche.<br>–Sólo citaba a un erudito –respondió Shiki, mirándolo con extrañeza– voy por un trapo –añadió, incorporándose.  
>–Se me está soltando un tornillo –murmuró Kakashi, quedándose de pie ante la mesita, las palabras de Shiki podían responder tanto su afirmación <em>como la otra<em>.  
>–Sólo fue un poco de leche… no es para tanto, ¿ves? –afirmó Shiki, pasando el trapo sobre el líquido derramado en piso y mesa– Ya sequé.<br>–Gracias –respondió, ausente, tirándose de nuevo en el sofá.

Shiki se dirigió a la cocineta, abrió el grifo y lavó el trapo, dejándolo a secar sobre la orilla. Kaia lo había acostumbrado así, pensó, a mantener limpio y ordenado su entorno. Tras la muerte de sus padres ella cuidó de él hasta donde le era posible, pero cuidar a un pequeño entre misiones no era fácil, no obstante lo hizo y él la ayudaba en lo posible. La casa de Kakashi estaba limpia en su mayor parte, aunque solía acumular polvo y pelo de los ninken, Shiki había pasado un par de días dejando brillante el lugar. Miró hacia Kakashi, que a pesar de la inmovilidad, estaba despierto.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Kakashi con brusquedad, levantándose nuevamente, se dirigió al refrigerador a guardar la leche.  
>–Ibiki dice que el orden externo es directamente proporcional al interno.<br>–¿Uh?  
>–Que tienes una buena razón para el aislamiento.<br>–No sé de qué hablas –respondió desde la cocineta.  
>–Ajá –chasqueó la lengua–. Nunca te he visto perder la calma, aunque debe suceder, pero incluso así lo más probable es que sigas en control.<br>–¿Y me dices eso por…?  
>–No se te está soltando ningún tornillo, es simple, <em>ya somos<em> mercancía dañada.  
>–¿Por qué generalizas?<br>–Todos los shinobi lo somos. Vivimos en un mundo de violencia, donde lo único que podemos dejar atrás son los vestigios de la destrucción que causamos. Hordas de fantasmas que permanecen en el pasado sólo para emerger cuando lo que nos queda de conciencia se acuerda de llamarlos.  
>–Genma tiene razón, no necesitas que te den cuerda. ¿Qué quisiste decir con "ves algo"?<p>

Shiki rió con suavidad. Kakasi había trabajado con él pocas veces, pero eran suficientes para que conociera su capacidad de observación, era parte de las cualidades que lo hacían excelente en su especialidad. La maniobra era evidente, no quería que siguiera analizándolo.

–Me preguntaba si las emanaciones del cubo eran constantes o necesitaban un disparador –encogió los hombros, pero Kakashi comenzó a mirar alrededor, manteniendo el cuerpo en la postura inmóvil que usaba cuando estaba muy concentrado.– Me estás asustando, ¿sabes?  
>–Creí que eras inmune al miedo –repuso, sin volver la vista hacia él.<br>–Mitos –agitó la mano como siempre lo hacía para negar una idea ridícula–. Un shinobi sin miedo es un shinobi muerto.

Se quedó esperando una respuesta que no llegó. Kakashi sólo se inclinó ligeramente, rellenó la taza de sake que él había vaciado y la bebió de un trago. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras.

–¡Maldita sea, Kakashi!, ¿qué viste? –preguntó Shiki, los nervios a flor de piel.  
>–El reloj, son las 3 de las mañana y tenemos misión en tres horas. Tu sake debería hacerme dormir –respondió sin volver la cabeza.<br>–Yo lo mato… _¿tenemos?_ ¡Espera!

* * *

><p>No había podido dormir. El alcohol sólo había logrado mantenerlo en un estado de semi-vigilia. Tragó una cápsula de soldado y aceleró, haciendo protestar a Genma por el ritmo que había impuesto. El ramaje de los árboles azotaba sus cuerpos sin piedad, causándoles los familiares chispazos de dolor que solían mantenerlos alerta.<p>

Genma tomó la precaución de avanzar detrás de él, Tenzô en cambio sólo generó una pequeña coraza de madera para evitar el inconveniente, los únicos que parecían felices eran Gai y… Shiki, aunque cada uno por sus propias razones.

Había transcurrido casi un día completo desde entonces y aún se preguntaba qué era ese extraño efluvio que parecía flotar en su casa. Shiki había asumido que _lo vería,_ pero sólo había conseguido percibirlo de manera consciente cuando él se lo preguntó. Normalmente las noches lluviosas conseguían que durmiera profundamente, esa noche había sido la excepción.

El llanto del cielo había limpiado la mañana, dejando tras de sí charcas, lodo y una carga de humedad fría que atería el cuerpo. Aún se sentía irritado y la compañía de su inquilino colaboraba en aumentarle el malestar porque no le permitía olvidar el hecho y concentrarse del todo. Sacudió la cabeza, no podía seguir pensando en esas cosas con una misión por completar, principalmente porque Sandaime había insistido en que "lo invitara". Y ¿realmente el Hokage creía que Shiki no se daría cuenta?

Levantó la mano, señalándoles que habían llegado a destino; las marcas de la avanzada, el equipo de fuego, eran visibles en los troncos de los árboles. Se detuvieron, a corta distancia se podía ver la casa. A pesar de ser una especie de morada de clase media alta, su origen mercenario era evidente por la alta empalizada y un par de torres de control. Examinó con cuidado el área, memorizando con rapidez los patrones de movimiento. Movió la cabeza, el enemigo había escogido un mal emplazamiento en términos estratégicos; las rutas de escape eran nulas, se les podía dificultar la huida, pero eso funcionaba también para las visitas inesperadas. La ausencia de electricidad era evidente por la oscuridad de la casa, unas cuantas lámparas de gas natural iluminaban la entrada con su pálida luz azulada.

–¿Dragón?  
>–<em>Nivel subterráneo, un par de guardias, dos prisioneros civiles en las celdas contiguas a las de nuestro objetivo. Hay dos docenas de shinobi durmiendo en las habitaciones del nivel de tierra.<em>  
>–Procedimiento estándar, el grupo de asalto crearemos la distracción, ustedes sáquenla de ahí.<br>–_Entendido._

Había shinobi patrullando los alrededores, algunos de ellos portaban antorchas, los señaló y Genma asintió, deslizándose hasta el techo de una de las torretas, se tiró sobre el estómago, una señal más y Tenzô saltó al suelo y posó las manos sobre la tierra.

–Castor, cubre la puerta trasera –dijo por el comunicador.  
>–<em>¿Castor? ¿No pudiste pensar un nombre mejor? ¿Y por qué para mí sí vocalizas las órdenes?<em> –refunfuñó Shiki, alejándose a velocidad a su posición– _los castores son dientones, ¿sabes?_  
>–¿Te gustaría más topo?<br>–_Me quedo con Castor._  
>–Los topos son barrigones –comentó Gai, pensativo.<br>–_Gallo…_ –protestó Tenzô, aguantando la risa.  
>–A mi marca. No mueran.<p>

El mutismo de los comunicadores se mantuvo por un corto tiempo, la preparación de silencio de Lobo era legendaria, nadie osaba romper esa concentración. La rápida orden fue seguida por el estruendo causado por Gai al derribar de un puñetazo el macizo portón. La reacción no se hizo esperar, de la casa comenzaron a salir hombres armados. Tenzô derribó la empalizada con todo y torretas en tanto Genma saltaba al mismo tiempo y arrojaba sus senbon hacia las patrullas.

Los jutsus de fuego iluminaron la noche de luna nueva, en tanto los gritos rompían el silencio. Mareas de fuego que el enemigo parecía favorecer eran contrarrestadas por las marejadas de agua que enviaba Gato. Gallo se abría paso a golpe limpio y Lobo allanaba el camino hacia el interior de la casa. El fuego avanzaba hacia las estancias, haciendo crepitar la construcción de madera. Miró hacia uno y otro lado, en busca de la escalinata que conducía a los calabozos, esperando la salida de sus compañeros.

–¿Dragón? –preguntó–. El fuego está avanzando demasiado rápido, alguna sustancia que...  
>–<em>Lo siento. Estamos algo ocupados <em>–respondió con nerviosismo, interrumpiéndolo.  
>–Castor, apóyalos.<br>–_¡Voy!_

El equipo de Fuego no era contenido tan fácilmente. Escuchaba la voz de Aoba controlando sus invocaciones, Anko maldecía sin cesar y el silbido de las espadas de Yūgao era interrumpido al hacer impacto. Analizó rápidamente los alrededores, podía percibir con claridad el aceite embadurnado en las paredes. Calculó el tiempo, el oxígeno se agotaría rápidamente en los calabozos. Por fin, entre la humareda consiguió ver la entrada. Bajó corriendo la escalera, las celdas se alineaban a ambos lados, uno de los guardias pasó junto a él sin siquiera volver la vista en tanto el otro le gritaba que era un cobarde y arremetía contra él. No le tomó ni dos segundos deshacerse de él. Recorrió el pasillo buscando a su objetivo.

La chica estaba sentada en cuclillas en un rincón de la celda, abrazándose a sí misma, mirándolo con ojos aterrados.

–Lobo, ANBU de Konoha, mi misión es sacarla de aquí –se presentó mientras abría la reja. Le tendió la mano, ayudándola a ponerse de pie– monte a mi espalda.  
>–Pero… ellos –señaló las otras dos celdas ocupadas.<br>–¿Castor?  
>–<em>En camino, el equipo de fuego está algo atontado.<em>  
>–<em>¿Atontado? ¡Maldito gusano! <em>–replicó Anko.  
>–Dos civiles.<br>–Yep, ya los vi –afirmó Shiki derrapando ante la celda. Un veloz movimiento de su espada y los barrotes de las celdas fueron cortados al instante.  
>–Llévatelos –ordenó. Shiki tomó a ambos por la cintura y salió disparado escaleras arriba. – Señorita, esto va a ponerse feo, hay fuego allá arriba, cúbrase boca y nariz con algo y monte a mi espalda, mantenga baja la cabeza.<p>

La chica asintió, sacando un pequeño pañuelo. Lobo echó a correr, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos. El aliento del fuego había calentado el ambiente de manera insoportable, se detuvo un instante, había perdido un tiempo valioso. Descubrió el Sharingan, algo que aún no quería hacer, para poder avanzar entre la humareda y la distorsión que causaba el calor, finalmente pudo distinguir el boquete que abriera Shiki con su jutsu de tierra y corrió hacia ahí. Se detuvo, un rápido examen le reveló que la chica no había sufrido daño alguno.

–Lobo-sama… –la joven le llamó la atención antes que pudiera decir algo.– Ellos quieren esto, tómelo por favor, debe llegar a Konoha, incluso si yo no consigo salir de aquí. Mis sirvientes…

Vaciló, era una civil, era lo más que decía el pergamino de misión, su deber era rescatarla y llevarla intacta de regreso a Konoha. Miró el pequeño estuche cilíndrico que le tendía. De apariencia poco común, forrado en terciopelo, adornado con figuras de dragones bordadas en oro y plata podía valer varios millones de ryu tan sólo por el trabajo, el contenido debía ser considerado también muy valioso para ponerle semejante envoltura.

–Sus sirvientes están a salvo y usted lo estará también –dijo con suavidad, ella asintió, regresándolo a la bolsa de terciopelo que pendía de su cuello.  
>–<em>Se acerca un grupo de shinobi, debe ser el grupo de entrega <em>–informó Atsui– _distingo chakras muy fuertes._  
>–¿Distancia?<br>–_Unos diez kilómetros rumbo norte._  
>–Gato, únete a Castor y los civiles. Llévalos por otra ruta.<br>–_Sí senpai._

Le volvió a indicar a la joven que trepara a su espalda y avanzó hasta donde se encontraban sus compañeros. Consideró las opciones, no tenían de otra más que afrontar al enemigo, pero correr a enfrentarlos quedaba fuera de la cuestión, ya estaban cansados por la batalla. Les señaló que descansaran, el grupo lo obedeció en silencio. Señaló con la cabeza hacia Gato y Ardilla, ambos flanquearon a la joven y él se dirigió hacia los demás.

–Querían asegurarse de que nadie saliera de ahí si algo fallaba, se ocuparon de que el lugar ardiera con todo lo que hubiera dentro.  
>–Mi error, capitán, fallé –dijo Atsui, hincando la rodilla en el suelo, la cabeza baja.<br>–Levántate –ordenó, la irritación permeando en su tono de voz.  
>–Fallamos como ratas capi –afirmó Anko– y salimos apaleados, de no ser por Hinorobu…<br>–Descansen todo lo que puedan –dijo, aún furioso por los detalles del contrato, evidentemente incompletos.

* * *

><p>Le dolía como mil demonios, oleadas de sufrimiento que iban creciendo en intensidad hasta hacerse insoportables, ahogando su existencia, reptando sobre su cuerpo, esparciendo miríadas de pequeños rayos que enviaban descargas de dolor impoluto hasta la más recóndita célula, causando explosiones de color tras los párpados apretados. Temía el momento en que el dolor desaparecía, esa calma le causaba un hueco en el estómago porque tal vez el siguiente asalto lo sumiría en la inconsciencia. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, sintiendo el inicio de la nueva marea.<p>

"_Guarda tus gritos, sólo minan tus fuerzas" –la mirada severa de su padre le observaba desde las alturas. Siguió dándole instrucciones, mismas que él seguía a ciegas mientras se preguntaba cuándo terminaría todo, mientras pensaba que la muerte parecía lo más cercano al alivio. "No luches contra el dolor, déjalo llegar, déjalo que pase". _

_Estaba en el tatami del dojo familiar, tirado en posición fetal, comprimiendo las manos bajo las axilas, deseando que de esa manera dejaran de dolerle._

–Lobo… Lobo, ¡no te desmayes, idiota! –escuchó la familiar voz colarse en su conciencia.

Abrió un ojo, tratando de discernir de dónde provenía la voz, tan sólo para sentir una oleada de náusea treparle a la garganta. Veía el irregular suelo deslizarse ante su vista a gran velocidad. Cerró los ojos, el movimiento incrementaba su dolor.

–¡Detente Ardilla!  
>–Maldita sea Gato, no hay tiempo, contenlos. Gallo y Halcón no pueden solos contra ellos.<br>–Pero… ¡Morirá!  
>–Si se muere lo mato, pero si no los apoyas todos estaremos muertos. ¡Regresa!<br>–Gen… maldición…

Miró vacilante hacia él y hacia sus compañeros. Yūgao y Gai eran muy rápidos, pero se veían agotados. Se dio la vuelta y calculó la distancia, retrocedió hasta casi medio camino, hincó la rodilla en el suelo realizando signos a gran velocidad, el corazón acelerado, si fallaba podía matarlos. Ladró un rápido aviso en el comunicador y los vio retroceder a velocidad; gruesas ramas formaron una burda empalizada, surgiendo justo entre sus camaradas y quienes los perseguían. Alcanzó a verlos doblar el cuerpo por un momento, apoyar las manos sobre las rodillas el tiempo suficiente para tomar aliento antes de emprender una loca carrera hacia él.

No volvieron la vista, aunque podían sentir la lluvia de ninjutsu que trataba de derribar la barrera que los separaba de ellos, podían sentir sus chakras alejarse en tanto ellos cruzaban la franja fronteriza, Dos ANBU aterrizaron ante ellos en el momento que alcanzaron el puesto de guardia.

–¿Natsuko-sama? –preguntó Ardilla, depositando a Lobo en el suelo de la cabaña.  
>–Camino a Konoha, con su escolta –respondió, tendiéndole un botiquín de primeros auxilios a Gato– ¿qué pasó? Natsuko parecía estar en shock y Dragón sólo ladró que los esperáramos aquí.<br>–Mercenarios, –respondió Gallo, mirando ansioso a sus compañeros.  
>–Por Kami… –exclamo el ANBU, viendo el cuerpo ensangrentado.<br>–Nukenin con habilidades especiales –respondió Yūgao, en tanto materializaba equipo médico que iba tendiéndole a Tenzô– nos las vimos duras para salir de ahí, sus manos temblaban aún por el esfuerzo.

Gato se deshizo de la máscara arrojándola a un lado, tragó un par de cápsulas de soldado y se apresuró a revisar a Lobo en busca de heridas peligrosas, la sangre que empapaba el uniforme le impedía ubicarlas con precisión, parecían estar en todas partes. Sentía que la ansiedad le nublaba el juicio y el temblor de sus manos se había incrementado por el alza de adrenalina causada por las cápsulas.

–Quédate conmigo senpai –dijo ahogando un sollozo.

"_Quédate conmigo, Kakashi, morir significa huir de la vida, un Hatake no huye". La medi-nin lloraba mientras le decía esas palabras, una enfermera le secaba el sudor de la frente e irrigaba agua continuamente sobre ambos, agua fría, destinada a sofocar el infierno generado por el círculo de sellos. El centro del círculo de sanación acumulaba el chakra canalizándolo hacia él a través de las manos de ella, __**una Nara**__, -su parte racional proveyó la información sin que lo pidiera- él se encontraba dividido entre el sopor y el frío que lo acercaba al final._

"_No llores Hanako" dijo, o creyó decir porque ningún sonido salió de su garganta, o tal vez sí, el estruendo del círculo de sanación ahogaba todo._

_Caliente. Frío. El agua estaba caliente. El frío era el de su cuerpo._

–No te sobre-esfuerces jefe, Hikari viene en camino, Dragón envió una de sus invocaciones –dijo el ANBU, posando una mano sobre el hombro de Tenzô.  
>–No soy Hanako –murmuró, empecinado en aplicar chakra sobre Kakashi, preocupado de ver que sus reservas estaban resultando insuficientes.<br>–Lo sé, eres Tenzô –respondió el ANBU, mirándolo, consternado.  
>–No, <em>él<em> dijo Hanako. No tengo la habilidad que ella tenía –tragó saliva.  
>–Tenzô, escucha lo que dijo Puma, sólo haz lo que puedas –dijo Genma, poniéndose en cuclillas a su lado– espera, ¿habló?<br>–Sí.  
>–Entonces todo está bien.<br>–¡No! No lo está.  
>–Lo estará Tenzô, descansa. –Levantó la vista hacia la conocida voz, la joven le sonrió y él separó las manos por fin, dejándose caer a un lado. El grupo de medi-nin entró tras Hikari. Ishin se acercó a él, protestó, pero realmente no tenía muchas fuerzas, Ishin le ayudó a incorporarse y comenzó a desnudarlo.<br>–No es suficiente.  
>–Lo mantuviste vivo eso es lo importante –dijo Ishin, aplicando chakra sobre las quemaduras de sus brazos y torso.<br>–Todo el camino hasta aquí estuvo aplicándole chakra –intervino Genma.  
>–¿No sabes cuándo detenerte, verdad jefe? –bromeó Ishin, moviendo la cabeza.<br>–Ishin, cuando regresé…  
>–Shh. Déjalo, sabes que no <em>conviene <em>ir ahí, no ahora.  
>–Debió enviar a Gai, tiene más resistencia que yo pero me mandó a mí ¿por qué?<br>–Porque obedeces sin rechistar, ni Gai ni yo le habríamos dejado –escupió Genma, irritado, quitando la mano del medi-nin que trataba de sacarle la abollada armadura.

Tenzô miró a su compañero con tristeza, repasando mentalmente lo sucedido. La fortaleza y velocidad de Shiki eran impresionantes, realmente no le había visto el sentido a acompañarlo, sin embargo a una distancia respetable se había detenido y le había pedido ayuda, cargar dos pesos muertos había terminado por lastimarle las heridas que recibiera en Suna. En cuanto llegaron al puesto de control de la frontera decidió desandar el camino; en el regreso se topó con Dragón llevando a Natsuko, ella lloraba y Dragón sólo le dijo que se apresurara a regresar que él se encargaría. Anko y Aoba avanzaban muy rezagados, ambos parecían lastimados, aunque Anko le dijo que se las arreglarían.

–Tch, y tú no sabes cuándo callarte Genma –gruñó Ishin, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.  
>–Protegemos lo que es importante, lo sabes–musitó, arrepentido de lo que había dicho, Tenzô volvió hacia él sus grandes ojos y asintió.<br>–¿Qué rayos pasó? –preguntó Shiki, apoyándose pesadamente en el marco de la puerta. Tenzô lo miró agradecido, era la misma pregunta que quería hacer.  
>–¿Me creerías si te dijera que no lo sé? –respondió Genma, sulfurado.<br>–Quédese quieto Shiranui-san –protestó el medi-nin.  
>–Dime los hechos Gen –dijo Shiki, suavizando el tono, echando vistazos alarmados hacia el maltrecho grupo, incluso Gai estaba muy quieto, recibiendo atención médica.<br>–Los hechos son que todo salió mal –respondió– perdimos el cronometraje y todos terminamos heridos.  
>–<em>Realmente<em> _no lo sabes _–musitó Shiki, era algo muy ajeno a la naturaleza observadora de Genma.  
>–¡Demonios, dije que no lo sé! ¿Tienes que repetir lo evidente? –gritó exasperado– él… él estaba discutiendo algo con Natsuko cuando el enemigo nos alcanzó –agregó, tratando de tranquilizarse.<br>–Natsuko-sama le puso algo al cuello a Lobo –explicó Yūgao–, él la arrojó hacia Dragón y en ese momento uno de ellos alcanzó a Lobo con un kunai.  
>–Algo nos… golpeó –dijo Genma, mesándose el cabello– y nos cayeron encima. Yūgao consiguió sacarlo de ahí. No se movía.<br>–¿Algún kin-jutsu? ¿Un arma? –preguntó Shiki, la expresión airada de Genma le hizo volver la vista hacia Yūgao–. ¿Usuki?  
>–No sé, fue muy rápido… de pronto Lobo sólo... empezó a sangrar por todos lados, fue como si… como si estuviera transpirando sangre –sollozó–, le ordenó a Dragón que sacara a Natsuko; Anko y Aoba consiguieron despejar el camino lo suficiente para salir de ahí, pero nosotros quedamos cercados con el capitán. Dijo que me fuera… ¡No podía dejarlo!<br>–Tranquila –dijo Genma, posando una mano sobre su hombro.  
>–Terminamos, súbanlos al transporte –ordenó Ishin. Los medi-nin se apresuraron a conducir a sus respectivos pacientes a la carreta, Hikari se acercó a él y ambos se apartaron del grupo.<br>–Esto es malo.  
>–Ya envié un halcón, Inoichi e Ibiki estarán esperándolos.<br>–¿Morino-san? –preguntó Hikari, asustada.  
>–ANBU arregla sus propios asuntos y este es un grupo bastante dañado.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.<strong> Mis disculpas, ahora me perdí en el camino de la enfermedad estuve averiada unas cuantas semanas.


	7. 48 horas

**Capítulo 7: 48 horas.**

_"Casi todo lo que realice será insignificante, pero es muy importante que lo haga". Ghandi_

_**24 **_

Inoichi miró a través del cristal al pequeño montón reunido en la "sala de observación". A su lado, Ibiki tomaba notas en una tablilla, registrando el nervioso andar de Genma, la quietud innatural de Gai, la depresión silenciosa de y el llanto de Yūgao. Sarutobi carraspeó, haciéndoles volver el rostro hacia él.

–Mi comandante está en estado de coma, mi arqueólogo sufrió una recaída, Aoba no ha salido de terapia intensiva, Anko está atada en estos momentos, mi equipo principal está en contención, tengo a un enfurecido Hyūga exigiendo se libere a un sobrino _que no quiere hablar ni ser liberado_ y todos están vendados como momias antiguas…, ¿alguien puede decirme qué está sucediendo?  
>–Hokage-sama –casi al mismo tiempo hincaron la rodilla en el suelo.<br>–Levántense. Sólo… –hizo un ademán vago con las manos antes de volver a cruzarlas a su espalda–respóndanme ¿quieren?  
>–Estrés post-traumático –afirmó Ibiki– están fuera de control.<br>–Eso es evidente –suspiró Hiruzen– no soy un loquero, pero ¿no convendría tenerlos en un ambiente menos hostil?  
>–No mi señor –respondió Ibiki, ganándose una mirada divertida por parte de Inoichi– están bajo control médico, no es hostil…<br>–Escucho.  
>–Llevárselos de la dama de hierro puede ser contraproducente –afirmó Ibiki.<br>–¿Mencioné que no soy loquero?  
>–Están ciclados en sus propios sentimientos de culpa. – Respondió Ibiki, Sarutobi los miró a ambos.<br>–Yūgao por desobedecer órdenes directas –amplió la información– Genma y Gai por no haber podido impedir que ella defendiera sola a Lobo y por no prever el ataque que éste recibió. Tenzô-kun por no haberse quedado al lado de su capitán y por las heridas de Shiki, aunque es el más controlado de todos; permanece aquí para apoyarlos.  
>–¿Y el chico Hyūga? –antes que le contestaran desechó la respuesta–. Asumo que él por obedecer –ambos asintieron en silencio.– En una misión rango S+ eventualidades de este tipo son casi parte del contrato –dijo Sarutobi, poco convencido por la explicación–. Morino-kun, <em>esto no es un castigo<em>.  
>–Ellos lo consideran así y creen que lo merecen –dijo Inoichi– según su propia <em>lógica<em>, no pueden ser recompensados por sus fallos.  
>–Y ambos coinciden en que es justo darles lo que creen merecer –suspiró Sarutobi incrédulo, volvieron a asentir.<br>–Hasta estabilizarlos un poco más. Mantienen su cohesión pero perder al líder los ha desmoralizado –afirmó Ibiki– es como si hubieran perdido su corazón.  
>–¿Están<em> menos <em>inestables?... en fin, Kakashi está fuera de peligro, aunque no han logrado sacarlo del coma –informó Sarutobi, paseando con lentitud de un lado a otro– en cuanto recobre la conciencia sabremos lo sucedido. ¿Avances?  
>–Los escaneos iniciales revelaron una batalla feroz. Al menos un nukenin con técnicas de barrera de sangre –respondió Inoichi.<br>–Eso no es un… _son élite entrenados_, Inoichi-kun –el tono de duda puntuando cada palabra.  
>–Sus mentes estaban muy alteradas, sólo quedaba esperar –murmuró Inoichi–. Había algo que… que no logro descifrar –bajó la cabeza.<br>–¿De qué tipo? –preguntó Sarutobi, sin dejar pasar la breve pausa de Yamanaka.  
>–Emocional, mi señor. –Respondió, casi de mala gana.<p>

Sarutobi lo miró con escepticismo, las declaraciones de su especialista iban contra todo lo que era la naturaleza shinobi. Cierto, ningún ninja, él incluido, estaba exento de emociones, perderlas los convertiría en renegados, armas letales sumamente peligrosas ya que carecerían de límites para sus egos. Sin embargo, todos ellos eran cuidadosamente adiestrados para mantener el control; pero le resultaba evidente que las barreras erigidas alrededor de su vulnerabilidad se encontraban ausentes.

Habían pasado 24 horas y aún no le había sido entregado el informe completo de la misión. Ishin, responsable del escuadrón médico ANBU había coincidido con Ibiki, declarando que ninguna de las anclas estaba disponible o en condiciones para "sacarlos del túnel" y que utilizar drogas nemotécnicas en el estado en que se encontraban y con las heridas físicas que presentaban podía ser contraproducente; Inoichi había insistido en mantenerlos en observación en espera de que el estado de shock se desvaneciera, todo a su tiempo decía el viejo proverbio, pero bastaba verlos para darse cuenta que 24 horas no habían sido suficientes.

De todo el grupo involucrado Atsui era quien había salido mejor librado, su sucinto informe se había limitado a la misión de su propio equipo, declarar que había fallado su cronometraje y que acepaba el castigo por poner en riesgo a sus compañeros, por iniciativa propia se había dirigido a la Dama de Hierro, donde permanecía en una habitación separada.

Sarutobi se veía en una posición delicada porque no quería verse en la necesidad de ceder ante la presión del Consejo para efectuar un interrogatorio en regla ya que, con excepción de Kakashi, la única que podría darle respuestas era la princesa, pero interrogarla quedaba fuera de sus prerrogativas. Las palabras de sus especialistas reforzaron su decisión de oponerse a ello. Se cubrió el rostro por un instante, entendía el porqué ambos querían mantener aislado _a ese grupo_ y sabía que las respuestas tardarían en llegar.

–Trataré de armar el rompecabezas –aseguró Inoichi, volviendo la vista disimuladamente hacia el cristal, movimiento que no pasó desapercibido por Sarutobi.  
>–Menuda tarea… si su interior está como su exterior… –Sarutobi se rascó la cabeza, los jóvenes solían ser muy dramáticos y emocionales–. Vuelvan a su trabajo –suspiró, percatándose de que ambos exhalaban con disimulo, les urgía que se fuera, una leve risa sacudió sus espaldas al retirarse–. Ah… y háganles saber que su corazón está bien –añadió desde la puerta.<p>

Se miraron entre sí.

–¿Cómo quieres hacer esto? –preguntó Ibiki, mirando preocupado hacia Usuki, había pasado apenas poco más de un año desde que visitara esas instalaciones.  
>–Es más difícil para ella –dijo Inoichi– este lugar le trae malos recuerdos –agregó– pero como quiera que lo veamos es quien puede darnos la <em>versión<em> más… extensa. Usuki-san, por favor –dijo a través del micrófono.

Yūgao tragó saliva y se levantó, secándose apresurada los ojos; se dirigió hacia la puerta sin volver la vista hacia sus compañeros que sólo atinaron a verla con tristeza. Permaneció muy quieta frente a ambos tokubetsu, Inoichi le indicó que se sentara y le dio breves indicaciones antes de poner las manos en su cabeza.

–Disminuiré un poco su pesar –le comunicó a señas a Ibiki.  
>–Ino… –dijo Ibiki, con preocupación, la técnica de Inoichi era sólo un alivio artificial, el efecto era parecido a una droga, sin embargo las reacciones secundarias eran únicas para cada persona.<br>–Lo sé, pero es preciso que esté menos alterada, de otra manera no contestará las preguntas que me pediste que le hiciera –respondió Inoichi, tampoco había querido usar esa habilidad, ya lo había hecho una vez para sepultar los recuerdos de su relación con Kakashi; recordar el informe de la misión aún le causaba escalofríos.

Hurgar en la mente humana requería un control que sólo un Yamanaka poseía, el clan era capaz de percibir en su interior todas las sensaciones que su paciente había vivido. En términos de Ibiki, era una forma suave de interrogatorio. En Yūgao había demasiado dolor, físico y mental. Al examinar sus memorias por primera vez, sólo había conseguido imágenes confusas, desesperación, impotencia, miedo y la vergüenza causada por sus propias reacciones. Sintió el relajamiento de la chica. Respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y comenzó su proceso.

Era algo que Ibiki ya había visto, Inoichi le había explicado en alguna ocasión que "hablaba" directo con la mente inconsciente, planteándole las preguntas que quería que contestara, el interrogado "respondía", en interrogatorios difíciles un aparato "transcribía" la información. Si Inoichi conseguía entrar en el laberinto cerebral sin oposición, él mismo vocalizaba las respuestas.

–Usuki tenía órdenes directas de Lobo de cuidar de Natsuko-sama, sus sentidos estaban enfocados en vigilar los movimientos de avance del enemigo hacia ella –comenzó, Ibiki comenzó a tomar apresuradas notas– _no logro ver al atacante, tampoco escucho lo que discuten Lobo y Natsuko-sama, hay demasiado ruido... ahora vuelvo el rostro un instante para asegurarme de la ubicación de Natsuko-sama, ella le está poniendo un amuleto al cuello, un objeto cruza mi campo visual hacia ellos, golpeo con la espada tratando de desviarlo pero fallo... Lobo la arroja hacia Dragón y en ese momento lo alcanza el kunai, Dragón activa su defensa total, me duele, corro y no consigo llegar al capitán, está sangrando mucho_.  
>–Inoichi… –Ibiki le tocó el hombro– yo creo que…<br>–Sólo un poco más… gracias. Lobo gritó "llévatela Dragón", no distingue mucho lo que sucede alrededor, está sufriendo un gran dolor y parece que sus compañeros también… Aoba y Anko están en el suelo, se ven aturdidos, los ve levantarse y empezar a abrir camino adelantando a Dragón, Yūgao lo aleja de la zona peligrosa, él está inmóvil pero consciente, le dice que lo deje ahí, no le obedece, continúa defendiéndolo hasta que Ardilla y Gallo consiguen acercarse, "lo hiciste bien Halcón, dice Genma yo lo llevaré, Gallo…"  
>–Es suficiente Inoichi –dijo Ibiki, preocupado por el aspecto de su compañero– el resto ya lo sabemos.<br>–Uff, eso fue un infierno –separó las manos de la cabeza de Yūgao.  
>–Yūgao –comenzó Ibiki con voz suave, poniéndose en cuclillas ante ella– todo está bien, Kakashi está bien. –Volvió el rostro hacia él e irrumpió en llanto. Ibiki llamó por su comunicador a uno de su personal, indicándole que la llevara al área médica y pidiéndole que enviara a Atsui.<br>–Por hoy he terminado, yo lo enviaré –dijo Inoichi, acompañó a Yūgao a encontrarse con su escolta.

Miró retirarse a su compañero, la técnica de Yamanaka le metía dentro del cuerpo de la otra persona haciéndole sentir toda la gama de emociones y sensaciones físicas que recrear un evento llevaba consigo, era parte del funcionamiento de la psique humana que Ibiki comprendía a la perfección. Aunque era incapaz de hacerlo al mismo nivel que Inoichi.

Un shinobi abrió la puerta, se dirigió hacia Ibiki y le entregó un pergamino, atrás de él entró Atsui. El joven Hyūga se puso en posición de firmes ante él, manteniendo la mirada fija en el vacío mientras Ibiki abría el documento. Terminó de leerlo y se puso de pie ante él.

–Permiso para hablar –solicitó Atsui, Ibiki asintió, el chico se estaba portando como un verdadero soldado.–Mi informe está completo, Morino-san, asumo que me llamó para darme el veredicto del análisis.  
>–De todo el tiempo que te conozco, jamás has actuado como un Hyūga, no comiences ahora.<br>–¿Orden de un superior?  
>–Si quieres verlo de esa manera, está bien.<p>

Atsui fijó en él sus inquietantes ojos lila, enmarcados por el rostro inmutable que solían mantener los miembros del clan.

–Puedes sentarte, si así lo deseas –dijo Ibiki.  
>–Así estoy bien.<p>

Los tres hombres en la habitación volvieron nuevamente el rostro hacia la puerta, esperando que apareciera su compañera. Ibiki se acercó al micrófono y les pidió que entraran, los tres se levantaron al mismo tiempo y abrieron la puerta que les separaba del mundo real y el mundo de pesar en que estaban sumergidos. Les indicó que se sentaran; jalaron las sillas, ajenos a la presencia de Atsui que no movió ni un músculo.

Genma siguió con la vista a Ibiki, que paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. Su mirada se detuvo un instante en Atsui que parpadeó nervioso; suspiró hondo, conocía las tácticas, pero no por ello era inmune a ellas, controló la irritación que sentía treparle al rostro, alterando su palidez con un calor que alcanzaba el nacimiento del cabello. Gai, por su parte estaba sentado con la cabeza baja, mirando fijamente el suelo de concreto, totalmente aislado en su mundo personal. Tenzô se miraba las palmas de las manos, como si les preguntara sobre su propia capacidad.

Ibiki se mantuvo en silencio por un buen rato. Se sentían observados y analizados más allá de su margen de confort.

–Nos violenta aquello que no podemos perdonarnos Genma –se dirigió a él, ponderando que Tenzô no se sentía en absoluto el líder del equipo, tanto Gai como él volvieron miradas curiosas hacia Ibiki–. Tendemos a reaccionar con irritación cuando lo que hicimos contradice lo que _creemos_ que deberíamos haber hecho. _Estás enojado_.

Genma desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, apretando la mandíbula.

–Pero no siempre lo que creemos es lo mejor. En un mundo perfecto todo sale como debería salir, en este no. Incluso un tokubetsu se equivoca.  
>–Soy un jônin.<br>–Por título, en la práctica ya perteneces al escuadrón de especialistas, en teoría eso debería acreditarte la madurez suficiente para aceptar el pasado.  
>–Si crees que eso me consuela deberías revisar tus métodos.<br>–Sumirte en la autocompasión no solucionará nada. No lo intentes –dijo Ibiki, viendo la tensión de los músculos–. Tratamos de aceptar el pasado cambiando los recuerdos –suavizó la voz.  
>–¿Y me dices eso por…?, ¿acaso sugieres que debería engalanar las fallas?<br>–Como yo lo veo no fue una falla, la misión se completó con éxito y todos están vivos.  
>–Escucha lo que digo –se levantó de la silla, encarándolo a pesar de la diferencia de estatura– <em>no hubo intel <em>–Atsui se sobresaltó ante el movimiento.  
>–No fue posible –replicó Ibiki de inmediato, las miradas silenciosas de los demás indicaban que pensaban lo mismo–, el Consejo determinó que era un riesgo político que no podíamos asumir.<br>–¿Riesgo político? ¡Por Kami, Ibiki! ¿Desde cuándo pesa más un riesgo político que la vida? La información es poder ¡_Y no son mis palabras_!  
>–Natsuko-hime fue secuestrada camino a Konoha, su guardia personal eliminada. El equipo de fuego se encontraba cerca de la zona –señaló a Atsui con la cabeza, sin desviar la mirada de los ojos de Genma–. En cuanto informaron la ubicación ustedes fueron enviados.<br>–Ella debió quedarse quietecita –intervino Gai, que no había dicho una sola palabra.  
>–Lo que ella trataba de proteger era importante –respondió Ibiki.<br>–Si vas a interrogarme ¿por qué no comienzas de una vez? –dijo Genma, desafiante.  
>–No necesitas estar a la defensiva, Hokage-sama ordenó que <em>no <em>se les hiciera un interrogatorio en forma –dijo Ibiki con esa sonrisa que a todos ponía de nervios, mirándolos de uno en uno.  
>–Entonces dime qué quieres saber –respondió Genma, sin bajar un poco el nivel de su enojo.<br>–Entre el ataque recibido por Lobo y el momento que llegaron hasta él y Usuki –revisó sus notas– transcurrieron 30 segundos, la distancia entre su posición y la de sus compañeros no rebasaba los 10 metros. Los estándares de velocidad de ambos –señaló enfático a Gai y Genma– están mucho muy arriba que eso ¿qué sucedió?

Ibiki supo que había acertado con esa pregunta. La ira de Genma se esfumó como por encanto y sólo atinó a mirar a Gai que encogió los hombros y negó con la cabeza, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Tenzô volvió la vista hacia ellos esperando también la respuesta

–No lo sé –murmuró Genma– sentía mucho dolor, vi al enemigo acortar la distancia hacia ellos y corrí, lo más rápido que pude. ¿Atsui? –preguntó, confundido.  
>–Activé mi defensa total en cuanto hice contacto con Natsuko-sama –respondió de inmediato, enrojeciendo– el movimiento me impidió ver alguna cosa. El… efecto túnel, yo… vi levantarse a Anko y Aoba y abrir camino, no supe cómo cayeron.<br>–¿Gai?  
>–¿Crees que no hemos hablado de ello, Morino-san? Sólo había dolor, tan intenso que paralizaba –respondió Gai.<br>–Dolor… ¿exactamente en dónde? –preguntó Ibiki, ambos lo miraron como si fuera de otro planeta.  
>–En todos lados Ibiki, adentro y afuera, no estaba localizado en un punto –contestó Genma, impaciente; Gai asintió.<br>–Ambos son élite, no es una respuesta aceptable, lo saben.  
>–¿Quieres decir, controlarlo y seguir adelante? –replicó Genma– ¡Eso hicimos! Jamás antes nos detuvo, no lo hizo, sólo <em>nos frenó<em>.  
>–Bien, aceptaré su respuesta, por ahora –se pusieron de pie, dispuestos a retirarse en tanto él se sentaba– Hokage-sama también ordenó que les informara que Kakashi está fuera de peligro.<br>–¿Y esa _información_ nos la das _ahora?_ –replicó Genma, dividido entre el alivio y el enojo.  
>–Atsui, Inteligencia realizó el análisis de tu informe –tomó el pergamino en ambas manos– si deseas alguna sanción, será por parte de tu comandante. Si no estoy equivocado, la técnica Hyūga posee un punto ciego inevitable, dime ¿sentiste algo?<br>–Dolor… mucho; canalicé mi chakra para cerrarlo y cesó, no podía hacer otra cosa… tenía que sacar a Natsuko-sama de ahí, eran mis órdenes.  
>–Escucha, se te ordenó abandonar a tu capitán y terminar la misión, hiciste lo correcto. Obedeciste hasta el final.<br>–¿Lo hice, Morino-san?  
>–Todos lo hicieron, ¿recuerdan la orden que invariablemente da Lobo en sus misiones?<br>–No… mueran –musitó Atsui, sus compañeros asintieron.  
>–Hasta donde yo sé, todos obedecieron.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>48<strong>_

La biblioteca de Konoha albergaba papiros, pergaminos, manuscritos y libros modernos que contenían conocimiento que abarcaba desde tiempos antiguos hasta el presente, algunos de ellos él mismo los había puesto ahí. Los conservadores les daban un tratamiento para preservarlos del paso del tiempo. Cubrían muchas áreas del saber shinobi.

Shiki enrolló la parte del pergamino que ya había revisado, extendiendo una nueva porción.

–¡Lo siento!... Hinorobu-sama, aquí tiene los que me pidió –dijo la joven en voz baja, colocando en la mesa de lectura una brazada de pergaminos– todos estos datan del periodo de las guerras mágicas en Suna.  
>–Gracias, Tomoko-chan –la miró intrigado por las palabras con que comenzara su pequeño discurso.<br>–Si me permite decirlo, su trabajo es impresionante –hizo una reverencia.

Shiki sonrió, sin desviar la vista del pergamino. Había muchas cosas que desconocía, que necesitaba encontrar para ser capaz de deducir la naturaleza del cubo, apretó los ojos al ver los títulos de algunos de los papeles, gran parte de la documentación existente sobre las guerras mágicas la había hecho él, le parecía estúpido buscar referencias en su propio trabajo.

–¿Tendrás algo… diferente? Investigar lo que ya… investigué es… extraño, por decir algo –dijo, tratando de mitigar el efecto de sus palabras.  
>–¡Lo siento mucho!<br>–No no no no, espera, tratemos otra vez: busco algo relacionado con sellos utilizados en Suna, Tomoko-chan, ¿posiblemente haya alguna referencia en el último paquete que traje hace un mes?  
>–¡Lo siento!<br>–Sólo… tráelos ¿por favor?  
>–¡Lo siento Hinorobu-san! Es la primera vez que lo veo en persona y yo… ¡Lo siento! –Tomoko salió rápidamente en busca de lo que le había pedido.<p>

Shiki respiró hondo tratando de mantener la calma, tenía el tiempo limitado y demasiado material para revisar, sin contar con que se había escapado del hospital. Apenas percibió la llegada y partida de la joven bibliotecaria que a pesar de ser civil era tan sigilosa como un shinobi. Maquinalmente extendió la mano para acercar uno de los pergaminos que no había tenido tiempo de revisar. Leyó de prisa, algunos de los símbolos captaron su interés aunque nuevamente había partes que no comprendía del todo. Garabateó en su bitácora algunas frases completas y saltó párrafos enteros que no parecían tener cabida dentro del contexto de su búsqueda.

–Tomoko-chan –llamó la atención de la chica que parecía discutir algo en voz baja con un grupo recién llegado, se acercó a él, apresurándose a hacer una reverencia.  
>–¡Lo siento!<br>–¿Puedo preguntar por qué te disculpas tanto? –preguntó.  
>–¡Lo siento!<p>

Shiki se incorporó, pero un momento después estaba rodeado del grupo. Entre ellos había varios viejos historiadores a quienes conocía desde que era niño, incluido su maestro, también uno que otro rostro totalmente desconocido que se acercaba a él, comenzó a sentirse alarmado y no porque un grupo de eruditos estuviera cercándolo.

–Hinorobu-donno, Hokage-sama solicita que regreses inmediata y voluntariamente al hospital –dijo el anciano, mirándolo con ojos de disculpa.  
>–¿Eh? Sakata-shisou, ¡pero si ya casi termino! –respondió, sonriendo y rascándose la nuca, era de esperarse, no había advertido el paso del tiempo. Los rostros desconocidos lo rodearon al instante.<br>–No oponga resistencia, tenemos autorización de usar fuerza letal.  
>–¿Eh? ¿El viejo se volvió loco o qué, cómo que fuerza letal? ¡Estoy herido!<br>–Es por eso que debe regresar al hospital –razonó uno de los shinobi. Shiki trató de ubicarlo pero no lo consiguió, avanzó un sigiloso paso para alejarse de él y de pronto se sintió inmovilizado.  
>–¡Qué demonios! ¿Sombras? ¡Nara!<br>–Hinorobu-san, no es mi costumbre perseguir a mis pacientes, normalmente se quedan quietos. Átenlo –dijo la primer cara conocida que se abrió paso hasta enfrentarlo. De inmediato sintió los finos hilos de cabello negro envolver su cuerpo y muñecas, dejando libres sólo las piernas.  
>–Pero Hikari-chaaan…<br>–No tengo que decirle que si se mueve demasiado se puede lastimar –respondió ella conteniendo la risa ante el pésimo intento de chantaje ocular.  
>–Como diría Gai: ante una dama sólo puedo rendirme.<p>

Se encontró acostado en la cama contigua a la de Kakashi en el hospital general de Konoha. Durmió por varias horas; a pesar de que no se había sentido cansado era evidente que su cuerpo opinaba lo contrario. Abrió los ojos, distinguiendo sólo oscuridad. Un ligero desconcierto lo embargó hasta que por fin recordó dónde se encontraba, trató de moverse pero no lo consiguió, respiró lo más profundo que pudo, considerando las características del hilo con que lo habían atado a la cama, posición cómoda, pero se preguntaba cómo diablos iba a hacer cuando quisiera ir al baño; el orinal, colocado junto a uno de sus brazos le dio la respuesta, hizo una mueca de disgusto. Una intravenosa goteaba suero en el otro brazo, no sabía cuándo se la habían puesto.

El cuarto privado donde los habían ubicado se encontraba en penumbra, alumbrado apenas por el resplandor fosforescente de los aparatos de monitoreo a los que estaban conectados, las pequeñas lámparas de cabecera también estaban apagadas; la luz del pasillo, regulada a baja intensidad apenas alcanzaba a iluminar un poco, proyectando las sombras del par de guardias armados con ninjatô que estaban apostados ante la puerta. Un segundo sondeo le advirtió de la barrera de chakra por si intentaban transportarse, suspiró, Sarutobi había decidido mantenerlos ahí a canto y lodo.

Nuevamente llovía, un incesante golpeteo que era mitigado escasamente por las paredes y techos del hospital. A pesar de sus protestas cuando regresaron a la aldea, Sarutobi había insistido en que permaneciera ahí, en cama, acompañando a Kakashi; miró hacia él, le habían cubierto el rostro con la sábana, dejando descubiertos sólo los ojos. Había estado hablando con él por horas el día anterior, aunque las únicas respuestas que obtenía eran las de su propia mente, ya que él permanecía inmóvil, como si estuviera profundamente dormido, pero Ishin le había dicho que estaba en coma. Suspiró nuevamente y cerró los ojos.

–En mala hora se te ocurre desconectarte –murmuró– es la primera vez que te veo así, es… difícil.  
>–Debo haber llegado al infierno si lo primero que escucho al abrir los ojos es tu voz.<br>–Confiesa que me amas –respondió en automático.  
>–Quisieras.<br>–Espera… ¿Me contestaste? ¡Eso quiere decir que eres tú!  
>–¿Quién más? ¡Shh!, baja la voz –levantó la mano, haciendo el intento de llevarla a sus labios para indicarle que se callara– yo… en realidad no quiero moverme –dijo, dejándola caer sobre la cama.<br>–Tampoco puedo, pero no porque no quiera –respondió Shiki, bajando el volumen– la chica Nara creyó oportuno atarme _esta vez_… con hilo de cabello negro, un tanto exagerado ¿no?  
>–Sabia decisión.<br>–No es mi culpa, ¿sabes? Es decir, mi cuerpo carece de neurotransmisores suficientes para…  
>–Bla bla bla, ten piedad de un moribundo que quiere morir con el oído intacto.<br>–Si pudiera, del gusto te saltaría encima.  
>–Gracias a Kami no puedes, en realidad me gusta más tu hermana.<br>–¿Qué pasó?  
>–Tch, no quería llamar la atención <em>para que no me interrogaran <em>–siseó.  
>–Estuviste fuera demasiado tiempo, creí que no volverías –murmuró Shiki, Kakashi giró la cabeza hacia él.<br>–Pérdida de sangre.  
>–¿Uh?<br>–Kin-jutsu rayo-hierro.

Shiki se quedó en silencio, ANBU _usaba kin-jutsu_ aunque también eran entrenados para contrarrestarlos, pero el estado de Kakashi indicaba que no lo había conseguido, al menos no del todo.

–Manejar una transformación de tierra para extraer los minerales específicos es una barrera de sangre de nivel S+, –razonó Shiki en voz alta ya que Kakashi parecía no desear ser más concreto.  
>–No te escucho, estoy dormido.<p> 


	8. Kinjutsu

**Capítulo 8: Kin-jutsu.**

"_Oh, yes. It was good work, apart from the screaming".  
>Terry Pratchett, Wintersmith.<em>

No recordaba cuántas veces había vivido la misma escena, aunque sí podía recordar la sensación de desconcierto que siempre sobrevenía al abrir los ojos y encontrarte donde no crees que estás. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, sintiendo el cuerpo flojo, miró con extrañeza la aguja insertada en su brazo, siguiendo con la mirada la conexión hasta la bolsa de suero. El ruido del monitor le hizo volver la vista. Shiki estaba en la cama contigua, _atado_, quiso reírse pero recordó que traía puesta una bata de hospital y podía ser contraproducente.

–¡Hatake-san! Por favor, recuéstese –la enfermera irrumpió en el cuarto, seguida de los guardias.  
>–¿Me traicionó el aparatito? –preguntó, la enfermera sólo movió la cabeza y se apresuró a subirle las piernas a la cama.<br>–Por favor, infórmale a Hikari-san que comienzan los problemas –dijo a los guardias, uno de ellos salió corriendo.  
>–¿Problemas por qué? –preguntó, desconcertado.<br>–Ja y lo preguntas… pues porque estás despierto.  
>–Hinorobu-san, por favor, usted tampoco debe moverse. ¡Y ustedes no pueden entrar! –dijo, corriendo hacia la puerta, el guardia la flanqueó, impidiendo la entrada del resto del equipo.<br>–No iba a huir –refunfuñó Kakashi, cubriéndose el rostro con la sábana.  
>–Demasiado tarde, ya te vio –dijo Shiki, volviendo a la lectura del Icha-Icha, la enfermera enrojeció.<br>–¿Por qué tienes mi libro?  
>–Lectura interesante. Tú no lo ocupabas.<br>–¿Y usted cómo se desató, Hinorobu-san?  
>–¡Mi estimado rival! –saludó Gai desde la puerta, agitando unas rosas medio marchitas en la mano justo antes que el guardia la cerrara.<br>–Sólo los brazos, quería leer –respondió Shiki, agitando una mano, sin despegar la vista del libro.

Hikari entró en la habitación, seguida de Inoichi e Ibiki, Kakashi los miró a ambos pensando que tal vez no había sido una buena idea moverse, no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentar un interrogatorio. Hikari miró a Ibiki que sólo afirmó con la cabeza. Se acercó a él y comenzó su exploración de chakra en completo silencio.

–¿No podrías dejarme ir a casa? –le preguntó–. Estoy bien, sabes que no estoy herido.  
>–Quédate quieto, casi termino.<br>–Maa "quédate quieto" es una orden sexy, pero prefiero moverme a gusto.  
>–Está bien –corearon entre risas, Hikari le dio un suave coscorrón.<br>–Los médicos no deben maltratar a los pacientes.  
>–Todo suyo Morino-san, Yamanaka-san –ajustó con cuidado la válvula de suero, pero hizo patente que se quedaría ahí, ambos intercambiaron una mirada en tanto ella ajustaba la cama de hospital a un ángulo más cómodo.<br>–Visita social… pero tengo el trasero al aire, si me permiten ponerme algo más cómodo…  
>–Tu trasero está a salvo, estás sobre él… ¿recuerdas? –dijo Ibiki.<br>–Maa, creo que sí –sonrió– ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes, 'doble-I'?  
>–¿Puedo? –preguntó Inoichi acercándose a él.<br>–¿Estás seguro?, ¿no prefieres escuchar mi versión? Ibiki puede decirte si miento.

Inoichi sonrió, ciertamente entrar al cerebro de Kakashi no parecía una decisión sabia, considerando que había tardado más de 48 horas en regresar al mundo de los vivos y también sabía que no mentiría. Ibiki jaló la silla a un lado de la cama, para evitarle que tuviera que estar viendo hacia arriba.

–¿Recuerdas todo lo sucedido? –preguntó, Kakashi asintió– ¿hay algo que posiblemente no querrías decir en público? –negó con la cabeza.  
>–¿Podría recibir mis rosas?<br>–¿Perdón?  
>–Gai me trajo rosas.<br>–Entiendo. Kuno, déjalos pasar.

Sus tres compañeros de equipo entraron, Gai se acercó y le tendió las rosas, casi a punto de romper en llanto, Kakashi le sonrió, Gai era demasiado sentimental, las tomó, murmurando un "gracias". Se quedaron en silencio, de pie, apilándose en la habitación que de pronto parecía demasiado pequeña. El equipo de Ibiki procedió a colocar una barrera anti-sonido antes de abandonar el lugar.

–Asumo que ya tienen el informe de Dragón.

Ibiki asintió, a pesar de desconocer el resultado de la misión, Kakashi ni siquiera había considerado dudar que Atsui la terminaría.

–Natsuko-sama insistió en que yo llevara el amuleto, temía que si no sobrevivía, cayera en manos… equivocadas. Le aseguré que eso no sucedería, pero me lo puso al cuello, en ese momento la arrojé hacia Dragón, sabía que él iniciaría su técnica de defensa total en cuanto ella hiciese contacto con él.  
>–Según el relato de Halcón, fue cuando el kunai te impactó en el pecho –acotó Ibiki, Kakashi lo miró serio y negó con la cabeza, Ibiki sabía perfectamente bien que no había sido así.<br>–Impactó al amuleto, el movimiento que ella hizo me alertó.  
>–Pero, fuiste herido...<br>–No por un arma. El "kunai" estaba formado por chakra concentrado, al golpear al amuleto el chakra se dispersó y me cubrió, comprendí que era un marcador. Rastreé el origen… vi al shinobi iniciar los signos del kin-jutsu, pero no pude neutralizarlo a tiempo... las cargas eléctricas alcanzaron un movimiento relativo demasiado rápido, la fuerza magnética se elevó y alcanzó a "extraer" buena parte de mi sangre, aunque lo correcto sería decir atraer.  
>–Usó el chakra como conductor.<br>–De hecho.  
>–¿Por qué no lograste neutralizarlo?<br>–No conseguí controlar el dolor lo suficientemente rápido para reaccionar –respondió con serenidad.  
>–Todos reportan "dolor" ¿qué lo causó?<br>–Mi mejor suposición es el amuleto –encogió los hombros, Shiki volvió el rostro de inmediato hacia él, abriendo mucho los ojos.  
>–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste anoche?, sólo mencionaste lo del rayo-hierro –protestó, incorporándose en la cama.<br>–¿Por qué no me avisó que había salido del coma? –preguntó Hikari, mirando con indignación a Shiki.  
>–Eh… ¡porque dijo que no me escuchaba!... que ya estaba dormido –dijo Shiki, achicando los ojos y señalando acusador a Kakashi.<br>–¿A qué hora se soltó?  
>–Cuando me dieron ganas de ir al baño–respondió Shiki, apresurado–. ¿Dónde está?<br>–En el estuche de armas de Gen –respondió Kakashi, Genma jaló hacia adelante el estuche, abriéndolo para echar un vistazo.  
>–Y yo que creí que sólo aprovechabas para manosearme.<p>

Ibiki suspiró, una vez rota la tensión todos estaban haciendo preguntas y armando mucho escándalo, "lo incomprensible resulta aceptable cuando otros experimentan lo mismo", pensó. Inoichi sonrió, todos ellos eran así. También agradeció infinitamente que Kakashi rechazara de manera tan educada su 'oferta', si el dolor que sintió a través de Yūgao era una indicación, no quería pensar en el de él. Podía darse cuenta del agotamiento en el tono de voz, hizo una rápida secuencia de signos.

–¿Kakashi? –preguntó Shiki, alarmado.  
>–Está inactiva –murmuró, cansado, cerrando los ojos.<br>–Morino-san… –comenzó Hikari, mirando preocupada a su paciente.  
>–De acuerdo, lo dejo en tus manos.<br>–Inoichi… –comenzó Shiki, haciendo el intento de moverse, Hikari se apresuró a devolverlo a la posición horizontal.  
>–Lo mantendré en resguardo hasta que seas dado de alta. No creo necesario decirte que vamos a colocarle un sello de seguridad –respondió Inoichi, Genma le tendió el estuche de armas.<br>–Entiendo. ¿Hikari-chaaan?  
>–No, no lo daré de alta Hinorobu-san. ¿Puedo confiar en que esta vez se quede quieto? –Shiki asintió de mala gana.<p>

Tras el rápido signo de disipación las barreras se deshicieron, tanto Inoichi como Ibiki desaparecieron al instante, delatando la premura de poner a buen recaudo algo tan peculiar, dejando al equipo a solas con su capitán.

–¿Hikari-san, él…? –preguntó Tenzô.  
>–Él está bien Tenzô-kun, sólo duerme, Yamanaka-san lo desconectó un rato para que descanse. De hecho es quien recibió menos heridas, cortes sin importancia en su mayor parte, supongo que causados durante la retirada. Sólo era… dramática su apariencia, nunca había visto algo así. Darle tu chakra era lo mejor que podías hacer. Pueden acompañarlo, pero les sugiero que lo dejen dormir –respondió, regresando la cama a su posición natural.<br>–Volveremos más tarde, Hikari-chan –dijo Gai, tomando del brazo a Genma y Tenzô y prácticamente arrastrándolos hacia afuera.

Hikari se acercó a Shiki, le descubrió el torso y comenzó a examinarlo con cuidado, su caso era extraño, parecía ser que la interacción con el Ichibi dejaba un daño más profundo que el que incluso los médicos de Suna habían diagnosticado y reparado. Shiki la miró, leyendo en su rostro lo que no decían los labios.

–¿Crees que estoy jodido?  
>–Parece ser alguna clase de sustancia residual –continuó ella– quizá la coloración no se deba sólo a rotura de vasos sanguíneos… haré unas pruebas, y no, no está 'jodido', Hinorobu-san, sólo está sanando más lento de lo que debiera, aunque considerando su reciente 'proeza'… es sorprendente que aún pueda moverse.<br>–Shiki, llámame Shiki o comenzaré a decirte Nara-san –amenazó, ella sonrió.  
>–Shiki, correcto… trague esto –le entregó un par de píldoras– funcionan como regeneradoras de tejido –le acercó un vaso con agua– ¿supongo que hablar del amuleto está por encima de mi nivel de confidencialidad?<p>

Al igual que todos los medi-nin a cargo de Ishin, Hikari había accedido al acuerdo de confidencialidad por el tipo de misiones que ANBU cubría. Ishin la había tratado de atraer a las filas del escuadrón, pero ella simplemente era más médico que guerrero. No la apenaba romper en llanto cuando las presiones laborales la superaban, ni tenía que mantener las apariencias.

–Eres prácticamente el médico de cabecera de ese… incordio –señaló a Kakashi con la cabeza– si él confía su vida en tus manos, no veo motivo para no hacerlo yo. ¿Qué deseas saber?  
>–¿Él resultó tan lastimado por proteger a los demás? –Shiki negó con la cabeza.<br>–Lo más probable es que recibiera el mayor impacto por tener el amuleto al cuello, aunque desconozco la naturaleza de ese artefacto… y creo que tu deducción es correcta hasta cierto punto, al neutralizar el kin-jutsu les evitó la misma suerte a los demás.

Ella lo miró con seriedad, sin preguntar nada más.

–Yo desconocía la existencia de ese amuleto, Kakashi sólo… me llevó con él a la misión –encogió los hombros–, ayer estaba investigando fuentes antiguas… cuando me trajeron atado como bulto… con sólo las patitas libres…  
>–Tomoko-chan informó de su presencia.<br>–Con razón se disculpaba tanto… Yo buscaba información, obtener un contexto, trataba de ubicar los artefactos del pasado dentro de un marco de referencia temporal… es una forma de darle sentido a la existencia de esas cosas, saber para qué y por qué fueron hechas –explicó, sintiéndose un tanto avergonzado por no poder darle respuestas.  
>–Entonces hay más.<br>–Hasta donde pude descubrir… cuatro en total.  
>–¿Y todos causan el mismo efecto? –Shiki negó con la cabeza, pensativo, después la miró con intensidad–. El shinobi que lo atacó quería matarlos, si no para qué utilizar un jutsu prohibido… ¿para recuperar ese objeto?<br>–Hikari-chan, acabas de hacer las preguntas correctas.

Hikari detuvo su exploración para untarle un ungüento en la barriga y volver a vendarlo; no le era difícil sumar uno más uno, era probable que el 'artefacto' que causara la desaparición de la mansión de Shinro fuera uno de ellos, el que causara los golpes de Tenzô otro más y el citado amuleto el último. Se había documentado, el kin-jutsu utilizado era esgrimido sobre seres vivos, no objetos inanimados, así que para ella era evidente que el blanco era Kakashi y quienes lo rodeaban, incluso los compañeros del enemigo que estuvieran en el radio de alcance de la técnica.

–Hagamos un trato, Shiki. En cuanto él despierte se pueden ir a casa. Pero… tiene que prometerme que no va a leer ese 'libro' hasta que estén allá, créame, plagiar los trucos de Kakashi sólo funciona con quienes no lo conocen.

* * *

><p>Tenzô y Genma los transportaron a casa de Kakashi, ya por caer la noche. Tenzô les advirtió a ambos que Sarutobi había exigido guardia ANBU para evitar que salieran de ahí hasta que Hikari, responsable por ambos, los diera de alta, así que Gai había instalado la cama del cuarto de Shiki en la recámara de Kakashi. Kakashi miró incrédulo a sus compañeros.<p>

–¿Tenzô?  
>–Yo… hice unas ligeras remodelaciones, cuando esto termine dejaré tu casa como estaba, sólo… amplié un poco. Estamos cortos de efectivos senpai, sólo les podemos asignar un guardia para ambos… –dijo Tenzô, excusándose, carraspeó, Kakashi lo miró fijamente– Hokage-sama me pidió que les repitiera estas palabras: "no hay suficiente personal en el hospital para estar recuperándolos cada vez que escapan, <em>insisto<em> en que no salgan de aquí en 3 días al menos".  
>–¿Estás bromeando? –preguntó Shiki– ¡Necesito continuar mi trabajo!<br>–¡Amigos! Tienen que controlar los ímpetus juveniles en aras de un bien mayor –dijo Gai, ceremonioso.  
>–Los dos tienden a escaparse de los hospitales, dejen de protestar –dijo Genma.<br>–Pero, mis investigaciones…  
>–Halcón se hará cargo, Sandaime la escogió personalmente –dijo Tenzô, Yūgao entró a la habitación despacito, en atuendo ANBU completo, mirando hacia uno y otro en silencio, traía una caja de archivo en los brazos.<p>

Genma se acercó a Kakashi, le murmuró al oído: "amor, sé que no estás contento, pero no le des trabajo extra a Tenzô _ni a ella_, Gai y yo saldremos en misión, nos vemos en tres días", Kakashi tensó la mandíbula y asintió.

–Bien, nos retiramos. Halcón, quedas a cargo –dijo Tenzô, se transportaron al mismo tiempo, dejando a los 3 parados en el mismo lugar.  
>–Hinorobu-san, Sandaime-sama me pidió que le trajera esto –colocó la caja sobre el escritorio de Kakashi– supuso que lo necesitaría. En cuanto al amuleto, dijo literalmente: "Shiki-kun pedirá el amuleto, dile que primero resuelva el asunto del cubo, sin matarse en el intento".<p>

Kakashi se dirigió a su cama sin decir palabra y se sentó a la orilla. Gai había tenido cuidado de poner un pijama limpio cuidadosamente doblado sobre la almohada, lo tomó y lo extendió sobre las piernas, comenzó a quitarse los zapatos.

–¿Qué haces, idiota? Hay una dama presente. Oh… –se interrumpió cuando vio a la ANBU correr cortinas y cerrar ventanas al mismo tiempo con un solo jutsu, para después crear una barrera anti-transportación.– Me siento acorralado.  
>–Es por seguridad de ambos, Hinorobu-san. Te colocaré el suero, capitán, Hikari dice que el compuesto que hizo ayudará a que te repongas más rápido –dijo, acercándose a Kakashi– levanta los brazos, te sacaré la camisa.<p>

Shiki se quedó en silencio, observando la diligencia con que ella procedía y la extraña docilidad de Kakashi, no pudo evitar ver la delicadeza con que ella rozaba su piel, ni el cuidado que puso al colocar la intravenosa, de pronto se sintió intruso en un mundo privado; desvió la vista, se dirigió al escritorio de Kakashi y les dio la espalda, bajó la caja y comenzó a sacar y acomodar los pergaminos. Los reconocía, eran los mismos que él había traído de Suna. La escuchó carraspear y volvió la vista.

–Hinorobu-san, Hikari me pidió que le pusiera este ungüento, ¿me permite?  
>–¡Claro que no!, es decir… perdón, yo puedo hacerlo.<br>–_Insisto_. También me dijo que era _deseable_ que estuviera recostado –afirmó sin inmutarse, poniendo la mano libre en el mango del ninjatô. Shiki abrió mucho los ojos, el movimiento le era muy familiar.– Puedo acercar el escritorio a la cama si lo prefiere.  
>–Hazle caso Shiki, es bastante persistente –dijo Kakashi con pereza.<br>–¿Eres la alumna de mi hermana? –Yūgao asintió– Rayos…  
>–Te lo dije.<p>

Shiki se dirigió al cuarto de baño a cambiarse la ropa, al contrario de Kakashi, él sí se sentía cohibido, ella lo siguió hasta la puerta, iba a protestar, pero a fin de cuentas sólo le hizo una seña de que lo esperara un poco, ella asintió; salió con sólo los pantalones del pijama puestos, alzó los brazos a los lados y ella retiró la venda, le puso el ungüento y lo vendó con cuidado. Le señaló la cama.

–Yo… continuaré mi estudio mañana temprano –dijo Shiki, trepando a la cama y cubriéndose con las mantas. Cerró el interruptor de la lámpara que habían colocado a un lado de su cama.  
>–Senpai… –dijo ella en voz baja, acercándose a Kakashi.<br>–Todo está bien, no es necesario –respondió él con suavidad.  
>–No pude evitar que el kunai te alcanzara, perdóname –hincó la rodilla en el tatami, al lado de la cama e inclinó la cabeza.<br>–Levántate, es una orden –obedeció– _no fallaste_.  
>–¡Pero no lo desvié!<br>–_No podías_, estaba hecho de y controlado por hilos de chakra, tu katana simplemente lo cruzó, el acero no puede cortar el chakra.

La afirmación la tomó por sorpresa. A pesar del control que había mantenido hasta ese momento, terminó por derrumbarse en pedazos de alivio. Elevó la máscara hacia la frente para limpiarse las lágrimas e hizo el esfuerzo de mantenerse estoica, pero no podía. Kakashi la tomó de la mano, la atrajo hacia él, le hizo espacio en su lecho y la estrechó en sus brazos.

–Salvaste mi vida, Yū-gao.  
>–Como tú salvaste la mía.<p>

* * *

><p>Se mesó el cabello, dándose un suave masaje con las yemas de los dedos en el cuero cabelludo, luego se apretó las sienes, imitando a su viejo profesor, Sakata Yuuhei, el mismo erudito que ahora lo consideraba como uno de ellos, él solía decirle que también el cerebro necesitaba masaje. Sonrió; los cuadernos desperdigados en la superficie del pequeño escritorio ya constituían un desastre, las notas en su bitácora habían pasado a ser miniaturas que cubrían hasta las orillas más recónditas de las hojas.<p>

–¿Es su cabello tan largo una declaración de rebeldía contra Kaia-shisou? –la pregunta lo sobresaltó, tirando al suelo una buena cantidad de papeles.  
>–¡Casi me matas de un susto! –protestó, ella impidió que se inclinara a recogerlos.<br>–Si se lo ata en una coleta baja, como Atsui, no le estorbará.  
>–Seee.. también pensé en ello. Y no, ella está en contra del cabello largo en <em>usuarios de niten-ryu<em>, yo uso sólo mi kodachi. ¿Puedo? –señaló los papeles.  
>–Yo los levantaré –dijo, inclinándose a recogerlos– ya es bastante malo que no esté recostado. ¿Hace… mucho tiempo que está despierto?<br>–No necesito dormir tanto. No te preocupes, no vi nada.

Shiki sonrió ante su sonrojo, se dio cuenta de que la había incomodado aunque en realidad no había querido hacerlo, pero estaba distraído. Había abierto los ojos cuando el sol ni siquiera amenazaba con aparecer en el horizonte, ella estaba sobre las mantas de la cama de Kakashi, abrazada a él, profundamente dormida. Aunque sólo conocía a grandes rasgos su historia, Sarutobi sabía muy bien lo que hacía al enviarla a ella, Kakashi jamás haría algo que la metiera en problemas. La miró por primera vez sin la máscara ANBU, era muy hermosa.

–Imagino que no es la primera vez que te asignan vigilarlo –señaló con la cabeza hacia la figura dormida.  
>–No, no lo es.<br>–Quisiera dormir como lo hace él, siempre duerme tan profundo...  
>–¿<em>Siempre<em>? –sonrió– sólo cuando se siente seguro. Hinorobu-san, es un halago que duerma de esa manera en su presencia. Ahora vuelva a acostarse, por favor.  
>–Escucha… necesito avanzar en mi investigación.<br>–No lo hará si no sana del todo. Tsuchi mandó una protesta formal a Konoha por haber enviado un sustituto en su lugar, aunque las credenciales de Shuu son excelentes. Hokage-sama desea que esté completamente sano a la brevedad.  
>–Tch, creí que tendría tiempo para descifrar este… embrollo, parece que tampoco podré conseguir algo –dijo, frustrado.<br>–Hokage-sama mencionó que usted es insustituible.  
>–Y por eso estás aquí –dijo, sarcástico.<br>–Lo merezco –dijo, volviendo a enrojecer– en realidad por eso _está usted_ aquí_._

Shiki dejó pasar la observación, hacía mucho que había deducido que Kakashi era su guardia permanente, lo había aceptado porque también sentía la necesidad de ir a una misión, aunque el tipo de trabajo en equipo que hacía el equipo principal no era en absoluto algo que él hiciera.

–¿Puedo tomar una ducha? –preguntó.  
>–Por supuesto, sin embargo Hikari ordenó: "ungüento por la mañana y por la noche y postura horizontal para que el tejido muscular sane como es debido" –citó, contando con los dedos.<p>

Shiki se dirigió a la ducha. Yūgao cerró la válvula del suero y retiró con cuidado la aguja del brazo de Kakashi, luego se dirigió a la cocineta a preparar el desayuno, incluso esas indicaciones le había dado Hikari, una dieta rigurosa para ambos, destinada a devolverlos a la circulación lo más rápido posible. Ishin había comentado que sería mejor si un médico del escuadrón se encargara de ello, pero la elección de Sarutobi era incuestionable.

Cuando Tenzô le entregó la asignación se sintió muy asustada, no sabía si sería capaz de estar nuevamente junto a él sin sentir que el corazón se le volviera a partir, pero él era alguien tan cálido que transformó su aprensión en familiaridad. Se sentía avergonzada por haberse quedado dormida en su turno de vigilancia, a pesar de que sabía a la perfección que Kakashi no intentaría huir y respecto a Shiki, Sarutobi le había dicho 'este cebo lo mantendrá ocupado' cuando le entregó el archivo.

Se puso a hacer un poco de espacio en el escritorio, reacomodando los papeles en el tatami en el mismo orden en que los retirara del mueble. Tomó la bitácora de Shiki, que estaba abierta, para ponerla sobre el buró, su vista se detuvo en la última frase garabateada, leyó los pequeños caracteres quedándose pensativa.

–Un ryu por tus pensamientos –la suave voz de barítono le llamó la atención.  
>–¿Puedes levantarte? –se apresuró a acercarse, dejando la libreta sobre el buró. Estaba sentado en la cama.<br>–Hay un poco de mareo, pero sí. ¿Retiraste el suero?  
>–Hikari me dijo que esa era la última bolsa, dependerá de tu organismo terminar el trabajo –le sonrió.<br>–Suena como a ella.  
>–Volveré a… la cocina –dijo, levantándose– si necesitas algo…<br>–Ir al baño, pero eso tengo que hacerlo solo, ¿no crees?  
>–¿Muy urgente? –preguntó, enrojeciendo.<br>–También quiero tomar una ducha pero puedo esperar.  
>–El jefe está por llegar, él te ayudará en las cosas de... hombres.<br>–Yo lo acompañaré _alumna de mi hermana_ –dijo Shiki, saliendo de la ducha.  
>–¡No estoy inválido! –protestó Kakashi, irritado.<br>–See see, anda, vamos, prometo no mirar.  
>–Tch.<p>

Yūgao respiró aliviada cuando ambos desaparecieron en el cuarto de baño, había olvidado los detalles incómodos de misiones de ese tipo, por un momento se había sentido la enfermera maravilla para al siguiente caer de su nube. Terminó de acomodar los platos en el escritorio y se mantuvo de pie junto a la puerta esperando que ambos aparecieran, por la discusión amortiguada por las paredes se compadeció de Shiki. Escuchó el llamado a la entrada.

–Usuki-san –saludó Tenzô, traía dos bolsas con víveres– espero que no te hayan dado mucho trabajo, puedes descansar si así lo deseas, tengo un poco de tiempo libre antes de que deba regresar al cuartel.  
>–No es necesario, en realidad se han comportado –dijo, tomando una de las bolsas– vamos a desayunar, anda, ven –le hizo una seña con la cabeza. Tenzo la siguió, colocaron los víveres en el refrigerador.<br>–Hay algo que me preocupa… –dijo Tenzô, ayudándola a acomodar la comida en las bandejas.  
>–Supongo que es lo mismo que a Hinorobu-san, jefe… vi sus notas –dijo avergonzada.<br>–Hikari hizo lo que pudo, pero la sangre no se recupera tan rápido, senpai no está en condiciones de afrontar un combate por el momento y tampoco Shiki-san.  
>–¿Crees que no baste conmigo? –él la miró, avergonzado– bueno estás en lo cierto… incluso él apenas pudo neutralizar el kin-jutsu –se dirigieron a las escaleras, la detuvo del brazo a medio camino.<br>–Tengo a Chita cubriendo el perímetro… es una paradoja, ¿no crees? Tenemos tantos nuevos ingresos y todos están en entrenamiento con los equipos titulares. Espero que Anko y Aoba regresen a la circulación entre hoy y mañana. Atsui regresará de su misión en solo para hoy en la noche y…  
>–¿Viniste a devolver mi casa a su estado original? –la voz de Kakashi los interrumpió, estaba parado en lo alto de la escalera.<br>–Todavía no senpai.


	9. Pesquisas

**Capítulo 9: Pesquisas.**

"_En la vida, como en el cereal para el desayuno, es siempre mejor leer las instrucciones en la caja".  
>Terry Pratchett. Ladrón de tiempo.<strong><br>**_

Genma, Raidô y Gai, capitaneados por Asuma, llegaron al sitio donde habían rescatado a la princesa. Manchas negruzcas y ceniza húmeda salpicaban el área, los árboles mostraban daños en los troncos y muchos habían perdido la fronda. Las ruinas de la casa sobresalían aún a la distancia, testigos mudos del desastre sufrido unos días atrás. Asuma levantó la mano para indicarles el alto.

–Según el reporte de Dragón, en esa zona es donde todos fueron golpeados. ¿Es correcto, Genma? –Genma asintió– Raidô, revisa el lugar.  
>–Esos montones de cenizas… ahí cayeron varios enemigos –dijo Genma.<br>–Equipo de limpieza, sin duda, encargados de borrar cualquier rastro genético utilizable para indicar su procedencia. Tú busca cualquier cosa que hayan dejado atrás. Gai, ven conmigo, veremos qué historia nos cuentan las ruinas.

La madera también estaba humedecida, las paredes habían quedado a medio derrumbar por la mezcla de jutsus de agua y fuego que abundaron durante la lucha. Asuma usó sus técnicas de viento para separar escombros, buscando al menos un tablón que aún tuviera el aceite que Shiki reportara en sus notas. El reporte de Dragón también incluía la frase inconclusa de Lobo haciendo alusión a 'alguna sustancia'.

–Gai –señaló lo que debería haber sido la escalera que conducía al sótano– estaba completamente obstruido por el marco.– Revisa a fondo los calabozos, esa traba no parece natural.  
>–Entendido.<p>

Gai pulverizó la madera con el puño y descendió las escaleras, mientras Asuma continuaba su búsqueda, examinando minuciosamente los restos de los tablones.

_**La víspera anterior:**_

–No esperaba tu llegada –dijo Asuma, aspirando ansioso el humo del cigarrillo.  
>–Tengo una misión para ti.<br>–Podrías haber enviado un mensajero… siéntate –le señaló el sillón.

Se sentía incómodo, era la primera vez que Sarutobi lo visitaba en su nuevo hogar, a pesar de las protestas del viejo, había decidido tomar uno de los departamentos del escuadrón ANBU, aunque ya no perteneciera a él. Quería alejarse de los terrenos familiares del clan, experimentar vivir la vida a su modo y por su cuenta. La dura lección aprendida entre Los Doce le había hecho madurar, y aunque no podía recuperar la misma libertad que había experimentado, al menos le había servido de experiencia de vida. Sonrió para sí, su padre había aprovechado la oportunidad para ver las condiciones en que vivía.

–¿Sake?  
>–Lo apreciaría –asintió Hiruzen, acomodando los amplios faldones de su ropaje, se arrellanó en el sillón y encendió la pipa. Asuma posó la botella y un par de tazas en la mesita.<p>

Bebieron en silencio, saboreando el fuerte sabor del alcohol. Asuma le miró entre las volutas de humo, el viejo se veía cansado, aunque trataba de ocultarlo entre las afables arrugas de su sonrisa. Sabía que hablaría cuando lo considerara necesario, así que sólo se dedicó a disfrutar su tranquilizante compañía. Amaba a su padre, podía haber tenido opiniones diferentes, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que lo admiraba.

–Eres de los pocos que Kakashi considera como amigo. –Afirmó, Asuma le miró sin pronunciar palabra.– Imagino que estás al tanto de su… condición.  
>–¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó alarmado, sentándose apresurado a la orilla del sillón, había ido el día anterior y Hikari le había dicho que ya había despertado, pero que Yamanaka lo había 'desconectado' para que descansara.<br>–No, no, al contrario, ordené que fuera enviado a su casa, de cualquier manera siempre que puede se escapa del hospital –Asuma sonrió, era cierto, así era Kakashi.  
>–Entonces la misión que quieres que tome, se relaciona con él.<br>–Hace un mes el daimyō de Taki no kuni solicitó asilo político para su hija en el país del fuego. Aparentemente la joven había sufrido varios atentados y él temía por su seguridad, actualmente no cuentan con aldea ninja, excepto los doce guardias personales que los daimyō tienen de prerrogativa, la mayor parte de ellos pagados por el tesoro nacional.  
>–¿<em>Aparentemente<em>?  
>–Exacto. Aunque su secuestro posterior confirma la versión. Se programó el traslado de la princesa a cargo de seis de los guardianes, dejando al resto para la protección del daimyō. Debería haber arribado al país del fuego hace dos semanas, al no hacerlo, <em>nuestro daimyō<em> solicitó se investigara su paradero.  
>–La misión del equipo de fuego.<br>–Ellos confirmaron que la joven había sido secuestrada y consiguieron descubrir su ubicación, el daimyō ordenó que enviara al equipo insignia de ANBU a recuperarla, el resto ya lo conoces, ambos equipos salieron muy magullados de la misión.  
>–Lo que no concuerda con el liderazgo de Kakashi. ¿<em>Qué estás sugiriendo<em>? –siseó Asuma, fijando la mirada en el cigarrillo, Hiruzen soltó una risita, Asuma se ponía de inmediato a la defensiva.  
>–Tenzô es un shinobi muy dócil –afirmó como si nada– sin embargo, estaba hecho un basilisco hace un rato –le tendió el dossier de la misión, Asuma lo abrió y leyó rápidamente.<br>–En cuanto supo que Kakashi estaba fuera de peligro –proveyó Asuma, sin despegar la mirada de los documentos– típico de él.  
>–Tenía razón, fueron enviados a una misión improvisada, con tiempo insuficiente para una inteligencia adecuada y sobre todo con <em>información restringida<em>. El equipo de Dragón venía agotado de la misión en Kirigakure y el de Lobo había viajado sin descanso por un día completo, era de suponerse que no iría tan bien.

Se quedaron en silencio, bebiendo en sincronía de sus tazas de sake. Asuma era lo bastante inteligente como para ponerse a cuestionar los motivos políticos tras una misión de ese tipo. Le quedaba muy claro que sólo una fuga de información permitiría que un grupo de guardianes perdiera a su protegida. Taki podía no ser un país grande, ni miembro de la alianza, pero los estándares para los guardianes eran los mismos.

–Ninguno de los equipos reporta haber visto a alguno de los guardianes o su cadáver –señaló Asuma, cerrando el dossier.  
>–En efecto, en cuanto Natsuko-sama fue comprobada médicamente, el daimyō solicitó que fuera trasladada al palacio.<br>–Lo que imposibilita su interrogatorio.  
>–Ya era imposible. Inmunidad diplomática. Natsuko-sama le entregó esto –le mostró un estuche primorosamente bordado– a uno de los chicos de Lobo en el trayecto del hospital al palanquín, insistió en que fuera custodiado en Konoha y que se guardara absoluto secreto.<br>–Lo que nos hace concluir que tampoco nuestro daimyō conocía su existencia. ¿Qué contiene?  
>–Un amuleto muy peligroso, hasta donde sabemos. El escuadrón de sellado le puso un sello de seguridad.<br>–Tampoco viene en el dossier.  
>–Consideré prudente mantenerlo al margen de cualquier registro. Lobo supone que este amuleto puede ser el origen del debilitamiento de ambos la vida, como en el cereal para el desayuno, es siempre mejor leer las instrucciones en la caja<br>–¿Y quieres que yo haga exactamente qué? –preguntó Asuma, apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero.  
>–Encontrar algo que nos indique quién era el enemigo –Asuma lo miró con seriedad, las palabras de su padre no tenían sentido en el mundo shinobi ya que parecían originarse en un deseo de venganza, respiró hondo, concentrándose en la verdadera causa.<br>–La furia de Tenzô… –dijo al fin Asuma.  
>–Exacto. Perteneciste al equipo de Lobo, sabes muy bien de lo que él es capaz.<br>–Eso podría ser un problema.  
>–Te acompañarán Raidô, Genma y Gai. Misión jounin.<p>

* * *

><p>Día de verano en que el calor les pegaba la ropa al cuerpo sofocándolos, en el ambiente aún había humedad de las lluvias de días pasados. La fogata que habían armado elevaba su humareda al cielo, un fuego mustio que se negaba a iluminar más allá que un pálido círculo a su alrededor. Habían pasado todo el día buscando vestigios de la lucha, y fueron llegando uno a uno al punto que Asuma les indicara para reunirse. Esperaron en agradable camaradería hasta que estuvieron todos presentes, compartiendo algunas barras alimenticias y algo de té.<p>

–¿Genma? –preguntó Asuma.  
>–Excepto una marca deslavada donde debería haber cenizas, en el supuesto de que se apegaran al procedimiento estándar de los cazadores, no encontré tela ni nada por el estilo.<br>–¿Un sobreviviente importante?  
>–Es posible, tomé algunas fotos de la marca y unas muestras de sangre, aunque con las lluvias y el calor del verano… –dejó la conclusión en el aire– también recogí algunos de mis senbon, fue todo.<p>

Asuma miró su propia colección de muestras, pocos rastros en los tablones, lo que hubieran utilizado para destruir la casa había ardido. Suspiró, el equipo de laboratorio tendría bastante trabajo por delante.

–¿Gai?  
>–Un par de eslabones de una especie de cadena, algo achicharrado, así que descartamos que perteneciera a uno de los sirvientes o a Natsuko-sama. Lo siento Asuma, es todo lo que pude hallar.<p>

Asuma miró la mano extendida de Gai y asintió. Volvió la vista hacia Raidô. El joven movió la cabeza, había hecho su peritaje y el resultado de sus pesquisas le había proporcionado una idea muy clara de lo sucedido en ese lugar.

–Lobo no es estúpido, Asuma –dijo Raidô con cara muy seria– el ataque se enfocó en él y él lo sabía, por eso quiso alejar al grupo. Recorrí el perímetro y las trampas que desactivaran Anko y Aoba en la retirada fueron improvisadas.  
>–Trataban de desviar nuestra atención del verdadero objetivo –murmuró Asuma.<br>–Kakashi –dijo Gai.  
>–El equipo de Dragón <em>no fue perseguido<em> en cuanto cruzaron el cerco, el equipo de guardia fronteriza reportó haberlos visto únicamente a ellos tres –dijo Asuma, Genma y Gai volvieron la cabeza hacia él.  
>–Rayos… –dijo Genma.<br>–Si lo intentaron una vez y casi tienen éxito… –dijo Gai, preocupado.  
>–Hasta donde sé, Tenzô ya se encargó de esa parte –dijo Asuma–. Debemos regresar.<p>

Asintieron. Era una especie de regla no escrita en el mundo shinobi el utilizar ninjutsu sólo con el propósito de sacar del juego al enemigo, los jutsus de muerte estaban limitados a situaciones de guerra, lo cual no era el caso. La medida se había adoptado para limitar el daño sufrido en las continuas escaramuzas entre bandos de aldeas aliadas que recibían un sueldo por cumplir una misión y quienes recibían uno por evitar que los del otro bando cumplieran la suya, así funcionaba el mundo ninja.

El escuadrón ANBU era diferente en ese sentido, sin embargo también como grupo élite poseían sus propios privilegios de inmunidad para realizar sus misiones, especialmente si éstas eran de cacería. Por norma general, el sólo uniforme ANBU significaba una equipo en misión con licencia mortal y eran pocos quienes los enfrentaban, aquellos que lo hacían eran generalmente mercenarios, pero incluso ellos evitaban utilizar jutsus letales. _"Determinación rayana en fanatismo", _pensó Asuma, una muy mala combinación.

* * *

><p>Había intentado recorrer el breve espacio que lo separaba del lecho y las piernas le habían fallado por segunda vez. La primera había sido en cuanto Tenzô se había retirado, había hecho un esfuerzo desesperado por mantenerse de pie ante él, cosa absurda si se ponía a pensarlo. Yūgao se acercó y lo ayudó a incorporarse en tanto Shiki clavaba la nariz intencionalmente en un libro. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, el disimulo de sus compañeros sólo le enfurecía más.<p>

"_Odio los hospitales"._

–Lo sé –respondió ella sonriendo, la escena aún fresca en su memoria.  
>–¿Eh?<br>–Que odias los hospitales.  
>–Oh sí –dijo Kakashi, mirándola con extrañeza en tanto ella lo ayudaba a subir a la cama.<br>–Pero esto no es un hospital, anda capi.

Ella parecía haber contestado a una frase suya, pero a pesar de su debilidad estaba seguro de no haber dicho nada. Volvió el rostro hacia Shiki, pero él se había puesto los audífonos, concentrado en lo que estaba leyendo. Se dejó caer en la cama, consciente de que lo único que podía hacer era descansar, permitirle al cuerpo hacer lo suyo.

–Atsui solicitó hablar contigo, ¿lo recibirás?, ha estado sentado afuera desde hace un rato –preguntó Yūgao, acomodando las almohadas a su espalda.  
>–Sí, lo está –respondió irritado.<br>–Oh.  
>–Por favor, hazlo entrar –dijo, subiendo la sábana hasta medio rostro, Yūgao se dio la vuelta.<p>

Atsui apareció tras un par de minutos, siguiéndola. Kakashi le hizo una seña y ella se retiró discreta, cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Se acercó a él e hizo el intento de hincar la rodilla, Kakashi lo detuvo con un ademán. El joven hizo una ligera reverencia, manteniendo la vista baja.

–¿Creí que ya habíamos pasado por eso?  
>–Fue mi error lo que ocasionó… todo esto –dijo, manteniendo los brazos cruzados a la espalda, en posición de firmes.<br>–La misión se completó con éxito y seguiste órdenes hasta el fin, no veo motivo para tu pesadumbre. Si Tenzô no te lo dijo…  
>–Sí lo hizo, capitán, es sólo que yo…<br>–Siéntate, me está doliendo el cuello.

Atsui jaló la silla hasta un lado del lecho, viendo disimulado a su capitán que parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar el mal humor. En un momento de cinismo pensó que su falla de cronometraje se estaba haciendo crónico, pero lo vio cerrar los ojos e inhalar profundamente. Se mantuvo quieto, dándole el tiempo que necesitaba para lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

A decir verdad Kakashi no se sentía con ánimos para recibir visitas, había ignorado concienzudo la marca de chakra de su subordinado que se colaba insistente en su conciencia desde hacía un buen rato, sin duda Yūgao estaba esperando el momento adecuado para solicitarle que lo recibiera. Meditó un poco antes de decir algo, era posible que el chico estuviera ahí en busca de afirmación, algo complicado de otorgar cuando se trata de convencer la conciencia personal de alguien, Atsui solía ser muy autocrítico consigo mismo, y muchas veces se preguntaba si el hecho de que perteneciera a un clan élite le impulsaba a elevarse sobre parámetros irreales para la mayoría de los shinobi.. Se sintió embrollado sobre cómo abordarlo, Atsui se había ganado la máscara del Dragón por derecho propio.

–A veces lo único que se puede hacer es _improvisar_, sobre todo si no existe un soporte efectivo de inteligencia y a veces esa espontaneidad no resulta ser la ideal. Existen límites, Atsui. Venían de misión, hicieron rastreo y entraron en combate casi de inmediato.  
>–Observamos el lugar un día completo… debimos…<br>–Un día de intel _no es nada_, lo sabes.  
>–Subestimé su habilidad.<p>

Kakashi lo miró fijamente, no podía estar hablando en serio, sólo era una forma de auto-castigo. Cerró un instante los ojos, pensando que había comenzado a hablarle de manera errónea.

–El hecho de que seamos 'élite' –entrecomilló las palabras en el aire– no implica que el adversario sea inferior, asumirlo sería un error de juicio.  
>–Lo siento.<br>–No había manera de saber contra quiénes nos enfrentábamos, no con tan poco tiempo. El lugar limitaba las rutas de acceso, la parte débil estaba protegida por los mejores, aquellos que enfrentaron tú y tu equipo.  
>–Iniciaron el fuego y nos cortaron la entrada a la casa… de no haber sido por Hinorobu-san nosotros…<br>–En ocasiones puede ser útil –interrumpió Kakashi, deseando romper el ambiente.  
>–¡Escuché eso, Kakashi! –protestó Shiki.<br>–Tiene oído de murciélago cuando se habla de él –susurró Kakashi, haciendo reír a Atsui–. Si un bastión no se puede sostener sólo queda destruirlo con los enemigos dentro. Pero no viniste aquí a recapitular una misión, _ni a recibir lecciones de estrategia_….  
>–Nn-o.<br>–A estas alturas ya sabes que no tengo nada en contra de la evaluación que hizo Inteligencia y no creo que hayas venido sólo a ver mi lindo rostro… ¿así que…?

Atsui carraspeó, enrojeciendo visiblemente. Bajó la mirada y se quedó en silencio un rato. Shiki deslizó lo audífonos hacia el cuello, fingiendo que seguía leyendo, pero poniendo mucha atención a lo que decían.

–No pude percibir mucho de lo sucedido durante la extracción, pero la pregunta de Morino-san… –sacudió la cabeza, era imposible que Kakashi supiera sobre ello– _sí _vi algo… antes.  
>–¿Con el Byakugan?<br>–No, no lo tenía activado, manteníamos posición defensiva con jutsus de fuego de mediano alcance, estábamos… tablas, por decirlo así, hasta que él –señaló a Shiki con la cabeza– llegó fue cuando vi lo… que vi.  
>–¿Y…?<br>–Un… algo –encogió los hombros, parecía perdido–. Creí que era una distorsión causada por el fuego.  
>–Por lo que no lo asentaste en tu reporte.<br>–No, no lo hice. Fui al hospital, dormías, volví a verlo. Cuando lo de la biblioteca, Anko me pidió que usara el Byakugan en busca de residuos, no encontré nada, pero lo que sus invocaciones describieron en el reporte se ajusta a lo que vi.

Kakashi se quedó en silencio. Podía ver los tenues gajos a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos un momento, respirando profundo, reposando la nuca contra la suavidad de la almohada. Quizá la singularidad de la visión de ambos tenía algo que ver, entreabrió los párpados para ver que Atsui deshacía el Byakugan, disimuló una sonrisa, al parecer lo había activado sólo por un momento.

–Tal vez me equivoque pero deduje que su presencia –volvió a señalar con la cabeza hacia Shiki– era la causante de la distorsión. Creí que… querrías saberlo.  
>–Y estás aquí para comprobar esa deducción –Atsui enrojeció nuevamente, bajando la vista.– <em>En realidad estás aquí para protegerme<em>.  
>–Y asumo que no es necesario –dijo Atsui, viendo la mirada confundida que le estaba lanzando Shiki.<br>–¡Oye!  
>–No puede culparme, Hinorobu-san, usted tiene fama de utilizar artefactos… riesgosos.<p>

Kakashi cerró nuevamente los ojos, aislándose del intercambio de 'ideas' de sus compañeros, sentía el cansancio atenazarle el cuerpo. Saber que Atsui también percibía los 'halos', de alguna extraña manera lo había hecho sentir aliviado. A pesar de su talante ligero, muy diferente al de su clan, poseía la sangre fría Hyūga, si había algo que lo pudiera sacar de esa frialdad ante situaciones atípicas, Kakashi aún no había descubierto qué. Ambos continuaron hablando un largo rato, él sólo permitió que el agotamiento lo derrotara.

**Al tercer día…**

–¿Podrías no quedarte sólo ahí, echado cómodamente?, ayúdame –recriminó Shiki.  
>–¿Por qué haría eso? Hikari dijo que descansara, eso hago.<br>–¿Y desde cuándo se te da obedecer?  
>–Tch –Kakashi puso a un lado el Icha icha y se dirigió con lentitud al cuarto de baño– creo que tomaré una ducha… lejos de ti.<br>–¡Espera!  
>–Hinorobu-san –Yūgao puso un dedo sobre los labios y le señaló la familiar portada naranja, abrió con uno de los dedos el libro y se lo enseñó rápidamente a Shiki.<br>–Oh.  
>–Es el mismo que usted estaba leyendo en el hospital, –se acercó a él– hora de cambiar las vendas –dijo en voz más alta– como Hikari le dijo, esos trucos ya los hemos visto antes –susurró.<br>–Supongo que habrá que cambiarlos. Como sea… –sostuvo el pergamino con ambas manos ante su cara.  
>–Deje eso, lo de las vendas era en serio –murmuró– ¿hay algo que confirme su deducción?–preguntó en voz baja, Shiki movió la cabeza, era difícil mantener sus escritos lejos de ojos curiosos, pensó, aunque la verdad es que había olvidado regresarle la portada al original.<br>–Aún no encuentro algo que pueda servir, hay demasiado material… inconexo, pero estoy seguro que debe de haber algo. ¿Ya me puedo sentar?  
>–No, pero elevaré un poco su postura –acomodó varias almohadas a su espalda.<p>

Leer el libro que Shiki había mal-camuflado usando la portada de su Icha-Icha había sido muy iluminador y no tanto por el contenido, sino por las notas que garabateara en los márgenes. Se asomó por la ventanilla alta del cuarto de baño, Chita había percibido el movimiento y se había ocultado, pero él alcanzó a distinguirla. Cerró la persiana y abrió la llave de la regadera. La deducción de Shiki parecía provenir de algunos párrafos que había subrayado en el libro, todos ellos relacionados con religión, el hecho de que Chita estuviera en vigilancia confirmaba que, al menos Tenzô, había llegado a la misma conclusión.

Se paró bajo el chorro de agua, dejando que el sonido y la sensación le relajaran. El día anterior aún se había sentido débil, algo que le causaba aprensión. Las cápsulas de plasma que le hacía ingerir Yūgao estaban funcionando, pero sabía que sólo eran una muleta hasta que su organismo terminara el trabajo. Se enjabonó con rapidez, dispuesto a disfrutar por un largo rato la bendición del agua. Necesitaba relajarse, adquirir claridad mental y no lo estaba consiguiendo.

Aunque no había mencionado incidentes adicionales a la percepción visual, la visita de Atsui le había hecho reafirmar su propia cordura, se dijo que tal vez sería buena idea invitarlo a permanecer más tiempo en su casa. Sacudió la cabeza, la idea le había parecido extraña a él mismo, era como si no le perteneciera. Apoyó ambas manos contra la pared, dejando que el agua le cayera sobre la nuca y cerró los ojos intentando ser él mismo, como solía hacerlo en los primeros días después de que le trasplantaran el ojo de Óbito, en ese tiempo tenía la sensación de que veía un mundo diferente, de que de alguna forma ese ojo veía las cosas para él como lo hacía su amigo muerto.

"_Cerrar los ojos no te salvará de tus miedos, Kakashi, están dentro de ti, aunque no puedas verlos", Sakumo le retiró la manta con la que se había tapado la cabeza y le sonrió, "mira alrededor, ¿ves? no hay nada ahí", dijo amable, lo tomó entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente._

Abrió los ojos y volvió la cabeza lentamente, ahí estaba aquello que flotaba en filamentos acompañando una vez más a un recuerdo aleatorio. Ibiki le había dicho en alguna ocasión que los recuerdos no desaparecían, que sólo eran filtrados hacia el inconsciente ya que no eran necesarios para la subsistencia cotidiana. Y tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo: las emociones que evocaban eran algo que prefería que permaneciera bien en el fondo. Podía vivir con los reclamos de su conciencia, pero le era muy difícil hacerlo con recuerdos involuntarios. ¿Cuántos años tenía?, ¿dos, tres? Demasiado lejanos para su comodidad.

"_Todo _es_ en su debido momento, también me duele, Kakashi"._

Había demasiado dolor emocional que creía ya haber dejado atrás.

–Ah… maldición… sería una buena opción sacar a Shiki de mi vida con su condenado cubo. Debería enviarlo directo a Suna de una patada en el trasero –murmuró, cerrando con brusquedad la llave del agua.

Salió del cuarto de baño, una toalla a la cintura y frotándose la cabellera con otra. Yūgao abrió mucho los ojos y le hizo una seña disimulada a Shiki. Éste apretó los ojos a manera de afirmación.

–El líder debió cubrir todas las posibilidades, incluyendo fallar –comenzó a hablar, en el tono que usaba cuando describía una táctica–. El grupo que lo acompañaba sufrió el mismo daño que nosotros, sin embargo su tiempo de reacción fue menor, lo que me lleva a suponer que todos ellos _sabían_ lo que sucedería.  
>–No eran mercenarios –afirmó Shiki, desconocía los detalles de lo sucedido.<br>–No, eran un grupo coordinado. El kin-jutsu debió ser el plan de reserva.  
>–Primera línea en misión suicida –musitó Yūgao.<br>–De hecho.  
>–Al anular el jutsu lo dejaste sin más opciones que el enfrentamiento directo. Sólo se detuvieron cuando ustedes alcanzaron la franja fronteriza –razonó Shiki.<br>–Desconocían la fuerza de apoyo con la que tendrían que enfrentarse.  
>–Entonces se retiraron –dijo Yūgao.<br>–_Se replegaron. _¿Shiki?  
>–¡Vamos! Estoy encerrado aquí, necesito…<br>–Lo que necesitas está en esa caja –señaló sin inmutarse el revoltijo de papeles que tenía el archivero.  
>–¿Quieres decirme por qué entraste en 'modo Lobo'?<br>–No es algo de tu incumbencia.  
>–Te odio.<br>–Correspondido. Ahora mueve el trasero, bueno, no lo muevas –corrigió cuando vio la mirada alarmada de Yūgao– sólo… estudia, has tu cosa, no sé.

Salió de la recámara, lo escucharon bajar las escaleras y correr la puerta del dojo.

–¿Puede hacer ejercicio?  
>–Sabe sus límites, de todos modos… –puso cara de disculpa.<br>–See see… haré 'mi cosa' –dijo Shiki arqueando una ceja– anda ve.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.<strong> Este capítulo fue reescrito varias veces hasta que me convenció y después… no conseguí hacerlo más corto, así que por esta vez hay material extra. Nuevamente me perdí en el camino de la vida, mis disculpas y gracias por leer.


	10. Maktub

**Capítulo 10: Maktub.**

"_Según el filósofo Ly Tin Wheedle, el caos se encuentra en mayor abundancia cuando se busca el orden. El caos siempre derrota al orden porque está mejor organizado."  
>Terry Pratchett.<em>

Descifrar las motivaciones de alguien tan elusivo como Kakashi era complicado, pensó, recriminándose por haber olvidado devolver la portada al Icha-icha original. El día posterior a la visita de Atsui había estado leyendo la mayor parte del tiempo; el silencio era algo a lo que Shiki ya se había acostumbrado, no así al mal humor que permeaba los escasos movimientos que se permitía. Tenía que reconocerlo, tanto Yūgao como Tenzô, que la envió a descansar un rato, parecían inmunes ante la nube negra.

En cuanto Yūgao salió de la casa, Tenzô procedió a darle a Kakashi su reporte de la situación en el cuartel, las misiones terminadas y los ingresos al escuadrón aprobados por el Consejo, Kakashi lo escuchó atento, aunque en cuanto terminó, había regresado a su lectura. Aprovechando el mutismo de su senpai, Tenzô se dedicó a improvisar una variación de un facistol que apoyaba dos patas en la cama para que Shiki pudiera leer recostado con menor esfuerzo físico, también le había incluido una pequeña extensión deslizable para que pudiera tomar notas, pero cuando Yūgao regresó, le recordó que debía seguir las indicaciones del médico, así que Tenzô, tras sonrojarse un poco, le entregó una grabadora de bolsillo, reconociendo que ya había pensado que quizá no fuera tan buena idea que estuviera semi-sentado mucho rato.

Shiki sonrió, ambos eran muy agradables.

Cerró los ojos, había querido provocar a Kakashi para salir del aburrimiento del día anterior, pero él parecía no querer seguirle el juego, peor, había adoptado su otra personalidad. Podía escuchar el entrechocar de espadas en el dojo. Conociéndolo era probable que el descanso forzado ya le habría repuesto bastante.

El fragmento que le leyera Gaara le estaba funcionando como una especie de piedra de Rosetta; había logrado descifrar un par de pergaminos que para su desmayo eran registros contables que sólo le dieron dolor de cabeza y que sin embargo terminó de traducir. No había estado consciente de la cantidad de material que había extraído de la biblioteca.

Sacudió la cabeza, esforzándose en dejar de divagar y concentrarse en el problema, Sandaime lo había dejado claro: 'primero resuelve lo del cubo'. _"Como si fuera fácil"_, pensó. Tomó el artefacto y lo giró entre los dedos. Seis símbolos en relieve, uno por cada cara, lo elevó ante su línea de visión y lo puso sobre la extensión, variando la perspectiva. Extendió la mano para tomar la lupa que dejara en el escritorio y volvió a tomarlo en la palma, lo giró con los dedos, revisando con la lente desde diferentes ángulos.

"El material del que está hecho contiene elementos ferrosos, aunque no se parece a nada del periodo al que supuestamente pertenece –dictó– las facetas no son de una sola pieza, parecen estar divididas en cuatro secciones, aunque esa división es imperceptible a simple vista. Me pregunto si los símbolos representan los sellos utilizados para mantenerla cerrada. ¿Es posible?, sería lógico pensar que debe tener una parte superior y una inferior, pero ¿cuál es arriba y cuál es abajo?" Hizo una pausa, sentía que un recuerdo roía los límites de su conciencia pero no alcanzaba a aclararlo.

"Suponiendo que sean combinaciones por segmento eso implica… posibilidades equivalentes a 2424 –continuó dictando– no puedo aseverar la integridad del cubo ya que al activarse el mecanismo de defensa que deshizo el argamasa pudo haber causado un desplazamiento aleatorio de las facetas, y supongo que si consigo rotar las piezas sería…"

–Existencialmente inadecuado –volvió la cabeza hacia Kakashi, la mirada aún ausente.  
>–Es sólo una idea...<br>–No tuve una apreciación del antes y del después, pero asumo que esas fisuras son las causantes de los… _halos _que han invadido mi casa. La pregunta es Shi-ki-kun ¿por qué sólo me afecta a mí? Tú pareces tan… campante.

Shiki regresó al presente, mirándolo con incredulidad. A un lado de él se encontraba una sudorosa y aporreada ANBU. Echó una ojeada al reloj del buró, habían transcurrido varias horas desde que bajaran al dojo, aunque para él habían sido unos cuantos minutos, ensimismado como estaba en recordar símbolos y tratar de asociarlos a los grabados en las facetas del cubo.

–¡Si no fueras tan reservado tal vez no fuera tan malditamente difícil! ¿Tienes que tener puesta la máscara hasta cuando no la traes puesta?  
>–Tengo bastante con los mitos que genera mi Sharingan –respondió señalándose el ojo cerrado, se dirigió al armario a sacar una sudadera limpia.<br>–Créeme, esto está más allá de lo que puede ver tu ojo loco. ¡Y no estoy tan campante!  
>–Entonces no soy el único que experimenta… –se detuvo, ocupado en quitarse la camisa– <em>eso <em>tampoco me lo habías dicho. ¿Qué más tengo que saber sobre el karma-cubo?  
>–¡Te pregunté!, y para variar fingiste demencia –respondió amargoso.<p>

Yūgao los miraba a ambos alternadamente, observando cómo se desarrollaba la discusión y sin comprender nada de lo que estaban diciendo. Shiki se volvió hacia ella.

–Dime, alumna de mi hermana, ¿ves algo? –preguntó irritado.

Al igual que todos en el escuadrón, ella estaba entrenada para observar cualquier escenario y captar detalles que para el ojo normal pasarían desapercibidos, se quedó muy quieta, adoptando la posición de 'fluidez' que les permitía captar el entorno con precisión. Giró sobre su eje con mucha lentitud, en busca de _los halos_ que había mencionado Kakashi. No le contestó, extendió las manos como si agarrara algo en el aire, su mano cruzó el vacío. Kakashi abrió mucho los ojos y le dirigió una mirada significativa a Shiki.

–Sí, parecen… no tengo palabras, se parecen a las volutas que desprende la tierra cuando es calentada por el sol.  
>–Excepto que no hay sol y aparte tienes la bendita costumbre de cerrar las ventanas para que nadie lo vea –señaló con el pulgar a Kakashi.<br>–¿Qué es? Quiero decir, no se puede ver directamente, está ahí, como al margen, casi afuera del límite visual –preguntó Yūgao.

"Con excepción de Atsui y Kakashi que poseen técnicas oculares, el _halo _sólo es visible mediante un esfuerzo consciente –dictó Shiki en la grabadora, sin contestar la pregunta– aún así permanece elusivo para la mayoría de los shinobi, yo incluido y eso realmente me irrita". Se cubrió el rostro un instante, para después negar con la cabeza.

–No lo sé, algún efluvio pegadizo que se nos quedó. Al parecer causa ciertas… alteraciones en quienes estamos alrededor –respondió al fin.  
>–¿De qué tipo? –preguntó ella.<br>–Emocionales, principalmente. Por el rubor de tu rostro creo que también las has padecido. Es posible que emita alguna clase de campo que distorsiona los sentidos de quienes han estado expuestos lo cual…  
>–¡Un momento! –interrumpió Yūgao– Tenzô y el equipo principal han estado aquí, cerca del… ¿karma-cubo? –señaló el artefacto que permanecía en la extensión del facistol.<br>–Cubo Aryabha. Sí y no, el efecto parece estar relacionado a la exposición prolongada y de todo tu equipo _tú _has estado expuesta más tiempo. Peleamos espalda contra espalda un buen rato, ¿recuerdas? Por no mencionar que te asignaron de niñera.  
>–Debí saberlo –dijo Kakashi suspirando.<br>–¿Qué? No iba a dejarlo aquí, podía caer en manos equivocadas ¡no podía saberlo! –encogió los hombros.  
>–Decías algo sobre distorsión de los sentidos… –le hizo retornar al hilo de la conversación que ella misma había interrumpido.<br>–Sí, palabras, sonidos, mezcla de realidades.  
>–Oh. ¿Como un genjutsu?<br>–Del que no puedes salir con un simple kai –dijo Kakashi.  
>–¿También lo intentaste? –preguntó Shiki.<p>

* * *

><p>Asuma saltó hacia el suelo, habían estado viajando por horas tras enviar el paquete con lo que habían encontrado con miras a adelantar la investigación, así como una solicitud de elevar la seguridad de las barreras de la aldea. El blanco podía ser Kakashi, pero la determinación mostrada por el enemigo en borrar rastros podía causar daños colaterales en la población de Konoha.<p>

Si lo pensaba con calma, llegar cansados a casa era una mala idea, tenían un día completo para terminar la misión en el límite que les había asignado Sarutobi, y su padre probablemente estuviera buscando en ese mismo momento enviar a Kakashi a una asignación _larga_ para minimizar los daños.

–¿Hay alguna manera de averiguar qué sucedió con los guardianes de Taki? –preguntó Genma, sentándose a un lado de Asuma.  
>–Si un daimyō pierde uno o varios de sus guardianes, es asunto de alta seguridad evitar que se sepa –respondió– en política una muestra de debilidad atrae oportunistas, un país pequeño no puede controlar tan fácil su población mercenaria.<br>–Que son los que fungen como poder militar –asintió Raidô.  
>–En efecto, un poder militar vendido al mejor postor. No se puede alterar el equilibrio. Tal vez nunca sepamos qué sucedió con ellos. Podríamos investigar en el lugar donde el equipo de fuego localizó a la princesa, pero sin un especialista en rastreo hay poca posibilidad de encontrar algo tras todo este tiempo y estaríamos violentando la seguridad interna de un país.<br>–De su gente se encarga el daimyō –murmuró Gai, molesto.  
>–Así es. Konoha no puede intervenir a menos que sea solicitado en misión. Cosa que no sucederá.<br>–Puedo aventurar que aparte de la guardia cuenta también con al menos un cazador nivel S, no encontraríamos un solo rastro. Punto muerto –dijo Raidô.  
>–Sabes que mi estimado rival no se quedará quieto, Asuma –dijo Gai, mirando obstinado hacia el horizonte– en cuanto vea la oportunidad de abandonar Konoha, lo hará.<br>–Arrastrando consigo a ese idiota –añadió Genma– Sandaime lo dejó a cargo de su custodia, no es casualidad que Miu-chan haya decidido "pasar unos días" en mi casa.  
>–Vamos Genma, Miu es una de las mejores especialistas en seducción que hay en Konoha, nadie es tan cándido –rió Asuma.<br>–Tch… como sea, –replicó Genma enrojeciendo, Raidô sólo le puso una mano sobre el hombro en gesto de solidaridad y movió la cabeza– ya saben que si hay alguien temerario ese es Shiki.

Casi al mismo tiempo se pusieron de pie, espalda contra espalda, alertados por una perturbación súbita de chakra. Asuma sacó sus cuchillas y la luz azul de su chakra iluminó la noche. Genma tomó entre los dedos varios senbon, disponiéndose a entrar en combate. Gai sacó los nunchaku del estuche, afianzándolos con determinación mientras Raidô preparaba sus etiquetas explosivas en el centro del grupo.

–Emboscada, cuiden sus espaldas –ordenó Asuma.  
>–Esto apesta –murmuró Genma, volviendo la cabeza hacia uno y otro lado, en espera del ataque.<p>

Se encontraron rodeados de uniformes ninja enteramente negros, sin protector, con máscaras estilo samurái que sólo dejaban a la vista ojos conciliados por la oscuridad. Se abalanzaron hacia ellos gritando. Asuma y Genma combinaron taijutsu con sus armas favoritas mientras Raidô lanzaba kunai y shuriken explosivos. Todos, excepto Gai, se mantuvieron cercanos a los otros, Gai se separó del grupo e hizo girar su arma, arremetiendo contra el primero con que se topó en una furia de giros y golpes secos que sobresalían en el fragor de la lucha y los gritos que seguían profiriendo sus contrarios.

Asuma buscó con la mirada una salida. Una zona parecía aceptable, pero dominó la urgencia de dirigirlos hacia allá. El enemigo se estaba limitando a usar taijutsu y armas, sin recurrir al ninjutsu, atacaban y retrocedían cuando uno era rechazado, sólo para ser reemplazado por otro; se le hizo evidente que la táctica estaba encaminada a cansarlos y separarlos, de esa manera serían fácilmente derrotados. Sus compañeros tampoco eran idiotas, habían rechazado el cebo a pesar de que los estaban poniendo en la disyuntiva de 'escoger la salida', pero el enemigo acortando el cerco a su alrededor de manera constante. "Piensa, Asuma" se reprochó a sí mismo, respiró, preparando su próximo movimiento, Gai podía resistir más que todos ellos.

Un alto ninja levantó una mano e hizo una señal y todos a la vez retrocedieron, rodeándolos, dejándoles apenas un par de metros disponibles.

–Ríndanse, es lo mejor que pueden hacer, los superamos en número –dijo, con voz razonable.  
>–¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó Gai, sin guardar el nunchaku.<br>–Me corresponde hacer las preguntas, ¿no?  
>–Lo dudo mucho. Ahora, dile a tus chicos que se agrupen hacia la izquierda si no quieres perder la cabeza –la voz femenina les hizo abrir mucho los ojos, incluso a ellos.<p>

Nadie la había visto, en tan solo un instante había llegado hasta la espalda del ninja y le había colocado una katana contra la garganta, mientras la otra apuntaba hacia arriba en su entrepierna.

–Ambas –murmuró Genma, enfático.  
>–Ya escucharon a la dama –gruñó el ninja, los hombres obedecieron de inmediato.<br>–Ahora, mis amigos y yo nos retiraremos tranquilamente, te sugiero que retrocedas conmigo si no quieres perder tus posesiones –dijo Kaia al oído del ninja; ladeó la cabeza, los cuatro de Konoha asintieron y en un instante estuvieron a su lado, manteniendo la guardia en espera de una reacción.  
>–Retírense –ordenó el ninja, los hombres vacilaron un momento, pero al siguiente desaparecieron.<br>–Vaya lealtad –dijo Genma– ¿qué haces aquí Kaia? –le preguntó, mientras ataba con eficacia al ninja.  
>–Regalarlos con mi presencia, ¿qué más? –respondió, quitándole el cigarrillo de la boca a Asuma– se terminaron los míos –agregó como explicación.<br>–¿Te envió Sandaime? –preguntó Asuma.  
>–Las preguntas después, querido. Tus chicos efectivamente se fueron –dijo ella, examinando los alrededores–. <em>Eso les salvó la vida<em> –agregó, mirando fríamente al ninja.  
>–No había necesidad de que se arriesgaran por mi descuido –respondió éste, amoscado–. Sólo queríamos respuestas.<br>–¿Y por qué no _sólo _preguntaron, eh? –preguntó Genma sarcástico, sacudiéndose la sangre del rostro con la mano.

* * *

><p>El llamado lo había dejado boquiabierto. Aunque aún estaba en el servicio activo de ANBU bajo las órdenes de Lobo, sus habilidades eran más requeridas en la división de T&amp;I. Nunca antes había estado en la casa de Kakashi, Yūgao le abrió la puerta, haciéndolo pasar; sintió una mezcla de extrañeza y diversión en cuanto cruzó el umbral. Su mente analítica comenzó a trabajar, aunque no necesitaba ser un genio para ver el desconcierto en el rostro de Yūgao y Shiki.<p>

–Arréglanos –dijo Kakashi, en tono perentorio. Estaba cruzado de brazos a media sala, con las piernas abiertas.

Ibiki volvió la vista alternadamente hacia los otros dos, tratando de elucidar a qué 'descompostura' podía estarse refiriendo, pero sólo negaron con la cabeza y casi a la vez alzaron los hombros, poniendo cara de ignorancia, pero evidentemente aliviados. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

–Muy en contra de lo que imagines, Lobo, el análisis de la psique humana no es instantáneo –dijo con paciencia, ladeando la cabeza, por lo que podía apreciar los otros dos también pensaban que él haría algo instantáneo.  
>–Ilumíname.<br>–Bien… estás irritado, ¿te importaría decirme el porqué? –le contuvo con la palma de la mano antes de que dijera una palabra–. Que no involucre los sentimientos de impotencia por tu debilidad y el hecho de estar encerrado y custodiado por dos bellas damas.  
>–¿Dos? –preguntó Shiki confundido, mirando alrededor en busca de la otra.<br>–¿Sentimientos asesinos frustrados son aceptables? –preguntó Kakashi sarcástico, entornando los ojos.  
>–Sí, son aceptables, cuando entré dijiste 'arréglanos', ¿a qué te referías, quieres que actúe como consejero de vida familiar?<br>–¿Nadie te ha dicho que tus bromas son turbadoras? –protestó Shiki.  
>–Todas las interacciones forman lazos entre los elementos, eso les lleva a formar grupos con puntos en común que funcionan como una especie de adhesivo… se le llama identidad, debo suponer que hay ligeras discrepancias entre ustedes sobre esa identidad –afirmó, bajando la mirada como solía hacerlo cuando buscaba las palabras para expresar una idea.<br>–Bla bla bla… observa detenidamente este lugar y dime qué ves –ordenó Kakashi.

Ibiki se quedó en silencio un momento, Kakashi parecía mortalmente serio, no podía referirse a una conducta sicológica, pensó, tenía que ser _algo más_ que estuviera ahí, algo inconspicuo. Levantó la vista, mirándolos de uno en uno, los tres parecían estar a la expectativa, esperando que descubriera algo que no podían explicarle. Se relajó, variando gradualmente los ángulos de su exploración del ambiente.

–Oh –dijo tras un rato.  
>–Shiki supone que el cubo causa alguna clase de campo energético que ocasiona una distorsión temporal –dijo Kakashi.<br>–Y tú deduces que es el motivo de tu mal humor.  
>–¿Debería?<br>–No tiene caso –afirmó Shiki, viendo a Ibiki entornar los ojos en un esfuerzo por fijar el halo– Dime, Morino-san, ¿conoces el trabajo del doctor Gollan?  
>–Por supuesto, Maktub: "hay un detrimento general pero inexorable que conduce el caos, todo lo <em>que es<em> pasa de manera imperceptible de un estado ordenado a otro caótico –recitó–. La entropía es irreversible ya que el destino del universo está trazado". ¿Crees que el cubo genera un campo entrópico? –le miró, incrédulo.  
>–Nah, aquí ya había entropía –Shiki agitó la mano negando, Ibiki puso los ojos en blanco–, ya… es posible que sólo la haya aumentado.<br>–Creí que el de las ocurrencias era Genma –dijo Ibiki–. Entonces, esa _entropía_ funciona… ¿cómo?  
>–Yo tengo sueños extraños –respondió Shiki.<br>–Es-cucho cosas que no son –dijo Yūgao, perturbada.  
>–¿Lobo?<p>

Kakashi se quedó en silencio, aunque tres pares de ojos no se despegaban de él. Ibiki bajó la cabeza, ocultando una sonrisa, él era alguien a quien no le gustaba para nada ser 'leído' por los demás, sin embargo, le parecía bastante revelador que no estuviera usando máscara, así fuera en su propia casa.

–Para los hombres es más difícil expresar sus emociones –dijo Ibiki, tratando de suavizar el ambiente.  
>–¡Oye!, ¡contesta!, ¿qué no querías que nos arreglara? –protestó Shiki.<br>–Recuerdos indeseados –murmuró, finalmente.  
>–No veo nada de malo en ello –dijo Ibiki, comenzando su característico pasear.<br>–¿En serio? –preguntaron casi en coro.  
>–Todos tenemos memorias que preferiríamos olvidar, pero son parte de lo que somos, algunas veces se <em>manifiestan<em> en sonidos o sueños. Invaden nuestra realidad cotidiana con fantasmas de tiempos pasados o sensaciones de deja-vu.  
>–¿Entonces? –preguntó Kakashi.<br>–Aceptarlo. Por otro lado, no puedes simplemente pedirme que _arregle_ algo que desconozco –afirmó Ibiki–. Debo asumir que le atribuyen la culpa a ese… 'campo entrópico' o lo que sea y no a la dinámica de la convivencia.  
>–Tch… convivencia –gruñó Kakashi.<br>–¿Qué sabes de los artefactos, Shiki? –preguntó Ibiki, sentándose por fin. Kakashi se sentó en el borde del sofá, imitando inconsciente el gesto de Morino. Yūgao y Shiki permanecieron de pie.  
>–Al parecer están relacionados entre sí, el primero que 'descubrí' –entrecomilló la palabra con los dedos– fue el orbe que ya conoces, se le atribuía el poder de desbaratar la fuerza del enemigo, aquel que lo poseía tenía la victoria asegurada.<br>–¿Ondas de choque sónicas? –preguntó Ibiki.  
>–Análogas, una frecuencia vibratoria alta, lo que hizo que funcionara con la magia de Raidô. Como sea, los desastres que causaba estaban documentados en la historia de las guerras de los ancestros, al menos sabíamos lo que era capaz de hacer.<br>–Pulverizar al enemigo –acotó Ibiki.  
>–Exacto, aunque esa segunda fase requería una fuente de chakra concentrado a nivel bijū. El segundo es… este, es llamado Cubo de Aryabha –extendió la mano para mostrárselo.<br>–¿El alquimista de Suna?  
>–Famoso por sus estudios sobre metales pesados y su efecto en el sistema nervioso central –declaró Shiki con solemnidad–. El doctor Gollan retomó la teoría de Aryabha para explicar el determinismo impuesto por los sistemas entrópicos.<br>–¿Entonces supones que de alguna manera el cubo interactúa con los metales pesados acumulados en el organismo?  
>–Es una posibilidad –se encogió de hombros.– Según Gollan –tomó un papiro de la mesita de centro y leyó– " todos los seres humanos emiten una frecuencia vibratoria, con el tiempo el orden determinado cae en el caos por frecuencias bajas que invaden a los organismos", –dejó el documento a un lado– esas son las que emiten los metales pesados, resumiendo: lo que comemos, <em>lo que vivimos<em> nos contamina, según las mismas teorías esas frecuencias tienen que ser equilibradas para evitar llegar al caos.  
>–Interesante –murmuró Ibiki.<br>–¿Te importaría explicar lo interesante? –le preguntó Kakashi.  
>–¿Quién hizo los artefactos, Aryabha? –preguntó Ibiki directamente.<br>–No existen registros de que haya fabricado algo como esto –tomó el cubo–su campo era la alquimia. Y nadie sabe exactamente cómo llegaron a existir. Es posible que se le haya nombrado así en su honor.  
>–¿Por qué crees que están relacionados?<br>–Porque son artefactos _mecánicos _que tienen efectos _similares_ a algunos ninjutsu y porque el orbe contenía 3 terminales muertas, si consigo que estas facetas regresen a su posición original, creo que encontraré la relación… pero luego está el asunto de los 7 sellos y el uso del karma…  
>–Interesante porque no puedo 'arreglarlos' –dijo Ibiki, respondiéndole a Kakashi y dejando a Shiki sumirse en la auto-frustración personal– por el simple hecho de que no están descompuestos. Como dije, quizá esto sea incrementado por el artefacto, pero es una reacción que forma parte de la interacción de ustedes como grupo. ¿No se te ha ocurrido hacer un duplicado? –le preguntó a Shiki.<br>–¡Por supuesto que sí!, pero Hikari-chan aún no me deja… moverme a gusto.  
>–Shika elaboró el ungüento que ella te dio, –dijo Kakashi, recostándose en el sofá– la cornamenta de los ciervos del clan Nara es famosa por sus propiedades medicinales regenerativas, Hikari sólo quería que te estuvieras quieto el tiempo suficiente para que su chakra parchara el desgarre que le hiciste a heridas internas aún no bien cicatrizadas y para que se anulara el chakra maligno del Ichibi.<br>–Y eso toma sólo un par de días –acotó Ibiki.  
>–¿Me quieres decir por qué rayos no me dijiste?<br>–Llámalo karma, si yo tenía que estar sin moverme 3 días, con algo tenía que desquitarme, ¿no? –respondió perezoso.  
>–¡Serás! –exclamó Shiki, dirigiéndose con el cubo hacia la puerta.<br>–Lo lamento, Shiki-san, pero no vas a ninguna parte –dijo Asuma, apareciendo con Tenzô y Genma ante la puerta.  
>–Justo a tiempo –murmuró Kakashi.<p>

Tenzô inmovilizó efectivamente a Shiki mientras Genma se encargaba de ponerlo fuera de combate con sus agujas. Entre él y Asuma lo acomodaron en el sillón.

Kakashi tomó el cubo y se lo arrojó a Ibiki, que lo tomó en el aire.

–Encárgate del duplicado –Ibiki asintió y se retiró a la manera ninja.  
>–Debí saber que nos esperabas –dijo Asuma, moviendo la cabeza– ¿pero, Morino?<br>–Sí, bueno… estamos algo locos, ¿sabes?  
>–No lo dudo –rió Asuma, se acercó a él y le palmeó la espalda– imagino que ya estás recuperado.<br>–Ha costado esfuerzo extra pero sí.  
>–Ja… esfuerzo extra –rió Genma, abrazándolo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.<strong> Maktub es una palabra-dicho árabe que significa "está escrito".

En efecto, está probado que la acumulación de metales pesados en el organismo causa alteraciones mentales, es bueno purificar la sangre de cuando en cuando coman cilantro y soplen rosas ;)


	11. Guardián

**Capítulo 11: Guardián.**

_"Las tentaciones, a diferencia de la oportunidades, siempre llaman dos veces." O. A. Battista._

Era un shinobi de la vieja escuela, eso era evidente en la fría dignidad con que parecía estar sobrellevando su situación. El vestuario había sido sustituido por un holgado conjunto de entrenamiento, aunque Asuma le había descrito el original a detalle y eso le revelaba como alguien apegado a las normas más estrictas del código ninja de siglos atrás. Apoyaba la barbilla en el pecho, casi obligado por las cadenas que le separaban los brazos a una distancia desde la cual era incapaz de realizar signos, las piernas también aseguradas por grilletes. El curtido rostro aparecía velado por una abundante mata de bronco cabello matizado de tonalidades grisáceas. Se acercó al hombre, caminando hacia él con actitud relajada, las manos cruzadas a la espalda, la máscara fija en su dirección.

El prisionero podía sentir la mirada escondida tras la barrera de porcelana analizándolo, disecándolo con una fría pasividad que impedía la menor lectura del lenguaje corporal. "Conoce a tu enemigo", pensó, el esbelto ANBU aplicaba al pie de la letra el famoso dicho. Llegó frente a él y se detuvo, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

–Querías verme –afirmó, la voz ahogada por la máscara.  
>–Así que eras tú, eso explica todo… agradezco que hayas accedido a venir, ANBU Lobo de Konoha –dijo, inclinando la cabeza a manera de saludo, hasta donde se lo permitían las cadenas.<br>–¿Te dejaste aprisionar _sólo _para verme?, ¿supongo que es un halago? –un suave bufido le contestó–. Un guardián_ fácil_ de atrapar.  
>–¿Cómo supiste que lo era? –preguntó, sin ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro.<br>–Todos ustedes tienen ese algo que los identifica –dijo, poniéndose de pie– son protectores, no asesinos.  
>–Supongo que la mujer te dio la reseña –dijo despectivo, escupiendo hacia el suelo.<br>–Kaia-chan no suele dar explicaciones de su conducta –respondió, sin abandonar la postura relajada.  
>–Como dijiste: <em>me dejé atrapar.<em>  
>–¿Dije eso? –respondió Lobo con una voz carente de matices–, ella es capaz de cortarte en pedacitos sin que te des cuenta. ¿Qué quieres?<br>–Como le dije al guardián, hablar.  
>–¿No es lo que estás haciendo?<br>–¡No en estas circunstancias! –jaloneó con brusquedad las cadenas.  
>–Oh. Imagino que quieres un tratamiento acorde a tus servicios a la realeza, esto es parte del protocolo de seguridad –se acercó a él y desprendió con facilidad las cadenas, el hombre lo miró confundido.<br>–¿Entonces no temes por _tu seguridad_?  
>–¿Debería?<p>

El hombre rió una buena carcajada, liberando toda la tensión que había acumulado en la larga noche que estuvo en las instalaciones. El ANBU lo miraba imperturbable, sin moverse un ápice de su posición, aunque algo le decía que podía reaccionar instantáneamente. Se quedó perdido por un instante, la conducta atípica le dejó sin saber por dónde comenzar.

–Estás en peligro –afirmó, brusco.  
>–¿Lo estoy?<br>–Nadie desafía al guardián y sobrevive.  
>–¿Es eso una amenaza? Creí que querías respuestas, debí haberme equivocado –dijo dando media vuelta y alejándose hacia la puerta de la celda.<br>–¡No me refiero a mí! –exclamó, interponiéndose en su camino, poniendo una mano en el pecho de Lobo.  
>–No hagas eso –le advirtió con la misma voz átona, el hombre bajó la mano de inmediato, atontado por su propia falta de cuidado.<br>–Yageshi Tôshi, miembro de los doce guardianes de Taki no kuni. Sobreviví al encuentro con el guardián y no me enorgullezco de ello –bajó la voz.

Por primera vez el ANBU pareció interesado en lo que le estaba diciendo. Toshi bajó la vista, las arrugas surcando un rostro que había visto demasiado en un mundo hostil. Y ante él se encontraba un joven que parecía haber vivido lo mismo que él, pero que parecía manejarlo mejor. No le temía, eso era evidente por su falta de armas y armadura, la única protección que llevaba era un par de guantes índigo con guardas de acero, los finos dedos al descubierto.

–No hay sillas, pero el suelo está limpio, tengo que concederlo –se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. Toshi le imitó.  
>–Como dije, te buscaba a ti.<br>–Algo por el estilo me dijo Asuma, –Toshi lo miró interrogante– el de la barba, al que le llamas guardián… eso son… bastantes guardianes.  
>–Oh, así que ese era Sarutobi, otra leyenda.<p>

Toshi parecía conocer los nombres de los shinobi, no así su apariencia, algo extraño en un mundo donde los libros Bingo proveían bastantes datos sobre los shinobi renombrados, fotografías incluidas. Lobo rió para sí, eso de las leyendas ya le estaba colmando la paciencia, volvió la máscara hacia una de las paredes. A Toshi le pareció como si se estuviera divirtiendo por un chiste personal.

–Tampoco creí que esto fuera una conversación privada –dijo Toshi siguiendo la dirección de la careta– y querías que yo lo supiera.  
>–No sé de qué hablas –Toshi rió suavemente, en realidad no le importaba si había o no testigos, era un prisionero, no dictaba las reglas.<br>–Murieron 5 de mis compañeros en ese secuestro. ¿No te preguntas qué puede ser tan importante?, y no me refiero a la vida de la princesa.  
>–Dímelo tú. Mi misión era recuperarla <em>a ella<em>.  
>–Y utilizaste la misma táctica que nosotros, ordenaste un grupo de contención y un grupo de extracción.<br>–Ah… así que siguieron mis órdenes –reflexionó Lobo en voz alta.  
>–Pero ustedes sobrevivieron.<br>–Y tu punto es…  
>–Como te dije, <em>nadie<em> y lo remarco, sobrevive a un encuentro con el guardián.

Lobo le miró por un instante e inclinó un poco la cabeza y Toshi pudo visualizarlo cerrando los ojos con exasperación, aunque su exterior sólo delatara una ligera elevación del pecho.

–Bien, no quieres preguntar: Los Hayabusa Kai.  
>–¡Uunnn momento! –Shiki irrumpió en la habitación, derrapando frente a Toshi que lo miró abriendo mucho los ojos.<br>–Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardarías –dijo Lobo, palmeó el piso a un lado suyo, Shiki parecía enojado, pero se sentó–. Los desconozco.  
>–Son un grupo de ninjas con un solo objetivo: proteger los artefactos. Están integrados por miembros de las tribus originales que los poseyeron. Natsuko-sama violó la prohibición y fue dada la orden para su exterminio.<br>–Extiende esa parte.  
>–Desde muchas generaciones atrás, la familia real de Taki no kuni ha sido el custodio de una de las 5 armas del pasado –Lobo miró hacia Shiki que ocultó la sorpresa lo mejor que pudo. – Cuando en el país del fuego, hace poco más de un año, se reportó la aparición y destrucción del Orbe de Sora junto con un complejo entero, Natsuko-sama decidió que la existencia del Amuleto del Rayo era un peligro para el país, así que decidió entregarlo a Konoha para que fuera sellado para siempre. De alguna manera se filtró la información, su vida se vio amenazada y al final todo terminó así –hizo un gesto vago, señalando las cadenas que lo aprisionaran.<br>–¿Es un grupo religioso? –preguntó Lobo.  
>–No, aunque su estructura jerárquica está organizada de manera similar –respondió Shiki, Toshi le miró.<br>–Hinorobu Shiki, el infame arqueólogo de Konoha –murmuró– es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí.  
>–Sí, bueno, la última excavación me dejó algo raspado –respondió Shiki– vacaciones forzadas.<br>–Querías respuestas, Toshi de Taki no kuni –recordó Lobo, alzando una mano para contener la cháchara de Shiki.  
>–¿El amuleto llegó a salvo?<br>–Me temo que _esa_ en particular sólo puede dártela Natsuko-sama, solicita una audiencia con el daimyō –dijo Lobo, levantándose, seguido de Shiki.  
>–¿Sigo siendo prisionero?<br>–Esa respuesta tampoco me corresponde dártela.  
>–25 millones de ryu, creo comprender por qué te tasan tan alto, Hatake Kakashi.<p>

Si hubo alguna sorpresa al escuchar la declaración de su nombre, el exterior no demostró nada, tampoco la soberana indiferencia con que caminó hacia la reja de la celda. Toshi se quedó sentado en el mismo lugar, mirando fijamente las baldosas del suelo. Escuchó, más que ver, la reja cerrarse y las pisadas amortiguadas perdiéndose hacia el final del largo corredor.

–¡Esto es increíble! –exclamó Shiki, siguiendo las largas zancadas de Lobo.  
>–¿Y bien?<br>–Es guardián, en efecto, el tatuaje de su antebrazo es auténtico –respondió Asuma; se había unido a ellos en cuanto abandonaron la celda.  
>–El pañuelo me parece menos doloroso –opinó Shiki, solemne.<br>–Algunos países prefieren el viejo método de marcado antes que los accesorios externos –dijo Asuma– creen que eso imbuye la lealtad en la sangre.  
>–¿Qué opinas? –le preguntó Lobo.<br>–Que dice la verdad, al menos una parte –afirmó Asuma.  
>–En efecto, algo oculta.<br>–Shika solicitó la confirmación de su identidad, llegó apenas antes que salieran de ahí –le mostró un pergamino, que Lobo fue leyendo sobre la marcha– todo concuerda, aunque tú ya lo sabías. Tal vez debiste decirle que ya no era un prisionero –comentó Asuma, divertido.  
>–Dejemos que lo deduzca solo.<br>–Proporcionó información sobre los Hayabusa –afirmó Shiki, comenzando a subir las largas escaleras que conducían a la superficie– lanzó el cebo.  
>–Y tú lo mordiste, como siempre –respondió Lobo.<br>–Dame algo de crédito, Lobo-chan. Si hubo filtración una vez _puede haberla dos_.  
>–Adicto a la adrenalina… quizá no es una exageración. Por cierto, Kaia me pidió que te dijera que llevaras tu trasero a su casa al menos una vez antes de que mueras –le dijo Asuma– Ah, e Ibiki mencionó que podías pasar por el juguete de Shiki –se dirigió a Lobo–. Yo iré a visitar a mi padre.<p>

* * *

><p>Apenas habían abandonado la cárcel de alta seguridad, Lobo lo condujo hacia los cuarteles de T&amp;I, donde Ibiki les entregó cubo y duplicado. Tras pasar un par de horas en el cuartel ANBU, Shiki decidió dejarlos ahí e ir a visitar a su hermana. Salió del lugar sumido en sus pensamientos. Cierto, deseaba intentar combinaciones, con la esperanza de que alguna de ellas formara una imagen conocida, algo que le mostrara el objetivo del artefacto. Los antiguos solían grabar 'ideas' en ellos como advertencia para los incautos, quizá alguna de ellas coincidiera con al menos una que él conociera. Ahora, tras la pequeña charla con el guardián, las sociedades secretas eran algo alejado de su campo, aunque él solía explorarlas por diversión; sabía que tendría que ahondar en el terreno de la antropología. Salió de sus pensamientos tratando de descubrir a qué hora se le habían pegado Kakashi y sus patitos.<p>

Entró al bar, seguido por la tribu completa. Hasta cierto punto agradecía la presencia del equipo insignia de ANBU, aunque fueran vestidos con el uniforme estándar de jounin. Había poca actividad, ya que apenas era mediodía. Kaia fumaba un cigarrillo, los antebrazos apoyados en la barra, platicaba con uno de los clientes en voz baja. En cuanto los vio les indicó la discreta mesa que siempre estaba dispuesta para Lobo y su grupo. Sin más preámbulos despidió al cliente y se dirigió hacia ellos con una bandeja de bebidas que colocó sobre la mesa; una rápida secuencia de signos los aisló del mundo exterior.

–Hermana –saludó Shiki.  
>–Fuiste descubierto, idiota –dijo, dándole un sonoro coscorrón– hice algunas indagaciones en esa aldea mercenaria del país de la Hierba. ¿Recuerdas? hace poco más de un año.<br>–Kaia-chaaan –se quejó, sobándose la cabeza– tuve que volar mi fachada, estos estaban en problemas –se excusó.  
>–Me preguntaba cómo es qué apareciste justo a tiempo –comentó Genma.<br>–Me quedaba de camino –respondió, jalando una silla–. Sandaime-sama me envió a investigar la suerte de los guardianes. Considerando que son shinobi de alto nivel, le pareció sospechoso que Taki no solicitara la búsqueda de algún sobreviviente o la limpieza de sus restos. Un país pequeño no puede darse el lujo de perder a sus guardianes.  
>–Descubriste al sobreviviente –afirmó Kakashi.<br>–Sí y no –se sirvió una taza de sake–. Llegué ahí un día después del secuestro, el rastro llegaba a la aldea de la frontera de la Hierba, pero siempre iba atrás de él. _Estuvo preguntando por el orbe_, Shiki. Aunque ahí desconocían tu nombre y procedencia, tus características físicas son suficientes para identificarte, eres recordado como el traidor que se alió con los ladrones.  
>–Mi plan era más sutil, pensaba sustituirlo por una copia –se excusó.<br>–Entonces el 'sí y no'… –comenzó Kakashi.  
>–Nunca llegué a obtener una descripción de él, <em>nadie parecía recordarlo<em>, sólo sus hechos. Seguí su rastro hasta la aldea de la Liana, también en territorio de Kusa y ahí me enteré que se había reunido con un grupo misterioso y habían partido al amanecer rumbo al país del Fuego. Ahí es donde los encontré mocoso –volvió la vista hacia Genma.  
>–El grupo misterioso… –dijo Shiki– ¿descubriste algo sobre ellos?<br>–No mucho… parecen vivir ahí desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque no se relacionan con nadie de la aldea, son una especie de clan cerrado y nadie del lugar sabe su origen, son inofensivos; es todo lo que sabían los aldeanos.  
>–Los datos sobre él afirman que es originario de esa aldea, Ka-ia-chan –dijo Kakashi.<br>–Kusa es un país pequeño, pero en el pasado examen chūnin envió participantes –comentó Tenzô– por lo tanto su aldea oculta aún produce shinobi. ¿El clan posee alguna técnica de barrera de sangre?  
>–Odio tener que decirlo, pero no me detuve a investigar, tenía que encontrarlo y saber cuáles eran sus planes al reunir un grupo tan numeroso –contestó, molesta.<br>–Eso nos salvó el trasero –dijo Genma, enfático.  
>–El hombre dijo que <em>quería<em> respuestas Kakashi, ¿_obtuviste _algunas? –preguntó Kaia.  
>–Es posible que vengan en busca del amuleto.<br>–Y al ser el último que estuvo en contacto con él, es tu trasero el que buscan –afirmó Kaia.  
>–Shiki, creo que <em>sería<em> conveniente que platicaras a solas con tu hermana –dijo Kakashi, levantándose seguido de Tenzô, Gai y Genma.

Kaia deshizo la barrera, sólo el tiempo suficiente para que desaparecieran, sin desviar la mirada hacia ellos. Shiki apuró una taza de sake, desviando la vista de los inquisidores ojos de su hermana. Kakashi lo había puesto en un verdadero apuro, aunque era cierto que había ido a verla voluntariamente, no era el escenario que él había planeado_._ Decidió comenzar con la verdad.

–El guardián puso un cebo, pero yo le ofrecí a cambio algo en qué pensar.  
>–Que no tiene nada que ver con el cubo que te afloja las emociones –dijo ella, exhalando una bocanada de humo hacia él, que tosió ruidosamente.<br>–Deberías dejarlo, es malo para la salud –dijo, los ojos llorosos.  
>–Como lo es robar artefactos de un país aliado, diría que una muerte escogida es preferible a lo que te harían si lo descubrieran.<br>–Kaia… yo…  
>–Déjalo –suspiró– sé que estabas haciendo tu trabajo.<p>

Shiki se sirvió otra taza de sake, su hermana nunca había aprobado lo que consideraba no era un verdadero trabajo ninja. Ahora parecía aceptarlo y eso lo aterrorizaba indeciblemente.

–Y el humo sirve para que no vean tus labios, animal –le acomodó otro coscorrón–. ¿Por qué crees que seguirían al cubo y no al amuleto?  
>–¡Duele! … es un gambito, si van por uno, irán por dos –encogió los hombros.<br>–No pretendía ser una caricia. Háblame de ellos.  
>–Los Hayabusa son una especie de sociedad secreta, su origen se pierde en el inicio de los tiempos, no existen registros de su procedencia, tampoco de sus actividades. Aparecen y desaparecen de la historia escrita y a su alrededor se han tejido muchas leyendas.<br>–Que creerás como lo haces siempre.  
>–Las leyendas-<br>–Ya sé, tienen un núcleo de verdad –lo interrumpió– Sandaime es tan fantasioso como tú.  
>–Esas fantasías-<br>–Shiki…  
>–De acuerdo, no hablaré de ello –dijo, reconociendo el tono de advertencia.<br>–Sabes que puedes quedarte aquí, ¿verdad? –dijo ella, apagando el cigarrillo y bebiendo una taza de sake.  
>–Lo sé.<br>–Sólo quería asegurarme. Ve a reunirte con los mocosos –se levantó, deshaciendo la barrera nuevamente– lleva ese paquete para Kakashi –señaló la barra.

Asintió, Kaia le mostraba su afecto de manera extraña. Los 'paquetes', como ella les llamaba, generalmente contenían un obsequio para Kakashi y varios para él. Sonrió disimulado, Kakashi siempre había sido especial para ella al ser hijo de su maestro, Genma también entraba dentro de los cariños de la mujer ya que había cuidado de Kakashi desde que se re-integrara al escuadrón ANBU, poco después de la muerte de Minato.

"Yondaime se preocupaba por él, a pesar de ser un ANBU no deja de ser un niño aún", le había dicho Genma en alguna borrachera. Caminó, pensando en los curiosos lazos que unían a la gente.

* * *

><p>Hiruzen se quitó el sombrero, acomodando su cansada humanidad en los cojines a los que era proclive. Kakashi había sido, como siempre, parco en la descripción de la conversación con el guardián, asumiendo que Hiruzen rellenaría los huecos que dejara intencionalmente. Terminando su informe, le indicó que Shiki se encontraba pasando un rato con su hermana.<p>

Ahora se encontraba revisando los detalles de la misión que le entregara. Memorizando todo lo necesario. Sarutobi esperaba sus preguntas.

–Esta misión… –comenzó, deteniéndose ante la inquisitiva mirada del joven, que había despegado la vista del pergamino.  
>–Proteger a Konoha es la prioridad. Shiki supone que si la información se filtró en el grupo cercano al guardián de Natsuko-sama, entonces se puede repetir el proceso.<br>–Un guardián tiene un juramento.  
>–Es posible que él no sea exactamente la fuente de la filtración –respondió Kakashi.<br>–Y es posible que sí lo sea –tanteó Sarutobi.  
>–Especular sobre ello carece de sentido. Shiki ya había barajado la posibilidad de que un grupo fanático estuviera involucrado y que yo me hubiera convertido en el blanco.<br>–Así que decidió convertirse en blanco solidario al deslizar la información de la excavación. Si su proyección es acertada, entonces lo siguiente que hará es averiguar cuál fue su última misión.  
>–Y si es cierto lo que dijo el guardián sobre el origen de los Hayabusa, ligar las ruinas de Thopar a uno de los artefactos prohibidos será lo próximo que hagan.<br>–No les será difícil –murmuró Sarutobi– en Kusa podrán desconocer su identidad, pero sumar uno más uno no es tan complicado. Aunado a que esta situación garantiza la seguridad de Natsuko-sama…  
>–Tendemos a poner atención sólo a aquello que nos afecta directamente.<p>

Sarutobi asintió, Kakashi tenía razón, la atención del daimyō sobre el costo de la misión se vería atenuado en gran manera al garantizar de manera absoluta la seguridad de un asilado de la realeza de otro país en la tierra del Fuego. Se quedó en silencio, permitiéndole continuar con el proceso de memorización de los detalles de la misión. Parte del protocolo para ese tipo de asignaciones era destruir el pergamino antes de abandonar la protección de la oficina del Hokage.

–Tus chicos me darían la lata por largo tiempo si les dejo fuera ¿verdad?  
>–Puede ordenarles que permanezcan aquí –respondió, sin separar la vista del pergamino.<p>

Sarutobi rió. A pesar de su actitud concentrada, era capaz de responder a la broma. No se le ocurriría enviarlo sin ellos, sobre todo por el hecho de que todo el montaje de la misión estaba destinado a convertir en cebos a dos de sus shinobi más importantes. Era el tipo de asignación que el escuadrón detestaba, porque les obligaba a permanecer a la espera del siguiente movimiento del enemigo.

* * *

><p>Había pocas cosas en la vida que sacudieran sus cimientos. Rin era una de ellas, el eje alrededor del que giraban sus sentimientos más ocultos. La vio entrar a su oficina y le sonrió, señalándole la silla frente a la mesa que le servía de escritorio. Era una bella mujer, de una belleza sin ostentaciones, alguien que atraía la mirada por la misma sencillez de su persona.<p>

–Ser ANBU no es tan glamoroso como se cree –comenzó– encontrarás que el trabajo es el mismo, sólo que un poco más… complicado.  
>–Porque es complicado es la razón de que estés a cargo, ¿me equivoco, Kakashi?<br>–Maa… en realidad quien estará a cargo tuyo es Ishin. Los medi-nin del escuadrón son de combate.  
>–Entendido.<br>–Tu taijutsu es muy bueno, pero no es suficiente. Estarás en entrenamiento por algunos meses antes de ser enviada a misión.  
>–Entendido.<br>–Rin, tienes que entender que un ANBU médico…  
>–No espero que me trates diferente, Kakashi –murmuró, bajando la vista.<p>

Mala idea, se dijo, había creído que podría manejar la situación deshaciéndose de sus emociones, pero éstas parecían ser más pegajosas desde que Shiki y el bendito cubo irrumpieran en su vida. Se sentía permeable a las emociones de los demás, mantener el desapego que le permitía observar y analizar las situaciones con objetividad le estaba resultando cada día más difícil.

–¿Sabes lo que es el karma? –preguntó de pronto, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado entre ambos.  
>–Una especie de ley cósmica de retribución, ¿o no?, no creo en ello y te conozco, <em>tampoco tú<em>.  
>–No como religión, aunque sí creo que una decisión marca el inicio del ciclo causa-efecto. Es como el efecto mariposa.<p>

Rin le miró, Kakashi solía decir frases extrañas, asumiendo que los demás eran capaces de seguir el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Pensó que en realidad su amigo no había cambiado nada.

–¿Te refieres a..?  
>–Vamos, conozco una taberna donde preparan entremeses deliciosos –dijo alegre, tomándola del codo.<p>

"_No puedes adivinar el futuro, Kakashi, pero puedes forjarlo"._ El sonido de la voz de su padre ya no le causó extrañeza, los recuerdos seguían volviendo en momentos inesperados, pero había decidido seguir el consejo de Ibiki: aceptarlos. Sonrió, antes de hacer los sellos que los trasladaran a la taberna.

Tenzo entró a la oficina con un pergamino en mano.

–Sempai, Sandaime…

Miró alrededor y sólo pudo percibir el leve residuo del ozono, así como el familiar aroma del perfume de Rin.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.<strong> Cierre de año bastante difícil, demasiado qué hacer y poco tiempo. Como ya he dicho anteriormente: no se preocupen, la historia tendrá un fin, no me gusta acumular mal karma (es el tiempo lo que me anda escaseando) en fin ¡Gracias a los que aún siguen leyendo! ^^ Feliz 2012, deseo de corazón que este año sea para ustedesa como ustedes quieren que sea. Luz y paz.


	12. Colisión

**Capítulo 12: Colisión.**

"_El único encanto del pasado consiste en que es el pasado".  
>Oscar Wilde<em>

No nos gustan los cambios, siempre causan inquietud cuando están por producirse, no importa cuántos hayas vivido en su momento, siempre existe cierta resistencia e incertidumbre, un loco aferrarse a un pasado que ya fue, así hubiera sido malo. Aunque este era tan solo un cambio más en la larga carrera que iniciara desde que ingresó a la Academia. Sarutobi le había dicho hacía un par de días que había llegado el momento de cambiar como shinobi, de integrarse a los especialistas, algo muy merecido ya que había rebasado con creces las expectativas de su sensei y las de Minato, pero eso no lo hacía del todo feliz.

Había límites de tiempo de permanencia en el servicio ANBU, era algo que más de medio siglo de experiencia les había enseñado con duras lecciones. Tenía que reconocerlo, el tiempo al servicio de Yondaime había sido estupendo, lo había tomado como su guardaespaldas no obstante las protestas del Consejo, decían que era muy joven para semejante responsabilidad, pero lo había aceptado y había terminado de pulirlo hasta convertirle en élite. Al contrario de Raido, que había permanecido al servicio de Sarutobi casi de turno completo, él había decidido regresar a ANBU tras la muerte de Minato aunque su equipo original se encontraba dividido, después de todo un ANBU era capaz de adaptarse a cualquier equipo al que le asignaran. "Hay asignaciones que duran toda la vida", se dijo mientras bebía un sorbo de su té; desde que Kakashi ingresara al escuadrón, él había tomado la tarea de protegerlo en ausencia de Minato y menuda tarea había sido.

Estaba recostado en la silla frente al escritorio vacío, las piernas posadas sobre la superficie. Kakashi no se veía por ninguna parte y Tenzô sólo le había gruñido algo ininteligible que vagamente le había parecido un "déjalo por la paz". Se removió inquieto, era raro que Kakashi no estuviera en su cuartel si no estaba en misión, tampoco estaba con Shiki, ya que éste se encontraba desde hacía horas con la nariz metida en quién sabe qué libros extraños en la biblioteca.

–¡Genma-kun! –exclamó Gai, irrumpiendo en la oficina y haciéndolo derramar el té al bajar las piernas del escritorio.  
>–Gai, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó, sacudiéndose la ropa.<br>–He buscado a mi rival por todo Konoha y no lo encuentro. Y Tenzô sólo me dijo algo que no entendí –frunció el ceño– y que viniera contigo.  
>–Ah, a mí también me gruñó. ¿Necesitabas algo?<br>–Estaba ejercitándome cuando pensé que hacía tiempo que Kakashi no aceptaba uno de mis retos, así que decidí venir a ofrecerle una prueba de resistencia. ¿Sabes dónde está?  
>–No, pero… –se detuvo un momento, el despiste de Gai podía rayar en la indiscreción– es mejor que no lo busques. Puedes esperarlo conmigo –encogió los hombros–, pensándolo bien… ¿qué te parece si vamos a sacar a Shiki de su ratonera y lo embriagamos hasta que pierda neuronas? Cuenta como competencia, ¿no?<br>–Pero… mañana saldremos en misión. También quería preguntarle sobre ello.  
>–Es de esas donde no suele dar detalles –dijo para convencerlo de su propósito– la idea es que entre menos sepamos saldrá mejor, anda vamos –dejó la taza vacía sobre el escritorio, alguno de limpieza se encargaría de recogerla.<p>

Si había algo que caracterizara a las dos personalidades de Kakashi era la obsesiva discreción con que manejaba sus relaciones amorosas, pensó, la respuesta evasiva de Tenzô y que le hubiera enviado a Gai, eran indicios suficientes de que esta era "una de esas situaciones", lo mejor era entretenerlo el tiempo necesario para que Kakashi estuviera en paz, ya que cuando a Gai se le metía en la cabeza la idea de una competencia, buscaba a su rival hasta debajo de las piedras. Agradeció a Kami que Gai fuera tan cándido, suspiró, pidiéndole de paso que le diera la resistencia suficiente para aguantar el ritmo de ese dínamo humano.

* * *

><p>Su mente parecía evadir el núcleo del asunto, pensó con cinismo; en ocasiones se había preguntado qué diría Óbito si decidiera dejar el pasado como lo que era e iniciar una relación con Rin en lugar de evadirse una y otra vez en los brazos de otras mujeres. También sabía la respuesta que le daría, Óbito era capaz de renunciar a todo con tal de que los demás fueran felices.<p>

No habían sido amigos por mucho tiempo, estaba consciente de ello, al menos no lo había considerado como tal. Era uno de sus arrepentimientos. En esa época la amistad no era una de sus prioridades, las malditas hormonas de la pubertad lo traían loco, su importancia personal era desmesurada y todos aquellos que no alcanzaban sus estándares –la mayoría de sus semejantes– eran desechados en su consideración.

Gai era caso aparte, se había colado en su vida a fuerza de insistencia y él había deshecho la coraza para permitirle entrar en su corazón; ahí había permanecido desde entonces, inmutable, intocable, con todas sus rarezas, dándole una perspectiva distinta al caos en que se había convertido su vida, aunque entonces él no lo supiera. El aislamiento había sido su reacción para enfrentar el dolor de perder a su padre, había adoptado la excelencia ninja como una forma de vida, haciendo caso omiso del impacto que tenía entre la gente que lo rodeaba. Pero eso era el pasado, uno que se había encargado de darle duras lecciones.

Ibiki había dicho _acéptalo_ y eso era una palabra que abarcaba un demonial de cosas. Era capaz de aceptar incondicionalmente a la gente que le rodeaba, pero no lograba aceptarse a sí mismo con todas esas fallas que sabía que tenía. Rin le sonrió, con esa sonrisa dulce que parecía reservada para él, con esos ojos que parecían decirle que siempre lo esperaría. Había tanto amor en su mirada…

Sintió un hueco en el estómago, tal vez no era buena idea. No la merecía, dudaba que pudiera hacerla feliz. No él.

–… y llegó desangrándose, ¿puedes creerlo? Cualquier ninja puede aplicar un vendaje –decía, él cayó en cuenta que había dejado de escucharla desde hacía rato– es sólo que… se bloquean o algo así.

La plática era semejante a las que sostenían cada vez que apartaba un tiempo para acompañarla a almorzar en los jardines del hospital. Ella le contaba cómo había ido su día y él sólo la escuchaba. Rió abiertamente, contento de verla feliz. Quizá era cierto que él tenía en sus manos la capacidad de_ hacerla feliz_ sin darle otra cosa aparte de sí mismo y ese pensamiento lo confundía, pero a la vez lo llenaba de un extraño sentimiento de alegría insana. De esperanza.

–Es… raro escucharte reír así, –dijo, él calló en cuanto pronunció las palabras, bajando la cabeza– ¡pero me gusta! –añadió apresurada, tratando de reparar el daño.

El tabernero les había cedido una mesa conciliada por pesados cortinajes, aislándolos de las miradas curiosas de los parroquianos que en su mayoría eran civiles. Kakashi bajó la máscara y dio un trago a su sake, tratando de que el hueco en el estómago se llenara con algo.

–Temo preguntar qué tan seguido vienes aquí –afirmó ella, imitándolo, se sentía torpe. Las palabras consiguieron otra risa de Kakashi.

Y nuevamente Rin deseó que se la tragara la tierra, lo que había dicho era una evidente manifestación de celos. Se dejó la taza pegada a la boca, esperando que el calor desapareciera del rostro. Pero la mano de Kakashi tomó la suya, haciendo que posara la taza en la mesa, mirándola fijamente, con ambos ojos, un residuo de risa aún brillando en ellos. Extendió la otra mano y la tomó de la nuca, atrayéndola hacia él con suavidad, Rin sintió los labios posarse sobre los suyos y cerró los ojos, deseando que el tiempo se congelara en ese instante que, no lo dudasba, permanecería grabado en su memoria.

* * *

><p>–¡Bien, a mover el trasero! –dijo Shiki, prácticamente arrastrando a Genma y a Gai hacia la puerta norte.<br>–¿Quieres bajar el volumen de tu maldita voz? –protestó Genma, Gai sólo se cubrió los oídos.  
>–No es mi culpa que sus niveles de tolerancia al alcohol estén por debajo de cero. Caminen, que vamos con retraso.<br>–Al menos tapas el sol –dijo Genma.  
>–No animal, está nublado ¿quieres abrir los ojos? No soy ningún lazarillo.<br>–Tch.  
>–Por Kami, ustedes dos son los ninja más ruidosos que ha visto Konoha –protestó Tenzô, aceleró el paso.<br>–Oi jefe, desde ayer andas ins-hic-portable. Rayos, ahora tengo hic-po –protestó Genma, tapándose ambas fosas nasales.

Tenzô movió la cabeza con incredulidad, había llegado al punto de encuentro y ninguno del equipo estaba ahí, tras esperarlos un rato regresó a la aldea, los guardias de la puerta norte le informaron que no habían salido aún, así que decidió ir a buscarlos; la casa de Gai estaba vacía, entonces recordó que lo había enviado con Genma, así que probablemente estarían ebrios en su departamento, se dirigió ahí pero tampoco había nadie.

Al quedarse sin opciones decidió ir en busca de Kakashi, llamó educadamente a la puerta, deseando no interrumpir algún asunto privado, pero quien le abrió fue Shiki; lo invitó a entrar y antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo señaló a Genma y Gai, que estaban tirados uno en el sofá y el otro en el suelo. Los tuvo que despertar y mientras preparaba el café, los envió a bañarse. Shiki se ofreció a ir a sus respectivos hogares a recoger las mochilas y cuando volvió prácticamente tuvo que ayudarle a despegarlos del sofá. No, no se encontraba de buen humor.

–Anda jefe, suéltalo, ¿con quién está? –preguntó Genma en voz baja, deshaciéndose del brazo de Shiki y acercándose a Tenzô.  
>–No sé de qué me hablas. ¡Dense prisa!, senpai debe estar esperándonos –ordenó, acelerando el paso, mintiendo sin ambages; sabía que Kakashi no estaba en el punto de encuentro.<br>–Oh, ¿también se te hizo tarde Tenzô-kun? –preguntó Gai, bizqueando, aún se sentía mareado.  
>–Eh, sí, un poco.<p>

Genma percibió el ligero color que le cubrió las mejillas y decidió dejarlo en paz. Conforme se acercaban a la salida, el nerviosismo de Tenzô pareció aumentar, no se veía a Kakashi por ningún lado, posó la mano en el hombro del chico y le sonrió, haciendo que se ruborizara aún más, se apartó de él y emparejó a sus otros compañeros; Shiki parecía omiso de todo, con una mano arrastraba a Gai y en la otra traía un libro abierto que iba leyendo mientras caminaba. Genma sonrió para sí, su amigo seguía teniendo una tolerancia extraordinaria al alcohol, en cuanto a Gai estaba seguro que se recuperaría en poco tiempo, gracias a su envidiable condición física.

–Tengo una teoría –afirmó Genma, decidido a molestarlo, Shiki volvió la vista hacia él, empacando su libro en el bolsillo trasero, mostrándose interesado.  
>–Te escucho.<br>–Creo que el alcohol no se te sube al cerebro por una razón bien sencilla.  
>–Ah, eso, a ver, dime tu teoría –contestó Shiki, lamentándose de haber abandonado su lectura.<br>–No puede encontrarlo –Shiki le tiró un derechazo que Genma evadió riendo.  
>–Ustedes dos se aman –dijo Tenzô, moviendo la cabeza, el humor de Genma aminoraba un poco su preocupación.<br>–Maa, ¿tan temprano y ya con traiciones? –preguntó Kakashi aterrizando frente a ellos.  
>–¡Senpai! –saludó Tenzô, sintiéndose aliviado–. N-no… es <em>tan <em>temprano.  
>–Me detuve a ayudar a una ancianita a llevar las compras a su casa.<br>–¿Hasta Suna? –preguntó Genma

Kakashi sólo sonrió y arrancó, imponiendo el ritmo acelerado que ya les era familiar, indicándoles el rumbo. Había caído la noche cuando por fin marcó el alto. Siguiendo sus señales, Gai salió disparado a verificar y trampear el perímetro seguido de Genma, en tanto los restantes montaban el campamento y encendían la fogata. Se sentaron alrededor del fuego, en un círculo cerrado. Se repartieron los termos y las barras energéticas que serían su alimento hasta que Kakashi decidiera continuar el viaje.

Genma lo miró. Todos ellos solían seguirlo sin importar a dónde fuera o qué tipo de misión tendrían que realizar, tampoco importaba si les daba los detalles o no, su sincronización era perfecta y su confianza en él era absoluta, no había cabida para segundos pensamientos. Ese era uno de los motivos que hacían famoso y temido al equipo lobo. Desde el punto de vista de alguien ajeno a ANBU sólo seguían órdenes y en eso estaban equivocados, Kakashi tenía la rara habilidad de conseguir que cualquiera pudiera integrarse al equipo porque, también, depositaba una confianza absoluta en ellos. En cierta forma, todo ANBU _era_ el "Equipo Lobo".

–Bien, esto no es una misión real, aunque tenemos que conseguir que lo parezca. Shiki, tú y yo somos los cebos, asumo que traes el cubo –Shiki asintió– me entregaron este recuerdo –abrió el cierre del chaleco y mostró el estuche que ya conocían– ¡Mantén tus patas alejadas de mí! –advirtió, deteniendo con un ademán a Shiki que casi se le echaba encima para examinar el artefacto.  
>–Pero Kakashi… necesito saber de qué está he…<br>–Turmalina indigolita, como sabes, tiene propiedades piezoeléctricas. Investigación supone que es posible que reaccione con mi chakra, aunque no fueron capaces de descubrir qué tipo de reacción y antes de que preguntes no tengo la intención de averiguarlo. Le colocaron un sello elemental, _que sólo yo_ puedo desactivar–agregó mirándolo recriminador–, por precaución.  
>–De acuerdo –dijo Shiki de mala gana.<br>–Shika preparó un montaje. Nuestros compañeros no saben nada del objetivo real de esta misión.  
>–Ni nosotros, ¿te importaría? –preguntó Genma.<br>–Eliminar a los guardianes de las reliquias. El Consejo ha determinado que se convirtieron en una amenaza para la seguridad de Konoha desde el momento en que se le dio asilo a una persona de la casa real de Taki no Kuni. Estiman que es necesario descartar la posibilidad de cualquier atentado contra la princesa que pueda poner en peligro la reputación del país del Fuego.  
>–Cubriendo sus traseros, ¿por qué no me extraña? –gruñó Genma.<br>–Inteligencia ha esparcido la 'noticia' de que el famoso arqueólogo de Konoha, Hinorobu Shiki, ha sido contratado por el país de la Tierra para investigar una _extraña reliquia _que se dice se encuentra oculta en las ruinas del Ópalo. Será escoltado y protegido por un equipo _jônin _mientras dure la excavación ya que aún se encuentra convaleciente de su última misión.  
>–¿Convaleciente? –protestó Shiki.<br>–Había que endulzar más el cebo. Si las proyecciones de Shika son correctas, los Hayabusa tratarán nuevamente de obtener esto –señaló su pecho– y a la vez impedir que Shiki consiga la cuarta reliquia.  
>–Senpai…<br>–Lo sé, Tenzô. Tsuchi accedió a permitirle a Konoha colocar personal en la excavación, pero no todos serán civiles, ningún civil sobreviviría a un encuentro con ellos. Hay ANBU en la avanzada, se fueron integrando entre el personal flotante.  
>–Por supuesto, es un gambito, ¿no Kakashi? –afirmó Shiki.<br>–Quisiera que no fuera así, pero tienes razón, si el guardián es el espía…  
>–Puede haber daño colateral –dijo Gai.<br>–El Tsuchikage sabe quiénes somos –dijo Tenzô– hemos hecho varias misiones ANBU de recuperación para él.  
>–Sé lo que quieres decir, Tenzô, pero tendremos soporte; Tsuchi carece de policía militar, pero eso no implica que los shinobi de Iwa sean ineficaces.<br>–Tsuchi no es precisamente fan de Konoha –murmuró Genma, la situación no le gustaba nada, el Tsuchikage era un hueso duro de roer, era astuto y probablemente descubriera el objetivo real de su presencia.  
>–De acuerdo, descansen. Después de todo no hay prisa en llegar a Tsuchi –dijo Kakashi– Gai y yo haremos la primera guardia.<p>

Ir al país de la Tierra no era algo que un shinobi de Konoha apreciara, había demasiados malos recuerdos en juego, demasiadas tretas jugadas en el pasado por los supuestos aliados. Miró a Tenzô dormitar inquieto en su bolsa de dormir, Shiki no parecía afectado y Genma dormía a pierna suelta, recuperándose por fin de la resaca con que había despertado. El escenario planteado por Shikaku cubría todos los detalles imaginables, así era como trabajaba su privilegiada mente, pero incluso él había puesto reparos a la inclusión de Tenzô en la misión. Gai se acercó a él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, le tendió un termo con café.

–Gracias.  
>–Saldremos de esta, Kakashi.<br>–¿Eh? –miró a Gai, sorprendido.  
>–Son muy fuertes, pero nosotros somos mejores.<br>–Supongo.  
>–En todo caso eso no es el motivo de tu preocupación…<br>–¿Estoy preocupado?

Desvió la mirada, Gai podía ser muy insistente si se lo proponía, tampoco podía ocultarle las cosas por mucho tiempo. Sí, estaba preocupado, Iwa poseía una codicia sin igual en el mundo shinobi en cuanto a Kekei Genkai, se esforzaban en apropiarse de ellos, muchas veces de manera poco ética. Tenzô tenían una de las barreras de sangre más notorias de Konoha, mostrar sus habilidades podía ser contraproducente.

"_El pasado tiende a repetirse"._

–Así es –respondió distraído, el sonido de la voz de su padre ya no le causaba extrañeza, Gai le miró, frunciendo el ceño.  
>–¿Estás preocupado?<br>–No dije que lo estuviera –Gai le miró, confundido– E-es el… fantasma –aclaró.  
>–Ah. Un fantasma… ¿fan-?<p>

Pisaba terreno desconocido y eso le causaba inquietud; las sociedades secretas estaban constituidas por miembros que creían sin duda alguna en sus dogmas, en preceptos imbuidos por tradición en su sangre y corazón. Kakashi no era alguien que luchara sin conocer antes la forma de pelear del enemigo, sin entenderlo antes, analizaba los hechos y las estrategias en el campo de batalla, hasta averiguar sus habilidades. La dura lucha que habían sostenido con los Hayabusa le había dejado claro que estaban perfectamente sincronizados, la prueba era la manera en que afrontaron el terrible dolor físico del jutsu prohibido. Según las reglas de Konoha, sólo se le causaba daño a un camarada si no había otra opción e incluso ese daño era limitado. Cualquier ANBU correría sin vacilación hacia una muerte segura si él se lo ordenaba, pero dudaba poder hacer lo mismo que el capitán del enemigo.

Temía por su equipo, no por él mismo.

"_Somos shinobi, tenemos que hacer las misiones Kakashi, te gusten o no". Sakumo le reprendía con suavidad, Kakashi guardaba un obstinado silencio, a eso se limitaba su berrinche; entregar un paquete no le parecía tarea para un ninja, pero recordaba haber visto a genin mayores que él persiguiendo gatos. Cierto, él no había tenido que atrapar animales fugitivos, tomó el paquete y se despidió de su padre._

Esta era una de esas misiones que no le gustaban porque él mismo se sentía en la necesidad de proteger lo que era importante _a costa de lo que fuera_. Los Hayabusa consideraban importante proteger las reliquias. Un carraspeo que pretendía ser discreto lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

–Tenzô-kun está preocupado por ti.  
>–¿Tenzô?<br>–De acuerdo…_ yo_ estoy preocupado. Pero me mandó con Genma, así que imagino que tu ausencia tenía que ver con alguna hermosa dama.

Kakashi sonrió, bajando la cabeza, la curiosidad de Gai rayaba en la indiscreción.

–¿No vas a decir nada?  
>–No hay nada qué decir.<br>–Entiendo.  
>–Hay veces que el pasado choca con el presente, ¿no es así?<br>–Quisiera saber de qué estás hablando –murmuró Gai, desconcertado.

Kakashi tenía esos giros de conversación que lo dejaban sin saber qué contestar. Genma le había contado entre copas las peculiares reacciones que el cubo de Shiki causaba en su amigo, tal vez era eso. Shiki había bromeado al respecto, había dicho algo así como que era un infierno para él encontrarse permanentemente en el "modo humano", al principio no lo había entendido, para él Kakashi no sólo era su rival, lo conocía, era alguien muy humano… podía ser vulnerable, pensar en esa última palabra le hizo comprender lo que Shiki dijera en broma. A Kakashi no le gustaba ser vulnerable.

–Genma te debe haber dicho algo sobre el cubo. Causa una especie de colisión entre el pasado y el presente. En vez de separarse se mezclan en una realidad aparte –Gai lo miró, enarcando las cejas, totalmente confundido–. El punto es… que me estoy acostumbrando a ello.  
>–Te refieres a que cuando desaparezca…<br>–Será difícil volver a la normalidad –dijo, con su sonrisa de ojo que no engañaba a Gai.  
>–Ese es un estado que dudo que conozcas.<br>–Creí que dormías, Shiki-kun –comentó Gai.  
>–Me cuesta dormir mucho… sobre todo cuando voy a iniciar una excavación. ¿Te sustituyo?<p>

Gai asintió, a pesar de su resistencia se sentía drenado, no quería reconocerlo pero hacía bastante tiempo que no se alcoholizaba de tal manera. Se dirigió hacia la fogata y se metió en su bolsa de dormir, un par de horas extra de sueño no le caerían nada mal.

Shiki se sentó a un lado de Kakashi.

–Tengo que decírtelo.  
>–¿Decirme qué? –preguntó Kakashi, alerta.<br>–La 'falsa noticia' es real… quiero decir que en efecto, una de las reliquias se encuentra en ese sitio, dudo que lo sepan.  
>–¿Y pensabas decírmelo cuándo?<br>–¡Vamos Kakashi, no sabía a dónde iríamos!  
>–Eso cambia las cosas. Si te digo que deberás olvidarte de ella…<br>–Sabes que no lo haré.  
>–Lo supuse –suspiró Kakashi–. Espero tengas plan de reserva.<p>

Lo tenía, pero no era algo que quisiera compartir.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.<strong> Gracias por seguir leyendo. Gracias por sus review y por ser tan pacientes.


	13. Ancla

**Capítulo 13: Ancla.**

**"_El hombre puede ser destruido, pero no derrotado".  
>Ernest Hemingway.<em>**

Tsuchi era un país extenso, de geografía accidentada, profundas hondonadas se alternaban con peligrosos precipicios, altas montañas con áridas planicies donde los vientos doblaban en su inclemencia a la resistente vegetación que cubría el paisaje.

Kakashi se encontraba parado en el borde del precipicio, el viento agitaba su cabellera mientras oteaba en dirección a éste, tratando de percibir cualquier cosa que le indicara la cercanía de sus aliados. Entornó los ojos, hacia el final del abismo se escuchaba el característico sonido del agua azotando las paredes de roca, un río, se dijo, que no alcanzaba a ver pero cuyo estruendoso caudal se hacía oír.

–Se han demorado –dijo Tenzô, acercándose a él, deseando por primera vez la protección de la careta de porcelana.  
>–No hemos llegado al punto de encuentro, Tenzô –respondió Kakashi con voz ausente.<br>–¿Esperas una emboscada?  
>–No, ¿ves esa humareda, a las 12:30?<br>–Errr, no tengo tan buena vista como tú, senpai.  
>–Usa estos –le tendió unos prismáticos que su compañero tomó– <em>ese es <em>el punto de encuentro, nos esperan al caer la tarde.  
>–Otro precipicio… esto es terreno para cabras –comentó Tenzô, apuntando los prismáticos hacia la zona general que le señalaba.<br>–Hay muchas –intervino Shiki– les gustan los lugares altos. ¿Sigues cabreado conmigo Kakashi?  
>–No lo estoy.<br>–Cinco días y es la primera vez que me contestas, me desmayaría de la impresión pero es demasiado riesgoso.  
>–Hablas mucho –dijo Kakashi, sin volver la vista hacia él. En un instante había saltado al precipicio, perdiéndose entre la bruma que cubría el fondo.<br>–¿Fue algo que dije?  
>–Le gusta reconocer el terreno.<br>–Creí que Gai y Genma estaban en eso.  
>–No lo tomes a mal. Prefiere enterarse por sí mismo –dijo Tenzô, sentándose, Shiki le imitó– para senpai todos los lugares son escenarios de batalla. Pero… por favor háblame sobre ese lugar, Shiki-san.<br>–¿Qué quieres saber? Te puedo decir lo que quieras, he estado antes en esas ruinas. El punto de excavación se encuentra a cien metros a la derecha del río, enclavado en las paredes de este grupo montañoso, toda la zona está cubierta de socavones que llevan a un túnel principal, se desciende 300 metros hasta llegar a la ciudadela, tardaron meses en apuntalar.  
>–Seremos topos –murmuró Tenzô.<br>–No si puedo evitarlo –protestó Shiki–. Lo que buscamos está hacia la pared opuesta, en una de las galerías del complejo. Aunque Tsuchi me ha pedido que continúe la exploración en el lado opuesto. Encontraron una de las bibliotecas.  
>–Sin duda llena de pergaminos con jutsu prohibidos –dijo Tenzô, chasqueando la lengua.<p>

Shiki sonrió, era lo primero en lo que pensaban todos.

–Esta excavación alberga uno de los mayores tesoros de la antigüedad: la descripción del origen del manejo del chakra, se dice también que existe una sección de pergaminos con técnicas ancestrales, son llamados los jutsu perdidos –Tenzô abrió mucho los ojos y Shiki volvió a sonreír.  
>–¿De verdad? –Shiki asintió.<br>–Pero, hasta donde sé, sólo han descubierto el primer nivel, el que contiene los anales históricos, el museo de Tsuchi está muy interesado en obtenerlos intactos.  
>–Tus técnicas son bastante solicitadas.<br>–Hay pocos interesados en el pasado aunque las naciones ninja prefieren que sean shinobi quienes realicen el trabajo, por los riesgos… pero en su mayor parte son civiles es… complicado.

Continuó hablando por un buen rato. Tenzô era un buen escucha y parecía estar muy interesado en lo que le estaba diciendo, aunque observó que puso particular atención en sus técnicas de excavación, sonrió en su interior, ambos manejaban el elemento tierra, aunque las habilidades del chico iban mucho más allá de las que él utilizaba. Sacó un pergamino de la mochila y dibujó un plano del complejo, se lo entregó a Tenzô que sólo asintió.

–Estoy seguro que lo va a pedir, ¿verdad? –Tenzô volvió a asentir– pero no tiene que saber que ya lo hice –le guiñó un ojo.

* * *

><p>Rostros hostiles que por desgracia o fortuna no reconocían de sus misiones anteriores los miraban con desconfianza. Shiki inclinó la cabeza a manera de saludo, la larga cabellera cubriéndole el rostro, ocultándolo con efectividad de las miradas; el delegado, un hombre enjuto de baja estatura se acercó a él e hizo una reverencia, manteniendo doblada la cintura en señal de respeto. En su mayoría, el resto del grupo permaneció en un inquieto e irritado silencio examinándolo a él y a su "escolta".<p>

–Hinorobu-san, me alegra que se haya decidido a asistirnos en la excavación –dijo puntilloso el hombre, dirigiendo furtivas miradas hacia los cuatro acompañantes.  
>–Torhuno-san, es… un honor –dijo Shiki, haciendo una ligera pausa que hizo que el hombrecillo frunciera el entrecejo.<br>–Si me permite conducirles a sus aposentos a usted y su _escolta…_  
>–Por supuesto –asintió Shiki, forzando una sonrisa. Torhuno se había hecho acompañar por una pequeña comitiva, nada sorprendente proviniendo de alguien como él, había remarcado desdeñoso "escolta".<p>

El socavón de entrada conducía hacia las entrañas del conjunto montañoso, tal y como lo recordaba Shiki. Los primeros cien metros semejaban una mina, las paredes aparecían apuntaladas con gruesas trabes de madera que alteraban la cara real que la naturaleza había construido. Había amplias galerías que conectaban a una red de túneles fabricados que partían en aparente desorden hacia diversas direcciones. Resbaladizos suelos impregnados de polvo mostraban el intenso tránsito humano; se cruzaron con un grupo de personas polvorientas que apenas si saludaron con ligeras inclinaciones de cabeza.

En la segunda galería había una larga mesa rectangular de madera con varias sillas alineadas a ambos lados, lámparas de pie iluminaban todo el espacio, contrastando con la semioscuridad de los túneles que habían recorrido hasta el momento. Torhuno señaló un túnel hacia su izquierda y ellos lo siguieron; desembocaba en un corredor que estaba iluminado a intervalos regulares por linternas de gas natural que proyectaban sombras ominosas tras su paso. Se veía oscuro, como si no tuviera final, a cada lado se alternaban puertas de madera de hechura maciza.

–Pronto se terminará de abrir el boquete en la cima, Shiki-san, entonces será más fácil utilizar el elevador de carga para ingresar al gran salón –dijo uno de los acompañantes del hombre bajito que él llamara Torhuno, señalando hacia un punto indeterminado en el "techo".  
>–Esas son buenas noticias, aunque esto parezca una mina no hay ni un maldito carro para bajar.<br>–Estoy completamente seguro que usted y sus… acompañantes llegarían mucho más pronto si no fuera porque tienen que cargar con nosotros –murmuró el joven, acercándose a Shiki.  
>–¿Qué tiene de malo caminar como personas? –protestó Torhuno.<br>–Cuidado –dijo Kakashi, en un amenazador tono bajo que hizo palidecer a más de uno.  
>–Kakashi –masculló Shiki, moviendo la cabeza y haciendo una mueca.<p>

Kakashi le dirigió una mirada indiferente, moviendo la cabeza apenas perceptiblemente. Genma carraspeó y Tenzô y Gai apresuraron el paso.

–Escuché que estaba recuperándose de una herida de su última excavación –comentó el joven, ganándose las miradas inmediatas de los de Konoha.  
>–Sí, las noticias son algo exageradas –respondió Shiki jovial.<br>–No lo han de ser tanto si le asignaron una guardia jônin.  
>–Ahh, Hokage-sama no quiere perder a su arqueólogo favorito –parodió Shiki, ganándose un bufido incrédulo de Genma.<br>–Hablas demasiado Takeshi –regañó Torhuno– hemos llegado –se detuvo ante una de las puertas– asumo que querrán permanecer juntos. Su trabajo iniciará mañana tras el desayuno en la galería iluminada.  
>–Gracias, Torhuno-san.<p>

El hombrecillo hizo una ligera reverencia y se dio la vuelta, seguido por la comitiva que lo acompañara. Takeshi volvió sobre sus pasos.

–Les avisaré a tiempo, Shiki-san –dijo apresurado. Shiki asintió y entraron a la habitación.

No imaginaban que la estancia fuera tan amplia, tenía el espacio perfecto para ellos cinco, con camastros alineados contra la pared, un escritorio amplio, una silla y una pequeña salita.

–Civiles –afirmó Gai, sentándose en uno de los camastros.  
>–Como dije antes: hay pocos shinobi interesados en esta especialidad.<br>–De cualquier modo, estas instalaciones son impresionantes, incluso tiene cuarto de baño –comentó Tenzô, abriendo la puerta interna, mostrando el retrete y la regadera– lo único que falta son ventanas.  
>–La arqueología requiere paciencia, esta excavación lleva años realizándose, y seguirá posiblemente por varias generaciones más. Es mejor estar cerca que tener que recorrer varios kilómetros de ida y vuelta para trabajar.<br>–¿No temen a los derrumbes? –preguntó Gai.  
>–No en esta zona –respondió Shiki, quitándose las sandalias– roca volcánica, todo el terreno que ocupa la ciudadela está cubierto de ella. Extraño Suna –dijo, frotándose las plantas de los pies.<br>–Ese chico, Takeshi, ¿lo conoces? –le preguntó Kakashi.  
>–No. No creo que sea un riesgo.<br>–Nuestra misión es protegerte, no lo hagas difícil –respondió Genma– ¿serías tan amable de explicarme qué rayos fue eso de_ "como personas"?_  
>–Esto comenzó como una operación civil encomendada por el daimyō de Tsuchi al arqueólogo real. No incluía shinobi. Algo de esta magnitud requiere mucho personal Gen, obreros, cavadores, cocineros… en su mayor parte son civiles.<br>–Que odian a los ninja –dijo Genma, chasqueando la lengua.  
>–Lo que para un cavador implica una jornada completa, para un shinobi sólo representa un par de jutsus, hay cierto temor de perder el empleo –encogió los hombros.<br>–¿Ante un shinobi? –preguntó Gai, incrédulo.  
>–Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, pero ellos no. Desde su punto de vista los shinobi somos competencia desleal y estamos mucho mejor pagados. Ellos creen que ustedes son mi equipo de trabajo, no mis guardianes. Les es inconcebible que alguien quiera dañar a un inofensivo catedrático, así sea shinobi.<br>–Pero debe haber algún shinobi de Tsuchi –dijo Genma mientras se quitaba el uniforme.  
>–Oh, sí los hay, aunque no entre el personal de arqueología, son los responsables de la seguridad externa. Kakashi debe haberlos visto –Kakashi asintió–se encargan de que no se extraiga nada ilegalmente ya que aunque la mayoría se queda aquí, hay rotaciones. Aquí abajo la gente no puede mantenerse cuerda por mucho tiempo.<br>–Supongo que cada quien cree que lo que vigila es importante –comentó Genma, ganándose una mirada extraña de Kakashi, alzó las cejas interrogante, pero Kakashi sólo se limitó a entrar al cuarto de baño.  
>–Será mejor que descansen, las jornadas inician muy temprano –dijo Shiki, evitando responderle a Genma, no tenía humor para iniciar una discusión.<br>–Sellaré la entrada –dijo Tenzô, haciendo su secuencia de signos sin esperar respuesta.

Genma se recostó en el camastro. Era más cómodo de lo que aparentaba y sin duda no tenía comparación con las casi-tablas del cuartel ANBU, Sandaime ciertamente llevaba la austeridad de sus élite a un nivel espartano. Se entretuvo pensando en Konoha, no hacía ni una semana que estaban lejos del terruño y ya extrañaba la humedad del ambiente, los aromas familiares a bosques y hojas, sacudió la cabeza, el sonido de la regadera cerrándose, proveniente del cuarto de baño, le hizo echar un vistazo al reloj de pared. Kakashi sí que se había tomado un largo y merecido baño para quitarse el polvo de las horas en que había estado investigando el terreno. Era algo que hacía cuando no habían enviado una misión de inteligencia previamente.

Volvió el rostro en la semi-penumbra de la habitación, sus compañeros dormitaban pacíficamente, agotados por el largo viaje. Incluso Gai dormía a pierna suelta. Él no podía, las últimas semanas habían sido "emocionalmente cargadas" como solía decir Ibiki, habían sucedido muchas cosas en poco tiempo y sentía la fragilidad de todos flotando en el ambiente. La puerta del baño se abrió y Kakashi salió, secándose el cabello. Sonrió, pocas veces podía ver el largo real de esa melena. Se dirigió al lecho junto al de él y se sentó en el borde.

–¿Qué sucede, Kakashi? –preguntó Genma en voz baja.  
>–Tomé una ducha.<br>–¿Quieres hablar de ello?  
>–¿Nunca te has cuestionado una decisión? –preguntó Kakashi.<br>–Asumo que no te refieres a decisiones ninja. Siempre. Nunca se sabe lo que puede suceder, ¿no es así?

No le contestó, continuó frotándose el cabello con la toalla.

–¿Es por lo de ayer?, supongo que la dama en cuestión es importante para ti. No te voy a preguntar, es asunto tuyo, mira… yo no sé de esas cosas del corazón… pero sí sé algo: si se te presenta la oportunidad de amar, aunque sea sólo por un tiempo, tómala.  
>–Tsuchi aceptó nuestra presencia con la condición de que se termine la extracción de los anales.<br>–No serviremos mucho de cebos si continuamos bajo tierra. Y eso podría alargar nuestra estancia aquí. ¿Quieres regresar pronto?  
>–No –la respuesta le hizo sonreír, era obvio que necesitaba tiempo para llegar a un acuerdo consigo mismo sobre las consecuencias de su decisión.<p>

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos, aunque Genma podía adivinar en qué pensaba, _de quién se trataba_. Sólo había una mujer capaz de mover el mundo de Kakashi y sabía lo que significaba para él decidirse por fin a dejar atrás el pasado y a los muertos a un lado. Desde su punto de vista, el hombre había dejado en paréntesis el corazón en consideración a un compañero muerto sin tomar en cuenta cómo afectaba a Rin, o tal vez sí lo hacía… Kakashi no era alguien que hablara de esos asuntos, eran un tema delicado, incluso cuando él le platicaba de sus conquistas, se limitaba a escucharlo, no lo juzgaba y eso, para alguien tan mujeriego como él era importante.

–Gracias Gen.  
>–¿Uh?<br>–Has sido mi ancla todos estos años. Has visto lo peor de mí y me has aceptado.  
>–Cállate y duérmete.<p>

Tragó saliva, incapaz de controlar la emoción que las palabras suscitaron.

* * *

><p><em><strong>7 años atrás<strong>  
><em>

_Un año después de la tragedia del Kyūbi, la aldea estaba metida de lleno en superar el dolor de la pérdida humana y en terminar la reconstrucción. Los trabajos requerían la ayuda de extranjeros y las calles de Konoha seguían pobladas con caras de visitantes temporales, en su mayoría civiles. Hiruzen había regresado de su retiro y seguía esperando que el Consejo y el daimyō nombraran un nuevo Hokage. La búsqueda de misiones para rellenar las arcas de la aldea se convirtió en prioridad y los jóvenes eran enviados sin descanso a misiones solitarias. En los rostros de la mayoría se veían los estragos causados por el esfuerzo. Sí, en Konoha aún se percibía el vacío de las ausencias. La soledad y la tristeza aún marcaban los rostros. Él había decidido regresar de tiempo completo a ANBU, en tanto Raidô y Shū continuaban en su papel de guardaespaldas personales de Hiruzen._

_Entró al cuartel, la mochila al hombro, mirando con ojos nuevos un derruido lugar que ya no reconocía. Las literas estaban vacías y desordenadas en su mayoría. No había orden de acuartelamiento pero la escasez de viviendas se traducía en cantidad de ninja viviendo ahí. Muchos de ellos ni siquiera pertenecían al escuadrón. Buscó con la mirada un espacio que se viera desocupado y cuando lo encontró se dejó caer en el camastro, botando la mochila con su equipo en la cabecera. Comenzó a quitarse las sandalias, echando un ligero vistazo alrededor. _

_La litera de junto la ocupaba un esbelto muchacho. Le conocía, era el mocoso arrogante de cabello plateado que Minato había enseñado siendo Hokage; según sabía, era uno de los integrantes más jóvenes del escuadrón. Dormitaba en un sueño inquieto, posiblemente causado por alguna herida, su respiración era difícil, el pecho subía y bajaba con esfuerzo moviendo apenas la frazada de lana que le cubría, un suave gemido escapó de su boca. Sólo tenía descubierta la cabeza, la rosada cicatriz del Sharingan asomaba entre el mechón de pelo que le cubría medio rostro. Se quedó observándolo, dormido parecía exactamente lo que era: un chiquillo aún. Sonrió._

–_Pervertido._  
>–<em>¿Uh? Pequeñajo del demonio…<em>  
>–<em>Todavía no acabo de crecer… ¿Qué me ves?<em>  
>–<em>Eras más lindo dormido. Cállate y duérmete.<em>  
>–<em>Tch. –Kakashi se dio la vuelta en el lecho, dándole la espalda, una ligera sacudida lo devolvió a la posición horizontal.<em> _Genma lo vio apretar la mandíbula antes de cubrirse rápidamente el rostro con la sábana._  
>–<em>Hay analgésicos ¿sabes?, ANBU no tiene restricción en medicamentos.<em>  
>–<em>No es algo que te importe.<em>  
>–<em>Oh, sí que me importa, no podría dormir por tus quejidos. Anda, siéntate. –Kakashi le miró con incredulidad, sin moverse un ápice– Soy tu senpai, obedece –las palabras parecieron surtir efecto, se sentó con mucho cuidado.<em>  
>–<em>¿Me estaba quejando? ¿Dormido? –preguntó, avergonzado.<em>  
>–<em>No tiene importancia –dijo Genma, abrió la mochila; no traía analgésicos en ella pero sí sus agujas especiales, colocó el estuche en la cama, Kakashi lo miró con aprensión– bloquearé temporalmente tu dolor, mañana podrás ir a la enfermería a que te receten. Abre los brazos lo más que puedas, ¡no estoy viendo tu cara, suelta la maldita sábana!<em>

_Kakashi soltó el borde de la sábana y extendió los brazos. Genma le sacó la camisa y retiró las vendas, observando los furiosos moretones que cubrían la blanca piel, movió la cabeza, no eran heridas cortantes, lo que explicaba que no estuviera en el hospital, pero el taijutsu de su enemigo había hecho bastante daño. Con precisos movimientos clavó las agujas en diversos puntos hasta quedar satisfecho. Los rastros de dolor que marcaban el rostro del chico se fueron desvaneciendo hasta dejar una expresión relajada, Genma valoró su trabajo y asintió para sí. Nuevamente rebuscó en la mochila hasta encontrar una pequeña lata de aluminio._

–_Voy a tocarte, ¿de acuerdo? Este ungüento ayudará con los golpes. ¿Estás bien con eso o voy en busca de un medi-nin?_  
>–<em>No hay ninguno… está bien.<em>

_Kakashi se quedó quieto mientras le aplicaba el menjurje. Era una de las preparaciones especiales que los Nara hacían para el Hokage, Minato le había regalado un par de latas que él aún conservaba por si acaso. Terminó de embadurnarlo y volvió a colocarle las vendas. Kakashi tomó su playera y se la puso con facilidad, sintiendo la paz que llegaba tras la desaparición del dolor._

–_Gracias, Shiranui-san –murmuró, recostándose y cubriéndose hasta medio rostro._  
>–<em>Tch. Cállate y duérmete. <em>

_Dos semanas después se había olvidado del incidente. El chico Hatake había estado ausente todo ese tiempo, o al menos no habían coincidido en el mismo lugar; ni siquiera lo había visto partir, aunque sí notó que se había llevado la lata medicinal que él dejara intencionalmente a un lado de la almohada. Hiruzen le llamó a la torre al caer la noche._

–_Genma-kun –saludó el viejo._  
>–<em>Hokage-sama –posó la rodilla en el suelo, bajando la vista, aunque con el rabillo del ojo percibió la presencia de una hermosa joven.<em>  
>–<em>Levántate. Necesito tus habilidades especiales. Kakashi no ha enviado el último reporte de su misión de infiltración, tendría que haber llegado aquí hace un par de horas. Es posible que haya sido descubierto. Irás a recuperarlo, en caso necesario… sabes lo que hay que hacer –dijo Hiruzen, disgustado consigo mismo– los detalles de la misión –le tendió el pergamino– te acompañará Hanako-chan, en el peor de los casos ella se encargará de la recuperación.<em>  
>–<em>Sí mi señor.<em>  
>–<em>Le he pedido a Raidô-kun y a Shū que utilicen el Hiraishin no Jutsu de Minato para transportarlos a donde está Kakashi.<em>  
>–<em>Hokage-sama, se requiere… –comenzó Genma.<em>  
>–<em>Lo sé, Jiraiya proporcionará el chakra –dijo Hiruzen interrumpiéndolo– tienen media hora para prepararse. Preséntense en el área ANBU de sellado.<em>

_Genma sintió la aprensión oprimirle el estómago. Si el chico había caído en manos del enemigo, era probable que fuera torturado para sacarle información y aunque estaba entrenado para soportar las peores torturas, ello no garantizaba que su cuerpo sobreviviera a ellas. La regla en esos casos era la eliminación total, la medi-nin se encargaría de obtener muestras de su ADN y conservar el Sharingan para devolverlo al clan Uchiha. Se transportó rápidamente al cuartel a preparar su equipo especial, revisó varias veces que no faltara nada y se cambió el uniforme ANBU estándar por el índigo sin insignias y con máscara completa que usaban para extracción en terreno enemigo, se caló los gogles de visión nocturna en la frente y ajustó el ninjatô, apretando con firmeza las correas que le sujetaban al pecho el pequeño estuche de agujas especiales. Abrió el pergamino y memorizó con rapidez el contenido, básicamente eran detalles de las habilidades de Hanako, alguien con quien él no había trabajado antes, un plano del edificio con las vías de acceso marcadas y un breve resumen del análisis de Shikaku de los posibles puntos donde podía estar confinado Kakashi._

_Se presentó en el área de sellado. La medi-nin estaba de pie en el centro del círculo de sellos, vestía exactamente igual que él; Jiraiya, Raidô y Shū la rodeaban._

–_Este es un boleto de ida, Genma-kun –dijo Jiraiya, mirándolo con seriedad– y sólo es posible por que Kakashi tiene uno de los kunai de Minato. Una invocación inversa es imposible por la distancia._

_Genma asintió, era una misión suicida, lo supo desde el momento que Sarutobi mencionara sus "habilidades especiales". Desconocían a dónde serían enviados, si el chico había sido atrapado entonces le habrían despojado de sus armas; estarían en terreno enemigo, sin conocimiento alguno de las circunstancias del caso con sólo un mapa para salir de ahí y una teoría que, aunque elaborada por Shikaku, aún dejaba la incógnita de su fidelidad._

–_¿Estás lista, Hanako-chan?_  
>–<em>Sí, Jiraiya-sama –respondió la joven<em>  
>–<em>Shikaku, proyecta las sombras –ordenó Jiraiya hacia el panel de observación.<em>  
>–<em>Entendido.<em>  
>–<em>Prepárate Genma –ordenó Jiraiya. Genma deslizó los gogles sobre los ojos y se puso un par de senbon en los labios, acomodó una aguja entre cada espacio de los dedos.<em>  
>–<em>Shiranui-san –dijo ella– tendremos tres minutos antes que se disipe mi técnica especial de capa de sombras. Nos mantendrá protegidos el tiempo suficiente para utilizar sus técnicas.<em>  
>–<em>Hanako-san… –protestó Genma, había leído con cuidado la lista de los jutsu más importantes de la joven.<em>  
>–<em>No podré utilizarla dos veces seguidas –asintió.<em>  
>–<em>Entiendo –murmuró, acercándose al centro.<em>  
>–<em>Póngase a mi espalda. En cuanto lleguemos manténgase a mi derecha.<em>

_Se acercó a ella, colocándose espalda contra espalda, mientras Jiraiya y sus dos ex compañeros los rodeaban en un estrecho cerco de brazos. El vértigo que acompañaba la transportación los sacudió en su intensidad, borrosas imágenes de paisajes ultraterrenos se sucedían ante sus ojos, respiró profundo, el jutsu tardaría en transportarlos menos de dos minutos, pero el efecto en el oído interno era un poco más lento de disipar, aspiró profundo y contuvo el aliento, le había funcionado en las ocasiones que Minato lo "invocaba" a su lado. Percibió en la parte posterior de los brazos el movimiento de los músculos de Hanako mientras iniciaba una larga serie de sellos, concentrada en contar el tiempo para que iniciara un par de segundos antes de llegar a destino._

_Sintió la mano de Hanako tomarlo de la parte posterior del cinturón y exhaló, dando un ligero giro para ajustarse a la nueva posición. Estaban en un espacio oscuro, una galería bastante amplia, posiblemente un calabozo ya que se percibía el olor a moho de lugares encerrados, deslizó los gogles de visión nocturna sobre los ojos y miró alrededor, ubicando el ligero reflejo del metal de la mochila de Kakashi, el contenido estaba vaciado sobre la mesa. El jutsu de Minato los había transportado al área más cercana al sello, pero los gogles no mostraban un ser vivo. Se concentró, buscando marcas de chakra, pero sólo consiguió ubicar un calor residual._

–_Tres minutos –repitió Hanako a su oído– no se separe de mí._  
>–<em>Hanako, no hay rastros de chakra, disipa tu técnica, no tiene caso que te desgastes; encenderé una de las antorchas –dijo, a la vez que guardaba la mitad de las agujas en el estuche, conservando sólo las de la boca y una mano, la misma que sostenía su futura fuente de luz.<em>

_La joven obedeció y Genma lanzó el katón, encendiendo la antorcha. Sintió a Hanako estremecerse y ahogar un sonido de sorpresa. Varios cuerpos yacían en el suelo, en un amplio charco de sangre, algunos en posturas grotescas; un boquete en la pared, con manchas de humo en los bordes les indicó la ruta de salida. Genma corrió hacia la mesa y vació el contenido en la mochila, separó un rollo de etiquetas explosivas y se la echó al hombro, tras ello emprendieron una veloz carrera hacia el hueco, en ese momento ya intuían parte de lo que había sucedido. Salieron a un corredor, también oscuro, Hanako le hizo señas: ella haría el rastreo de chakra en tanto él permanecía alerta, Genma sintió nuevamente el dedo engancharle el cinturón, avanzó lentamente, siguiendo el rumbo que la chica le indicaba en voz baja. En el camino fue pegando las etiquetas a intervalos._

_El haz de luz de la antorcha les mostraba kunai y Shūriken clavados en las paredes o simplemente tirados en el suelo. Una escalera, labrada en piedra maciza les condujo hacia la planta a nivel de tierra. La marca achicharrada, donde el raikiri de Kakashi había alcanzado, aparecía intermitente en paredes y puertas, algunas saltadas de los goznes por la fuerza de las técnicas de agua y fuego. Hanako por fin lo soltó y él asumió que se debía a que una que otra antorcha seguía encendida, sobrevivientes del infierno desatado alrededor; alcanzaron a percibir gritos y nombres de técnicas. Genma dejó caer la antorcha, señaló y ambos aceleraron el paso._

_Los gritos provenían del patio. Había una muchedumbre ruidosa que lanzaba kunai y diversas armas hacia una figura pequeña que defendía a lo más que daba. Lo tenían acorralado contra la empalizada que rodeaba todo el perímetro. Genma ajustó las gafas y apuntó hacia ellos, una media docena cayó abatida al instante. Sacó rápidamente una segunda tanda de senbon, los hombres se volvieron hacia ellos y un grupo se separó, deteniéndose en seco a un par de metros, contenidos por las sombras de Hanako. Volvió a inutilizarlos, arremetiendo contra el grupo que atacaba a Kakashi, que había aprovechado la confusión de su llegada y atacaba con técnicas de tierra._

–_¡Aliados! –gritó Genma, el uniforme sólo dejaba al descubierto los ojos, esperando que el chico reconociera su voz y lo escuchara entre el griterío y el ruido de las técnicas de los enemigos._  
>–<em>No te hará caso Shiranui-san, reconozco esa coloración cutánea en particular… abrió la segunda puerta, tendremos que acabar con ellos para enfocarnos en <em>_**contenerlo**__ a él –dijo ella, arrancando hacia el grupo._

_Genma utilizó sus técnicas de fuego combinadas con senbon para acercarse, abriendo un precario camino. Las sombras de Hanako hacían su papel, traspasando a varios de ellos. La impresionante velocidad que recordaba haberle visto alguna vez al chiquillo incluía su taijutsu, que utilizaba sin darle tregua a los contrarios, pero era evidente el desgaste que sufría, ya no estaba haciendo ninjutsu y ellos no lograban acercarse, los oponentes parecían brotar del suelo. Recordó lo que le dijo ella: tendrían que acabar con ellos, no sólo dejarlos fuera de combate, si querían recuperar con vida a Kakashi._

–_Hanako, tírate al suelo y cúbreme un par de minutos –dijo, ella asintió, retrayendo las sombras hasta formar un vacío de oscuridad. Alcanzó a percibir los gritos de desconcierto de los shinobi. Sacó un rollo de etiquetas estuche y adhiriéndolas a senbon las arrojó velozmente sobre la empalizada, finalmente imbuyó chakra en una aguja y la arrojó, apuntando cuidadosamente al disparador de la última etiqueta que colocara, echándose al momento junto a ella, protegiéndolos a ambos con los brazos._

_La explosión en cadena comenzó, extendiéndose hacia el edificio, sacudiendo la tierra y derribando a varios con la onda sónica. Las llamas iluminaron la zona. Genma se incorporó, seguido por Hanako y corrieron hacia Kakashi, que seguía luchando con los que quedaban de pie. No le quedaban senbon normales, sólo los cargados de veneno que utilizaba para exterminio, abrió con el pulgar el estuche de su pecho y los lanzó hacia los heridos para terminar de rematarlos, emparejó a Hanako e iniciaron una lucha de taijutsu que se extendió por un buen rato hasta que terminaron con el último, quedando los tres frente a frente, separados por un par de metros, evaluándose._

–_Maldita sea, no nos reconoce –murmuró Genma._  
>–<em>No lo haría aunque viera nuestros rostros. Quédate muy quieto.<em>  
>–<em>Nos está analizando, ¿cuánto chakra te queda?<em>  
>–<em>Suficiente para inmovilizarlo. Pero si lo atacas es posible que recurra a la tercera puerta y en su estado eso lo mataría –respondió ella.<em>  
>–<em>No me quedan senbon.<em>  
>–<em>Mierda… bien, creo que podré contenerlo –Hanako vio cómo sacaba del dorso del guante una inconfundible cápsula de soldado– ¡Ahora! –gritó. Genma corrió al parejo de las sombras de Hanako, que había logrado detener la mano de Kakashi antes que alcanzara la boca.<em>

_Genma dudó qué hacer, no podía golpearlo, tampoco tenía senbon para inmovilizarlo. Era evidente que su presencia aún no había entrado en la conciencia del chico. Se quedó mirando absorto el girar de la pupila, nunca la había visto así de cerca._

–_¡Cúbrele el Sharingan! –gritó Hanako, él obedeció, sacando rápidamente del estuche una de sus bandanas, pero tras anudarlo se quedó quieto frente a él percibiendo el brillo acerado del ojo descubierto que ni siquiera parpadeaba– ¡haz algo, no puedo sostenerlo por mucho tiempo! _

_Se quedó petrificado, seguía perdido, sin saber qué hacer. La falta del más ligero asomo de humanidad en el ojo visible del chico lo aterró, pero también sacudió algo muy dentro de su ser. Así que tragó saliva y lo rodeó con un fuerte abrazo. Sintió los músculos endurecerse en un intento de resistencia, pero la doble presión, de Hanako con sus sombras y física de parte de él lo impidieron. Se quedó así un buen rato, atrayéndolo hacia su pecho, hasta que sintió los músculos de Kakashi aflojarse._

–_Suéltame Shiranui-san, esto es… vergonzoso –dijo Kakashi, la voz con los altibajos característicos de los inicios de la adolescencia, camuflada en el pecho de Genma._  
>–<em>¿Hanako?… –preguntó, buscando con la vista a la medi-nin, sin disminuir la presión de sus brazos. No estaba donde la había dejado.<em>  
>–<em>Hace tiempo que solté el jutsu –la voz sonó hacia su derecha– terminé la eliminación, todavía quedaban unos cuantos.<em>

_Genma abrió los brazos de sopetón, el cuerpo de Kakashi cayó, pero antes que llegara al suelo Hanako lo detuvo con sus sombras, depositándolo con cuidado en el piso._

–_Por Kami, Shiranui-san… –recriminó ella, moviendo la cabeza._  
>–<em>¿Qué hice? Oye… no soy médico, y deja de hablarme con "san" –dijo, comenzando a sentirse avergonzado aunque no sabía de qué.<em>

_Hanako era un medi-nin de combate. Había pocos como ella, pensó, admirado por primera vez de su eficiente desempeño. Había incluso arrojado los cuerpos al incendio de la casa y su reserva de chakra parecía ser enorme, al menos por el hecho de que, después de la batalla y el uso de sus técnicas aún estuviera arrodillada junto al cuerpo de Kakashi, aplicándole chakra y haciéndole tragar diferentes mezclas de diversos viales que había materializado._

_Había pocos medi-nin así. Excepto Tsunade-Hime –pensó– la mayoría se encontraban divididos entre salvar vidas y terminar con ellas. Había escuchado a Tsunade decir alguna vez: "un medi-nin sabe dónde están sus lealtades, conservar la vida de nuestros camaradas es nuestra razón de ser, si el enemigo amenaza esa vida, entonces sólo hay que terminar con ellos". Se acercó, sintiéndose inútil. Él pertenecía a la raza de shinobi especialistas en la muerte silenciosa, algo que tenía en común con el clan Nara, su desempeño era mejor en las sombras ya que sus enemigos no distinguían sus proyectiles, le había tomado años alcanzar ese nivel y aunque su repertorio de ninjutsu era variado, había conservado su chakra. _

_Incapaz de quedarse quieto tras el nivel de adrenalina que aún le aceleraba el pulso, tomó las cantimploras y fue al río en busca de agua. Regresó y humedeció una de las vendas, comenzando a limpiar el cuerpo de Kakashi. Hanako asintió en silencio, concentrada en reparar el daño interno. Estuvieron así durante largo tiempo, sin detenerse._

–_¿Está inconsciente? –preguntó, viendo los ojos cerrados del chico. Limpió el sudor que perlaba el blanco rostro de Hanako._  
>–<em>No, se está esforzando en mantenerse despierto –respondió ella, terminando la curación del brazo derecho, comenzando a vendarlo.<em>  
>–<em>¿No sería mejor si durmiera?<em>  
>–<em>Por ahora no, él sabe que debe soportar despierto, aunque el dolor sea… demasiado. Ya casi termino, Kakashi –dijo con voz suave, Genma creyó ver que el chico movía ligeramente la cabeza.<em>

_Rebuscó en la mochila de Kakashi hasta encontrar el pergamino que contenía la tienda de campaña estándar. Era verano, pero en ese extremo del país del Fuego solía hacer bastante frío cuando se acercaba el alba, en el transcurso de la noche el fuego que él mismo había provocado estaba por extinguirse. Montó la tienda y se dirigió a buscar enemigos en la zona y a trampear el lugar para poder descansar. Cuando Hanako terminara necesitaría un reposo prolongado; él ya había descansado lo suficiente para reponer energías, las cápsulas de soldado le habían dado un empujón adicional. Regresó con un par de conejos y una brazada de leña cuando casi amanecía. Hanako estaba sentada, las piernas cruzadas en posición de meditación. Preparó la fogata, dejándola reponer sus energías. _

–_Ahora que ya estamos tranquilos, ¿podrías explicarme qué pasó? –preguntó, mientras desollaba los conejos y limpiaba la carne para ponerla a asar._  
>–<em>Lo que hiciste era de esperarse en un ANBU con tu currículum –contestó ella, abriendo los ojos.<em>  
>–<em>No estoy seguro de qué hice –dijo él, alzando los hombros, el cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella.<em>  
>–<em>Él fue torturado, golpeado hasta el cansancio, sus huesos estaban fracturados en múltiples partes, los músculos desgarrados, su chakra está totalmente agotado. Ciertos shinobi de élite, como ese pequeño –señaló con la cabeza hacia la tienda– tienden a entrar en un estado de furia incontenible cuando se acercan al fin de su vida. Entonces tienden a forzarse al límite.<em>  
>–<em>Luchar hasta la muerte –murmuró Genma.<em>  
><em>–La humanidad se aferra a la vida. Pero ya no queda espacio para humanidad.<em>  
>–<em>El túnel –afirmó Genma, él no había llegado a ese extremo, pero sí había encontrado una manera más agradable de canalizar la energía asesina residual tras una misión de exterminio.<em>  
>–<em>Un poco más allá que eso. Si hubieras intentado atacarlo te habría matado sin dudar. En lugar de ello le diste lo que todo ser humano necesita: aceptación, el perdón que necesitaba. A eso, los medi-nin de ANBU le llamamos ser un ancla.<em>  
>–<em>¿Ese pervertido <em>_**será **__mi ancla? Debí morirme –dijo Kakashi desde el interior de la tienda, causando que Genma enrojeciera hasta la raíz del cabello._  
>–<em>¡Cállate y duérmete! –gritó Genma.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>N.A. <strong>Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Otra vez un capítulo algo largo… prometo que en el siguiente retomo la trama, es sólo que el gripón de dos semanas que casi me mata me causó fiebre y me introdujo ideas raras en la cabeza. Falso (lo de que casi me mata); siguiendo la línea temporal de mis fics estoy despidiendo a Genma y como es mi estilo, me gusta ir hacia los orígenes y aunque esta idea era la base para un one-shot (que terminó siendo casi un capítulo completo de este fic), la idea no me dejó hasta que terminé de escribirlo, en lo personal me gustó el resultado, espero que también a ustedes.

Gracias Saya y gracias Sempai, por sus review y en particular por tolerar los largos tiempos que me pierdo en el camino de la vida.


	14. Vestigios

**Capítulo 14: Vestigios.**

"_El tiempo es una mera costumbre".  
>Terry Pratchett.<em>

Había murmullos, miradas furtivas y descaradas, expresiones despectivas y admiración ante la juventud del equipo de Shiki. En la galería se mezclaban los aromas de la tierra con los del desayuno y la frialdad del ambiente se iba transformando por el calor de las estufas y el desprendido por un buen contingente humano que se preparaba para iniciar la larga jornada. Avanzaron hasta la mesa que Takeshi les indicara. A pesar de haber tomado sobre sí la tarea de guiarlos, los dejó a sus propios medios, yéndose a reunir con sus compañeros. Era evidente que el personal prefería apartarse, dejando varios espacios vacíos entre ellos y el grupo de Konoha.

Kakashi avanzó con paso firme hacia la fila formada ante el servicio de comedor seguido de sus compañeros, tomó una charola y fue señalando lo que quería comer, sonriendo a los empleados que le servían apresurados no sin antes echarle vistazos curiosos. Aprovechó las circunstancias para calcular las dimensiones de la galería y verificar una vez más las salidas; agradeció el servicio, girando con lentitud para registrar en la memoria los rostros de quienes estaban en el comedor y regresó a su lugar, no sin antes lanzar una mirada gélida hacia el grupo que había acompañado a Torhuno, varios de ellos se encogieron y desviaron la vista hacia sus alimentos.

–Kakashi, no seas perverso –dijo Shiki en voz baja.  
>–No he hecho nada.<br>–Aún–afirmó Shiki– esa es una de las razones por las que tenemos mala fama –agregó.  
>–No nos han contactado –dijo Genma entre bocados.<br>–Falta el grupo de trabajo de Torhuno –dijo Shiki, aprensivo.  
>–¿No son los de ayer? –preguntó Gai.<p>

Shiki negó con la cabeza.

–¿Entonces Torhuno es shinobi? –preguntó Genma. Shiki volvió a negar con la cabeza.

Ante el empecinado silencio de su compañero, encogieron los hombros y se dedicaron a alimentarse. Kakashi seguía registrando los alrededores visualmente, tocando apenas la comida; aunque respetaba las estrategias de Shikaku, prefería analizar el entorno para sacar sus propias conclusiones. Sabía que Shiki tenía sus propios planes y que haría hasta lo imposible para conseguir la reliquia de Tsuchi, en tiempos pasados la obsesión por los artefactos le había llevado varias veces a desafiar a sus propios compañeros, con él siempre existía la interrogante: ¿de qué lado estaba? Su mirada se topó con las fumarolas que desprendía el cubo, parecían extenderse y ramificarse en busca de nuevos blancos, sus compañeros aparecían rodeados por el misterioso halo, que ahora los recubría como una segunda piel.

–Has estado jugueteando con el cubo –afirmó, recibiendo a cambio la mirada culpable de Shiki.  
>–Traté un par de combinaciones. Nada peligroso, te lo aseguro –respondió Shiki, concentrándose en su plato.<br>–¿Y el modelo de Investigación?  
>–También lo traje, en base a ello-<br>–Aquí no –le interrumpió.  
>–Voy por… una taza de té –dijo Shiki apresurado, levantándose.<p>

La alta figura hacía malabares evadiendo sillas y comensales que empezaban a apilar las charolas y a retirarse a sus labores. De repente se detuvo y empezó a retroceder con pasos cautelosos, alejándose de la salida del túnel que encaraba. Al momento se pusieron de pie, dispuestos a enfrentar a quienquiera que estuviera amenazándolo. El movimiento repentino hizo que los que quedaban en la galería se levantaran y replegaran hacia las paredes. Shiki giró la vista un instante hacia ellos y movió la cabeza con desamparo. Los cuatro se miraron entre sí y encogieron los hombros, no parecía estar en peligro, no obstante permanecieron alertas, Shiki continuaba desandando el camino con cautela, paso a paso.

Kakashi lo vio tensar el cuerpo y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó hacia su dirección, interponiéndose entre la ráfaga dorada y Shiki. El cuerpo de Shiki le había obstruido la visión, pero ahora tenía ante él una joven rubia de baja estatura y aterrados ojos azules que miraba alternadamente el brazo que sostenía el kunai contra su cuello y la mano que le aprisionaba ambas muñecas, temblaba de pies a cabeza, presionada por el instinto asesino que Kakashi soltó al entrar en acción.

–Bájalo Kakashi –murmuró Shiki– no seas bestia.  
>–¿Por qué me agredes? –preguntó la joven, aún temblando, Kakashi retiró el arma y le soltó con brusquedad las muñecas.<br>–Soy su guardián –respondió Kakashi sin dejar de mirarla fríamente ni de interponerse entre ambos.  
>–¡Y yo soy su novia! –exclamó la chica.<br>–Me retiro –dijo Kakashi, dando un paso lateral y regresando hacia sus compañeros.  
>–¡Kakashi, no te va-<p>

Algo pasaba entre ambos, se dijo sin perder de vista a la pareja, Shiki parecía realmente nervioso, aunque eso podría atribuirse a otras cosas. Permaneció junto a su equipo en espera de que el intercambio entre ambos terminara. Las miradas huidizas y el movimiento que hacía el personal intentando retirarse lo antes posible del comedor no conseguían distraerlo de su observación. Gai y Genma asintieron cuando Tenzô les preguntó a señas si advertían lo que pasaba.

–¿No crees que estás siendo un poco más perverso que de costumbre? –preguntó Genma.  
>–Dejaste claro tu punto –Gai señaló con el pulgar hacia los comensales– pero ¿era necesario que lo abandonaras? No me parece que ella sea su novia –comentó Gai, mirando con preocupación a la pareja.<br>–Senpai, te pasaste.  
>–Shiki puede dejarla fuera de combate en un segundo, ¿eso es ser perverso?<br>–Hatake Kakashi. Ahora _sí _estoy interesado –dijo el hombre, parándose a un lado de Kakashi.  
>–Me temo que yo no –respondió sin volver la vista hacia él. El hombre rió con suavidad.<br>–Hayashi Izuru, soy el capitán del destacamento de protección. Mayumi no debió acercarse así a Hinorobu-dono, hiciste lo correcto.  
>–No necesito tu aprobación Hayashi-san.<br>–Kakashi… –recriminó Shiki acercándose a ellos–. Izuru, él sólo está haciendo que todos paguen por algo que yo hice, ¿no es cierto Kakashi?  
>–No todos.<br>–Mis órdenes son darles el apoyo que necesiten.  
>–No sabía que estabas a cargo, me alegro –dijo Shiki, tratando de desprenderse con disimulo del brazo enganchado al suyo.<br>–Suéltalo Mayumi –reprendió Izuru, enrojecido– no es el comportamiento propio de una chica.  
>–Pero hermano…<br>–Será mejor que hablemos en el cuartel –dijo Izuru, jalando a su hermana de la mano y señalándoles que lo siguieran.

Le siguieron. Era evidente que Izuru no tenía remilgos en comportarse como shinobi, ya que avanzó a la velocidad que solían utilizar entre ellos. El "cuartel", como lo llamara elegantemente, se encontraba en la entrada del complejo, justo al lado opuesto y era el lugar en donde realmente quería estar Shiki. Kakashi evaluó la disposición de los anaqueles y la cantidad de armas, varios colchones enrollados aparecían apilados contra una de las paredes, todo colocado ordenadamente a fin de aprovechar el reducido espacio del lugar. La cueva estaba excavada en la roca, sin mucho pulimento y la falta de mobiliario era lo primero que saltaba a la vista.

–Misión civil, Shiki –Izuru encogió los hombros– ustedes están en la zona vip –agregó– me disculpo por la falta de comodidades, siéntense por favor –señaló con vaguedad alrededor, sentándose él mismo con las piernas cruzadas.  
>–Lo lamento Izuru, podría pedirle a Torhuno-san que… –comenzó Shiki.<br>–No, es bastante incómodo, ¿no es así, Hatake-san?  
>–¿Incómodo? –preguntó Kakashi con aire distraído.<br>–Sospecho que les ha devuelto el detalle –dijo Izuru sonriendo– lo tienen merecido.  
>–Y con intereses –añadió Genma.<br>–¿Te han contactado nuestros encubiertos, Hayashi-san? –preguntó Kakashi.  
>–¡Es evidente que son shinobi! –interrumpió la chica, Kakashi volvió el rostro hacia ella, dedicándole una mirada gélida.<br>–Lo es sólo para nosotros Mayumi, los civiles no sospechan –corrigió Izuru–. Lo han hecho, Hatake-san.  
>–No les he visto.<br>–Se le da un día de descanso obligatorio a todo el personal, no es optativo. Regresarán al caer la noche.  
>–¿Hubo algún <em>detalle <em>con Tsuchikage-sama? –preguntó Shiki.  
>–Ya conoces al viejo, le dio urticaria cuando se enteró que vendrías con escolta propia y que tendría que hacer la vista gorda ante la presencia de refuerzos; es un duro golpe para su orgullo de Kage. Pero el daimyō estaba muy complacido de que aceptaras la misión.<br>–Entiendo –asintió Shiki.  
>–Comprendo su reluctancia Hatake-san, pero puedo garantizarle que mi escuadrón le proporcionará toda la ayuda que necesiten.<br>–Lo agradeceré –respondió Kakashi.  
>–Izuru, sería mucho pedir si-<br>–¿Oculto de Tsuchikage-sama que el _equipo Lobo_ es tu escolta? En lo absoluto; de que puedes confiar en nuestra discreción tienes mi palabra ¿escuchaste, Mayumi? _He dado mi palabra._ –dijo Izuru, tapándole la boca a su hermana.  
>–¡Gracias a Kami! –exclamó Shiki, ganándose una mirada interrogante de Kakashi–. Es agradable tenerte aquí –dijo Shiki con calidez–. Bien, iremos a trabajar. Mayumi-chan…<p>

* * *

><p>Torhuno les recibió con expresión acusadora, en particular hacia Kakashi que le devolvió la misma mirada que había adoptado en el comedor, el hombre pareció encogerse y le dio instrucciones apresuradas a Shiki. Le entregó un mapa detallado de los laberínticos túneles que recorrían el lugar y le señaló el área a la que habían asignado al equipo, Kakashi interceptó el documento y tras echarle un rápido vistazo se lo tendió a Shiki, éste lo revisó y asintió, dirigiéndose hacia la zona indicada.<p>

–Explícame –exigió Genma, emparejando a Shiki.  
>–¿Qué te explico?<br>–Por qué carajos nos envían a _nosotros _a un país cuyo elemento principal y en lo que son especialistas ¡es en técnicas de tierra!  
>–Riesgo de derrumbe.<br>–¿Qué demonios?  
>–Cálmate animal, como dije: <em>están interesados en obtener los anales intactos.<em>  
>–Y en cuidar sus culos.<br>–Hay pocos arqueólogos –respondió Shiki, encogiendo los hombros.  
>–¿Y por qué ella <em>sí <em>viene? –señaló a Mayumi que lo miró achicando los ojos con rencor.  
>–Ella es… ella e… Mayumi es mi aprendiz –contestó Shiki enrojeciendo.<br>–¿Tu qué? –preguntó Genma, tapándose la boca para no reír, a quien menos podía imaginar como sensei era a su amigo.  
>–No es como si yo quisiera… –siseó Shiki– fue una negociación de-<br>–¡Estoy aquí! –exclamó ella, interrumpiéndolo.

Genma infló los cachetes para aguantar la risa, poco ayudado por el codazo de Shiki. Avanzaron hasta llegar al lugar designado. Había una especie de cueva artificial muy alta y espaciosa. Habían hecho hasta lo imposible por allanar el camino dejando intacto el centro, ya que ahí se encontraba una estructura amorfa recubierta por piedra rojiza. Todo el montaje había sido hecho a fin de conservarla. Se detuvieron frente a una pared que se elevaba unos 4 metros por sobre sus cabezas.

–Dijiste que no había riesgo de derrumbe Shiki-san –comenzó Tenzô.  
>–No en este lugar –señaló alrededor con un gesto vago– este caparazón de basalto recubre el domo, la parte superior de la biblioteca. La erupción sepultó la ciudad, es de suponer que el río tuviera una anchura mucho mayor que la actual –encogió los hombros–, el contacto de la lava con el<br>–Shikiii… –dijo Genma, cubriéndose los oídos.  
>–De acuerdo, resumido: el agua del río ha infiltrado las faldas de la montaña por las explosiones de la excavación.<br>–¡No tan resumido! –replicó Genma. Shiki lo miró, enojado.  
>–El río forma una cintura, en este punto la profundidad de sus aguas es mucho mayor, existe el riesgo de que las paredes de la biblioteca se derrumben por la humedad ya que desde nuestra posición el edificio… digamos que el domo… eso –señaló Mayumi– es la punta del iceberg.<br>–Lo que dejaría inutilizados los documentos. Por ello requieren técnicas ninja –completó Genma.  
>–Y yo no tengo la pericia necesaria para hacerlo sola –agregó Mayumi, molesta– y esa panda de cobardes sabe bien que dejó sensible el edificio con sus estúpidas explosiones. Será imposible recuperarlo intacto.<br>–Tenzô –dijo Kakashi.  
>–Denme unos minutos –respondió Tenzô, estudiando la pared que tenía ante sí.<p>

Se alejaron mientras palpaba concentrado el amorfo montón de rocas que la chica había llamado 'domo'. Se asomó a la 'entrada', un boquete suficiente para que una persona entrara a gatas y sólo podía percibir oscuridad, entró, gateando con cuidado. Se sentó, pegando la espalda a la pared para al menos tener un punto de referencia. Mayumi entró tras de él acomodándose a su lado.

–Si me dices qué estás planeando es posible que salgas ileso –masculló Kakashi, aproximándose a Shiki, apartándolo de sus compañeros que estaban pendientes de Tenzô.  
>–¿Te molestaría perder las comodidades vip?<br>–¿Cuál es el plan?  
>–Extraer los documentos y entregárselos a Torhuno. Aparte de que nos proporciona una fachada sólida, el daimyō ha aportado una considerable suma a las arcas de Konoha.<br>–¿Eso es todo tu plan?  
>–Obviamente al ser tantos y estar codificados en pergaminos <em>necesitaré ayuda<em>, ayuda shinobi. ¡No me mires así!  
>–¡El propósito de esta misión no es proveerte de golosinas Shiki!, mientras estemos encerrados en este lugar <em>extrayendo<em>… –su voz sonaba con tintes de advertencia.  
>–Rayos… debo haber combinado la impaciencia, ¿no crees que estás un poco más arisco que de costumbre?<br>–¿Quieres decir que tu cubo…? Olvídalo, no quiero saberlo, comienzo a sentirme como un títere que mueves con tus hilos.

Shiki le miró alejarse hacia Tenzô, pensando lo difícil que sería todo con hombres como ellos, acostumbrados a la acción, generalmente vertiginosa; la prueba más fehaciente era que tanto Gai como Genma bostezaban ruidosamente sin el menor pudor. Los minutos que había pedido Tenzô se estaban alargando, aunque había aprovechado el tiempo para agrandar el boquete, respetando la estructura del domo. Respiró hondo y se reunió con el grupo.

–Para haber descubierto su objetivo esto está un tanto abandonado –dijo Genma, acercándose al boquete.  
>–También abrieron esta otra entrada –explicó Mayumi, señalando el amplio hueco al centro del piso del domo– me enviaron abajo junto con el grupo de Torhuno-sama, bajo este domo se encuentra el primer nivel, donde están los anales. Torhuno-sama dio la orden de extraerlos pero el aprendiz de Sakata-sama descubrió extensiones de humedad en las paredes.<br>–Y decidieron no arriesgarse, como dije, cuidan bien sus traseros –dijo Genma, despectivo–. Abandonaron el hallazgo apenas encontrarlo.  
>–Esos documentos tienen miles de años, Shiranui-san, ya habíamos contaminado el ambiente con el aire de esta cueva y las antorchas que colocamos abajo… Sin las técnicas de Shiki…<br>–Todo se jodería –completó Genma.  
>–Sellamos el boquete y rogamos a Kami que soportara hasta que Shiki accediera a venir –dijo la chica.<br>–Quisiera tener un hyūga a la mano, no te ofendas senpai.

Kakashi encogió los hombros, a él también le habría gustado tener uno en el equipo. Si Tenzô estaba tardando tanto era porque no encontraba la manera correcta de apuntalar el edificio y él no podía ayudarlo.

–Descenderé –afirmó Tenzô, cansado de buscar algo entre tanta oscuridad.  
>–Espera… –Mayumi le retuvo del brazo.<br>–Tenzô, así me llamo –dijo, mientras se colocaba en la orilla, de espaldas al boquete. Dejó caer el cuerpo y se sostuvo del borde con ambas manos.  
>–No puedes descender a oscuras, no sabemos qué daño ha ocasionado el agua a pesar del sellado.<br>–Ya estoy preparado, si me puedes orientar, lo agradeceré.  
>–Déjate caer hacia tu izquierda –señaló– encontrarás una saliente. Síguela pegado a la pared, al final se encuentra la primer antorcha que colocamos.<br>–Iré contigo –dijo Kakashi.  
>–No es necesario senpai.<br>–Entonces te bajaré.  
>–Senpai… –protestó, enrojeciendo.<p>

Kakashi no hizo caso de su vergüenza y le tomó ambas muñecas sosteniéndolo en el vacío, Mayumi señaló nuevamente la ubicación de la pendiente y Kakashi lo balanceó hacia la zona general que indicara Mayumi y lo soltó. Escucharon el sonido seco de las sandalias impactando suavemente contra la piedra. Kakashi se inclinó sobre el borde, descubriendo el Sharingan, listo para saltar al menor signo de peligro. No podía percibir estructuras pero sí el brillo de su compañero, podía verlo afianzándose con chakra contra la saliente, el cuerpo pegado a la pared.

–¡Usa un katón! –bromeó Genma, haciendo bocina con ambas manos.  
>–No utilizo elemento fuego pero traigo cerillos, Gen.<br>–Puedo lanzarte uno pequeñito.  
>–Eh no, gracias ya casi llego.<p>

Genma rió, había que dejarle a Tenzô las bromas serias. La luz de la antorcha proyectó una pálida iluminación amarillenta que apenas le permitía distinguir una escasa área.

–Vaya olor… –dijo Kakashi, dejando a Mayumi con la interrogante de cómo podía oler con la nariz cubierta.  
>–Retrocedan –gritó Tenzô.<p>

Kakashi se quedó parado en el mismo sitio, mientras el resto se apartaba un par de metros. Un segundo después había saltado hacia la ubicación de Tenzô. Se paró en la pared, perpendicular al chico. Tenzô movió la cabeza y saltó sobre la saliente, al parecer la roca había perforado el redondel que servía de base al domo. Encendió la siguiente antorcha. Independientemente de las precauciones que debían tomarse con los documentos, necesitaban la luz para ver lo que hacían, se dijo.

–¿Por qué no te quedaste arriba, senpai?  
>–Alguien tenía que cubrirte.<br>–No es necesario. Y ya puedes dejar de seguirme caminando por la pared, me estás mareando.  
>–Son 20 metros hasta el suelo, el diámetro inferior máximo es de 60, va decreciendo hacia arriba cada 5, su forma es cilíndrica a partir del segundo nivel, los muros están formados por bloques sólidos de roca de dimensiones variadas ¿Necesitas saber algo más?<br>–Sólo por qué no lo dijiste antes –respondió, irritado.  
>–Venía en el mapa. Son cálculos <em>proyectados<em>. Pero tenía interés en saber qué planeabas. –Kakashi ubicó el resto de las antorchas y las encendió con sus técnicas de fuego.  
>–Continuaré descendiendo –contestó avergonzado.<br>–¿Y la humedad?  
>–Controlada –murmuró.– ¿No te parece raro que no haya cadáveres, telarañas y cosas así? –preguntó Tenzô, el ánimo aligerado por la cantidad de libros que poblaba el lugar.<br>–En este piso. Antes de sellar el lugar completamente, excepto por la roca del domo, retiraron los cadáveres y el polvo acumulado –dijo Shiki, aterrizando junto a ellos.  
>–Escuchaste lo de 'controlada'.<br>–Sí. Como puedes ver alcanzaron a extraer aproximadamente una tercera parte –señaló alrededor. La circunferencia completa estaba cubierta por estantes cavados en las paredes, varios de ellos vacíos.

Shiki extendió su pergamino de almacenaje y tomó una brazada de papiros y rollos, colocándolos en los sellos que cubrían la superficie. Los documentos desaparecían en cuanto entraban en contacto.

–Yo… seguiré bajando –dijo Tenzô, Shiki hizo una seña de entendido con la mano y continuó con lo suyo.

Tenzô saltó hasta el siguiente nivel, seguido por Kakashi. Ahí sí había diferencia. El mismo tipo de estantes cubrían las paredes que los rodeaban; había estanterías alineadas en paralelo repletas de libros empastados en cuyos lomos estaban marcados los títulos con letras doradas. Mesas de lectura y bancos de madera estaban cuidadosamente alineados contra la baranda de roca maciza que servía de base al enrejado de hierro que rodeaba el centro. Tenzô abrió mucho los ojos al ver los esqueletos de unos cuantos ocupantes, algunos de ellos doblados sobre las mesas y otros tirados en el suelo.

–El edificio resistió la lava, pero se les agotó el aire –dijo Shiki, aterrizando junto a él–. Sería interesante saber qué sucedió… –agregó mientras quitaba unos cadáveres de una de las mesas. Sacó otro pergamino de almacenaje y comenzó de nuevo.  
>–¿In-teresante?.. Shiki-san, estoy haciendo retroceder la humedad, pero es una medida temporal. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? –preguntó Tenzô.<br>–¿Antes de que se conviertan en polvo? Tal vez un par de días –respondió Shiki.  
>–Continuaré –dijo, iniciando su secuencia de signos.<br>–No, yo haré ese jutsu –dijo Kakashi deteniendo sus manos, Tenzô advirtió que se había descubierto el Sharingan. – puedo hacerlo. Baja al siguiente nivel, sigue valorando, si va más allá de mis capacidades encárgate de ello.

Tenzô asintió. El diseño de la biblioteca se repetía, aunque el número de anaqueles iba aumentando, dejando al centro el mismo espacio que permitía ver el siguiente nivel a través de los enrejados. Justo donde terminaba el círculo de hierro iniciaba la escalinata de descenso, siguiendo la estructura curva de las paredes. Los cerillos le habían servido bien, ya que las lámparas de aceite se encontraban adosadas a intervalos regulares en el enrejado.

Alcanzó la planta inferior. Ahora el interior del edificio estaba completamente iluminado.

–¿Tienes suficiente material, Tenzô? –preguntó Kakashi, saltando hasta su lado.  
>–No.<br>–Adelante, si algo falla usaré un muro de contención –dijo Kakashi.  
>–Dos –exclamó Shiki, aterrizando junto a ambos.<br>–Tengo diecisiete años…  
>–¿Y? –respondieron a coro.<br>–Necesito concentrarme –replicó agitado. Con su sobreprotección estaban acabando con su paciencia.

Shiki y Kakashi intercambiaron silenciosas señales desde su respectiva posición. Tenzô no podría utilizar la madera de los anaqueles a su conveniencia, era demasiado vieja, tendría que generar nueva. Lo miraron preocupados, la técnica de barrera de sangre consumía demasiado chakra. Mientras la utilizara no podían permitirse romper su concentración o todo se vendría abajo.

–Comenzaré por afianzar los cimientos y después… continuaré por niveles –afirmó ruborizado, haciendo su serie de signos mientras hablaba– introduciré cuñas. Quizá así pueda rescatar tu edificio, Shiki-san.  
>–Oh, no te preocupes tanto Tenzô-chan, mi última excavación me cayó encima, me mordió un biju y tragué arena y… esto… has lo que puedas –dijo Shiki con ligereza; para él también era importante conservar el lugar aunque su directiva principal fueran los anales y el chico lo había comprendido al instante.<p>

Miró indeciso a Kakashi. Había interrumpido su trabajo para apoyarlos en caso de derrumbe, en ese nivel el riesgo era mayor, la humedad era evidente en las junturas de argamasa entre los bloques, pero su instinto le pedía continuar su labor de arqueólogo. Kakashi ladeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos en un mudo asentimiento–. Iniciaré el empacado.

–¡Mayumi, Genma, abajo! –gritó Kakashi. Ambos shinobi aparecieron al instante frente a él.  
>–¿Es seguro? –preguntó Mayumi, Genma la había teletransportado sin aviso usando como referencia el chakra de Kakashi; se sentía asustada y desorientada. – ¿Qué hace? –preguntó, señalando a Tenzô.<p>

Ante sus ojos estaban ese chico de grandes ojos negros, con expresión concentrada, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, usando una mano para dar soporte a la otra cuya palma apuntaba hacia el piso y… el irritable y aterrador ANBU Lobo parado a su lado como un inmutable guardián. Lo que más la desconcertaba era que habían dejado solo al extraño hombre vestido de verde.

–Silencio –ordenó Kakashi, señalando a Shiki. Ambos se dirigieron hacia él.

Mayumi obedeció aunque aún tenía muchas preguntas, se notaba que la humedad había retrocedido y aunque había visto trabajar a su sensei muchas veces, no sabía que fuera capaz de manejar el elemento agua, tampoco había visto esos pergaminos gigantescos. Eran sólo dos, que había colocado sobre las mesas en semicírculo en lados opuestos de la estancia. Shiki les hizo seña de que se acercaran a él. Habló en voz baja, haciendo lo posible para no distraer a Tenzô, aunque había visto a Kakashi hacer un jutsu de aislamiento de sonido y se había sentado frente al chico, obstruyéndole la vista.

–Enviaré los documentos y ustedes los atraparán y colocarán en los pergaminos.  
>–¿Atraparlos? –preguntó Mayumi, Genma sólo lo miró como si fuera de otro planeta.<br>–Hay que hacer esto a velocidad, si queremos terminar _hoy _–dijo Shiki, aunque en realidad pensaba en el riesgo de derrumbe.

Ambos lo entendieron, decirlo en voz alta era invocar a la fatalidad. Shiki les señaló dónde pararse y se dirigió hacia la primera hilera de estantes. Tomó al azar uno de los libros, examinando su estado con mucho cuidado, asintió para sí y lo arrojó hacia Genma que lo tomó y colocó sobre el pergamino de almacenaje, al momento desapareció, junto con uno de los sellos dibujados en la superficie.

–¿A esta velocidad? Creí que sería más rápido –murmuró Genma desalentado.  
>–Oh, lo será –respondió Shiki guiñándole un ojo–. Sin maltratarlos, por favor.<p>

Acto seguido sacó un atomizador de la mochila y roció el contenido sobre las hileras de volúmenes. Agotó el contenido y sacó otro, repitiendo el proceso hasta terminar. Esperó un par de segundos antes de realizar una serie de signos y echar a andar con paso rápido, rozando con los dedos de una mano los lomos. Apenas los tocaba y el tomo salía disparado hacia sus compañeros. Mayumi lo miró entornando los ojos, también desconocía esa técnica, aunque era evidente que usaba su chakra como una especie de marcador.

–Ordenó silencio y fue el primero en gritar –refunfuñó Mayumi, atrapando otro libro con una mano y dejándolo caer con otra.  
>–Tenzô está habituado al sonido de su voz –respondió Genma, sabía a quién se refería– por otro lado Kakashi no habría hablado si la técnica ya estuviera iniciada.<br>–¿Técnica?  
>–Sí, un dotón especial –respondió.<br>–Creí que Shiki estaba a cargo… ese Kakashi ¿Siempre es tan mandón?  
>–Generalmente.<br>–No entiendo por qué usó instinto asesino.  
>–Él no hace nada sin una razón.<p>

* * *

><p>Genma y Mayumi se tiraron de espaldas sobre el frío suelo de la caverna artificial. Prácticamente habían rogado por un descanso ya que ninguno de los tres que seguían abajo parecían percibir el paso de las horas.<p>

–Mi estómago está rugiendo –dijo Genma con voz lastimosa.  
>–El mío también. Y me duele todo mi lindo cuerpo.<br>–Oh, pero aquí hay alimentos Genma-kun –dijo Gai– los trajeron hace horas, ¿no escucharon mi aviso?  
>–El jutsu de sonido –dijeron a coro.<br>–¿Entonces no escuchan?  
>–No.<br>–Oh, bajaré a llevarles algo de comer.  
>–Tenzô está concentrado. No hagas nada violento Gai –advirtió Genma, mientras Gai tomaba dos de las tres canastas que les habían llevado.<br>–De acuerdo.

Gai les miró, estaban sentados en una de las mesas de lectura, los brazos descansando sobre la tabla, con la postura que adoptan las personas que están bastante cansadas. Tenzô dormía profundamente, medio cuerpo posado sobre la superficie, usando los brazos como almohada. Puso los bento delante de Shiki y Kakashi, acompañados de unos termos, pero sólo lo miraron con desinterés.

–No se han acercado Kakashi. Tu alegre despliegue de instinto asesino los mantiene alejados.  
>–Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.<p>

Gai se sentó a horcajadas en otra de las sillas. Kakashi sacó de uno de los estuches un pequeño trozo de metal que colocó sobre la mesa.

–Oh.  
>–No suelo tomar recuerdos de mis muertes, pero este eslabón se quedó enganchado en mi guante.<br>–Es igual a los que encontré en el calabozo.  
>–El hombre que lo usaba trató de atacar a su compañero al mismo tiempo que a mí gritándole que era un cobarde por salir huyendo.<br>–La muerte antes que la deshonra. Conducta típica de sectarios –comentó Shiki.  
>–Leí el informe, no encontraron más, aunque debieron haber quedado trozos más largos. El raikiri impactó su corazón<br>–Limpiaron el lugar, mi estimado rival, se encargaron de eliminar los rastros.  
>–Entonces lo que estabas haciendo era… –comenzó Shiki.<br>–Buscar una reacción, o falta de –asintió Gai.  
>–Es de suponer que se quedaran a ver el final, también que estén preparados para resistir el instinto asesino –afirmó Kakashi con voz cansada– por otro lado es posible que utilicen algún accesorio que los identifique, ¿Shiki?<br>–Independientemente de que esté o no a la vista –asintió Shiki–¿Entonces?  
>–Tres: 12:40, 4:30, 9:00 –dijo Tenzô con voz adormilada.<br>–Creí que dormías Tenzô-kun –dijo Gai.  
>–¿Quién puede dormir con ustedes hablando?<p>

Shiki los miró. Él había estado demasiado preocupado por la presencia de Mayumi como para pensar. Definitivamente eran un equipo para tomarse en serio.


	15. Incendio

**Capítulo 15: Incendio.**

"_Sólo el fin de las cosas es importante"  
>Yasuda Ukyo<em>

Shiki se inclinó sobre la mesita de la recámara que compartían. Apoyaba los codos en la superficie, la mirada fija en el grabado que el cubo que tenía frente a sí le presentaba. Las expresiones faciales eran parte de la memoria genética de la humanidad, no importaba el país en el que vivieran cualquiera era capaz de identificar las emociones humanas básicas. Girando las facetas del cubo encontraba representaciones propias de esas emociones, gestos que simbolizaban lo mismo en todas las eras, aunque saberlo no parecía ayudarle a resolver el enigma. Lo que sí había descubierto era que cada persona reaccionaba de manera similar a la influencia del cubo.

Él era poco propenso a demostrar emociones y no por el entrenamiento shinobi, sino porque la vida misma le había enseñado que muchas veces era mejor callárselas, tampoco era muy empático con los demás, descifrar el porqué de las reacciones de cada persona le resultaba muy cansado porque cada quien tenía su circunstancia. En esos momentos deseaba que Ibiki o Inoichi estuvieran cerca para que lo orientaran, ambos eran capaces de entender el funcionamiento del músculo cerebral.

Los tres últimos días habían sido agotadores. A fin de cuentas los pergaminos especiales habían resultado insuficientes para terminar en una sola jornada, así que el caos comenzó; y su atención se dividía entre preparar contenedores, alejar a los curiosos -aunque tenía que reconocer que cuando Kakashi se hartaba bastaba una sola mirada para ahuyentarlos-, controlar a Mayumi en sus intentos de saltarle encima -sin nadie que lo defendiera-, e inventar excusas ante Torhuno para poder rotar a Genma y Mayumi con los otros tres ANBU infiltrados entre los trabajadores.

Kakashi no había reaccionado muy bien al descubrir que le habían enviado novatos en entrenamiento aunque se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario, limitándose a dar órdenes precisas y supervisarlos. Supuso que su labor de comandante le obligaba a fomentar la auto-confianza de sus subalternos, pero la irritación que sentía era evidente. No habían salido de la biblioteca hasta que terminó de almacenar los documentos eso le había exigido un esfuerzo desmedido de chakra y ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias.

Aunque su tan cacareado umbral del dolor era muy alto, se sentía molido y no quería ni pensar en Tenzô, que dormitaba pacíficamente en la litera contigua a la de Kakashi. Le había costado bastantes mentiras convencer a Torhuno de que la misteriosa desaparición de la humedad se debía al uso de químicos y no al jutsu de creación de Tenzo, que había generado un florecimiento anormal de los árboles de la zona aledaña. Para su fortuna, el hombre era poco observador.

Kakashi le había estado acompañando en silencio sentado en la silla frente a él, enfrascado en la lectura de su Icha-Icha o cualquier otro libro que llevara disfrazado con la portada. En todo el rato no había dicho una sola palabra y a él tampoco le molestaba; sabía que era poco parlanchín, en los días que habían convivido por lo general él proveía la plática y Kakashi los silencios.

–Dime, Shiki. Esa combinación ¿desde cuándo la conseguiste? –preguntó Kakashi con tono perezoso.  
>–Desde que salimos de Konoha, ¿por qué? –respondió, no necesitaba aclararle que se refería al cubo.<br>–Parece ser que los halos se han vuelto más densos. Son casi… tangibles.  
>–Tú los puedes percibir, probablemente por tu doujutsu, sin embargo para el resto de nosotros sigue siendo invisible… –dijo, algo de exasperación en el tono de voz– escucha…–bajó la vista– suelo trabajar solo, tal vez eso me hace tener prioridades diferentes, es sólo que… la mayoría de las veces los artefactos que investigo suelen ser letales, cosas que la humanidad no debería poseer.<br>–Pero aún así lo haces.  
>–No espero que me entiendas, pero… de verdad lamento que esto te afecte tanto. Tal vez no habrías tomado la decisión que tomaste si no hubieras estado influenciado por el cubo.<p>

Kakashi miró hacia el techo, apretando los ojos y respirando con tranquilidad, estirándose lánguidamente para aflojar músculos tensos por la posición.

–Cada uno es dueño de sus decisiones. Causa-efecto.  
>–Gracias.<br>–No te otorgues tanto crédito.  
>–Y yo que creí que se había roto la máscara del Lobo.<p>

No le contestó, así que Shiki regresó a la contemplación del cubo. El movimiento de la mano de Kakashi acercándole un estuche muy fino le regresó a la realidad.

–El… amuleto. Creí que no querías que…  
>–Sí, como dije, tiene un sello que sólo yo puedo deshacer– sacó de su bolsillo otro estuche idéntico que sostuvo colgando de la tira de cuero que lo sostenía.<br>–Pero… ¿hay dos? –Kakashi asintió.

Los miró detenidamente, eran idénticos en todos los aspectos, excepto que el primero que le había acercado tenía una pequeña muesca en la orilla inferior izquierda, donde había impactado el jutsu prohibido.

–¿Pero cómo? ¿Lo duplicaron en Konoha?  
>–Es uno solo, ambas partes se integran en una que sería demasiado vistosa para usarse como joya real. Natsuko-hime me dio una mitad y conservó la otra.<br>–Al alejarla protegiste también el amuleto.  
>–Esta otra –tocó el segundo estuche– se la entregó a uno de nuestros chicos cuando salió de la revisión médica protocolaria.<br>–¿Entonces por qué…?  
>–No lo sé, no traía manual de instrucciones.<br>–¿Lo has?  
>–¿Unido? No es necesario. Son partes espejo, encajan perfectamente en la otra.<br>–¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? ¿Soy tan indigno de tu confianza como para que me mantengas a oscuras?  
>–Deja el drama, entre menos lo sepamos es mejor.<br>–Ya veo, entonces o hubo algo más entre tú y la princesa o evadiste a los guardianes y te entrevistaste con ella, para alguien de tu nivel no sería difícil.  
>–Ya… Sandaime me ordenó que no lo hiciera. Ella sabía que si ambas partes se mantenían separadas el amuleto no sería tan peligroso.<br>–Mierda. Y con los sectarios rondando…  
>–Están reconociendo el terreno, <em>es lo que yo haría<em>, no harán ningún movimiento hasta que estén seguros de que en realidad traemos con nosotros los artefactos y _que no es una trampa_.  
>–Kakashi…<br>–Lo sé, lo sé –dijo suspirando dramático– Genma montó una barrera nivel 5 en esta cueva, bloquea incluso a ninja de tipo sensorial. Lo averiguarán cuando consideremos que es tiempo de que lo hagan.  
>–Estoy tan agradecido que… ¡te daría un beso!<br>–Tendrás que resistir la tentación. Me iré a dormir, hay algo que necesito hacer temprano –dijo Kakashi, tomando los dos estuches.

* * *

><p>Respiró profundo, estabilizando su latido cardiaco, descansando los músculos del esfuerzo a que los sometiera con la escalada. Había decidido hacer algo de ejercicio tras el confinamiento obligado en la zona de la biblioteca y la nefasta influencia del cubo sobre sus emociones. Se había dirigido a la montaña más alta, elevada varios cientos de metros sobre el nivel del río. Desde que habían llegado a las ruinas le había llamado la atención, en ese momento se dijo a sí mismo que la escalaría en cuanto le fuera posible. Era una prueba para su agilidad y resistencia ya que sólo utilizaría su fuerza corporal, sin ninjutsu. Había pensado brevemente comentarle a Gai, pero rechazó la idea, necesitaba estar solo.<p>

Se paró en la saliente, sintiendo cómo la adrenalina iba abandonando su sistema. Miró alrededor, la peculiaridad de esa masa rocosa era que la punta parecía cercenada por el hacha de un gigante, estaba vacía de vida vegetal, la superficie parecía un espejo, pulida por los vientos. Movió la cabeza, sonriendo para sí. Shiki le estaba contagiando la imaginación. Admiró el paisaje. El sol comenzaba a aparecer en el horizonte y el estruendo del caudaloso río enmarcaba con su canto el nuevo amanecer. Una densa bruma matinal, característica de las montañas altas se elevaba sobre la corriente, cubriendo la entrada a la zona de excavación.

Cerró los ojos, aceptando esa tranquilidad que la naturaleza tiende a regalar generosamente a todo aquel que quiera recibirla. Y realmente lo necesitaba. No podía culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo del estado de ánimo que tenía, incluso el cubo de Shiki era solamente una especie de catalizador para algo que llevaba cociéndose en su interior desde hacía tiempo.

–Un ryū por tus pensamientos, capi.  
>–Momo.<br>–Te vi desde allá abajo –señaló un punto indistinguible en la lejanía.  
>–Sólo respiraba la paz de este lugar.<br>–¿Un rito de purificación?

Sonrió, no lo había pensado de esa manera, independientemente del deseo de hacer ejercicio sólo había sentido la necesidad de alejarse; algo muy dentro de sí le había impulsado a hacerlo, a buscar el aislamiento de los ruidos artificiales que poblaban las cavernas, regresar al origen, a lo esencial. Era típico de Chita que diera con palabras para expresarlo. Se sentó, las piernas suspendidas en el aire.

–Mensaje de Sandaime –dijo ella sentándose junto a él, le entregó un pergamino.  
>–¿Vienes a integrarte a la misión? –preguntó, leyendo las líneas.<br>–He de entregar un mensaje personal de Sandaime al daimyō de Tsuchi –negó con la cabeza.  
>–¿Es así?<br>–Tengo que quedarme en la capital a esperar la respuesta –Chita volvió la máscara hacia él, se puso de pie y realizó sus signos de transportación– volveré en tres días capi.

Volvió a la contemplación, necesitaba apaciguar su mente, alejar las pesadillas compuestas de sueños fragmentados que lo acosaban. La plática con Gai le vino a la memoria; era un peligro que estuviera integrando la realidad con las visiones causadas por el cubo de Shiki cuando su pensamiento debía ser claro y concentrado. Sacudió la cabeza, mirando nuevamente el pergamino que aún sostenía entre las manos.

El mensaje era un resumen del resultado de la nueva investigación hecha por Kaia sobre la desaparición del guardián, le informaba que no había regresado a su aldea de origen y que ella aún seguía en el rastreo. La proyección de Shikaku era que el guardián se presentaría en el lugar y cabía esperar que llegara, Kakashi mismo coincidía con esa idea, quizá el guardián en realidad sí pertenecía a los Hayabusa y si no era así, estaba involucrado de alguna manera. El resto del mensaje vetaba el curso de acción que estaba planteándose desde el día anterior ya que le ordenaba esperar, no tocar a los sectarios detectados y mantener un perfil bajo. Movió la cabeza, Sarutobi conocía bien a sus guerreros.

Torhuno se había tragado las mentiras de Shiki y cabía esperar que el resto de su equipo lo hiciera, pero los Hayabusa-kai eran otra cosa; tenían entrenamiento de alto nivel y era casi indudable que supieran quiénes eran las 'escoltas'. La idea inicial al montar el escenario consideraba esa verdad, de otra forma, fungir como cebos no serviría de nada.

En cuanto a Mayumi, la consideraba un riesgo ya que era parte del equipo principal de excavación. A pesar de que aún estaba en entrenamiento y también fuera shinobi, era posible que cuestionara la tardanza de Shiki en extraer los documentos de los contenedores. Tomó nota mental de que tenía que _hablar_ con ella. Respiró hondo, sintiéndose un tanto aliviado por las órdenes de Sarutobi y un tanto frustrado porque quería enviar un mensaje de advertencia a quienquiera que estuviese a cargo de la organización eliminando discretamente las amenazas.

Dudar de sus propias decisiones durante una misión tampoco era algo que le alegrara el día.

–¡¿Qué dem? –exclamó, viendo el humo proveniente del cuartel de los shinobi de Tsuchi.

Sin pensarlo dos veces saltó hacia el precipicio. Sintió la resistencia del viento golpear contra su cuerpo y la aceleración de la caída le presionó el estómago. Pegó los brazos al cuerpo, ajustando la posición de los músculos mientras calculaba la distancia que lo separaba del caudal. Dirigió chakra hacia los pies y con un giro aterrizó en la superficie. Aunque no sabía el grado del problema, era bueno que no lo hubiera usado para escalar, sus reservas estaban casi completas. Avanzó corriendo sobre el agua hasta alcanzar la maciza planicie rocosa que consistía en el patio frontal del cuartel. Chita llegó un segundo más tarde, deteniéndose junto a él.

–Te vi saltar –dijo, a modo de explicación– ¿Distingues algo? –él ya se había descubierto el Sharingan.  
>–Una sola marca de chakra a 25 metros, a las 9. Está inconsciente.<br>–Lo sacaré mientras controlas el fuego.

Chita se lanzó al interior de la cueva, con esa aceleración que le imprimía a su cabello una llamativa ondulación ígnea en tanto Kakashi realizaba ninjutsu a toda velocidad, agua para apagar el fuego y una barrera de protección para Chita. La ANBU salió con su carga a la espalda, la depositó en el suelo y comenzó a reanimarla, haciendo una rápida revisión con chakra.

–Mayumi –murmuró Kakashi.  
>–¿La conoces? está bien, no parece tener heridas de gravedad, debe haberse protegido con algo.<br>–Es una kunoichi de Tsuchi, aprendiz de Shiki.  
>–¿Shiki-san tiene aprendices? Hay que verlo para creerlo.<br>–No parece haber sido por acuerdo mutuo –comentó Kakashi alzando los hombros.  
>–Te estoy escuchando Hatake-san –la voz sonó debilitada, aunque no parecía tener intención de moverse.<br>–¿Qué demonios?  
>–Lo mismo me pregunté, Hayashi-san –respondió Kakashi, mirando con indiferencia al shinobi.<br>–¡Apártate de ella! –gritó uno de los tres acompañantes, abalanzándose hacia Chita. Kakashi se interpuso entre ambos lanzando una rápida patada que lo envió hacia el río.  
>–No la toquen –advirtió Kakashi–, salvó la vida de tu hermana –dijo enfrentando a Izuru, que se quedó parado en seco, mirando atontado el Sharingan.<br>–Gracias –atinó a responder Izuru, saliendo del trance que la contemplación de los ojos dispares le había ocasionado. Hizo una reverencia y se acercó con cuidado.  
>–Ella está bien sólo está algo atontada, ¿puede haber sido una explosión, Hayashi-san? –dijo Chita, volviendo el rostro cubierto por la máscara ANBU hacia él, se levantó y se puso a un lado de Kakashi.<br>–Vimos el humo –dijo otro de los acompañantes– pero el equipo de vigilancia no reportó ninguna explosión, ¿Mayumi-chan? –se arrodilló junto a la chica.  
>–Como dijo ella, estoy bien –dijo Mayumi, incorporándose con la ayuda del shinobi.<p>

Un segundo equipo de shinobi aterrizó junto a ellos. Izuru dio rápidas órdenes de que arreglaran el cuartel y en seguida fue obedecido. El chico que Kakashi lanzara hacia el río estaba en la orilla, sacudiéndose el agua de las ropas. Izuru se volvió hacia el par de Konoha y les hizo una señal con la cabeza de que lo siguieran, se detuvo a varios metros del ruidoso grupo de chicos.

–Esos tres son mis estudiantes, estoy preparándolos para el examen chūnin –explicó, señalando a los chicos, que se arremolinaban junto a Mayumi– mis disculpas, Hatake-san, señorita.

Chita asintió, se volvió hacia Kakashi y se tocó con tres dedos la frente de la máscara, él cerró ambos ojos un segundo y ella partió de inmediato, con su velocidad característica. Izuru la siguió con la mirada hasta verla desaparecer.

–Vaya velocidad.

El segundo equipo se acercó hasta ellos.

–Controlado, capitán, aunque los alimentos quedaron inservibles, solicitaré provisiones –dijo el jônin. Izuru asintió.  
>–Bien, Hatake-san, lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerle es que también escuche la explicación –dijo, Kakashi deslizó el protector sobre el Sharingan y asintió–.<p>

Mayumi había sido conducida al interior del cuartel por los preocupados muchachos. Se encontraba sentada en el suelo, aplicándose un ungüento. Dirigió una mirada de cachorro extraviado a su hermano, que sólo movió la cabeza y se puso en cuclillas frente a ella. Kakashi se mantuvo a un par de pasos de distancia, los brazos cruzados y las piernas abiertas, no sentía la más mínima curiosidad por enterarse del accidente, pero tal vez podría conseguir información que le permitiera encontrar la manera de manejar el riesgo que significaba la chica.

–Sólo quería mirarlo de cerca, ver si podía ayudar a Shiki a extraer los documentos, él dijo que sería un proceso largo y yo… yo –se detuvo, irrumpiendo en sollozos desconsolados.  
>–¿Qué quieres decir? Mayumi… no habrás…<br>–Robé uno de los pergaminos de almacenaje.

Al instante Izuru se arrepintió de haber invitado a Kakashi a presenciar la explicación. Si había existido una posibilidad de obviar el asunto, había desaparecido con su decisión. Ahora estaba expuesta a la ira de Torhuno, del daimyō y probablemente la del viejo Tsuchikage. Miró desesperanzado a Kakashi que se puso en cuclillas junto a él. Izuru movió la cabeza en mudo asentimiento, a partir de ese momento su hermana quedaba bajo la decisión de Konoha.

–¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Kakashi.  
>–Creí que era un pergamino contenedor estándar. ¡Sólo quería ayudar!<br>–Pregunté _qué sucedió_.  
>–Realicé los sellos de extracción y el pergamino simplemente comenzó a arder… ¡no supe qué hacer! Lo arrojé y se incendió todo y apenas pude protegerme.<br>–Creí que eras estudiante de Shiki –afirmó Kakashi, implacable; Mayumi se ruborizó.  
>–No del todo, es decir sí pero…<br>–No lo eres.  
>–¡Cómo te atreves! –gritó indignada, Izuru miró asustado a Kakashi, pero éste solamente continuó.<br>–Si lo fueras sabrías que los pergaminos de Shiki están protegidos con un sello de autodestrucción basado en identificación de chakra, es un procedimiento estándar que exige el cliente para el manejo de documentos delicados.  
>–Hatake-san… –intervino Izuru, un ruego implícito en su voz. Kakashi asintió y se levantó, lo condujo hacia una zona apartada de la caverna e hizo unos sellos de barrera.<p>

Ambos se sentaron sobre un tapete de tiras de bambú.

–El año pasado Shiki estuvo estudiando este mismo lugar –señaló a su alrededor– Mayumi insistió en que quería ser arqueóloga e imagino que a Shiki le pareció algo tierno…  
>–Sí, tiene algo que atrae a los niños –murmuró, recordando al jinchūriki de Suna, pensando para sí que esa atracción generalmente terminaba mal para Shiki.<br>–Aceptó enseñarla pero ella…  
>–Está en la edad en que le parecen más interesantes otros asuntos –afirmó Kakashi, Izuru asintió, evidentemente azorado, el rubor cubriendo el moreno rostro.<br>–Interpretó el hecho de que Shiki le estuviera enseñando como señal de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella –Kakashi le miró con incredulidad.  
>–Y Shiki terminó huyendo de Tsuchi.<br>–No lo suavices. Huyó de ella –dijo Izuru, molesto, Kakashi hizo un gesto empático– No tengo que decirte que su preparación es incompleta. Mi hermana no tiene una habilidad ninja excepcional, tampoco lo necesario para serlo; pero la arqueología, aunque comenzó como un capricho de adolescencia se ha convertido en lo único que la apasiona. Pero esto… acabaría con la posibilidad de que fuera admitida en el servicio real.

Kakashi volvió la cabeza hacia el grupo de chicos que trataban de calmar el llanto de Mayumi, quien parecía estar sufriendo un dolor emocional tan fuerte que no cabía en su pequeño cuerpo. Analizó la situación, el contenido del pergamino estaba a salvo, de eso no tenía duda y también estaba el hecho de que Shiki no permitiría que le robaran algo que consideraba valioso _a menos que…_ Se puso de pie e Izuru le imitó.

–Este incendio fue un accidente, Izuru, _nada más_. Causado por el cansancio de tres días seguidos de trabajo en las ruinas aunado al desgaste de chakra.  
>–Gra-cias –dijo él, abriendo mucho los ojos, era la primera vez que le hablaba por su nombre. Hizo una reverencia.<br>–No sé de qué me hablas –respondió, saliendo de ahí.

Se dirigió hacia el corrillo donde estaba su hermana a largas zancadas.

–¡¿En qué estabas pensando? –tronó; los chicos lo miraron, aterrados.  
>–Hermano, perdóname. De verdad que sólo quería ayudar…<br>–Mantendrás la boca cerrada –Mayumi asintió, bajando la vista– ¡igual ustedes!  
>–¡Sí sensei!<br>–¿Qué sucedió?  
>–Que ese hombre les salvó la vida, a ambos –dijo, señalando a Mayumi y al aún mojado chico, que le miró confundido.<br>–Me pateó –protestó el aludido, haciendo un puchero– ¡me arrojó al río!  
>–¡Y te evitó una muerte segura, idiota! <em>Nadie<em> en su sano juicio se abalanza sobre un ANBU. Habrías muerto sin que nada pudiera evitarlo y Tsuchi se vería en la necesidad de explicar por qué un idiota atacaba a un élite en misión diplomática. ¿Acaso no viste el distintivo en su brazo?  
>–Creí que era sólo un accesorio.<br>–Es el salvoconducto especial del daimyō –murmuró otro de los chicos.  
>–¿Entonces a qué atribuiste la intervención de Hatake-san? –preguntó Izuru, ya bastante irritado.<br>–Creí que protegía a la mujer, no sé… ¿que era su novia?  
>–Creo que necesito reevaluar tus habilidades, Koji… y mi capacidad de enseñanza –dijo Izuru, dándose la vuelta y retirándose a apaciguar la ira.<br>–La chica estaba buena –murmuró Koji, ganándose un codazo de su compañero.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.<strong> Ya adopté la costumbre de Kakashi, esta vez me perdí en el camino del bloqueo de escritor, pero finalmente aquí está el capítulo. Decidí hacerlo un poco más corto que los anteriores para no cansarlos demasiado. ¡Nuevamente Gracias por leer!


	16. Coincidencias

**Capítulo 16: Coincidencias. **

"_El deber es lo que esperamos que hagan los demás, no lo que hacemos nosotros mismos".  
>Oscar Wilde<em>

Ya no recordaba cómo se llamaba, en algún lugar de la memoria yacía enterrado el verdadero nombre que le habían dado al nacer y le habían retirado en cuanto fue seleccionado. Le habían enviado al monasterio en las montañas altas y durante años había sido entrenado en artes ninja, se había convertido en el mejor del grupo actual de elegidos, siendo nombrado Sombra, el único nombre que tenía significado entre los miembros del clan. Su preparación incluyó también el conocimiento de los 5 artefactos antiguos, motivo de su razón de ser y nunca, hasta ese día en que no consiguió el amuleto, había cuestionado la parte del juramento que incluía el sacrificio de sus propios compañeros, porque hasta entonces sólo había sido un concepto teórico.

En cuanto sus espías de la corte le informaron de las intenciones de la princesa, había enviado varios equipos de aseguramiento a las rutas de tránsito hacia Konoha que él considerara más probables. No existía una ruta pre-establecida o al menos no consiguieron averiguarla; los guardianes, coincidencia burlesca con el nombre que recibía su propio clan, eran shinobi altamente entrenados, que mantenían el secreto de sus misiones y no se engañaba, también eran capaces de ofrecer una dura batalla.

No obstante, deshacerse de ellos había sido pan comido para el equipo de aseguramiento. El problema empezó cuando él, como cabecilla del clan, tenía que tomar en custodia el Amuleto del Rayo y deshacerse de la princesa. Había llegado al extremo de utilizar un jutsu prohibido que sabía que afectaría también a sus camaradas. Les ocasionó un gran dolor y muchos de ellos cayeron en la batalla, incapaces de reaccionar a tiempo, había sobrevalorado a sus compañeros e infravalorado al enemigo. No era algo de lo que estuviese orgulloso.

¿Quién habría podido predecir que la cobardía de la princesa le llevara a entregar el amuleto a un completo extraño?, ¿o que entre el grupo de rescate habría un usuario del rayo? Y no sólo eso, uno con la habilidad para neutralizar una técnica desconocida para el mundo ninja actual. ¿Era un suceso fortuito, una coincidencia también?, ¿qué tanto sabía Konoha del amuleto? Había escuchado las órdenes ladradas por ese joven de cabello plateado, pero sus compañeros le habían desobedecido y lo habían protegido con su vida, sin importarles la cantidad de daño que recibían, aunque bien era cierto que ese mismo joven, al neutralizar el jutsu, había recibido _voluntariamente _el mayor daño.

No se engañaba, si era necesario que él, la Sombra, fuera sacrificado, el grupo lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Hubo un instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron, un ojo que parecía un sangriento remolino enloquecido por el viento se fijó en él antes de cerrarse, dejándolo congelado en su lugar hasta que su segundo le inyectó chakra. Entonces se dio cuenta que esa persona, ignorando el dolor y la pérdida de sangre que estaba sufriendo, le había envuelto en un genjutsu. Ese escaso lapso, junto con el tiempo de recuperación de sus compañeros fue suficiente para que tomaran ventaja y escaparan.

Ordenó que los persiguieran, a él y a los tres que lo acompañaban, estaba seguro que el joven moriría y ellos podrían aprovechar ese momento de desmoralización para exterminarlos y tomar el amuleto. Pero no fue así. La extraña empalizada que brotó de la tierra les dejó en desventaja. Ordenó el regreso, había perdido 2/3 partes del grupo y los restantes, aunque malheridos aún querían seguir la persecución. "Él morirá, nadie sobrevive al impacto directo amplificado de las mil agujas" declaró tratando de darle sentido a tanta pérdida, "el amuleto podremos recuperarlo después".

Estaba seguro de que no sobreviviría.

Hasta que reportaron verlo circulando por las calles de Konoha en compañía de ese calamitoso ninja-arqueólogo. Entonces creció su curiosidad por el extraño joven. ¿Qué le había permitido vivir?

Un par de días después del desastre había aparecido uno de sus compañeros.

–_Sombra –la voz le había sacado de sus pensamientos.  
><em>–_Creí que no aparecerías después de tu vergonzosa huída.  
><em>–_¿Tú también lo viste, no? Al ojo rojo._

_Se quedó en silencio, sabía a quién se refería._

–_Entonces sabrás que no tenía posibilidad frente a él. Ninguno la tenemos, tal vez ni siquiera tú._

_Volvió el rostro hacia el muchacho. El poder y la autoridad de la Sombra nunca antes habían sido puestas en duda._

–_Esas palabras son tu sentencia de muerte, insolente._  
>–<em>No si cambio mi vida por información.<em>

_Le miró con severidad, tenía agallas para presentarse a su ejecución. Desenvainó la katana y se paró frente a él, si la información valía la pena, entonces le perdonaría, en caso contrario le decapitaría ahí mismo. El muchacho miró nervioso el filo de la katana y tragó saliva. Sombra movió la cabeza, asintiendo, dando el permiso necesario para que hablara._

–_Él perdonó mi vida –afirmó, irritándolo– pudo haberme asesinado como lo hizo con Shinru pero no. Pareció enojarse cuando él quiso matarme por querer huir... pasé corriendo a su lado y ni siquiera volvió la vista._

"_Eso es peligroso" pensó, sin apartar la mirada del chico, "parece un mensaje de advertencia, dejar un sobreviviente para que distribuya el terror"._

–_¿Esa es toda la información con que valoras tu vida?_

_El chico movió la cabeza, negando enfático; chasqueó la lengua._

–_Él estaba envuelto en el halo.  
><em>–_Vivirás –afirmó, envainando la katana_– _siempre y cuando no vuelvas a repetir lo que me has dicho._

Esa era su respuesta. El halo.

Sus espías, dispersados en todas las tierras ninja le tenían al tanto. Un año y pocos meses atrás le habían informado de un extraño incidente que había implicado un personaje eminentes de la corte de la tierra del Fuego, había terminado con un aparatoso cataclismo causado por el hurto de un "artefacto desconocido". Hinorobu y el joven de cabello plateado habían sido vistos ahí. Un poco más de trabajo de sus espías le habían puesto al tanto de un accidente en Suna cuyos detalles fueron ocultados, pero ese accidente sacó de la circulación a Hinorobu y el joven Hatake Kakashi –ahora conocía su nombre– el mismo involucrado en el incidente anterior, había sido nombrado para protegerlo. ¿Protegerlo de qué? El otro sobreviviente del equipo de aseguramiento había informado de la presencia de Hinorobu, aunque él no lo viera durante la batalla y el reporte que ahora tenía en las manos, fechado una semana atrás, indicaba que se dirigirían _ambos_ a las ruinas del Ópalo a buscar una "extraña reliquia".

Entonces todas las piezas cayeron en su lugar.

La explosión del "artefacto desconocido" había sido muy parecida al efecto del Orbe del Cielo.

La presencia del halo _envolviéndolo _sólo podía significar que el joven tenía en su posesión o estaba en contacto desde hacía un buen tiempo con el artefacto perdido de Suna, el Cubo de Aryahba. El joven Hatake tenía en su poder el Amuleto del Rayo, los rastros de su influencia eran evidentes no sólo en él, sino en todos ellos. Y no sólo eso, estaban en busca de otro artefacto ya que ahora se encontraban en el sitio donde yacía la el Talismán de la Tierra.

Eso ya no era coincidencia. Tomó sus katanas y salió hacia el cuartel.

* * *

><p>El camino de regreso a la zona de excavación le pareció demasiado corto en comparación con la distancia que había recorrido hasta la montaña partida. También tenía que ver con el hecho de que no le agradaba renunciar tan pronto a la paz y tranquilidad que había dejado atrás. Dirigió una nostálgica mirada hacia la cima antes de entrar al complejo. Tomó los túneles corriendo, percibiendo con el rabillo del ojo las expresiones estupefactas de los trabajadores. No le daba la gana avanzar a paso normal, le resultaba cansado.<p>

Shiki le había dicho que Torhuno les había dado el día libre cuando él salía hacia la escalada_. "El hombre se apiadó de nuestros esqueletos" _había murmurado entre sueños. Así que no le sorprendió encontrar vacía la recámara y a Shiki con la nariz metida en un pesado volumen. Caminó en línea recta hacia el cuarto de aseo.

–Le tendiste una trampa –afirmó.  
>–Que lo digas así me hace sentir gusano –respondió Shiki, dejando de lado el tomo y persiguiéndolo. Se sentó en la taza del baño mientras Kakashi corría la cortina de la ducha y arrojaba la ropa deportiva al suelo, le escuchó abrir la llave de la regadera.<br>–Voy a tomar un baño, apesto a humo, ¿te importaría esperar afuera?  
>–Prefiero quedarme, si no te importa.<br>–¿Importa que me importe?  
>–¿Wha? Mira… noté que ella estaba tratando de sacar los documentos de los contenedores… supongo que quería ayudar, así que <em>me distraje<em>… el cansancio…  
>–Tch.<br>–Está bien, necesitaba un pretexto ¿contento? Quería llegar a tiempo para 'salvarla' y así hacer que necesitara mis enseñanzas.  
>–¿Eres idiota?, <em>realmente necesita <em>que la enseñes. Y no _llegaste_ a tiempo. ¡Ni siquiera llegaste!  
>–Me quedé dormido. Resultó que sí estaba cansado –se excusó Shiki, alzando los hombros.<br>–¿Por qué quieres _que necesite_ tus enseñanzas? –respondió, exasperado.  
>–El equilibrio de poder en este tipo de operación civil-ninja es delicado, Kakashi. Torhuno accedió a que Mayumi formara parte de su equipo sólo porque es una kunoichi de Tsuchi y porque sabe que me incomoda su presencia.<br>–Si te incomoda ¿por qué la aceptaste como estudiante?  
>–<em>Como estudiante<em>. No como… pretendiente o lo que sea que se esté imaginando.  
>–Sería una ventaja estratégica para Torhuno contar con un arqueólogo ninja.<br>–Sólo quiere manipularla para que extraiga la información y se la entregue –afirmó Shiki, despectivo.  
>–¿Para así recibir el crédito? No creí que te interesaran los lauros.<br>–No me interesan. Hago el trabajo por el que me pagan y hago exactamente lo que me gusta hacer.

En efecto, pensó Kakashi, Shiki era uno de los pocos afortunados que trabajaban haciendo lo que le gustaba y además le pagaban por ello. Él nunca se había detenido a pensar qué era lo que le gustaba. Simplemente era un soldado, había nacido militar y así moriría, vivía al borde de la muerte el 90% de su tiempo y para él era algo normal, no lo consideraba importante. Su mundo consistía en la aceptación de la vida que le había tocado vivir, la excelencia en lo que hacía le había llevado a ser considerado como uno de los mejores élite que había producido el mundo ninja a pesar de su juventud y también eso carecía de importancia. Él sólo era lo que era. Solía sentirse estable, hasta que llegó Shiki con su condenado cubo a alterarle el ritmo.

–Es un alivio que estuvieras ahí –la voz de Shiki lo sacó de los pensamientos. Se dio cuenta que el agua comenzaba a enfriarse.  
>–Coincidencia –respondió, enjabonándose a toda prisa.<p>

"_No existen las coincidencias, todo es como debe de ser"._

–No necesitas recordármelo.  
>–¿El qué?<br>–No hablaba contigo.  
>–¿Eh? Oye… las alucinaciones auditivas son síntoma de esquizofrenia…<br>–Si enterraras ese… artefacto estoy seguro que dejaría de tenerlas –tronó Kakashi, sacando la mano para tantear en busca de la toalla.  
>–Ya, ten, supongo que el Sharingan no sirve para ubicar toallas –dijo Shiki, incorporándose para acercársela.<br>–No sirve para muchas cosas –refunfuñó Kakashi, saliendo de la ducha– entonces, básicamente, quieres enseñarla para que extraiga los documentos y se los de a Torhuno.  
>–Ajá, pero primero tenía que demostrarle que <em>no sabía<em>.  
>–Eres muy retorcido –suspiró Kakashi.<br>–¿Sabes lo difícil que es hacerle entender a una sopa de hormonas que su juventud no es suficiente para hacer algo? ¿Qué la supremacía adolescente es tan sólo una ilusión?... una cosa es querer y la otra es poder…  
>–Tendrás contento a Torhuno.<br>–Y distraído. Se verá obligado a acceder a que los asuntos ninja se traten entre ninja.  
>–Lo que permitirá que te entierres en busca de dulces –dijo, saliendo del cuarto de aseo, seguido por Shiki.<br>–Ya tenemos la diana en nuestras espaldas, hay que darle oportunidad al tirador.  
>–Espero que hayas avanzado en tu investigación del cubo –dijo Kakashi, sentándose en la cama.<p>

Shiki le miró con seriedad. Kakashi no le había presionado al respecto, pero la orden de Sarutobi seguía prevaleciendo "primero resuelve lo del cubo", había dicho. Y Kakashi sólo había permanecido a la espera de que solucionara las cosas, tenía que asumir que Sarutobi no le había dado órdenes que limitaran el tiempo de permanencia en Tsuchi. El viejo zorro pensaba primero en la seguridad de Konoha; mientras ellos estuvieran lejos, había cero posibilidades de que la aldea fuera atacada por una manada de fanáticos en busca de artefactos prohibidos.

–Seis caras –dijo Shiki, mirando al vacío– siete sellos.  
>–Lo que nos deja como al principio –suspiró Kakashi.<br>–No del todo. Cada una de ellas representa una emoción, pero si giras los lados… ¡No te preocupes! estoy haciéndolo en la copia –se interrumpió al notar la mirada enojada de Kakashi– se combina otra serie de expresiones, es… prácticamente inacabable. No son arquetipos Kakashi, son representaciones en relieve de lo que un rostro humano puede expresar.  
>–¿Crees que hay una combinación determinada de esos gestos?<br>–Sí. Una con un sentido global.  
>–Entonces encuentra las básicas –afirmó Kakashi, recordando la escalada matinal.<br>–¿Cómo dijiste?  
>–El conjunto de expresiones básicas, has una lista –dijo Kakashi, tomando su Icha-Icha, el verdadero, y estirándose en la cama.<p>

* * *

><p>Tenzô se entretenía en atrapar un pez dorado con una red de papel y Gai se desvivía dándole consejos estratégicos para acorralar al pobre animal. Genma por su parte, prefería admirar a las féminas locales mientras compraba artículos de higiene personal en la farmacia de la aldea. Un vistoso cartel en el cristal de la librería de la acera de enfrente le llamó la atención. Era un anuncio de la llegada de una nueva remesa de los libros de Jiraiya. El sanin se veía radiante en la fotografía y Genma sonrió al ver el grupo de personas acumularse ante el escaparate.<p>

Gai estaba preocupado por Tenzô; el desgaste de chakra siempre le profundizaba las ojeras acentuando la palidez de su rostro y Gai entraba en modo protector. Él no usaba chakra si podía evitarlo, así que le costaba trabajo entender que alguien se medio dejara la vida usando ninjutsu. Al final había insistido tanto en que Tenzô necesitaba aire fresco, que Genma decidió acompañarlos a la aldea y se había alegrado de la decisión, le había servido para despejarse del encierro, Shiki tenía razón: era difícil conservar la cordura estando enterrados tanto tiempo. Movió la cabeza, a esas alturas su compañero ya habría acatarrado al pobre muchacho. Se dirigió hacia el par y jaló a Gai del cuello de la sudadera.

–Deja que lo intente solo Gai. Esto no es una competición.  
>–Oh, pero debería de serlo, recuerdo haberle ganado a Kakashi en atrapar pececitos –respondió enfático.<p>

Genma lo miró con incredulidad. Aunque era posible, ya que Kakashi aceptaba los retos más absurdos con tal de satisfacer la necesidad que tenía Gai de superarlo en algo. Tenzô, por su parte parecía haber sido dotado por Kami con paciencia infinita.

–A un lado de la librería, a las 3 –dijo Gai, gesticulando exagerado para fingir que discutían.  
>–Los he visto. Esos dos nos han estado siguiendo desde que salimos de la excavación. Estaban entre los de la galería.<br>–Los novatos han hecho un buen trabajo manteniéndolos alejados. Deben haber perdido la entereza –dijo Gai, pretendiendo enojo.  
>–O no saben quién trae los artefactos –comentó Tenzô, sin levantar la vista del pequeño estanque.<br>–¿Bailamos?  
>–No creo que sea buena idea, Gen –respondió Tenzô, aparentemente concentrado en cazar al escurridizo pez– senpai no los ha tocado, es seguro que está esperando algo.<br>–Tch. Le quitas la diversión. ¿Ensarto uno para ti? –señaló los peces con el senbon.  
>–No te atrevas –protestó Tenzô, mirando a Genma con los ojos muy abiertos.<br>–Creí que estabas pescando la cena.  
>–¡No te burles de él! –exclamó Gai, empujándolo del pecho, haciéndolo retroceder con la inercia.<p>

Genma contestó con un puñetazo que Gai esquivó. En un momento estuvieron liados en una pelea que atrajo a los transeúntes que comenzaron a formar un accidentado corrillo. Genma era muy bueno en taijutsu, aunque Gai lo superaba con mucho, pero su jaleo era al mejor estilo libre callejero. Tenzô respiró hondo, quizá cuando él tuviera veintitantos se comportaría como ellos, por el momento dejó a un lado la redecilla y se cruzó de brazos. El dueño del estanquillo se paró a su lado, curioso de cómo se desarrollaba la riña.

–Creí que eran amigos.  
>–Lo somos, pero a veces esos dos no pueden evitar liarse a golpes –contestó Tenzô.<p>

El hombre rió, los ninja tenían una concepción extraña de la amistad, pensó. Parecían haberse cansado ya que ambos estaban aplicándose llaves y contra-llaves de lucha. Tenzô arqueó una ceja, mirando de reojo a los espías, ambos parecían estar convencidos de la escena que sus compañeros estaban montando, cuchicheaban entre ellos sin desviar la vista de los dos contendientes.

–¡Si sigues sobreprotegiéndolo nunca va a madurar! –gritó Genma, agarrando a Gai del cuello.  
>–¿Y tus malditas bromas sí le ayudan? –contestó Gai, girando hasta deshacerse del agarre, lo derribó, invirtiendo las posiciones.<br>–Oi… no me metan en esto –se acercó a ambos. Genma le guiñó un ojo.  
>–Te estoy defendiendo –protestó Gai, volviendo la vista hacia él.<br>–¿Ves? ¡A eso me refiero! –contestó Genma, giró el cuerpo haciendo que Gai perdiera el equilibrio.

Genma aprovechó la inercia de Gai para barrerle una patada que lo hizo trastabillar, empujando a Tenzô contra ambos hombres. Uno de ellos reaccionó extendiendo ambos brazos para detener su caída, mientras Gai volvía a la carga. Tenzô volvió la cabeza con cara compungida hacia su involuntario salvador.

–Y dicen que me están protegiendo –suspiró–. Gracias, me habría salido caro este escaparate –dijo, sonriéndole. El hombre asintió y lo soltó, retrocediendo un par de pasos. Tenzô se sacudió la ropa con ambas manos y se encaminó nuevamente hacia sus compañeros con pasos firmes – ¡Ya basta! –tronó.

Ambos se detuvieron en seco. Un instante después estaban ambos sobre él dándole coscorrones y agarrándolo a cosquillas ante la risa de la gente.

–Los ninja están locos –comentaban.

Al final los tres se quedaron quietos, sentados en el suelo, agotados por la pelotera, empolvados y rasguñados. Genma reía como maniaco y Gai lo miraba aún enojado, olvidando por completo que todo había sido una farsa. Tenzô se puso de pie, tendiéndole una mano a cada uno y manteniéndolos separados. Se retiraron cojeando del lugar, dirigiéndose a un bar cercano. Entraron.

–¿Lo conseguiste? –preguntó Genma.  
>–Rastreadores colocados –asintió Tenzô–. Lo último fue innecesario Gen –gruñó, todavía amoscado del tratamiento.<br>–Credibilidad, Tenzô-kun –dijo Gai con una gran sonrisa.  
>–Sólo queda esperar que hagan el siguiente movimiento –dijo Genma, haciendo una seña a la mesera para que les acercara la carta de bebidas.<p>

* * *

><p>A sus 58 años, Torhuno Mikaido había alcanzado los honores más altos otorgados a un civil en el mundo ninja. Se sentía orgulloso de ello ya que le había costado años de duro esfuerzo lograr una posición ante los ojos del daimyō. Los shinobi eran la fuente principal de ingresos de cualquiera de las naciones ninja, una buena parte de las ganancias pasaban directo de las arcas militares al tesoro nacional. Pero los civiles contribuían al funcionamiento de esa fuerza proveyendo cultivos, telas, minería y un largo etcétera que los shinobi parecían no apreciar.<p>

Él iba a cambiar todo eso. Al menos era lo que solía pensar hasta que llegó el insolente mocoso de Konoha, ninja de nacimiento, adicto a la adrenalina y con una cadena de éxitos impresionante. El daimyō había insistido en que el mocoso se encargara de la parte crucial de la excavación a pesar de sus protestas, a pesar de que le había asegurado que él y su equipo podrían con el trabajo. Se alegró de que le enviaran a un segundón que obviamente no tenía la misma capacidad que Hinorobu y después se había visto obligado a admitir que había cometido un error y que la extracción se había visto comprometida.

Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan avergonzado.

Lo que no conseguía entender era por qué enviaron al incordio con una escolta. Había rumores, se decía que había rescatado todos los documentos de la biblioteca de Thopar, pero que casi había muerto al derrumbarse. También su paga fue exorbitante. No lo entendía, ¿las escoltas eran para alejar la mala suerte que parecía perseguirlo? Porque no cabía duda, Hinorobu parecía vivir hostigado por el infortunio. Sacudió la cabeza, quizá estar rodeado de tanto adolescente le estaba confundiendo el cerebro. Su esperanza era la joven kunoichi que el Tsuchikage le había obligado a aceptar en su equipo. ¿Acaso no les bastaba dominar buena parte del mundo?, ¿también tenían que meterse en un terreno que pertenecía por tradición a la gente normal?

Respiró profundo, regresando a la tarea original con que había iniciado el día: el cálculo del número de documentos contenidos en la biblioteca.

–Estás envejeciendo, Mikaido –murmuró. Muy a su pesar, admiraba el trabajo de Shiki, el muchacho traía en la sangre la curiosidad por el pasado, algo muy raro de encontrar en la juventud actual. Sentía un oscuro orgullo de casta.  
>–Torhuno-sama.<br>–Izuru-kun. ¿Hay algún problema?, ¿enemigos en los alrededores?  
>–Mi hermana quiere hablar con usted.<br>–Mayumi-chan –le sonrió, la joven parecía atribulada.  
>–Torhuno-sama… la misión que me encomendó… fallé. Perdí el contenido completo de un pergamino contenedor.<p>

Torhuno le miró con seriedad. Izuru estaba azorado, era evidente que Mayumi no le había puesto al tanto de su asignación, aunque la disciplina prevaleció sobre sus sentimientos. Le miró envararse y apretar la mandíbula, manteniendo la mirada fija al frente. La joven inclinó la cabeza, ruborizada y Torhuno advirtió que echaba ojeadas avergonzadas a su hermano.

–¿Cómo… fue?  
>–Tenía un sello de autodestrucción, se activó al contacto con mi chakra, es como una marca genética –explicó al ver la confusión en el rostro del hombre.<br>–Sólo Hinorobu-san puede abrirlos –afirmó Torhuno sin convencimiento, los usos ninja se le escapaban.– ¿Lo saben los de Konoha? –preguntó, tratando de mantener su propia compostura. Su carrera y no sólo eso, _su vida_ corría peligro. Observó que Mayumi consultó a su hermano con la vista.  
>–No –contestó ella, sin levantar la cabeza.<br>–Tanto tú como yo estaríamos condenados, lo entiendes ¿verdad?  
>–Sí, Torhuno-sama.<br>–Pero es posible que eche de menos el contenedor.  
>–Yo… lo sustituí con otro, conseguiré que me enseñe el proceso antes de que lo descubra.<p>

Torhuno asintió. Podía confiar en la palabra de un shinobi y en la lealtad de los militares de su propio país. Siempre había pérdidas, se dijo, tratando de acallar su conciencia, la arqueología era una ciencia de riesgo, cuando se manipulaban cosas del pasado podía haber accidentes, la fragilidad causada por los años transcurridos y otras muchas cosas. Suspiró, había sido mala idea.

* * *

><p>N.A. En serio que no he olvidado continuar el fic, es sólo que el tiempo se me ha acortado… total, vale decir ¿me perdí en el camino del internet? ;) Gracias por leer.<p> 


	17. Halo

**Capítulo 17: Halo.**

_"Si supiese qué es lo que estoy haciendo, no le llamaría investigación, ¿verdad?"  
>Albert Einstein.<em>

Entendía que el hecho de poseer un Sharingan afectaba fisiológicamente a su organismo; sus cinco sentidos ya eran aguzados de nacimiento, herencia genética, el ojo de Óbito había le había dado una dinámica diferente a su visión aunque el efecto secundario fuera nocivo para su chakra; mantenerlo cubierto era una necesidad, como también lo era la máscara ninja que, aunque equipada con un eficiente filtro, apenas conseguía disminuir el asalto olfativo que le recibía dondequiera que se encontrara.

Ocasionalmente esa agudeza sensorial era una molestia, como en ese momento; el olor de la variedad de especias que sazonaban los distintos alimentos que formaban el menú del desayuno le hizo desear tener al menos un catarro. Extendió la charola señalando al servicio los platos que deseaba y luego se retiró a la mesa.

Mientras recorría el espacio que lo separaba de sus compañeros, su percepción topó con el diminuto chakra de uno de los marcajes de Tenzô. Barrió el entorno con la mirada de advertencia que había adoptado como rutina todas las mañanas, notó la misma reacción que siempre causaba, incluso en esos dos, aunque _la de ellos fuera simulada_. Por lo general los tres espías estaban juntos cuchicheando entre ellos, se concentró en ubicar la otra semilla pero el tercero no se encontraba en la galería, sentía las miradas disimuladas que le dirigían a él y al equipo. Respiró hondo, enfocándose en canalizar un sutil genjutsu hacia los hombres. Colocó la charola sobre la mesa y se sentó, dándoles la espalda, encarando a sus compañeros.

No solía comparar las habilidades particulares de nadie, para él ninguna persona era mejor ni peor, cada quien tenía lo suyo. Pero había captado un fragmento interesante de conversación. Sin embargo, ya fuera por efecto del cubo o por la lentitud con que se estaba desarrollando todo, se sentía exasperado.

–¿Cómo es que nuestros queridos espías encuentran apetitoso nuestro exterior de bombón y ustedes no? –preguntó, haciendo señas para que disiparan el efecto, tras obedecerle, cuatro pares de ojos se desviaron automáticamente hacia los que les observaban.  
>–Es injusto que digas eso, todo mundo sabe que tus sentidos están desarrollados muy por encima de lo normal –protestó Genma, volviendo la vista hacia él.<br>–Es una pregunta válida –respondió Tenzô– ellos tampoco poseen doujutsu y la genética de senpai no es muy común.  
>–Pero si ellos pueden verlo… entonces tal vez sólo es cuestión de entrenamiento –comentó Gai, comiendo a dos carrillos– apuesto a que si me esfuerzo también lo veré –agregó brillantemente, haciendo bizcos para pescar la elusiva cosa.<br>–¿Y bien, experto en _leyendas_?  
>–No me hostigues –protestó Shiki– para mí también ha sido una revelación.<br>–¿Entonces el campo entrópico...?  
>–Dije que no me hostigues. <em>Hay <em>un campo entrópico, eso es lo que causa que estés insoportable –Kakashi le miró apático– estemos –aumentó Shiki– pero no veo cómo eso tiene que ver con la visibilidad o no del… ¿podrías llamar a Tsuki?

Kakashi levantó la mano hacia el servicio de comedor, levantando dos dedos sin siquiera volver el rostro, llamando la atención de la mayoría de los comensales. La joven se acercó a la mesa e hizo una reverencia. Shiki le susurró algo al oído y ella soltó una risita seguida de un visible rubor. Kakashi observó en silencio el intercambio, la chica era uno de los novatos que acababan de integrarse a la misión. Se retiró haciendo una nueva reverencia.

Tenzô estaba dando zarpazos en el aire, Gai seguía haciendo bizcos y Genma movía la cabeza, enfurruñado. Kakashi enarcó la ceja, esperando que Shiki pronunciara palabra y el resto del equipo dejara de esforzarse en ver algo que no podían. No sucedió ninguna de las dos. Pero Tsuki regresó con una bandeja de tacitas de té que colocó frente a cada uno de ellos.

–Beban su té –dijo Shiki por fin– excepto tú –agregó dirigiéndose a Kakashi, los otros tres miraron con sospecha el líquido y tomaron las tazas con reticencia– no tiene nada letal.

Ante la vacilación de sus compañeros, tomó la suya, la elevó a modo de saludo y bebió el contenido de un solo trago, le imitaron tras unos cuantos segundos.

–Shiki… –advirtió Kakashi.  
>–¿Tiene que probarse, no? Anko no está tan loca como para matarnos… ¿o sí?<p>

Genma tomó la servilleta, dispuesto a limpiarse al menos la lengua, pero Kakashi le detuvo de la muñeca.

–Es una descortesía rechazar el té que tan elegantemente nos ofrece este ilustre caballero.  
>–Que aún no ha caído muerto –dijo Tenzô, mirando aprensivo el fondo de la tacita.<br>–Por eso no se puede rechazar –contestó Kakashi.  
>–¿Qué es esto, Shiki?, ¿una especie de rito de pasaje? –preguntó Gai.<br>–Pueden llamarlo así. Es una droga experimental desarrollada por Anko.  
>–Ex –perimental… –murmuró Genma.<br>–¿Ven bombones? –preguntó Shiki, esperanzado.  
>–No. Sólo a alguien a quien deseo convertir en pudín –respondió Genma, los demás asintieron enfáticos.<br>–Tch. Entonces supongo que es mejor que vayamos a trabajar –afirmó Shiki, encogiendo los hombros, no era alguien que se desalentara fácilmente, tal vez la poción de Anko no funcionara igual en todos.

Kakashi se levantó, emparejando a Shiki. Abandonaron el comedor, disponiéndose a salir hacia su nueva sede de trabajo.

Torhuno se había mostrado insólitamente accesible y obsequioso, ganándose una mirada de sospecha por parte de Shiki, que aunque ya sabía el origen de semejante conducta decidió incomodarlo. El hombre había accedido a su petición de llevar los asuntos ninja entre ninja, trabajando en el cuartel de la guardia de Tsuchi. El razonamiento de Torhuno para justificarse ante sí mismo fue que estando en presencia de shinobi aliados era difícil que Shiki hiciera alguna jugarreta.

En cuanto autorizó la solicitud de Shiki, Izuru les dejó un espacio respetable en el cuartel. Una galería adecuada para el trabajo, apartada del grupo de Tsuchi y bastante cercana a la verdadera área de interés de Shiki. No obstante, Tenzô elevó su barrera favorita de privacidad en cuanto entraron.

–Sigo esperando tu respuesta –insistió Kakashi en cuanto se acomodaron.  
>–¿Recuerdas que al principio sólo tú podías verlo pero después también Usuki-chan?... incluso Ibiki y yo lo captamos.<br>–¿Y? Ninguno parece notarlo y _ahora es más denso.  
><em>–El hecho es que lo pudimos ver aunque sólo fuera indirectamente _al relajarnos._ Quiero decir, desde que llegamos aquí ninguno de nosotros ha podido relajarse, en tu casa era diferente. Así que le pedí a Anko que elaborara algún menjunje que cubriera 2 puntos: relajarnos sin perder habilidades y anular el efecto del campo entrópico del cubo.  
>–Eso es imposible, no puede haber relajación sin vulnerabilidad –afirmó Genma.<br>–¿Eh? Pues yo estoy viendo una cosa como algodonosa alrededor de Tenzô-kun y no creo estar vulnerable; tírame tu puñetazo más fuerte, mi estimado rival.  
>–¿Para qué quieres que lo veamos, senpai?<br>–Es un antojo –respondió Kakashi, soltándole un golpe a Gai y derribándolo al piso.

Tenzô le miró sin creerle ni tantito. Él no conseguía ver lo que Gai afirmaba.

–Creo que Anko-chan tendrá que ajustar un poquito la dosis –dijo Gai– casi lo esquivo.  
>–¿A nadie más que a mí le preocupa depender de las pociones de esa loca? –preguntó Genma.<br>–Sí –respondieron Gai y Tenzô a coro.  
>–¿Sí les preocupa?<br>–No. Pero a ver Genma-kun, ¿te importaría golpearme con tu golpe más fuerte? –preguntó Gai, dispuesto a probar.  
>–Será un placer –respondió Genma, poniendo en el puño toda la frustración que sentía. Gai lo esquivó sin problema.<br>–Oh, corrijo, la droga está bien –dijo Gai sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  
>–¿Sabes que eso fue ofensivo? –protestó Genma, sobándose el hombro, realmente le había puesto fuerza al brazo, había conseguido evitar la caída por la inercia pero eso no lo hacía particularmente feliz.<p>

Gai lo miró sin entender. Frunció el ceño, pensativo y sacudió la cabeza.

–Genma-kun, eres uno de los mejores élite de Konoha, lejos de mí la intención de ofenderte –afirmó compungido– si te hace feliz dejaré que me pegues.  
>–Eso estuvo peor –murmuró Tenzô al oído de Gai– Gen, lo que él quiere decir es que senpai conoce todos sus movimientos y es capaz de anticipar dónde no evadirá, si con tu capacidad no pudiste tocarlo entonces difícilmente otro podrá.<br>–¿Por qué eso no me hace sentir mejor? –rezongó Genma.  
>–Debe ser el metabolismo de Gai –comentó Shiki suspirando: extendió uno de los pergaminos en la amplia mesa que les suministraran– es sumamente acelerado.<br>–Mayumi a la vista –informó Kakashi, Shiki no dijo nada, ocupándose en desenrollar los pergaminos a la vista de todos.

La joven le agradaba pero para él aún era una niña, el mismo carácter arrebatado de Mayumi era suficiente para incomodarlo, no conseguía hacerle entender que el trabajo de arqueología requería concentración. Preparó el cuerpo para el asalto del que siempre le hacía víctima y respiró hondo, ante la risa disimulada de Kakashi. El asalto nunca llegó, la joven topó contra la barrera de Tenzô y rebotó ruidosamente.

–Maldición –exclamó Tenzô, haciendo rápidos signos para deshacer la barrera.

Corrió hacia ella, ayudándola a incorporarse. Mayumi le miró, atontada.

–Esto es de alto nivel, Tenzô-kun –murmuró sorprendida– ninguno de mis compañeros es capaz de levantar una _barrera física.  
><em>–Lo siento, Mayumi-san –se disculpó– es la costumbre.  
>–Debí preverlo –se sacudió la ropa con dignidad, para después echar a correr y abalanzarse sobre Shiki, que apretó los ojos pidiéndole paciencia a Kami. La joven le colgaba de la espalda, con las piernas cruzadas alrededor de la cintura.<br>–Mayumi-chan… ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso?  
>–No.<br>–Tch, bien como quieras, pero si estás encima de mí no podrás trabajar y eso me retrasa –ella lo soltó en el acto.  
>–Quiero ayudar.<br>–Correcto, comienza con la serie de signos que te enseñé la vez pasada.  
>–¿Son los mismos?<br>–Sí.  
>–Pero entonces ¿por qué…? –se interrumpió al ver a Kakashi mover la cabeza negativamente, con esa mirada de advertencia que le causaba pavor.<br>–¿Sí?  
>–No, nada.<br>–Como sabes, los pergaminos tienen un sello de seguridad con mi marca de chakra para impedir que se extraiga el contenido, a este ya lo "firmé". Repite la secuencia sobre cada uno de los símbolos para materializar los documentos –Shiki se dio la vuelta, dejándola parada ante el pergamino extendido y caminó hacia donde había dejado la mochila.  
>–¿Y tú?<p>

Kakashi se paró frente a ella, impidiendo que lo siguiera.

–¿Quieres aprender?  
>–Sí, pero…<br>–Entonces cállate y obedece. La primera lección de un aprendiz es la obediencia.  
>–Sí, señor –contestó, sospechando que ese hombre estaba dispuesto a obligarle a obedecer si lo consideraba necesario.<br>–Genma.  
>–Entendido –suspiró Genma–. Mayumi-chan, mis órdenes a partir de este momento son mantenerte en este sitio. No me obligues a usar la violencia.<br>–Pero…  
>–No suelo repetir órdenes –dijo Kakashi con voz gélida– pero contigo haré una excepción, –le sonrió con el ojo visible, eso la hizo aterrarse más– este es mi último aviso, si quieres seguir bajo el tutelaje de Shiki te atendrás a <em>mis reglas.<em> Al menor desacato, serás echada de este lugar sin miramientos.

Sin esperar que contestara, Kakashi se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Shiki, que estaba arrodillado sobre un pergamino bastante grande haciendo signos con ambas manos.

–Te amo –murmuró Shiki, sin separar las manos.  
>–Podrías haber hecho lo mismo que yo desde un principio, te habrías ahorrado bastantes tribulaciones. Un sensei decide si aceptar o no a un aprendiz, no al revés.<br>–Sigo amándote.  
>–Tch.<br>–Retrocede –dijo terminando la serie de signos. Kakashi saltó hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que Shiki.

Una enorme estructura en forma de caja de cristal surgió del pergamino con un sonido parecido al de un globo desinflado. Shiki descorrió la tapa y saltó al interior, sacó del estuche un trozo de mineral de color azul que colocó en el centro.

–Arrójame mi espada por favor. –Kakashi tomó la larga katana y la lanzó hacia él.  
>–Tenzô –ordenó Kakashi en cuanto Shiki comenzó a elevar la katana.<br>–Sí senpai –Tenzô se apresuró a colocarse a un lado de Kakashi, manteniéndose en guardia.  
>–Gai.<br>–Entendido –Gai se paró a un lado de la caja.

Shiki alzó la katana hasta donde daba el largo de sus brazos y la hizo descender con precisión sobre el bloque, ocasionando una vibración que removió ligeramente el lugar. La sostuvo unos segundos y desencajó la hoja, tomando impulso con la misma para saltar hacia afuera.

–Gai, ayúdame a cerrarla –pidió Shiki, dejando caer la larga kodachi y señalándole el borde de la tapa, mientras hacía una vertiginosa secuencia de signos.

Apenas terminó Gai de correr la tapa, se escuchó un estruendo ahogado y del bloque de mineral comenzó a brotar una neblina azulada que llenó el interior.

–¿En qué estabas pensando? –gritó Genma desde su lugar– podrías haber derribado la montaña con nosotros dentro.  
>–¡Ya la perfeccioné Gen! Además, para eso está la caja –murmuró Shiki, viendo que Kakashi también lo miraba– Oigan… el corindón requiere una presión muy elevada para soltar el gas.<br>–¿Tenzô?  
>–No ha habido daño estructural, la montaña sigue intacta –respondió éste tras unos cuantos segundos.<p>

Shiki los miró con desaliento. Hasta cierto punto tenían razón en su desconfianza; la técnica, como todas las de tierra, era peligrosa. A pesar de ser propia le había costado muchos ensayos en el desierto y varias desintoxicaciones conseguir llevarla al límite, aparte de mucho trabajo para los artesanos de Suna hasta lograr un cristal que resistiera el impacto y la vibración. Él no tenía la fuerza bruta de Gai, ni el rayo de Kakashi. La única opción que le quedaba era su habilidad de canalizar el chakra de tierra con la kodachi para producir el Jishinken. Su misma katana se llamaba Jishin, terremoto, y el único indicio del grado de intensidad de la técnica era la elevación del mango.

–Imagino que sólo la puedes usar de vez en cuando –dijo Kakashi, apresurándose a detener la caída de Shiki. Descubrió el Sharingan, el nivel de chakra de su compañero estaba muy bajo, le ayudó a sostenerse.  
>–Ya… sólo, ayúdame a sentarme. Era necesario, es un volumen muy grande de documentos.<br>–¿Shiki-sensei?  
>–¿Qué sucede, Mayumi-chan?<br>–Hora de la enseñanza, _sensei_ –dijo Kakashi, socarrón.

* * *

><p>Luca entró a la cabaña con la precaución producto de largos años de interacción con la Sombra. Traía el informe que le solicitara antes de que partieran hacia el Ópalo y temía que descargara la frustración sobre él, al menos él mismo<em> ya se sentía frustrado<em>. Esta Sombra era la más violenta de todas. Desde el inicio de su liderazgo se había encargado de dirigir o participar en la eliminación de todos aquellos que se acercaban demasiado a cualquiera de las reliquias, no tomaba riesgos. Quizá por eso Kami le había enviado una crisis como la actual, algo sin precedentes desde la separación de los artefactos. Entre los subordinados había recelo hacia lo que era capaz de hacer, esta era la prueba de fuego que sus antecesores temían.

Las reliquias se habían mantenido apartadas durante siglos. Tantos que, si no fuera por la tradición oral transmitida por generaciones, las verdaderas implicaciones de su existencia se habrían perdido. Los únicos que conocían la verdad completa eran ellos.

Se acercó con los pasos más firmes que le permitía su aprensión, los indescriptibles ojos negros se detuvieron en él, como si apenas acabara de notar su presencia. Le señaló la silla frente al escritorio que ocupaba. Luca se sentó, nervioso, apretando contra el regazo el expediente.

–Asumo que tienes las observaciones necesarias para la eliminación de los de Konoha –declaró, sin apartar la mirada, Luca asintió, vacilante. – ¿Si garantizo tu vida serías más específico? _Quiero la verdad.  
><em>–La verdad es que no sólo será una tarea difícil, sino que rayana a lo imposible –pronunció las palabras tragando saliva. Sombra le hizo una seña de que continuara. Luca entendió el dossier sobre la mesa de trabajo, mostrando las fotografías del Bingo que había conseguido a precio exorbitante de un caza-recompensas.

Señaló la primera, recitando de memoria los datos que había recabado.

–Hatake Kakashi, aquél que enfrentaste directamente.  
>–El señor del rayo –acotó Sombra, Luca asintió en silencio.<br>–Se le conoce como Sharingan-Kakashi o el ninja-que-copia, él es el líder, es considerado como un virtuoso de las artes ninja, con cuatro elementos en su haber y dominio de yin-yang, sólo se le conoce una técnica propia, si tiene otras nadie ha sobrevivido para contarlas.  
>–Una medida inteligente, si no saben qué enfrentar, ¿cómo contrarrestar?<br>–Eso no es todo, la escolta de Hinorobu es el equipo insignia de los ANBU de Konoha. Hatake es el comandante general del escuadrón desde hace varios años. Todos ellos son especialistas a pesar de su corta edad. Este –señaló la siguiente foto– el de las cejas pobladas es Maito Gai, "la sublime bestia verde de Konoha", maestro de armas con el taijutsu más poderoso del mundo ninja.

Sombra frunció el ceño, recordando la velocidad de reacción y fuerza física del hombre de peinado y cejas estrafalarias, nunca olvidaría la expresión determinada que tenía en el rostro mientras protegía a Hatake, agitando los nunchaku con gran velocidad y precisión. Varios de sus hombres murieron por el impacto de esa arma. Apretó los dientes. Luca continuó:

–El alto, de cabello rubio arena es Shiranui Genma, maestro de armas y técnicas de fuego, escolta de reyes y ex guardaespaldas personal del Yondaime Hokage, especialista en la muerte silenciosa, ese senbon que siempre trae entre los labios puede matar a cualquiera al instante si decide escupirlo o lanzarlo con la lengua, su puntería es legendaria.

Se contuvo ante la mirada circunspecta del líder, _estaba siendo efusivo en exceso_, le recordaba demasiado bien la batalla en la que la mayor parte de su grupo terminó herido o muerto. Se apresuró a separar la imagen de Shiki.

–El escoltado, Hinorobu Shiki, especialista en arqueología, maestro del elemento tierra y experto en Iaido, requerido por la mayoría de las naciones para la recuperación de artefactos.  
>–¿Y este? –preguntó, posando el dedo sobre la fotografía del más joven, una instantánea tomada en las calles de Konoha; observó que Luca hacía una pausa incómoda, adrede había dejado esa información para el final.<br>–No existen datos de él en los libros. La misma población de Konoha parece desconocer su existencia. Vive solo, en el edificio ANBU. Al parecer es huérfano. Todavía es un crío –afirmó, tratando de darle firmeza a una voz que mostraba menosprecio hacia el joven, recordaba vivamente que lo hacían víctima de bromas y lo "protegían" a causa de su edad, el incidente del centro de la aldea aún estaba fresco en la memoria.  
>–Si pertenece al equipo insignia, compuesto de prodigios, entonces debe ser alguien a tomarse en cuenta.<br>–Su-pongo –admitió, era algo lógico que él debió pensar– se guardan mucho de mostrar sus habilidades –añadió, justificándose sobre la marcha.

Porque admitir que no habían conseguido nada más sustancial sobre el chico estaba fuera de cuestión, sería un suicidio.

Sombra cerró de golpe el dossier y lo apartó con brusquedad, como si los papeles le quemaran los dedos. Hizo tronar los huesos del cuello, estirando la cabeza a uno y otro lado, Luca sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna, ese gesto lo usaba cuando estaba molesto.

–¿Por qué consideras _que casi raya en lo imposible?_

Luca respiró hondo, esa era la pregunta que temía, aquella que sabía que si contestaba con la verdad, enloquecería a Sombra. Habría preferido no ser él quien le entregara la noticia.

–Porque el halo los ha recubierto por completo. Ha formado el aura.  
>–¿Y eso cuándo ha sucedido? –preguntó, acodando los brazos sobre la mesa, entrecruzando los dedos, con una voz fría que era un mal presagio.<br>–Hoy mismo se ha completado, poco después de que abandonaran el complejo y salieran hacia el cuartel de Tsuchi. Pude verlo… cerrarse –murmuró, temiendo la reacción de Sombra.

Sombra apoyó la barbilla contra el pecho, cerrando los ojos, la ultimación del halo en tan corto tiempo era algo sin precedentes. Por lo general, formar la capa transparente tomaba meses por sí sola, la solidificación años si no se contaba con la combinación exacta. Respiró hondo, _suponían_ que Hinorobu tendría en su poder la reliquia de Suna, el halo era la molesta comprobación del hecho. ¿Cómo había conseguido Hinorobu armar la combinación? Más importante aún: ¿por qué no se activó el primer sello de protección?

Sin duda, Kami se estaba burlando de él. Le había puesto frente a antagonistas difíciles de derrotar y el cubo _había decidido_ convertirse en su escudo.

Luca abandonó el escondite sintiendo las piernas flojas. Había visto el fuego asesino en esos ojos inescrutables, tan negros que ocultaban la forma del iris. No sabía si su supervivencia se debía a un extraño segundo pensamiento de Sombra, a la promesa que le hizo o al simple hecho de que su desaparición ocasionaría sospechas entre los de Konoha. Por el momento, le agradeció a Kami seguir vivo.

* * *

><p>–¿Lo tienes? –preguntó Kakashi, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a Tenzô.<br>–La información es bastante confusa –respondió, deshaciendo el jutsu.

Kakashi esperó paciente a que recuperara sus sentidos normales, vigilando con el rabillo del ojo hacia donde el resto del equipo ayudaba a Shiki a introducir los documentos en la enorme pecera.

El humo azulado aún llenaba el espacio, pero Shiki les había asegurado, cuando descorrió la tapa, que el efecto venenoso se disipaba al entrar en contacto con las paredes de cristal ya que estaban preparadas por los artesanos de Suna con hierbas especiales que al mezclarse formaban el compuesto final: un gas contenido por el chakra de Shiki que permitía la conservación de documentos. "En todo caso, tengo el antídoto" completó, viendo nuevamente el mosqueo en los rostros, "y no lo elaboró Anko".

Tenzô elevó la vista hacia él, mirándolo a través de párpados entornados. Seguía sentado en el suelo de la caverna, las piernas cruzadas y las manos posadas sobre las rodillas.

–En realidad es hermoso.  
>–¿Tenzô-kun? –preguntó Gai, volviendo tan rápido la cabeza hacia ellos que el cabello le picó los ojos que había abierto como platos, permaneció muy quieto con una brazada de libros a medio camino del contenedor.<br>–Es iridiscente, como un arcoíris –continuó Tenzô.  
>–¿Uh? Oye… podrías esperar a que no estuviera yo presente –dijo Genma acercándose a agitarle el cabello.<br>–¡Genma! –protestó Tenzô, entendiendo tarde la broma.  
>–Agradezco los piropos pero… ¿podrías decirme lo que escuchaste? –preguntó Kakashi con suavidad, antes que la timidez de Tenzô le perturbara tanto como para que perdiera la concentración.<br>–"Ha formado el aura", "hoy mismo se ha completado", "cerrarse" –repitió las palabras que el eco de la semilla le enviara.– Lo siento senpai, es todo lo que capté. Yo no he… perfeccionado esa técnica.  
>–Y asumo que ahora puedes ver nuestra envoltura –murmuró Kakashi.<p>

Gai había dicho que era algodonoso y Tenzô iridiscente, él mismo lo veía como una cubierta brillante de colores diferentes en cada persona y carecía de elementos suficientes como para determinar a qué se debía semejante percepción. Los labios de los espías habían pronunciado "halo, aura y "solidez", aunque el efluvio careciera de esa _solidez_ como la conocían. Clavó la cabeza en la barbilla, cerrando los ojos, estaba seguro que Shiki estaba atento a su conversación aunque dudaba que hubiera podido percibir algo a través de la barrera aislante de Tenzô; volvió la vista hacia él y con las señas encriptadas del código ANBU le repitió las frases cortadas que captó Tenzô y le preguntó si tenían algún sentido para él.

Sin contestar, con el rostro mortalmente serio, Shiki hizo rápidos signos y avanzó hacia ellos a largas zancadas, Mayumi hizo el intento de seguirlo, pero el muro de tierra que se elevó de suelo a techo, impidió que avanzara. Gai la detuvo del codo, negando con la cabeza.

–¿Qué sucede, Maito-san? –preguntó, confundida, en todo el tiempo que le había tratado, jamás había hecho algo tan agresivo para impedirle que lo siguiera.  
>–Shiki-kun tiene unos asuntos personales qué tratar con mis compañeros –afirmó con seriedad, sacándola de balance, nunca habría creído que fuera capaz de hablar normalmente.<p>

Mayumi se quedó pensativa, notando que el hombre de las cejas pobladas y peinado de tazón la miraba fijamente. Se había quedado muy quieto, sin mover un solo músculo, ni siquiera notaba el usual ritmo controlado de su respiración que normalmente le hacía elevar ligeramente el diafragma, revelando los músculos bajo el holgado traje que usaba. Parecía estar analizándola, como esperando su reacción y su instinto de conservación le dijo que era mucho mejor si no intentaba moverse. Una intensa presión asesina le hizo palidecer.

Se maldijo internamente, se había concentrado tanto en memorizar las técnicas de arqueología de su sensei, que se había olvidado por completo de observar al resto del equipo. Algo se traían entre manos, estaba segura, pero su nivel no era suficiente para aspirar entrar en el cerrado círculo élite que conformaban, Shiki incluido. Carraspeó incómoda, ella no era una kunoichi, eso le había quedado bastante claro.

Los minutos se extendieron en una silenciosa incomodidad que la hacía temblar de pies a cabeza por el esfuerzo de mantenerse quieta a pesar del instinto asesino de Gai que le ordenaba a su cuerpo que se pusiera a salvo, que saliera de ahí a como diera lugar. La había experimentado antes con los ANBU de su propia aldea, pero jamás con la intensidad que ese hombre formal y de sonrisa perfecta podía producir.

–¡Gai! –Mayumi sólo escuchó la voz de Kakashi un segundo antes que, con un puñetazo, el aludido derribara sin esfuerzo el muro que erigiera Shiki.

Abrió mucho los ojos, la fuerza de ese hombre era monstruosa. La tierra se abrió y se tragó los escombros, dejando todo nuevamente como estaba. Eso había sido obra de Tenzô, alcanzó a verlo terminar la secuencia de signos. Gai la tomó de la cintura, impidiendo que cayera al suelo cuando soltó el instinto asesino y se acercó a velocidad hasta donde se encontraban.

–Eres mi estudiante, Mayumi-chan –afirmó Shiki, con un rostro tan serio y concentrado que le parecía alienígena– quiero disculparme contigo por ocultarte la verdad.

El miedo que había sentido antes con Gai palideció ante el que estaba sintiendo al ver la transformación de su sensei. Por primera vez lo veía como lo que realmente era: un guerrero de alto nivel con una especialidad extraña para un shinobi.

–La… ¿verdad? –musitó, sintiéndose estúpida.  
>–Estoy siendo cazado. De ahí que se me asignara una escolta. Por acuerdo de Sarutobi-sama y Ōnoki-sama se me envió aquí para alejarme del peligro, pero hemos sido localizados.<br>–Imposible, ¿quién querría…? mi hermano…  
>–Solicitaré a Ōnoki-sama el traslado del escuadrón de protección del Ópalo a una ubicación más segura. Irás con ellos.<br>–No lo haré.  
>–Este es un asunto entre Konoha y sus enemigos, Tsuchi no debe verse involucrado –dijo Shiki, inamovible.<br>–Pero… ustedes son…, mi hermano seguramente pondría el escuadrón a…  
>–La decisión está en manos de tu Kage –afirmó Kakashi– estamos apegándonos a lo que dictan las normas de las 5 grandes naciones ninja.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.<strong> Advertencia de licencia literaria: la dureza del corindón está un nivel por debajo del diamante pero su tenacidad está clasificada como frágil, tampoco tiene gases encapsulados en el interior.


	18. Cubo

**Capítulo 18: Cubo.**

"_Una de las reglas universales de la felicidad es: siempre sospecha de cualquier cosa útil que pese menos que su manual de instrucciones."  
>Jingo. Terry Pratchett.<em>

Tras hacer que Tenzô repitiera nuevamente las escasas palabras captadas a través de sus semillas y declarar que le diría parte de la verdad a Mayumi, Shiki había guardado un empecinado mutismo y cerrado el asunto sin más explicaciones. Kakashi no lo presionó, sabía que hablaría cuando estuviera listo o hubiera encontrado las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que fuera que guardaba en la cabeza. Terminaron el día laboral poco después de medio día sumidos en un silencio total. Incluso Mayumi se había guardado de hacer algún comentario, sobre todo después de ver aparecer a Satô, una de las invocaciones de Shiki, lo que confirmó ante sus ojos la declaración que hizo de que esperaría las órdenes del Tsuchikage.

Suspiró, tenían que esperar la respuesta de Sarutobi, que a su vez dependía del acuerdo al que llegara con el Tsuchikage y conociendo a Ōnoki, éste se haría el remolón un par de días antes de dar una respuesta. Caminó junto a Shiki, dirigiéndose a la zona de excavación, tratando de averiguar qué lo tenía tan alterado, su fachada de relajación no le engañaba.

–Recibí órdenes de mantener un perfil bajo, Kakashi –declaró Shiki, tras un buen trecho de camino.  
>–¿Te dijo eso?<br>–No me contestes con preguntas, deduzco que te hizo lo mismo –replicó Shiki.  
>–Tch.<br>–Tenzô-kun es perfectamente capaz de darnos la ubicación, terminar con ellos no nos tomaría mucho tiempo. Aunque no sería cantar y coser.  
>–No, no lo sería –murmuró Kakashi.<br>–Y tenemos que apegarnos al comportamiento shinobi en terreno aliado.

Kakashi asintió, casi podía adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente de Shiki, él mismo había evaluado la situación varias veces. Sarutobi los quería lejos de Konoha, a Ōnoki le convenía porque Tsuchi pagaría menos por la misión que, por otro lado, ya estaba por concluir. Shiki no había abandonado su objetivo personal de encontrar la cuarta reliquia, hasta cierto punto era algo que le admiraba: esa paciencia a largo plazo, aunque también estaba el problema de alargar su estadía sin motivos, eso despertaría las sospechas del equipo civil. Atacar sin más al grupo era un riesgo que tampoco podían tomar, desconocían casi completamente las técnicas enemigas y pondrían en peligro la excavación y con ello el apoyo de Tsuchi. Si las cosas salían realmente mal se enfrentarían a una situación de rehenes civiles, con una cantidad mínima de efectivos. Frunció el ceño, dudaba que Shikaku hubiera omitido esa posibilidad.

–Maa, hemos llegado –afirmó, sonriendo, como si acabara de darse cuenta del hecho.

Caminaron hasta sus estancias sin pronunciar ninguna otra palabra. Entraron, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

–Shikaku pensará algo –dijo Kakashi en voz alta, él también había enviado su reporte a Konoha, planteando las circunstancias– que posiblemente implique labor de topo.  
>–Lamento causarles tanto inconveniente –murmuró Shiki.<br>–Lo hacemos por Kaia –dijeron Genma y Kakashi a coro, obteniendo la risa nerviosa de Shiki.  
>–Sólo nos queda encontrar la cuarta reliquia –afirmó Kakashi– o acercarnos lo suficiente a ella para que se olviden de utilizar civiles como escudo.<br>–A estas alturas comienzo a pensar que no es tan buena idea –respondió Shiki.  
>–Creí que saltarías de gusto –dijo Kakashi, genuinamente sorprendido.<p>

Se sentaron en los camastros, todos ellos pensativos, meditando en las palabras de Shiki. Conociéndolo, lo que había dicho era algo preocupante, él no temía lanzarse al abismo sin paracaídas. Nunca había abandonado una misión, aunque saliera malparado de ella, mucho menos una que implicara saciar su proverbial sed de artefactos.

–¿Cuántos calculas que sean, Tenzô-kun? –preguntó Gai.  
>–Sabemos de tres infiltrados, más el jefe, pero el grupo que escoltaba el emplazamiento era bastante numeroso. Los que los atacaron a ustedes eran una veintena, según el reporte de Atsui. Y si asumimos que proceden del clan misterioso que descubrió Kaia-san...<br>–Nos enfrentamos a una aldea ninja no aliada, proclive a ataques suicidas –terminó Kakashi, Tenzô asintió.  
>–¿A nadie se le ha ocurrido entregar las reliquias? –preguntó Genma, mascando su senbon con aire distraído.<br>–¡Jamás! –replicó Shiki, casi sin dejarle terminar la pregunta.  
>–Creí que querías abandonar –replicó Genma, sin inmutarse–… y entendería tu decisión, el riesgo es demasiado alto, <em>somos huéspedes<em> en territorio aliado, tenemos unos 200 civiles en este lugar –señaló alrededor– sin contar a los grupos de suministro que traen los víveres y pertrechos. Nuestro equipo, más el de apoyo aun si incluyéramos a los 3 equipos de protección de Tsuchi… –hizo una pausa– difícilmente se podrían evitar eventualidades.  
>–Pero no han hecho su movimiento ¿qué estarán esperando? –preguntó Gai, pensativo.<br>–Terminar de reunir información sobre nosotros –respondió Genma– es lo más probable.  
>–Una confirmación –murmuró Shiki.<br>–Que ya tienen.  
>–Si tu proyección resultó correcta, el guardián de la princesa debió colar la información de tu "accidente", misma que <em>ya sabían cuando llegamos aquí,<em> deben haber dado por hecho que habías encontrado el cubo de Suna, por sus palabras ya han confirmado que lo traes contigo, no sabemos si creen que también traemos el amuleto y tengo que suponer que consideran que el orbe se destruyó en la explosión de hace un año. Si asumimos que los rumores esparcidos por Inteligencia llegaron a destino, ¿es posible que estén esperando que recuperes el artefacto de Tsuchi? –expuso Kakashi.  
>–Lo que pondría tres quintas partes del mítico artefacto en su poder. ¿Para qué? –preguntó Shiki.<br>–Buena pregunta. Tú conoces el pasado, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?  
>–Tch. El pasado se reescribe según la percepción de quienes lo vivieron. La arqueología no es una ciencia exacta, sólo podemos conseguir acercamientos, no hechos –declaró, enrojeciendo.<br>–Si asumimos que la recuperación del artefacto de Tsuchi es el disparador… –comenzó Tenzô.  
>–Podríamos precipitar el desenlace haciendo que Shiki ponga sus manos sobre él –declaró Genma.<br>–Pero ¿y si no es así? –preguntó Gai.  
>–Estaremos en medio de una pelotera marca diablo –contestó Genma.<p>

* * *

><p>Sombra analizó el reporte que le entregara Luca en su última visita.<p>

El grupo se veía diferente, estaba cambiando, parecían más centrados de lo normal en sí mismos. El que se llamaba Gai permanecía callado, solía quedarse muy quieto y examinar con extrañeza sus brazos extendidos; el del senbon parecía mirar hacia dentro e incluso Hiborobu, famoso por su cháchara interminable permanecía silencioso, el más joven parecía entristecido.

Sombra sonrió, era el efecto del halo, hasta cierto punto los compadecía, eran demasiado jóvenes para sufrir esa transformación, aunque también era cierto que les sería menos dolorosa por esa misma causa. Y Hatake era quien más cerca estaba del fin.

Luca informaba que estaban trabajando en la conservación de los anales rescatados ya que habían entregado algunos paquetes en la oficina principal del director del complejo. En el comedor común llevaban varios días sumidos en un silencio que resultaba espeluznante. Se mantenían aislados en el lado opuesto de la montaña, sin acceso para los civiles y custodiados por el destacamento de protección de Tsuchi que había establecido una severa vigilancia que no permitía pasar ni una mosca. Reportaba también la llegada de un ANBU de Konoha, máscara de felino, mujer, conocida en los libros bingo como Chita, identidad desconocida, experta en katana y técnicas de viento, había partido un par de horas después con rumbo a Konoha. También reportaba que regresó 3 días después acompañada de un ANBU con máscara de dragón y ambos se habían mantenido en guardia a la entrada del cuartel, _lugar donde se encontraba el artefacto_.

_Dos ANBU_, por tradición la máscara del dragón estaba reservada a un guerrero poderoso. En este caso uno discreto ya que no figuraba en los libros Bingo. Continuó leyendo. Todos los signos indicaban que Hatake tenía contacto físico con el Amuleto del Rayo, aunque ninguno de sus hombres había conseguido acercarse a él lo suficiente para tocarlo y así confirmarlo, parecía evadir el contacto físico con _cualquiera_, incluso con sus compañeros; el más mínimo roce era evadido con un veloz movimiento. El efecto en el resto del grupo era sutil, pero visible a los entrenados ojos de los guardianes.

Revisó nuevamente las anotaciones. Al parecer no habían hecho intentos de utilizar los artefactos. Se preguntó a qué se debería, pero rechazó la pregunta, _no importaba el uso que les dieran_, simplemente no deberían tenerlos en su poder. Cerró el dossier.

En el pasado se había encargado de _desanimar _a todos aquellos que siquiera mostraran interés en las reliquias. Su estilo duro fue severamente criticado por sus coetáneos. Dio un frustrado puñetazo a la mesa. No tenía justificación en haber perdido 3 reliquias a mano del mismo hombre, aunque este fuera un shinobi. Cierto, los demás habían sido simples ladrones, pero al fin y al cabo personas sin acceso al uso del chakra. Hinorobu trabajaba en la oscuridad, a la manera ninja, pero él, la Sombra, _debía haberlo previsto_, debía haber considerado que la curiosidad del joven le llevaría a toparse con alguno de los artefactos prohibidos, debía haberle detenido desde el asunto del orbe, pero había llegado unas horas demasiado tarde.

–Me estoy haciendo viejo –musitó para sí.

Había sido un error. Permitir que un ninja, alguien de su misma raza, le engañara con un simple jutsu de sustitución que culminó en la pérdida del orbe. En el bajo mundo comenzó a circular el rumor de su aparición en el destacamento mercenario y de que un importante miembro de la realeza pagaría una suma exorbitante por él. Había dudado en atacar a un grupo de nuke-nin ya que eso habría expuesto la existencia de su clan al mundo ninja, entonces decidió rescatar el orbe en cuanto el dignatario lo tuviera en su poder; pero esa decisión le había costado el Orbe del Cielo. Había sido demasiado blando. Gracias a Kami la falta de experiencia de Hinorobu respecto a los artefactos prohibidos había terminado en un aparatoso incidente que destruyó la reliquia consigo.

El Consejo había respirado con alivio. _Una menos._ Sin embargo, enterarse de que Hinorobu había localizado y extraído el Cubo de Aryabha había sido un duro golpe para el clan. Todos daban por hecho que permanecería enterrado en las arenas del desierto hasta que el mundo dejara de existir. Ellos mismos desconocían la ubicación exacta, Suna había sufrido en el pasado los efectos devastadores del cubo y desde entonces se había convertido en la tumba perfecta para algo que no debía ser, para resguardar un poder que no debían poseer las naciones ninjas de la actualidad.

El quinto artefacto era el catalizador, aquel que ocasionaba la reacción en cadena que liberaba el poder de la Reliquia. La única y auténtica materialización que _nadie_ deseaba ver porque ello implicaba el fin. El fin de la vida como la conocían, sin garantía de un futuro. Suspiró. ¿Qué podía suceder si se reunían tres de los artefactos?, ¿una mutación truncada?, ¿tal vez una destrucción parcial?, lo ignoraba, era algo que no tenía precedentes.

Inhaló profundamente, era un hecho teórico que la combinación de dos artefactos conllevaba un efecto de cambio sobre quienes lo sufrían. Cada composición producía un efecto único, diferente, algo que desconocían ya que no estaba documentado. El equipo Lobo estaba compuesto de shinobi excelentes ¿qué podría haber más allá de eso? La perfección, tal como se le concibe no podía existir en un mundo asolado por la violencia, donde la misma paz era tan sólo una excusa para reponer fuerzas y comenzar una nueva batalla, una cada día, ajena a la lucha basal por la subsistencia, alejada de los ideales de paz de quienes idearon los artefactos para esgrimirlos como una amenaza para, irónicamente, así mantenerla. _Usar la violencia para reprimir la violencia._

"_El mundo está lleno de almas viejas en cuerpos jóvenes, ¿no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez, si son esas mismas almas del pasado, traen consigo el conocimiento original?  
><em>"_Creo que estás llevando demasiado lejos la imaginación, sensei".  
><em>"_Quizá. Pero si así fuera, quizá ellos tendrían la respuesta definitiva de qué hacer con la Reliquia.  
><em>"_Sensei… lo único que yo sé es que debo impedir que se reúnan, no importa el costo, así sea mi propia vida."_

_Y era cierto, era lo que pensaba en ese momento. El legado recibido dictaba proteger y mantener separados los fragmentos de la reliquia, sin más explicaciones de qué sucedería si los reunían. _

_T__ō__shi le sonrió con benevolencia. Le agitó el cabello con una mano. Ahora casi podía saber lo que pensó de él su sensei: la visión heroica de la adolescencia, la autoinmolación para salvar el mundo. _

"_El mundo no es blanco y negro, Tzeng, está formado por tonalidades de gris."_

Tzeng. El nombre olvidado por él y por los dioses.

_T__ō__shi estaba lejos, en el pasado, se había ido por voluntad propia llevándose con él las últimas trazas de amor que quedaban en su persona._

Había decidido esperar. Cuestionar sus propias decisiones era algo que debería quedar fuera de su mente. Sin embargo…

* * *

><p>–Ella está bien, Kakashi, está en entrenamiento de combate.<br>–¿Acaso pregunté? –respondió, desviando la mirada hacia la distancia.  
>–No, pero soy chismosa –respondió Chita, Kakashi no habría ido a sentarse a su lado si no tuviera algo <em>o mucho <em>qué preguntarle. Y le había tomado su tiempo hacerlo.  
>–¿Sandaime no puso objeciones a tu partida?<br>–Tsuchikage-sama dio la respuesta que deseabas, –comentó como al paso, era algo que él evidentemente ya sabía por el breviario formal que le entregó al llegar–. Aunque ya sabes, con su lumbago y todo eso… estuve en el país un día más de lo previsto.  
>–Tampoco pregunté eso.<br>–Ya. Inuzuka me dijo que tienes un nuevo integrante en el equipo ninken, un dogo, está muy saludable y ya habla.  
>–¿Habla?<br>–Sí.

Kakashi asintió.

–Usualmente _Lobo_ es poco parlanchín. Hay algo más diferente en ti, aunque no puedo precisar qué –declaró ella, le tendió una barra energética, pero Kakashi negó con la cabeza.  
>–Shiki se está acercando a su objetivo. Esto quizá se ponga movido –declaró él, fijando la vista en las manos.<br>–Desde que llegué aquí has estado evitando verme de frente.  
>–¿Eso crees?<p>

Chita soltó una risita. La imagen de un Kakashi tímido era algo que al cruzar por su mente le causó gracia. Hasta donde sabía, sólo era tímido cuando alguien comentaba algo sobre su manía de leer libros rojos en público.

–Necesitas un especialista en sellos, por eso me querías aquí. Heme aquí. Sé que hay siete que protegen un misterioso cubo. Aunque hasta el momento no me has dicho nada, ¿así que asumo que tienes alguna duda al respecto?

Kakashi volvió a mirar a lo lejos. Había solicitado específicamente a Sarutobi la presencia de Chita en la misión. El clan Uzumaki era famoso por su maestría en sellos, aunque eso también había sido el motivo por el que fuera exterminado casi en su totalidad, con excepción de Momo y el jinchūriki del Kyubi. Sin embargo era eso mismo lo que le hacía dudar, el chico no parecía muy inteligente a pesar de ser hijo de Minato; la herencia ancestral del clan estaba enteramente en manos de ella. Y los artefactos de Shiki eran bastante peligrosos.

–Tsuchikage-sama accedió a hacer la vista gorda siempre y cuando Shiki complete la misión. No habrá preguntas –Kakashi continuó la conversación con el lenguaje ANBU.  
>–¿Pero…?<br>–Pero sospecho que no sólo Mayumi nos vigila. Es posible que haya habido una filtración.  
>–Lo que explicaría el aumento de efectivos en el grupo de guardia y la relativa rapidez de Ōnoki-sama en acceder a la petición.<br>–_Justificado _por la necesidad de _proteger a Shiki_.  
>–Entonces Ōnoki-sama <em>quiere <em>aprovechar la oportunidad.  
>–Y confiscar el artefacto en cuanto se confirme que lo hemos conseguido.<br>–Lo que sería un beneficio doble para Tsuchi, no pagan por esa misión y se hacen de una de las armas de la antigüedad.  
>–Cuentan con que Konoha no provocará un incidente que pudiera causar daños colaterales. Según ese razonamiento entregaríamos el artefacto sin protestar. Quieren atarnos de manos.<br>–¿Las tenemos atadas, Kakashi?  
>–¿Cuándo ha sido de otra manera?<p>

Chita rió nuevamente, moviendo la cabeza. Era cierto, un shinobi tenía que seguir las reglas establecidas por sus superiores que a su vez, tenían en consideración la burocracia establecida sobre sus cabezas alegando la diplomacia y el respeto a los frágiles tratados de paz que mantenían una cohesión delicada entre las naciones ninja. Y ellos tenían que encontrar la manera de doblar un poco esas reglas sin rebasar los límites.

–Shikaku no envió el análisis de la situación –volvió el rostro hacia ella, era más una interrogante que una afirmación  
>–Me preguntaba cuándo lo dirías. Hay demasiadas misiones delicadas vigentes. Me dijo que cuando llegara el momento te dijera que eres perfectamente capaz de determinar la mejor estrategia.<br>–Tch.  
>–Así que tú eres a quien he estado esperando. – La voz de Shiki irrumpió en su silenciosa conversación.<br>–Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas –cloqueó Chita.  
>–Y es bueno que sea tan bella como tú.<br>–Adulándome no vas a conseguir más de lo que esté dispuesta a darte –respondió ella.  
>–Lo sé, lo sé –suspiró Shiki– no perdía nada intentándolo. ¿Estás lista?<p>

Chita asintió y se puso de pie. Shiki guió el camino hacia el fondo de la galería. Kakashi movió la cabeza y Atsui aterrizó a su lado.

–Escanea la montaña, una revisión a fondo de las paredes, suelo y subsuelo de la galería. Me ocuparé del perímetro. Gai, Genma –Kakashi activó el micrófono.  
>–<em>Entendido. Estamos en posición –respondieron ambos.<br>_–Quizá Tsuchi interprete esto como una violación a sus términos. ¿Tenzô?  
>–<em>Preparado, senpai.<em>

Atsui se quedó quieto, activando el Byakugan bajo la máscara, espalda a espalda con Kakashi que descubrió el Sharingan, revisando hacia las lejanas figuras de los guardias de Tsuchi. Todos estaban en sus posiciones usuales, incluso los que se habían integrado después. El equipo que descansaba en el cuartel seguía dormido, esperando la hora de relevar turno. Era el momento perfecto, aunque no así las circunstancias. Admiró la perspicacia de Sarutobi de enviarle a Atsui tras recibir la respuesta de Ōnoki.

El plan había surgido de la desesperación de Shiki. Junto con la decisión de Tsuchi, había llegado la pregunta de Sarutobi respecto al cubo, sin duda el viejo líder quería asegurar que al menos uno de los artefactos fuera viable, aunque se desconocieran de momento las repercusiones que eso traería. Siguiendo el orden de prioridades, si sucedía una catástrofe era preferible que fuera lejos de la aldea, en segundo lugar se encontraba la seguridad del equipo insignia, por ello no le había dado un segundo pensamiento a la integración de dos élite de alto rango a la misión.

Shiki había preparado un contenedor similar al que usara para los anales, con la diferencia de que éste no contenía el compuesto venenoso, Tenzô lo había recubierto de madera para impedir que ojos ajenos vieran lo que sucedía en el interior.

Chita saltó al interior seguida de Shiki. Éste se sentó frente a ella con las piernas cruzadas, sacó el cubo de su estuche y lo puso ceremonioso entre ambos. A grandes rasgos le explicó la situación, diciéndole que él no había encontrado ninguna pista que le llevara a deducir la naturaleza del artefacto.

Chita asintió en silencio y comenzó a examinar una a una las facetas del artefacto, era extraño, pero le recordaba algo que había visto en un manuscrito del clan Uzumaki. Elevó la máscara sobre la frente, cerró los ojos un par de minutos, inhaló profundo y los abrió para mirar fijamente a Shiki.

–¿Quién movió las facetas?  
>–Yo... tenía que darle sentido –protestó, encogiendo los hombros al escuchar el tono de voz de la joven.<br>–¿Usaste una combinación al azar?  
>–De hecho no, seguí una idea de Kakashi… dijo algo sobre regresar al origen. Probé un orden fijo de movimientos hasta conseguir el número de giros correctos usando el duplicado que elaboró inteligencia.<br>–¿Y el aura sólida que los recubre se produjo antes o después de que combinaras sobre el original?  
>–¿Eh?<br>–Por tu expresión, deduzco que no es algo que querías que los demás supieran. Este cubo _tenía _siete sellos, uno por cada faceta y uno central, este estilo de sellado se utiliza para contener una masa concentrada de chakra dentro de un objeto, es una técnica desarrollada en Suna. Considerando su origen, probablemente le pertenecía al Ichibi, el demonio que ahuyenta el sueño y materializa las pesadillas.  
>–Lo supuse… –murmuró Shiki– Tenzô-kun escuchó algo sobre halo… solidez, entonces recordé que era un efecto lateral de un experimento.<br>–De las técnicas de sellado que probaron en Suna para contener al Ichibi –asintió Chita–. Tenían el propósito de transformar la energía maligna en una fuente de poder positivo, utilizable. La técnica se desechó porque sólo funcion con cantidades muy pequeñas de chakra concentrado, evolucionó hasta perfeccionarla en la que utilizaron para encerrar al Ichibi antes de sellarlo en el cuerpo del nuevo jinchūriki.

Shiki se quedó en silencio, valorando la información que le proporcionara la joven. Bajó la vista, extendiendo ambas manos frente a sí, aún le causaba desconcierto ver el halo.

–El halo que les rodea a ustedes es una capa exterior de bijū. –Declaró Chita, como si leyera su mente.  
>–¿Entonces lo sabías y no…?<br>–No, no lo sabía. La capa no se puede ver si no existe la _intención_ de hacerlo. No puedes ver algo que no sabes que está ahí. Como al chakra, sólo lo vemos en contadas ocasiones, el resto del tiempo simplemente es.

Shiki respiró aliviado, al menos, por primera vez, un artefacto parecía no tener la intención de volarlos en pedacitos.

–¿Qué habría sucedido si…?  
>–¿Te equivocabas en la combinación? Probablemente habrías volado en pedacitos, junto con esta montaña.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.<strong> Mis disculpas por la demora, volví a perderme en el camino de la vida.

Este capítulo sufrió varios cambios hasta llegar a su forma final, eso también contribuyó al retraso en la publicación.

La historia está acercándose a su fin, nuevamente les reitero mi agradecimiento por continuar leyendo, por su enorme paciencia y la gracia de dejar reviews.


	19. Rosario

**Capítulo 19: Rosario.**

"_Nada graba tan fijamente en nuestra memoria alguna cosa como el deseo de olvidarla."  
>Michel E. de Montaigne.<em>

–¿Dragón? –preguntó Kakashi.  
>–Hay un objeto similar a un engrane, tal vez metálico, aunque la concentración de minerales de esta montaña puede confundirme, no hay residuos de chakra en él, por lo que no puede haber sido plantado. Se encuentra a unos 50 metros bajo la ubicación de Shiki-san –informó Atsui, desactivando su Byakugan.<p>

Se puso en cuclillas, Kakashi le imitó. Sacó del estuche un mapa del área, puntuando 4 lugares en la misma zona donde se encontraban.

–¿Aliados?  
>–Apostados aparentemente al azar en <em>las entrañas<em> –asintió Atsui– detecto chakras en suspensión, de alto nivel.  
>–Maa… Ōnoki-sama es muy perspicaz –suspiró Kakashi–. Hay un equipo a dos kilómetros hacia el oeste. Justo en la salida del cañón.<br>–Ubiqué una cueva al este, tiene un acceso sinuoso que rodea y atraviesa secciones de esta formación rocosa –señaló nuevamente en el mapa– es muy probable que ahí se oculte el enemigo, percibí señales de que está habitada pero no pude ver el interior.  
>–Una barrera anti-doujutsu, era previsible.<br>–Lamento no haber sido de ayuda.  
>–Lo fuiste. Comenzaré la función, mantén la guardia.<br>–Entendido.

* * *

><p>No entendía qué estaba sucediendo. La ANBU que la sacara del incendio, <em>Chita-san<em>, así le había llamado Gai, entró al cuartel con Shiki y ambos se detuvieron un momento ante la enorme caja que estaba al centro, no conseguía recordar cuándo la habían colocado ahí, era diferente, estaba recubierta de gruesos tablones de madera, los vio saltar al interior y volvió la mirada hacia el otro ANBU, el Dragón; estaba en cuclillas frente a Tenzô, le vio elevar brevemente la máscara, recibiendo instrucciones dadas en una ráfaga de signos hechos con los dedos; el joven asintió y se cubrió nuevamente el rostro, dirigiéndose hacia fuera de la caverna. Le miró con interés, era excepcionalmente atractivo, largo cabello negro atado en una coleta baja, piel tan blanca como la de Kakashi y ojos de un desconcertante tono lavanda, sin duda un Hyūga, se asomó con curiosidad a la entrada y lo vio ponerse espalda contra espalda con Kakashi. Soltó un hondo suspiro.

Le había costado no pocos ruegos y la intervención de Izuru y Torhuno. Pero si Shiki estaba en peligro, ella quería protegerlo, quería acompañarlo en su suerte, fuera ésta la que fuera. Ahora se cuestionaba la decisión, después de todo ella era una kunoichi de bajo rango, no tenía cabida entre ese grupo élite que a cada minuto que pasaba le demostraba el abismo que la separaba de ellos. Buscaban enemigos, rastreaban el perímetro enfocando sus respectivas habilidades, el lenguaje corporal de ambos subrayaba claramente el riesgo en el que estaban sin dejar lugar a duda. Bajó la vista un instante, decidida a regresar al trabajo, pero el movimiento del par le detuvo.

Kakashi se levantó el protector y escudriñó a lo lejos, mientras el Dragón parecía examinar las paredes de la montaña, la formación cavernosa donde dormían sus compañeros e incluso el suelo. Les vio comunicarse nuevamente con su lenguaje secreto, señalando un pergamino, sin duda un mapa. Después, Kakashi se dirigió hacia la entrada, la miró fijamente a los ojos con ese ojo rojo tan alienígena, aquél al que se le había atribuido el inicio de la leyenda. El curvarse de ambos ojos la desconcertó, _¿él le había sonreído?_ Se quedó quieta en el lugar, tratando de desentrañar la razón de esa sonrisa. Todo ese día había sido muy extraño.

En la zona había temblores, era algo a lo que se habían acostumbrado tras meses de arduo trabajo, durante la mayor parte de la jornada se habían estado sucediendo uno tras otro, eran ligeros, variando muy poco de intensidad, incluso Torhuno había enviado un par de mensajeros que preguntaron si no tenían problemas. Genma dialogó un par de minutos con él y se había retirado, dejándoles víveres para el resto de la jornada.

Genma… ese mismo día por la mañana él se había detenido. Habían estado trabajando juntos en silencio, un hábito que había adoptado en los últimos días, incluso las bromas y los chistes que parecían ser su marca personal estaban ausentes. Ahora sólo podía recordar la sensación de terror que la invadió, sorprendida por el movimiento súbito que hiciera. Se recriminó a sí misma, una kunoichi no debería sobresaltarse por algo así.

–_Paren el mundo que me quiero bajar –declaró, cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos.  
><em>–_Shiranui-san, ¿se siente mal? Puedo llamar a un medi-nin –dijo finalmente, observando que no separaba las manos de los ojos.  
><em>–_¿Sabes, Mayumi-san? Uno no debería ser capaz de ver más de a lo que están destinados los ojos._  
>–<em>No le comprendo, ¿habla retóricamente?, ¿le he ofendido en algo?<em>

Genma había sacudido la cabeza y le había dedicado un guiño acompañado de una sonrisa coqueta. Él continuó trabajando a su lado, seguro había notado que le echaba miradas curiosas al recipiente; pero eso había sido hacía horas, habían estado en lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo dentro desde el medio día. Kakashi y Tenzô habían desaparecido y el dragón continuaba apostado en el exterior. Nadie parecía querer parar, tanto Gai como Genma trabajaban concentrados catalogando los pergaminos preservados de la biblioteca. Se levantó de la silla y se encaminó hacia la salida de la cueva, sintió las miradas de ambos hombres directo en la nuca.

_Ver más de a lo que están destinados los ojos _murmuró para sí, recordando sin más las palabras de Genma.

¡Un genjutsu!, no podía ser, _no se lo habría advertido_, pero si lo era entonces era uno del que no podía escapar porque toda voluntad parecía haberla abandonado. Se quedó inmóvil, tratando de deshacerlo, intentando las diferentes técnicas que le habían enseñado en la escuela pero su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerla, el chakra se negaba a fluir.

Sintió una mano en el brazo y alzó la vista. Genma la miraba con preocupación. No recordaba haberse echado.

–¿Estás bien?  
>–Sí, creo que ahora sí, ¿qué fue eso?<br>–No sé de qué hablas, de pronto te vi caer.  
>–Supongo que tal vez necesite dormir un poco. Pensé que era un genjutsu, pero no podía deshacerlo… ¡qué tonta le he de parecer!<br>–Unas cuantas horas de sueño lo arreglarán. Probablemente sea sólo un problema de equilibrio causado por los temblores, o desgaste de chakra.  
>–Sí, eso debe ser –murmuró, sintiéndose avergonzada.<p>

Se dirigió hacia donde dormían sus compañeros y se tiró en el camastro.

–Estuvo cerca –dijo Gai.  
>–Tuve que ponerla fuera de combate, era cuestión de tiempo para que encontrara la manera de deshacer el genjutsu de Kakashi.<br>–¿Cuánto tiempo más podrá sostenerlo?  
>–Espero que el suficiente.<br>–A estas alturas el equipo de Torhuno debe estar temiendo una erupción.

* * *

><p>–Shiki seguro se ha estado tomando su tiempo –comentó Tenzô, comenzando a ponerse nervioso.<br>–Sus técnicas de tierra carecen de la sutilidad de las tuyas –afirmó Kakashi, manteniéndose en guardia a espaldas de él.  
>–¿Por qué me halagas? –preguntó, enrojeciendo.<br>–¿No debo hacerlo?  
>–No, sí, claro… me rindo. De cualquier manera localizar un objeto tan pequeño en esta masa tan densa de minerales no es tarea fácil. El propio Atsui tardó bastante tiempo.<br>–Concéntrate.  
>–Es fácil decirlo. ¿No podría sólo tomar el artefacto y sacarlo?<br>–Para encontrarse en estado de suspensión, las habilidades de los de 4 de Tsuchi deben de incluir al menos uno de tipo sensorial. Nada que se extraiga de la montaña puede salir sin ser detectado.  
>–Y nada puede ser creado sin alterar ese equilibrio.<br>–Pero si hay una serie de temblores de tierra…  
>–Pueden introducirse fragmentos externos por las fisuras. Controlar sensorialmente la cantidad de residuos sería casi imposible, tendrían que salir de la suspensión, delatando su presencia. Lo siento, sempai.<br>–Shiki y Chita deben estar terminando los preparativos para sustituirlo.  
>–No me presiones, ya… llegué a la posición. ¿Cómo rayos lo pusieron ahí?<br>–Tal vez fue arrastrado durante la erupción –Kakashi encogió los hombros–, no lo sé, eso es terreno de Shiki.

"_Quizá debería estudiarte un poco más, Tenzô" _–la voz sonó claramente en sus oídos.  
>–¿Qué dem…?<p>

–_Listo en 5 segundos _–_ la voz de Shiki sonó en ambos auriculares.  
><em>–Entendido. ¿Tenzô?  
>–Sí, sempai.<p>

Sintieron el estremecimiento más fuerte que los anteriores, Kakashi le afianzó de los hombros para que no perdiera el equilibrio, ambas piernas plantadas firmemente en la superficie aislante que Tenzô creó para ambos antes de extender con lentitud la madera de su cuerpo. La tierra comenzó a abrirse, como si una cuchilla traspasara los estratos, dirigiéndose en línea recta hacia el fondo de la montaña, sintió el objeto caer en su mano y cerró el puño sobre él, comenzando la lenta retirada antes que la montaña alcanzara el equilibrio.

–Lo tengo –afirmó Tenzô.  
>–<em>Sustitución hecha.<br>_–Sempai, algo va mal…  
>–¡Retírate, ahora! –siseó– ¡Chita!<br>–_Preparada para el sellado._

Kakashi los transportó a ambos al interior de la caja de Shiki, éste saltó hacia fuera, Gai corrió la tapa mientras Genma realizaba rápidos signos de sellado. Los tres miraron con preocupación el recubrimiento de madera.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó una somnolienta Mayumi, frotándose los ojos para espantar el sueño, le seguía el equipo de recambio de guardia.  
>–La mezcla de sustancias que preparábamos se volvió inestable por la sacudida, apenas conseguí salir –aportó Shiki, doblado un poco sobre el costado derecho.<br>–¿Y Chita-san?  
>–Adentro, en control de daños con los otros –respondió Shiki, señalando con el pulgar. ¿Están todos bien, Mayumi-chan? –preguntó, mirándola con preocupación, ella sólo asintió torpemente con la cabeza.<br>–Sí, nos despertó una lluvia de rocas–dijo uno de los guardias, mirándolos con ojos muy abiertos– de cualquier modo, creo que ya terminó –miró atolondrado alrededor, este ha sido muy fuerte.  
>–Fue el más fuerte que los que hemos estado sintiendo –dijo Genma, volviendo el rostro hacia ellos.– Salgan de aquí, puede haber una secuela –los guardias obedecieron, lanzando miradas titubeantes a la misteriosa caja.<br>–Pero ellos…  
>–Estarán bien, Mayumi-chan, son duros de matar –le sonrió Genma– anda Shiki, tú también, atiende esos golpes.<p>

Shiki le miró achicando los ojos pero asintió, tomando a Mayumi del codo y encaminándose hacia la salida de la cueva.

–Sempai –un preocupado Dragón apareció ante ellos.  
>–Ya… es el riesgo que se corre juntándote con ese idiota –respondió Genma, disfrazando la preocupación.<br>–¿Atsui-kun? –murmuró Gai.  
>–Hubo un destello de chakra en cuanto Tenzô-kun cerró el puño en el objeto.<br>–¿Nuestros aliados lo notaron?  
>–Difícilmente, quiero decir… <em>todos ustedes destellaron al mismo tiempo. <em>Un ninja sensorial percibiría alteraciones de chakra, incluyendo el brusco despertar de los que dormían.  
>–Perfectamente atribuible al temblor y a los niveles de chakra del equipo –razonó Genma.<br>–Lo que vi fue una resonancia. Sigue sucediendo, ahí dentro –señaló la caja.

**En el cañón.**

«–_Objetivo localizado, enfoca los binoculares directo hacia enfrente, podrás verlo, usa un manto de camuflaje… maldita sea, estos temblores me están irritando «–murmuró Tsume, posando una tranquilizadora palma en el morro de Kuromaru.  
><em>«–_Es el idiota de mi hermano menor, no tienes de qué preocuparte, son controlados –respondió Kaia, permaneciendo entre el ramaje de los árboles que pendían precariamente en el precipicio.  
><em>«–_Tch… espero que así sea._

El estremecimiento le sacó momentáneamente de equilibrio, afianzó ambos pies canalizando el chakra hacia ellos y se apoyó en la pared del cañón. El día había sido una larga sucesión de temblores de tierra, espaciados con una irregularidad que presagiaba una sacudida mayor, esa que acababa de suceder. Esperó la secuela del temblor; mientras avanzaba escudándose en la penumbra de las irregularidades del cañón, protegido por su manto. Percibió los movimientos telúricos del suelo, como si la tierra se quejara de la herida abierta.

El rosario que llevaba al cuello comenzó a quemarle, se llevó ambas manos al pecho, presionando contra la piel las ardientes cuentas. Suspiró hondo. Lo habían encontrado, mucho antes de lo que él pensara.

–¡Maldición! –murmuró, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el origen– esos mocosos…

Contó mentalmente, tenía menos de 2 minutos para anular el efecto, salió de su camuflaje, esperando un ataque que no llegó. Una presencia le había perseguido durante días, pero nunca había conseguido captarla, había terminado por convencerse de que era sólo la paranoia ninja normal. El último movimiento telúrico había estado acompañado de destellos anormales que no podían ser atribuidos sólo a la adrenalina y al nivel de chakra de los shinobi presentes en la caverna, el equipo que aguardaba a la salida del cañón había retrocedido a lugares más llanos, pudo verlos con sus binoculares, ellos también habían despedido chakra; casi al mismo tiempo había percibido una ligera perturbación de chakra cercana a donde él se encontraba, misma que fue rápidamente controlada sin que pudiera ubicar la fuente.

«–_¡Tsume! –siseó.  
><em>«–_Lo siento, Kaia –murmuró la mujer, esforzándose en controlar el flujo de su energía– los ninken están asustados. Viene compañía.  
><em>«–_Quédate quieta. Mi invocación transmitirá el diálogo._

–Sensei.  
>–Tzeng. Así que eras tú.<br>–Tu rosario está ardiendo.  
>–¿Es una pregunta?<br>–Es una afirmación, sensei. Siempre supiste cuando alguna de ellas se salía de su nicho. ¿Me equivoco?, ¿no vas a contenerlo?

Toshi movió la cabeza, si intentaba algún movimiento, Tzeng lo mataría al instante, estaba consciente de eso. _¡Ahí estaban! dos y un perro, justo enfrente de ellos_, continuó su cuenta interna.

–¿Qué te motivó a ir a Konoha?, ¿descubrir que Hinorobu-san estaba tras la pista de la reliquia, o que se había hecho con el artefacto de Suna?  
>–Creí que merecía algo más que un interrogatorio.<br>–Nuestros métodos pueden ser diferentes, pero el objetivo es el mismo.  
>–Me preguntaba por qué razón no has utilizado <em>tus métodos.<br>_–El único que puede saber las repercusiones eres tú. Tenía que verte antes. Dime, ¿serán más poderosos ahora que tienen tres artefactos reunidos?  
>–Lo repito: el mundo no es sólo blanco y negro.<br>–Fallé en matarte aquella vez. No fallaré ahora. Pero puedo darte una vía de escape, por los viejos tiempos. Entrégame el rosario. Es mío por derecho, sólo quien lleva el nombre de la Sombra puede poseerlo.  
>–¡Aún no lo entiendes! ¡El rosario, la reliquia, no son una posesión!<br>–¡Oh, sí que lo entiendo!, el rosario es el quinto.  
>–Tzeng…<br>–¿De verdad creíste que no lo descubriría? Mi mente estaba llena de preguntas… hasta hace un par de días.

_Ser la Sombra era un título equivalente al de Kage de las aldeas ocultas; por generaciones los guardianes de la reliquia que radicaban en aldeas poseedoras de uno de los artefactos, cedían a uno de sus hijos para sustituir a los caídos, siendo integrados de inmediato al clan. Él era un niño dotado, decían en el consejo, tanto que sólo podía ser educado por la Sombra. Había perdido su nombre, su identidad y había sido obligado a olvidarse de su familia, pero Toshi seguía llamándole por su nombre cuando estaban a solas._

_Eran días luminosos, en que su inteligencia le permitía brillar por mérito propio dentro del clan. Toshi le daba todo aquello a lo que un desposeído podía aspirar, incluido un hogar. Solía llevarlo a la cascada, entrenaban y pescaban, pasaban días enteros ahí. Un día antes de que Toshi desapareciera de su vida habían ido a nadar al pequeño lago que formaba la caída de agua. Estaba soleado, había poco viento y el frescor de la montaña le convertía en un lugar muy agradable. El único adorno que recordaba haberle visto era un collar de cuentas, cuando le preguntaba sobre él sólo le decía que era un rosario, nada más. Ambos se habían despojado de sus ropas y le pareció curioso que su sensei no se quitara el collar, a decir verdad, nunca le había visto sin él. Competían, a ver quién era el primero en llegar a la orilla opuesta, el perdedor cocinaría. Toshi estaba en el centro del lago, una docena de metros delante de él cuando de pronto pareció que un remolino le envolvía, creando ondas en las apacibles aguas del lago. Volutas de vapor comenzaron a escapar hacia el cielo, condensándose en una nube tormentosa sobre sus cabezas. Tzeng aceleró el ritmo de sus brazadas._

–_¡Retrocede! –le gritó– no es algo con lo que puedas lidiar._

_Se detuvo, desconcertado, regresando hasta la orilla del lago. El evento había durado un par de minutos, mientras Toshi hacía frenéticos signos con las manos, sosteniendo el collar entre los dedos. Caminó con determinación sobre las aguas, una expresión determinada en el rostro._

–_Sensei…  
><em>–_El amuleto del rayo ha sido abierto –declaró– a partir de este momento eres la nueva Sombra._

_Había partido sin más, entregándole el austero ropaje, símbolo único de su estatus. Los ancianos le habían visto llegar, abatido, sin comprender por qué había sido abandonado, no le cuestionaron, todos habían visto el fenómeno desde la aldea. Eso había sido 20 años atrás._

–En ese entonces no me creíste digno –afirmó, regresando de sus recuerdos–. Dime, sensei ¿ahora lo soy?  
>–Siempre fuiste muy rápido para la ira. «<em>Maldición, se termina el tiempo<em>_»__.  
><em>–Mi enseñanza fue incompleta.  
>–Te equivocas, te enseñé todo lo que necesitabas saber.<br>–Excepto sobre el rosario.  
>–Se entrega al terminar el aprendizaje, cuando llegas a la comprensión final y eso, Tzeng, aún no lo has conseguido –tocó el rosario, como protegiéndolo.<p>

Tzeng elevó ambas manos hacia el cielo, invocando nubes tormentosas sobre el cañón.

–No lo hagas. Quiero ver con mis propios ojos las secuelas de este sacrilegio, porque lo han obtenido, ¿verdad?  
>–Tzeng… –Toshi comenzó a formar un signo.<br>–¡He dicho que no lo hagas! –una de las manos descendió, seguida de un rayo que cayó sin sonido a un metro a la izquierda de Toshi, desvaneciéndose un instante antes de tocar el suelo.  
>–¡No lo comprendes! Tengo que detenerlo o todo este lugar desaparecerá.<p>

«–Mierda… furia negra, no había visto esa técnica desde que hice enojar a Bee.  
>«–Kaia, si lo que dice el guardián es cierto, entonces…<br>«–Lo detendré. Tú y Kuromaru sáquenlo de ahí, que haga lo que tenga que hacer.

Kaia arrancó a toda velocidad en cuanto Tzeng elevó nuevamente la mano hacia el cielo. El hombre percibió su movimiento y giró la cabeza hacia ella, al momento bajó la mano y el rayo negro descendió, Kaia frenó en seco, canalizando el chakra hacia las hojas de sus katanas, apretando los dientes y esperando contrarrestar el impacto mientras Tsume y Kuromaru alejaban a Toshi de ahí. Tzeng volvió a elevar la mano casi al instante, viendo que su técnica había sido anulada efectivamente. Comenzó a descender una mano tras otra, alternándolas, pero siempre manteniendo una hacia el cielo.

–¡Ah maldición! Detente idiota, ¿acaso quieres morir? –tronó Kaia, aún atarantada por los impactos.  
>–Tú serás quien morirá, mujer escandalosa.<br>–Lo dudo mucho, tarde o temprano tu lluvia se detendrá y tendré el placer de hacerte pedacitos.  
>–<em>El guardián está a salvo. Déjalo, no creo que soportes dos impactos más. Aléjate. –dijo Tsume a través del comunicador.<br>_–Tiene una cantidad endemoniada de chakra –murmuró, arrancando hacia él.  
>–<em>¡Kaia, no seas loca! <em>–gritó Tsume, viendo que se volvía a detener en seco y clavaba una katana en el suelo, las manos aferrando el nacimiento de ambas hojas.  
>–Impresionante, leona de Konoha –dijo Tzeng, la katana clavada en el piso había hecho pasar el rayo por su cuerpo, dirigiéndolo hacia la tierra, abriendo un camino hacia él. Fragmentos de tierra volaron por los aires.<br>–No te hagas el importante sólo porque me reconoces, te estás quedando sin chakra –jadeó Kaia, deslizando la mano hacia el mango de la katana enterrada– ¿¡Dónde carajos estás!?  
>–Aprovechó tu tormenta de tierra para desaparecer –contestó Tsume, aterrizando junto a ella. Kuromaru escoltaba a Toshi.– Dame las manos Kaia –gruñó Tsume, Kaia le tendió las manos tras envainar las katanas, ambas palmas tenían profundas cortaduras y quemaduras, comenzó a vendarla.<br>–Segunda vez que te salvo el culo, guardián, ya podríamos comprometernos.  
>–Que yo recuerde, la vez pasada querías dejarme sin descendencia –rió Toshi.<br>–Alguien de tu edad ya debería olvidarse de ideas calenturientas.

Sin añadir palabra le indicó que arrancara a la par de Tsume, ella y el enorme ninken guardándole las espaldas. Toshi supo por instinto que podía confiar en ellas.

Kaia le había demostrado con hechos lo que sus palabras dijeran meses atrás. Poseía la voluntad necesaria para morir si ello implicaba cumplir con su objetivo. Una persona determinada era altamente peligrosa. Tzeng, sin duda, había llegado a la misma conclusión ya que había evitado un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. La afirmación que hiciera Kaia sobre el chakra de Tzeng era acertada, el hombre había utilizado una técnica muy cara con el fin de convencerlo de entregarle el rosario, pero la mujer supo contrarrestarla sin sufrir demasiado daño, aunque también era cierto que el desgaste de chakra de ella era equiparable al de Tzeng.

Podía sentir la mirada de Kaia sobre su nuca, posiblemente sacando sus propias conclusiones. La impetuosidad de su pupilo había sido el motivo por el que no le entregara el quinto artefacto. Suspiró hondamente, la inteligencia natural de Tzeng había descifrado el poder real de la verdadera Sombra.

Se detuvieron tras un par de horas de marcha. Tsume los había guiado hacia la zona principal de excavación, a un lugar alejado un par de kilómetros del asentamiento principal, en una de las múltiples cuevas de la zona. Encendieron una fogata. Kaia se sentó a un lado, permitiendo que Tsume, entre gruñidos, le aplicara los primeros auxilios, sin parar un momento de afirmar que ella sólo sabía curar perros, que no esperara gran cosa y reprendiéndola por su temeridad.

–Tch, comparado con los de Bee e incluso con los de Sakumo, esto no fue nada –refunfuñó, Tsumne volvió a gruñir algo ininteligible.– Asumo que conseguiste hacer tu magia, al menos seguimos vivos y todo está en su lugar –afirmó, dirigiéndose a Toshi, señalando hacia el cañón con la cabeza.  
>–No, se detuvo solo –respondió.<br>–Dime, guardián…  
>–Toshi.<br>–Como sea, aquella vez, cuando la princesa… escapaste, ¿verdad? No podías permitir que él supiera tu paradero. Sin embargo, te descubrió.

Toshi asintió, bajando la vista.

–Hace veinte años abandoné el clan, para anular el amuleto del rayo.  
>–Fuiste tú quien lo dividió –volvió a asentir, la mirada aún fija en sus manos.<br>–Sin embargo, sólo te amenazó. ¿Eso quiere decir que tiene segundos pensamientos?  
>–Sólo quiere decir que espera algo más, él es implacable. Sin duda se dio cuenta que el artefacto de la tierra alcanzó una estabilidad propia.<br>–Lo que reafirma su creencia de los súper poderes o-lo-que-sea –murmuró desdeñosa.  
>–Tú lo dijiste, <em>creencia.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>N.A.<strong> El doble signo al inicio de los diálogos lo usé para indicar una conversación en la misma locación, diferente posición, ya que FFNet elimina la mayoría de mis formateos.  
>Ha sido mucho tiempo perdida en los caminos de la vida pero por fin terminé este capítulo que es entre el penúltimo o antepenúltimo de esta historia. Muchas gracias por leer.<em>


	20. Identidad

**Capítulo 20: Identidad**

_"Cuando apuntas a la perfección, descubres que es un blanco móvil."  
>George Fisher.<em>

Tenzô apenas alcanzaba a cubrir el objeto con los dedos, esforzándose en controlar la energía que lo sacudía, manteniendo una de las caras hacia arriba, sin querer moverse, apenas pestañeaba. El brillo deslumbrante de las letras parpadeaba, encendiéndose y apagándose con una secuencia difícil de descifrar. Alrededor, remolinos de chakra se expandían creando fluorescencias en el oscuro interior del contenedor, mismas que le permitían percibir los movimientos de Kakashi y Chita evadiendo los latigazos de energía que amenazaban con hacerlos trizas.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad todo se detuvo, estaba rodeado de un silencio sepulcral. Sin pensarlo demasiado hizo malabares para formar los signos que deshicieran la técnica de recubrimiento, permitiendo que la luz artificial de la caverna iluminara el interior de la caja; enrojeció, viendo que sus dos compañeros estaban prácticamente desnudos, la mayor parte de su atuendo estaba hecho jirones, la piel se veía ensangrentada donde habían recibido los impactos, cerró los ojos de inmediato.

–Ya puedes moverte, jefe. Por fin ha quedado inerte –dijo Chita.  
>–¿Conseguiste sellarlo? –le preguntó Kakashi, Chita negó con la cabeza.<br>–El chakra de ambos –señaló a Tenzô– ha alcanzado el equilibrio. El sello que contiene al objeto sigue intacto, a eso se ha debido el estado en que se encuentra –indicó la caja de cristal, las intricadas escrituras recubrían toda la superficie, aún relucientes.

Tenzô tendió el artefacto hacia la voz de Chita, que volvió a negar con la cabeza.

–Es mala idea. El sellado fue hecho para ser controlado por un tipo específico de chakra. La técnica es bastante similar a la utilizada en el cubo.

Kakashi volvió el rostro hacia ella, entre ambos habían hecho un buen trabajo sellando el interior de la caja, incluyendo el espacio abierto en el suelo a través del cual Shiki usara sus técnicas de tierra. El objetivo era evitar que la alteración en el chakra de Tenzô fuera detectada afuera de los confines de la prisión. Los ramalazos que siguieron a esa alteración no habían afectado al portador, sólo a ellos. Sus compañeros los veían con ojos muy abiertos a través de las paredes de cristal del contenedor de Shiki. Movió la cabeza y Gai descorrió la cubierta, arrojándole una manta con la que él cubrió el cuerpo de su compañera.

Lo que había dicho ella era desconcertante, el chakra de Tenzô era especial, ya que pertenecía a un límite de barrera de sangre ahora extinto.

–Lo que significa que es muy antiguo, Kakashi –asintió ella, siguiendo el tren de sus pensamientos–. No hay duda, _eso _debe de ser el artefacto.  
>–Y ahora Tenzô está ligado a él.<br>–¡¿Qué?¡  
>–Ya puedes abrir los ojos –dijo Kakashi, causando la risa de Chita. Tenzô enrojeció aún más.<br>–¿Ya te cubriste, senpai?  
>–Creo que ya me conoces bastante bien –respondió Kakashi encogiendo los hombros.<br>–¿Conoces el significado de la palabra pudor? –refunfuñó Tenzô.  
>–Me suena… anda, vamos, no pretenderás mantener los ojos cerrados para siempre. Tenemos que irnos, tampoco queremos llamar la atención, ¿no es así?<br>–Trabajar hasta estas horas tampoco sirve mucho para desviarla –rió Atsui.  
>–No, no lo hace –asintió Kakashi, tomando la manta que le tendía Genma.<br>–Volvamos al cuartel, no hay necesidad de levantar más sospechas –dijo Gai, encaminando hacia la salida.

* * *

><p>Ya había caído la tarde y el sol comenzaba su descenso, rodeado de un aura bermellón que teñía de púrpura el horizonte. El grupo de recambio ya había partido y los guardias que regresaban a descansar les miraron con sorpresa, estaban envueltos en mantas teñidas de sangre, lo que reafirmaba lo que les habían dicho sus compañeros: había habido un accidente causado por el fuerte temblor de tierra de un par de horas antes. El aspecto de ambos era bastante astroso y los demás se veían muy cansados, les saludaron con la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento e ingresaron en la caverna.<p>

–Mantendré la guardia, capitán –dijo Chita, arrebujándose en la manta, Kakashi asintió.  
>–Atsui. Tomen turnos, no sabemos la reacción de Tsuchi o la de los guardianes.<br>–Entendido. Tomaré el primero, Chita –afirmó Atsui, ella asintió.  
>–Permíteme sanar tus heridas, Chita-san.<br>–No es necesario, Tenzô, no son importantes, me daré un baño en el río para quitarme la mugre –rió, pero la cara del chico estaba muy seria–. De acuerdo.  
>–Estás a cargo, Chita. Si no me equivoco, Sandaime habrá enviado un par de refuerzos por si las cosas se ponen feas.<br>–Lo siento, senpai –dijo, inclinando la cabeza, Kakashi iba saliendo del cuarto de baño, refrescado.  
>–¿A qué viene eso? –preguntó, Tenzô, aunque exhausto, había aplicado su chakra de sanación sobre las heridas de Chita a pesar de las protestas de ella.<br>–Por mi culpa están tan lastimados, permíteme ayudarte.  
>–Son cortes superficiales, nada de importancia –repuso Kakashi, negando con la cabeza– no te sobre-esfuerces, un poco del menjunje Nara y mañana estaré como nuevo.<p>

Se sentó en el lecho, aplicando el ungüento sobre los cortes, Tenzô se acercó a él, y comenzó a vendarle el torso. Aceptó la ayuda, sonriéndole. Tenzô siempre era amable, algo raro de encontrar entre los shinobi, era cuidadoso con sus emociones y mantenía un férreo control, se exigía demasiado y aunque lo negara, protegía a sus compañeros.

–Eres demasiado amable, _gatito _–la voz de Shiki les hizo volver la cabeza. Kakashi sonrió, cerrando el yukata. Shiki se sentó a un lado de Tenzô.  
>–¿Tu alumna, se creyó la historia? –preguntó Kakashi.<br>–Por el momento, es bastante inteligente, aunque no lo parezca. Hay que serlo para ser un ninja arqueólogo.  
>–¿Uh? –Kakashi elevó una ceja, con incredulidad.<br>–Tch. Tenzô-kun, ¿podría echarle un vistazo al…?

Tenzô le tendió el objeto, sin permitirle terminar la frase, Kakashi rió por lo bajo, el chico no sentía la misma adoración que Shiki hacia los artefactos del pasado.

–Chita-chan dijo que podría hacerlo –se excusó Shiki– siempre y cuando no lo aleje demasiado de ti. Debo suponer que es la norma para los portadores de los objetos.  
>–Tomaste tu tiempo para regresar –comentó Kakashi.<br>–Me pregunto por qué no hablé antes con Chita-chan. ¡Es un guardián del conocimiento! –respondió, ignorando la pregunta mientras copiaba los signos en su bitácora de campo– recuerdo éstos, fueron encontrados en una antiguo manuscrito de Tsu… de por ahí.  
>–Me pregunto por qué sigues entero… –silbó Kakashi.<br>–Sobreviví a mi hermana, ¿recuerdas?

Sin hacer más comentarios, se alejó de ellos, abriendo un pesado volumen de pasta dura.

Portadores… la palabra removió un sentimiento de desasosiego en Tenzô. Quizá fuera porque había heredado el rechazo de Kakashi hacia cualquier palabra que etiquetara, que lo colocara en una categoría cualquiera. _"Las etiquetas sólo confunden, Tenzô" _le había dicho alguna vez. Cerró los ojos.

–_Quizá debería estudiarte un poco más, Tenzô –dijo Tsunade, pensativa; el pequeño permanecía quieto, mirándola con esos ojos grandes, negros, de largas y pobladas pestañas que proyectaban sombras sobre las pálidas mejillas.  
><em>–_Los medi-nin piensan que puede haber problemas con el jutsu de creación de Shodaime-sama –murmuró el niño, bajando la mirada hacia pequeñas manos que luchaban por no demostrar el nerviosismo.  
><em>–_Tch –escupió Tsunade– la técnica que él usó puede no haber sido convencional, pero sus cálculos genéticos funcionaron en ti. Y no sólo eso, tus rasgos son parecidos a los de mi abuelo –le tomó de la barbilla, girándole la carita con suavidad. Quizá si te dejaras el cabello largo…_

_Tenzô se sonrojó, mirando a la bella mujer que lo trataba como si en realidad fuera de su propia sangre. No lo merecía, pensaba, podía poseer el jutsu único de Senju Hashirama, pero no era un Senju. Sólo sabía que en su cabeza aparecían imágenes de bosques en flor, cascadas que se abrían como abanicos y montañas separándose por la fuerza de la tierra y luego, solamente tenía que usar los signos que le enseñara Sarutobi y el mundo se transformaba en la imagen que había visto._

_Era extraño, después de eso generalmente terminaba desmayándose, abría los ojos para encontrarse con los rostros preocupados de una panda de medi-nin que lo llenaban de intravenosas y le alimentaban como si viniera de la guerra. También le regañaban diciéndole que se había excedido, que entendiera que su cuerpo era aún muy pequeño para manejar las cantidades exorbitantes de chakra que requería una técnica de creación. Tsunade le hizo levantar los brazos y le sacó la camisa._

–_Eres un ninja superior –continuó Tsunade, mientras revisaba los moretones que le cubrían el torso–, tu naturaleza es de tierra pero controlas el agua a voluntad. Que nadie te haga sentir que tu tercer elemento es prestado o que no lo mereces, porque por ese poder pagaste y pagas un alto precio._

_Asintió, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Había oído los murmullos que le atribuían a Orochimaru su existencia, sin mencionar a quienes le habían traído al mundo. Nadie podía discernir dónde comenzaba el niño que había nacido como Tenzô y dónde el producto de un experimento genético. Él no había decidido, habían decidido por él. Y esa vida era la única que conocía._

_Un alma caritativa lo había rescatado de uno de los laboratorios clandestinos y había vivido en la oscuridad, oculto por el Consejo, entrenado también en la clandestinidad._

–_Lobo puede parecer frío e indiferente, pero no lo es –le untó ungüento en las costillas– él cuidará de ti, anda levanta los brazos –añadió, poniéndole la ropa.  
><em>–_Cuidar… sólo me hostiga –murmuró, escuchando su propia voz sonar diferente, adulta– ¿eh?  
><em>–_Es su manera de demostrar aprecio –rió Tsunade, dando la vuelta, la voz perdiéndose al irse alejando de él.  
><em>–¿Eh? –la voz de Kakashi hizo eco a su propia interjección confundida– ¿quién te hostiga?  
>–¿Eh? ¿Lo dije en voz alta?<br>–Mjm.

Kakashi le miraba interrogante, casi podía jurar que con curiosidad, algo poco acorde con el aire de indiferencia que solía mostrar. En la habitación, sólo la escasa luz de la lámpara de noche iluminaba el lugar. Giró la cabeza en la almohada, las siluetas recortadas sobre las camas, con su sereno movimiento, le indicaban que sus compañeros dormían. Se sintió desorientado, lo último que recordaba era a Shiki haciendo alusión a su hermana, se quedó muy quieto, tratando de discernir si estaba dormido o despierto.

–Dicen que los súcubos impiden que te muevas –declaró Kakashi, sin dejar de ver hacia él con esa mezcla rara de diversión y curiosidad, estaba apoyado en el codo sobre su propio lecho.  
>–No tengo ningún Sú…<br>–¿Un íncubo?  
>–Sí me puedo mover –protestó Tenzô obviando la broma de Kakashi. Era evidente que estaba despierto.<br>–La escuchaste, la voz del pasado –afirmó Kakashi con suavidad.  
>–¿Cómo? Entiendo, es… inquietante.<br>–Irrumpe en tu realidad mezclándose con ella –dijo, con voz cansada.  
>–Senpai… ¿Esto es lo que has estado sintiendo?<p>

No le contestó, se limitó a dejarse caer en la cama, cruzó los brazos bajo la cabeza y miró hacia el techo. No era necesario, se dijo Tenzô, ese silencio le respondía mejor que las palabras. Se quedó callado, escuchando el suave ronquido de sus compañeros, viendo el extraño manto que parecía envolverlos como un capullo. Chita había dicho que sólo si existía la intención de percibirlo era posible que lo vieran. Él simplemente no sabía qué pensar de lo que veía, aunque sí le resultaba desconcertante.

La información, completada por la ANBU, no le dejaba duda, el chakra aunque transformado le pertenecía a Shukaku, quizá de ahí provenía la afirmación de Kakashi sobre _algo colándose en la realidad._ Shiki había dicho _portadores_, Kakashi tenía el del trueno, él el de la tierra, Shiki el del viento y el orbe del cielo, aunque desconocía qué afinidad podía tener éste último con los dos artefactos. Había algo que no encajaba.

–Quizá las memorias son una forma de emerger de la crisálida, así como los Akimichi, ¿no? –afirmó, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, de olvidar sus propios pensamientos, no quería perderse en un humor lúgubre.  
>–Quizá –murmuró Kakashi en un tono tan serio que Tenzô se preguntó por qué no le había contestado con alguna broma.<p>

* * *

><p>–La última vez que estuvimos aquí saltaste al vacío después que me fuera. Espero que no sea una costumbre –comentó Chita, el viento agitando su larga cabellera.<br>–Puedes saltar a mi rescate –respondió, sin prestarle mucha atención.

Estaban parados en el mismo punto. La densa neblina les impedía observar el exuberante paisaje que se extendía a sus pies. El rumor del río se escuchaba a lo lejos, también perezoso en su despertar.

–Gracias por la autorización, capi –respondió ella–. La verdad es que este lugar tiene una vista excelente. ¿Crees que suceda hoy? –la pregunta incluía un silencioso reconocimiento al vestuario de Kakashi.  
>–Es posible.<br>–Siento haber interrumpido tu descanso.  
>–Si ella dijo que quería verme… –respondió, encogiendo los hombros.<br>–Me agrada que me tengas tanta consideración –intervino Kaia, saltando hasta frente a él, seguida por Tsume, que junto con Kuromaru escoltaba a un ANBU de máscara sin distintivos, envuelto como ellas en la capa de viaje.  
>–Lobo-san –saludó Tsume. El enorme ninken gruñó su saludo.<br>–Te traigo un regalo –comentó Kaia, haciendo seña a Tsume de que se acercara– no es nada, un par de rasguños –dijo, al observar la mirada dirigida hacia los vendajes de sus manos.  
>–Necesito tus técnicas –dijo con voz neutral– debemos terminar la misión.<br>–Mis técnicas están como deben de estar, _Lobo_ –replicó Kaia, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del ANBU neutral– ¿No tienes nada qué decir?  
>–Nos volvemos a ver, ANBU Lobo de Konoha.<br>–Yageshi Tôshi. Que estés aquí, oculto tras una máscara ANBU de Konoha no puede ser motivo de alegría, ¿me equivoco?  
>–El mismo sentimiento que me causa verte en atuendo ANBU completo –gruñó Tôshi– sin bajar la vista.<p>

Lobo se quedó en silencio, su misión era exterminar a los guardianes, excepto su equipo personal nadie más lo sabía. Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, de inmediato Chita se puso a su espalda, Tsume a la izquierda, Kuromaru a su derecha y Kaia saltó al frente, dejándolos encerrados en un círculo protector.

–No tengo intención de luchar contigo.  
>–Ni yo. Cualquiera de ellas terminaría con tu vida en un instante si intentaras acercarte. Escucharé lo que tengas que decir, guardián.<br>–¡Un momento! –la voz de Shiki provenía de la cara sur del acantilado. Terminó de trepar, sacudiéndose la tierra de la ropa, ante los incrédulos ojos de Kaia.– Esto no es de humanos, ¿no podrían haber elegido un lugar más planito? ¡Hermana!... ah… Lobo.  
>–Hablando de romper el ánimo –gruñó Tsume. Kaia se cubrió la cara un instante para no perder la compostura.<br>–Ha llegado el tercero en discordia –afirmó Lobo, reconociendo la presencia de Shiki–.  
>–Mi clan se formó para proteger la reliquia. Mantenemos la estabilidad del mundo ninja al evitar que se apoderen de ella. Están jugando con fuego, shinobi de Konoha.<p>

Shiki miró el suelo. El hombre estaba hablando de _una _reliquia, lo que reafirmaba su suposición de que los artefactos eran sólo componentes. Se quedó quieto, dominando el instinto de preguntar, de enterarse. Balanceó el cuerpo sobre una y otra pierna, impaciente.

–Jugar con fuego es algo que forma parte de la vida de Konoha –respondió Lobo– y del resto de las aldeas ocultas, pero _dudo que te refieras a eso_, un poderoso guardián no aceptaría renunciar a sus distintivos para adoptar los del enemigo, ¿me equivoco?

Tôshi se quedó callado tras la última afirmación. El joven que tenía ante sí parecía comprender las cosas sin necesidad de muchas explicaciones. Ese ojo plateado le observaba bajo la máscara esperando, aparentemente, que decidiera si decirle la historia completa. Ponderó qué tanto podía revelar sin traicionar el legado que le había sido confiado, el propósito inicial de su existencia. Porque ahora, después de tantos años, ya no parecía ser el mismo.

El ANBU le miraba, haciendo caso omiso de los minutos que se desgranaban lentamente. Lobo no planeaba hablar hasta que le quedara claro el objetivo de la reunión. Se preguntó si sería capaz de hacerlo. Inhaló profundamente, miró hacia Shiki y luego volvió el rostro hacia él, Lobo asintió.

–Habla, guardián.

Un conjunto de signos hechos simultáneamente por las tres mujeres les encerró a todos en una barrera de sonido. Tôshi se admiró nuevamente de las habilidades que poseían los élite de Konoha. Respiró hondo antes de comenzar la explicación, Shiki dio un paso más hacia él, parándose a la izquierda de Lobo.

–Hace tiempo se intentó transformar la energía maligna de los bijū en benigna y encerrarla en un objeto de poder. Formar la reliquia como un todo fue imposible. La dificultad del proceso hizo que se dividiera en componentes, de ahí surgieron los artefactos.  
>–¿Para qué crear un objeto de poder del que después se debe evitar su uso? –preguntó Shiki.<br>–Se planeaba utilizarlo como escudo ante cualquiera que intentase dominar el mundo.  
>–Y los cálculos fallaron miserablemente, la historia de la humanidad –suspiró Shiki.<br>–No es así, la división forzada de la reliquia mantuvo el equilibrio de poder en el mundo antes de que el sabio de los 6 caminos consiguiera dominar los bijūs y de que surgieran las 5 grandes naciones ninja.  
>–Sin embargo fueron utilizadas en las guerras del pasado –protestó Shiki.<br>–Te refieres al orbe del cielo. Sora no kuni desarrolló su tecnología gracias a él, sin embargo a pesar de ello no pudo evitar la caída, el orbe se perdió en la segunda gran guerra ninja y así debió permanecer –le dirigió una mirada de reproche–. Mientras la gente no usa el poder de los artefactos todo está bien.  
>–Tch.<br>–Las aldeas que desarrollaron los sellados fueron las encargadas de mantener la custodia de los objetos. Así ha sido desde entonces.  
>–¿Por qué esconderlos?<br>–Porque no deben ser usados. Como habrás descubierto al realizar tu ingeniería inversa en el orbe, la energía utilizada se disipa del núcleo, pero esa energía disipada busca a dónde _pertenecer_.  
>–El halo…<br>–Shukaku te atacó porque percibió su energía y quiso recuperarla, los bijū son recelosos de su chakra, no lo regalan voluntariamente. Sin embargo, el chakra del cubo decidió "quedarse" con ustedes.  
>–¿Perdón? ¿Tiene voluntad propia?<br>–Como dije, las técnicas se desarrollaron para transformar el chakra maligno en benigno. Si existe afinidad de chakra el artefacto genera resonancia, si no, cualquier cosa puede pasar –Tôshi encogió los hombros– cada artefacto es potencialmente peligroso.  
>–No comprendo –dijo Shiki–desde hace mucho tiempo son considerados como armas.<br>–La mayoría ve lo que quiere ver –contestó Tôshi con voz gélida.  
>–Es que <em>no veo <em>la potencialidad por ninguna parte,_ son peligrosos; _mi duda, guardián,_ es qué tanto.  
><em>–Creo que te subestimé y no es la primera vez –rió con suavidad– contesta esta pregunta, buscador del pasado, si te es revelada la verdad, ¿dejarás que me los lleve?  
>–No.<p>

Tôshi volvió a reír. Hasta cierto punto entendía la postura del joven, él mismo había creído alguna vez en la inmutabilidad de lo que era su misión, antes que las aguas del tiempo deslavaran los propósitos y los ideales. Un ninja hacía cualquier cosa por dinero, o eso decía la vieja consigna; en sí, la estructura misma de la vida en ese mundo se sostenía a partir de esa premisa, Shiki, sin embargo iba a ser pagado por el trabajo hecho para Tsuchi, era obvio que su motivación iba mucho más allá de la simple ambición económica.

–Has dicho que la reliquia se dividió en componentes, mismos que forman un todo, por lo que he podido apreciar hasta ahora, si ese todo se reúne, en el peor de los escenarios eso destruiría nuestro mundo. En el mejor, es posible que lo transforme, que nos guste o no esa transformación es subjetivo –encogió los hombros.

Tôshi miró con intensidad al alto joven. El clan mismo había impedido cualquier filtración de la información concerniente a los artefactos, pero Hinorobu estaba hablando como si _realmente entendiera de qué_ estaba hablando.

–E incluso así quieres conservarlas en tu poder, ¿o debería decir en el de Konoha?  
>–Las palabras confunden, el uso de ellas en una era es diferente en la siguiente, o en la anterior si a esas vamos. El significado que les damos es subjetivo y se relaciona directamente a la realidad que vivimos –encogió los hombros– el final de algo suele ser el inicio de otro algo.<p>

Asintió, aceptando la visión global de Shiki sobre la historia previa. Todo parecía carecer de sentido bajo las circunstancias actuales.

–Quisiera tener la oportunidad de enterarme más sobre tu secta, pero tal vez no es el momento. Agradezco lo que me has enseñado, Yageshi-dono –hizo una reverencia–, pero Lobo-san hizo una pregunta que aún no has contestado.  
>–La preparación que se le da al líder del clan incluye la formación en el conocimiento de los artefactos. Sin embargo, al líder actual no se le entregó del todo. Las circunstancias lo impidieron y no se terminó de cederle el legado. Puedes llamarlo destino.<br>–El destino suele estar en manos de quien puede manejarlo –comentó Lobo.  
>–Tú lo has dicho.<br>–Ceder un legado incompleto, ¿no estaría contra las reglas de tu estirpe? Entonces tú eres quien puede manejar el destino. ¿Me equivoco, Yageshi-san?  
>–Son palabras mayores. Quizá el destino, en este caso, sea caprichoso. <em>Él <em>quiere formar la reliquia y ustedes han reunido algunas partes.  
>–Que tú quieres dispersar nuevamente –Tôshi asintió.<br>–Me temo que no es posible.  
>–¿Conoces el principio de <em>identidad<em>, ANBU Lobo de Konoha?  
>–Toda entidad es idéntica a sí misma. La identidad es la relación que se mantiene solamente consigo mismo. Es lo que nos diferencia de los demás como persona.<br>–Y eso excluye a terceros.  
>–¿A qué viene esta charla ontológica? –preguntó Shiki.<br>–¿No han notado una alteración en sus identidades?  
>–La teoría del caos –afirmó Shiki asintiendo enfático.<br>–La posesión de los artefactos crea un aura de chakra que causa un efecto de variación en la energía vital de quienes los rodean, ése sería el tercer elemento.  
>–Mierda…<br>–La posesión de más de 2 artefactos eleva el grado de contaminación. Esa variación tiene dos vertientes, o se alcanza la estabilidad o se llega al caos.  
>–Lo que significa…<br>–Si se alcanza la estabilidad entonces se genera la resonancia, en pocas palabras, que su chakra se equilibre con el contenido en los artefactos.  
>–Lo que está esperando Tzeng –afirmó Lobo.<br>–El comportamiento de los que tienen en su poder le ha dado la idea de que es posible que ustedes lo consigan.  
>–¿Y si no es así?<br>–La energía se dispersará tratando de regresar a sus orígenes y se instaurará el caos ya que eso rompería el equilibrio del chakra. Si eso sucede, el amuleto del rayo partirá la trama que divide las dimensiones para permitirle escapar y el mundo dejará de ser.  
>–¡Qué demonios! –exclamó Shiki.<br>–Es lo que recita la tradición oral de la Sombra. La verdad se desconoce.  
>–¿Y cuál es el objetivo de Tzeng? –preguntó Shiki.<br>–Apoderarse de los artefactos estabilizados.  
>–Entonces es así. Estás aquí, usando la vestimenta de tu enemigo. –Lobo le dio la espalda, alzó y bajó una mano, la barrera se deshizo al instante dejando desconcertado a Tôshi.– Asumo que has tomado tu decisión.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.<strong> Largo tiempo perdida en los caminos de la vida, he aquí, el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia concebida hace ya demasiado.

Gracias por continuar leyendo.


End file.
